Hemorrhage
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Updated February 2,2013! Francesca Adams has lived a Hard Life and things get worse by the day but with the help of the ppl she calls family things get much easier. Story contains Strong Lang. and Rape
1. Preface

Hemorrhage By: Alexus Hardy  
  
Preface  
  
Francesca had been driving for what seemed like weeks. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually slept, but she wasn't tired. Fuel's "Hemorrhage" blared on the CD player and she sang along to the song. It was her favorite song although it made her sad at times when she listened to it.  
  
Memories are just where you laid them  
  
Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead  
  
What did you expect to find?  
  
Was there something you left behind?  
  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said?  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
Oh hold me now I feel contagious  
  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
  
She cries her life is like  
  
Some movie black and white  
  
Dead actors faking lines  
  
Over and over and over again she cries  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
And I wanted  
  
You turned away  
  
You don't remember, but I do  
  
You never even tried  
  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself  
  
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
As the song ended Francesca turned to look at her little girl, Riley, who was now five. Francesca's mind was now on the night that Riley was conceived. "How could something so beautiful come from something so horrible?" She thought to herself. She was only fourteen and she was waiting for her mother to pick her up from the library. Her mother was never on time and this night was no different. The library had been closed for forty minutes and still no mom.  
  
" Where is she? Probably somewhere drunk or close to it." Francesca said out loud.  
  
"You need a ride?" Francesca heard a familiar voice say. It was her best friends brother, Josh. He had just gotten off work across the street.  
  
" Sure, doesn't look like my mom will ever show up." She said as she got into the car. Minutes after getting in the car Francesca realized that Josh was going in the wrong direction.  
  
" Josh where are you going? My house is the other direction, you know that."  
  
"Who said anything about home." Josh said staring at the road.  
  
" Josh come on I'm tired and I just want to go home." She said now looking strangely at Josh. Josh continued to drive until he came to some woods.  
  
" You ready to become a woman?" Josh asked undoing his shirt.  
  
" Josh what are you doing? Take me home, please!" Francesca was now terrified.  
  
" Oh come on you know you want me. I see how you look at me when you're at my house with Stephanie."  
  
" Ok I think you're cute but Josh you're 22 years old." Francesca said trying to stay calm. Josh grabbed Francesca by the throat and began to undo her shirt.  
  
" Josh NO!" Francesca kicked josh in the nuts and ran from the car but she had no idea where she was.  
  
" Francesca! Get back here." Josh said running after her. She ran until she thought her heart would explode. Finally she couldn't go any further. She ducked down behind a fallen log but josh found her a few minutes later.  
  
" You Fukin Bitch!" Josh said as he began to slap her over and over again. He hit her so hard her face was numb. " Now be a good girl and it'll be over in a while."  
  
The next thing Francesca knew she felt pressure in her vagina and tears rolled down her cheeks. Within minutes it was over and she was left lying in the woods all by herself. It took her two hours to find the road and another hour to get someone to stop. The woman took her to the hospital and Francesca gave her the number to her house but as usual her mother wasn't home so the lady called someone else for her, the guy's that were like her brothers, and they were at the hospital within minutes. 


	2. One

One  
  
"Frankie? Come on girl wake up." I heard the voice say. I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
" Hey J." I said in a groggy voice.  
  
" Hey baby girl. How you feelin?"  
  
" Like shit." I said softly. " Yeah you've been through a lot tonight." Matt said touching my forehead My face was tingling and as I reached to touch it J grabbed my hand.  
  
" What's wrong? Give me a mirror." I said.  
  
" No, it's nothing just a few bumps and bruises."  
  
" Come on Jeff you're a terrible liar. Hand me the mirror."  
  
"Go on Jeff she's gonna see it anyway." Matt said looking at his brother.  
  
" Ok here you go." Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
" OH MY GOD!!! Look what that bastard did to me." I said crying but not able to look away from the image that looked back at me. My jawbone had been shattered and my eye was closed completely. " I'm hideous how can you guys even look at me?"  
  
"Frankie calm down you're still beautiful your face will heal I promise." Jeff said trying to ease my pain.  
  
" Excuse me ma'am the police are here to talk to you." the nurse said as she walked into my room. "Are you up to it?"  
  
I looked at the nurse and shook my head yes.  
  
" Miss. Adams I'm detective Grisom and I need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you tonight." He was a tall man with dark hair that was falling out and his eyes were like coal." I need you guys to leave the room." He said looking at Matt and Jeff.  
  
" No I want them here. I need them here." I said grabbing both of their hands.  
  
" Ok. Can you tell what happened from the beginning please?  
  
" Well I was waiting for my mom in front of the library and she was almost an hour late so when my best friends brother pulled up I was happy to accept the ride. After driving a few minutes I realized we were going in the wrong direction so I asked him where he was going and he didn't answer. Soon after he pulled into the woods and he grabbed me by the throat and started to unbutton my shirt." I said as tears poured down my cheeks. "I panicked. I kicked him and ran but he eventually caught up to me. He started hitting me over and over in the face first just slaps and then with his fists. He ripped off my shirt and undid my pants and he raped me. I paused for a few minutes and then continued. " I tried to get away but he was to heavy." I could see the look in Jeff's face he was furious. " I finally found the road and a woman stopped and brought me here." Hearing those words come out of my mouth I thought I would die.  
  
" What was this guys name again?" Detective Grisom asked.  
  
" Joshua Black." I said looking at Jeff and Matt. I knew this would crush them because they had been friends with Josh for years.  
  
" WHAT? JB did this too you?" Jeff couldn't hold it in anymore. " I'm gonna kill him."  
  
" Jeff calm down there is nothing you can do now the police are here they can handle it." I said holding Jeff's hand tightly.  
  
" Yeah lil bro get a grip." Matt said giving Jeff a stern look.  
  
" That's right sir, we're going to get this guy believe me." Detective Grisom said as he stood. " I'll be in touch Miss Adams. You're gonna have to ID this guy when we get him."  
  
They arrested Josh as he arrived home that night. Of course he denied ever seeing me and especially raping me, but the DNA was a perfect match and as soon as I was able I went down to the station and formally pressed charges. The trail came quick and Josh was found Guilty and sentenced to 15 years. My face had healed but the pain was still present. It had been almost two months and I wanted to return to school. I knew that everyone had heard about what happened but my mom was driving me crazy. She was always drunk and she blamed me for what happened that night. Jeff thought I needed more time because I was always weak and I had been so sick, but I was stubborn and went to school anyway.  
  
"Francesca you're back!" My friend Austin said running up and giving me a hug. " Are you okay? Should you be back so soon?"  
  
" I'm fine I just want things the way they were." I said returning the hug. As I let go of Austin I saw Stephanie looking at me from her locker. I hadn't seen her since the trail and even then she couldn't look at me let alone talk to me.  
  
" Chessy you don't have to be here you can still go home the first bell hasn't rung yet." Austin said as he saw the look on my face.  
  
The whole day I received stares and I heard the whispers and by fourth period I couldn't take it. I called home but my mom wasn't there so I called Jeff.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Matt hey it's Frankie, is Jeff there?"  
  
" Hey Frankie yeah he's on the trampoline. Hold on I'll get him."  
  
" Frankie you okay?" Jeff asked in his big brother tone.  
  
" Yeah but you were right I can't handle this now. Will you come and get me?"  
  
" Sure Baby Girl I'm on my way."  
  
While I waited for Jeff in the office I was paid a very unwelcome visit.  
  
" Francesca can I talk to you?" I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
" Steph I have nothing to say to you. You showed your true colors at the trial."  
  
" Chessy, Josh is my brother."  
  
" And I am.was your best friend and you thought I was lying about him raping me. I would never do that. I used to spend every weekend at your house and I told you everything even the stuff about how my mom beat me when my dad left because she thought it was my fault that she was an alcoholic. How whenever she gets drunk I come to your place and sleep in your bed with you to avoid her rampage. Not even Matt and Jeff know about that." I felt the hot tears stinging my face. " You acted like I was the devil that day in the courtroom and I can never forgive you for that."  
  
" Chessy, I am really sorry. I didn't want to believe the evidence was real. He's a grown man and you're a child and he did things to you that I couldn't stand to believe were true. I want us to be friends again. I want things back to normal."  
  
Just as Stephanie finished her sentence Jeff walked into the Office.  
  
" Frankie you ready to go?" he said looking at me and then throwing a look at Steph.  
  
" Yeah J I'm ready." I said gathering my things. I turned towards Steph. " Give it time, Give me time." She smiled at me and walked out of the door.  
  
" What was that about?" Jeff asked in the car.  
  
" She apologized to me for not believing me."  
  
" Do you believe she was sincere?"  
  
" Yeah I do, but it's still hard for me to forgive her right now."  
  
" Lets get you home. Is Jennifer there?"  
  
" I don't know, when I called there was no answer. That's why I called you."  
  
" How 'bout you come hang with me and Matt for a while."  
  
" Great."  
  
I thought I was sick because I hadn't eaten but when I tried to eat I couldn't keep down food. The next day I snuck out and went to the convenient store. I had stolen twenty from my mom's purse and brought a pregnancy test. I couldn't believe it when it came back positive. I was horrified. " I can't have a baby. I'm fourteen years old." I crawled into my bed and stupid me forgot to throw the test away.  
  
"FRANCESCA DENISE ADAMS! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED, NOW." I heard my mother yell through my dreams. When I got out of my bed she knocked me back in it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She asked holding up the pregnancy test. "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!!!"  
  
"Mom please, calm down. It's not my fault I was raped." I said crying.  
  
"YOU WEREN'T RAPED YOU PROBABLLY ASKED FOR IT YOU LITTLE SLUT."  
  
I tried to get out of the room but she slapped my back down. She was drunk and furious and I knew that if I didn't leave that night I would be hurt badly. So as soon as she passed out I grabbed a few things and flew out of my house. I couldn't go to Steph's so I ran all the way to Jeff's. It was 1 am and I knew Jeff would still be awake. When I got there I saw the lights and began knocking on the door.  
  
" Jeff please open the door." I said fighting tears.  
  
" Frankie it's one in the morn.What happened to your face? He said staring at the blood running from my mouth and nose.  
  
" Mom. She found my test."  
  
" TEST! What test?" Jeff asked.  
  
" My Pregnancy test. I'm pregnant Jeff." I said in hysterics.  
  
" Oh my god Frankie. Pregnant?" Matt's voice said from the stairs.  
  
I fell to the floor and Jeff picked me up and placed me on the sofa.  
  
" Mom found the test and she went crazy she started hitting me and she said I had to have an abortion. I don't believe in abortion so when I told her "NO" she took her bottle and rammed it into my stomach. I'm not going back there Jeff I can't go back."  
  
" How long as she been hitting you Frankie? Matt asked rubbing my back.  
  
" Since dad left and the drinking got worse."  
  
" That's been five years Frankie. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jeff said lifting my head to look at him.  
  
" When she got like that I would go to Steph's and sleep there. She was the only one who knew."  
  
" Why didn't you tell someone at school or us for that matter?" Matt asked.  
  
" If I would've told the people at school they would have sent me away and I didn't want that and I didn't want to be a pest to you guys.  
  
" Pest. Baby Girl you're like our sister. We would do anything to keep you safe. Don't you know that?"  
  
" I guess but I was so scared, now I have nowhere to go. She's crazy and if I go back there she'll kill me I know it."  
  
"You can stay here Frankie for however long it takes." Jeff said hugging me and soon Matt joined in.  
  
" This is gonna be fun." Matt said with a smile.  
  
" So where am I sleeping?"  
  
" My room." Jeff said. " I'll take the pull out."  
  
Living with Jeff and Matt was awesome they even took turns going to child development classes with me. Jeff was a great coach he said he had to prepare for "Godfather hood". The baby was due in December and I was so nervous. I had talked to some people about adoption but I knew I could never hand my child over to strangers. I was gonna keep this baby I just hoped I knew what I was doing. 


	3. Two

Two  
  
"Breath Frankie come on Baby Girl you can do this just one more big push." Jeff yelled.  
  
" GET IT OUT! OH GOD IT HURTS!"  
  
" It's a girl!" The doctor said looking up at me.  
  
" A Girl? Jeff I have a girl." I said crying.  
  
" She's gorgeous Frankie." Jeff said as he handed me the baby. "What you gonna name her?"  
  
" Riley Aneesa Adams." I said looking down at my daughters beautiful face.  
  
The nurse finally allowed Matt and Austin into my room.  
  
" Hey there Chessy and our new edition." Austin said putting the flowers he brought on the table.  
  
" Hey there Riley I'm your uncle Matt and I plan on spoiling you rotten."  
  
" Rilz You are one lucky girl your mother is the best and she's gonna take good care of you." Jeff said holding Riley.  
  
After being released from the hospital I went home hoping my mother had changed. When I got there she was almost happy to see me and I couldn't believe it. She was in love with Riley but I could tell she still wasn't to thrilled that I had her. She had stopped drinking so much and her mood swings were few and far between. I felt like she was a completely different mother. The one I had known when I was little the one who took me to the park and threw huge birthday parties for me. Things were good for about a year until my mom got laid off and she started drinking heavily again. I couldn't wait for the beatings to start so I contacted my dad who had moved to Tampa. He would send me letters all the time and I knew that he would let me move there if I needed too. In a matter of days I heard back from him.  
  
" Francesca, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most but I want you here with me now. I want to reconnect with you and I want to get to know my granddaughter. I will send you a plane ticket in a few days and I hope you accept my offer and come here to stay for a while. I'm sorry that I didn't take you with me when I left but I honestly never thought Jennifer would put her hands on you. I have a big beautiful house here with plenty of room for you and Riley. We are gonna be fine Francesca I promise.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your Father"  
  
I knew this was the best thing for me but I didn't know how I could leave Jeff and Matt. I wrapped Riley up and headed to their house to break the news.  
  
" Rilz my favorite baby." Jeff said as he took Riley out of my arms.  
  
" Jeff is Matt here I need to talk to both of you."  
  
" Sure he's inside come on." He said walking towards the house.  
  
" Frankie and Riley my two favorite girls." Matt said kissing me on the cheek. "Jeff said you had to talk to us."  
  
" Yeah I do. I got a letter from my dad and he wants me to move to Tampa with him and since mom is drinking again I thinks it's best that I do."  
  
"You're moving to Tampa?" Matt asked in shock.  
  
" Come on Frankie you can't move."  
  
" I have too. I can't stay in that house and wait for mom to do some terrible thing to me or my baby."  
  
" You can move back in here with us." Jeff said.  
  
" Jeff I can't just come and take over besides I want my father to get to know Riley. I want to see him again."  
  
" Why can't he get a place here in North Carolina?" Matt asked.  
  
" He has his own business in Tampa he can't just up and leave."  
  
We all stood there silent not sure what to say. It was too quiet so I finally broke the silence.  
  
"I can come visit every summer it won't be that bad." I said fighting the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
" That's not enough." Jeff said sitting on the couch. " You and Rilz are a part of this family. Seeing you a couple of months out of the year isn't enough."  
  
" Jeff please don't make this any harder than it is. We will always be tight and if I could get my own place here I would but I'm only fifteen and I need someone who can help me and I know you guys love Rilz too but my father is the best person for the job right now I'm sorry but in four days I'm getting on a plane to Tampa."  
  
"Four days! Frankie come on." Matt said looking up at me.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I love the both of you so much. I've known you my whole life and I hate this just as much as you. I hate to ask but do you think you could take us to the airport?"  
  
"Of course Frankie you know we will." Jeff said.  
  
" Stay for dinner Frankie it'll give us a chance to spend more time with you and Rilz." Matt said walking into the kitchen.  
  
" Sure I'll stay not like I wanna be there with her. Better than that I'll stay here until I leave."  
  
" Sounds like a plan." Jeff said still playing with Riley.  
  
The guys really wanted me to stay but my mind was made up and I was going to Tampa.  
  
" Call as soon as you get there." Matt said giving me a bear hug.  
  
" Yeah and every day after." Jeff said giving Rilz and me a kiss. " Better yet don't go."  
  
" J you guys are about to do what you love. I know you two will get those WWF contracts and then you'll forget all about me."  
  
" That'll never happen Frankie." Matt said.  
  
" Guys I gotta go. I love you. Bye."  
  
I got on that plane and took my seat and I couldn't stop thinking about Matt and Jeff. When I stepped off the plane I didn't know what to expect. I hadn't seen my dad in so long I had forgotten what he looked like.  
  
" Francesca! Is that you?" I heard a voice say. " You have grown so much. Is that my granddaughter?"  
  
" Hey daddy. Yeah this is little Riley Aneesa Adams." I said as my father embraced me. It was weird. The last time he hugged me was the last time I had seen him.  
  
" Where are your bags?"  
  
" There. The two big black ones." I said pointing.  
  
" Let's go home. You must be exhausted."  
  
On the way to my dad's house I looked out the window at all the beautiful scenery. Tampa was Beautiful and I really wanted the chance to go site seeing just Riley and me. I had been in Tampa four months and it was really starting to grow on me. I still missed my boys but my dad introduced me to a lot of the teenagers in his area. How he knew so many I'll never know but I'm glad he did. People were always there visiting Rilz and me. The attention was nice. One day there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" I asked walking down the stairs.  
  
" Is Mr. Adams here?" the voice asked.  
  
" No he isn't. Can I help you?" I said opening the door. This guy was Gorgeous! He looked at me and then at Rilz, who was in my arms, with a smile on his face.  
  
" Yeah.um do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
" Next week he's on a business trip in Arizona."  
  
" Oh thanks."  
  
He began to walk off the porch.  
  
" Hey what's your name? I'll tell my dad you came by."  
  
" Dad? I didn't know he had kids."  
  
" Well now you know." I said with a smile.  
  
" I'm Antonio Lopez but everyone calls me Tino."  
  
" Well Tino I'm Francesca Adams but everyone calls me Frankie. How do you know my Father?"'  
  
" He lets me work in his shop from time to time and I was hoping I could work a little this summer."  
  
" Listen come in and I'll call him for you."  
  
" You don't have to do that."  
  
" Its no trouble besides I need someone to keep me company this one's driving me crazy." I said looking at Riley.  
  
" Is she your sister?" Tino asked taking Riley's hand.  
  
" No she's my Daughter." I said waiting for Tino's reaction.  
  
" Daughter? Wow, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" " I'll be 16 soon."  
  
" And your daughter?"  
  
"Almost 2. I know what you're thinking and believe me this was very unexpected. Honestly when I was fourteen I was raped and I got pregnant and I don't believe in abortion and I didn't want strangers raising my baby so I kept her." I didn't know why I was telling this guy all this but he was so easy to talk too the words just poured out of my mouth.  
  
" I'm sorry." Tino said looking at me.  
  
" Don't worry about it. So how old are you?"  
  
" 18."  
  
" Cool."  
  
When I called the number my dad had given me it was disconnected.  
  
" Something's wrong. My dad would have never given me a fake number." So I called his cell phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Dad where are you?" I asked.  
  
" I'm in Arizona still sweets."  
  
" The number you gave me it's disconnected."  
  
" Oh I'm sorry I think I gave you the wrong one."  
  
" Anyway there is a guy here who says you let him work in the bike shop and he was wondering if you needed him this summer."  
  
" Antonio?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" Sure he can work this summer he is a great mechanic and he can restore almost any kind of bike imaginable."  
  
" Ok dad I'll tell him. Ok love you too. Bye."  
  
" So what did he say?" " He said he'd love to have you in the shop this summer."  
  
" Really? Yes!" Tino said hugging me. " I'm sorry I should go thanks for everything." He said walking towards the door.  
  
" Tino it's ok really it was just a hug. Come back please. This house is so big and I hate being here alone. I was just about to watch some TV. You wanna join me?"  
  
" Sure I'd love too." Tino said sitting on the couch beside me.  
  
" Mind if we watch wrestling?"  
  
" Not at all. I love wrestling."  
  
"Really who's your favorite?"  
  
" Shawn Michaels."  
  
"Shut-up he's mine too." I said flipping on the TV.  
  
Tino and I talked more than we watched wrestling until I heard something I thought I'd never hear. 


	4. Three

Three  
  
*Ring Announcer*  
  
Coming to the ring at a combined weight of 441 pounds from Cameron, NC Matt and Jeff the Hardy Boyz.  
  
" Oh shit." I said looking closely at the screen. " They really did it!"  
  
" What are you talking about?" Tino asked confused.  
  
" Hold on a sec."  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed frantically.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Uncle Gil. It's me Frankie."  
  
" Francesca how are you?"  
  
" Shocked. How come no one told me?"  
  
" Told you what?"  
  
" About Matt and Jeff being in the WWF already."  
  
" I thought Jeff contacted you. The boys were so excited it must have slipped their minds."  
  
" Yeah guess they forgot all about me." I said under my breath. " Well I gotta go uncle Gil nice talking to you."  
  
" You too Francesca keep in touch."  
  
" I will I promise."  
  
" Give Riley a kiss for me. I love you Francesca."  
  
" Love you too Uncle Gil." When I hung up the phone Tino was still looking confused.  
  
" What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
" Those guys are like my brothers. They are Riley's Godfathers." " Really?"  
  
" Yeah really." I said getting up and getting my photo album. I handed it to Tino. He looked at the pictures and then at the screen. " That really is them." After their match I turned the TV off. " Tino I have to get Rilz ready for bed.  
  
" So I guess this is goodnight?"  
  
" Yeah but I would really like for you to come by tomorrow. Around 2 maybe?"  
  
" I'd love too. Bye Rilz see you tomorrow."  
  
I couldn't believe that I had just watched Matt and Jeff on TV. In a real ring. I just couldn't believe that they hadn't even called or wrote to me. "We'll never forget you Frankie." Yeah right. I had been sending letters every week and only received a couple back whenever I would call uncle Gil said you were out with Shannon Or Shane. Guess I was the only one who really cared, but hey I should've known I was a child to them they were 19 and 22 years old and I was barely a teenager. I don't live there anymore so now they don't have to think about me. I sat down that night after Riley was asleep and I just began to write.  
  
Jeff, I think it's really shitty that you and Matt didn't even tell me about the contracts, but I am really happy for the both of you. I am missing you guys like crazy and so is Rilz. She is walking by herself now and she said her first word. We were looking at our pictures from back home and she saw one of you and she just said it. Yeah your name was the first thing my little girl said. I really wished it would have been momma but hey guess she loves you more. I was shocked she even remembered you. No contact from you and all. I promised I'd come home for the summer but I don't know if you guys will even be there so I think I'll 86 that plan. I talked to my mom a few weeks ago. She's married again and she is having another baby. That woman shouldn't be allowed to have any more children. I know you have the number here so you and Matt better call me. I miss you guys so much. Hey guess what I meet a guy. His name is Antonio Lopez and he works at dads shop. He is a nice guy and Riley really like him and he is in love with her. I think he could make me happy or at least I hope so. Are you and Matt Dating anyone? You need a girl in your life to make sure all that crazy crap you pull in the ring doesn't get out of hand. Hope to hear from you soon. Love always,  
  
Frankie  
  
Months passed and still no word from the guys, but Tino and I were growing close and even though dad was back he wasn't feeling very well so he wasn't at the shop and left Tino in charge. Riley was now talking up a storm and although momma wasn't her first word it was her second. She even tried to say grandpa but it wasn't very audible. Things took a turn for the worse in late august when dad finally spilled his secret.  
  
" Francesca can you come in here?"  
  
" What's up dad?" I asked looking a bit confused.  
  
" I have something I need to tell you and it can't wait any longer."  
  
" Ok. I'm listening." I said bouncing Riley on my knee.  
  
" Francesca I know that I told you I was in Arizona on business a few months ago, but that's not true. I was in Arizona but it wasn't for business. I had to see a specialist. Sweets I have Cancer and the treatment isn't working." I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. " You have Cancer?"  
  
" The doctors say I have less than a year. I have already contacted my lawyer and I had my will updated. I want you and Riley to be taken care of so I left you the house and the shop. I also have some stock and bonds for you."  
  
" I can't run a bike shop!"  
  
" I know. That's why I want Antonio to have it but it will be in your name."  
  
" Why are we even talking about this? Your not gonna die. You have to fix this dad Riley and I need you."  
  
" Francesca I'm sorry I waited so long to bring you here. I'm sorry that you had to put up with Jennifer's shit for all those years and I'm sorry that I have to leave you." He said now crying. I had never seen my father cry. He was the strongest person I knew. I needed someone to talk too but Tino had went to Sarasota to pick up some parts for the store. So I called Uncle Gil.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Uncle Gil?" I said not recognizing the voice.  
  
" No this is Jeff. Who is this?"  
  
JEFF! Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah but who is this?"  
  
" Guess you really did forget about me." I said getting angry because he had no idea who I was." No wonder I never got a phone call or letter."  
  
" Frankie is that you?"  
  
" Is Uncle Gil there?" I said no longer wanting to hear his voice.  
  
"Frankie I'm sorry it's just I've...we've been so busy."  
  
" It's okay Jeff I understand you don't care and frankly neither do I. Now give the phone to Uncle Gil or I'm hanging up."  
  
" How's Rilz? I got your letter but I."  
  
Hearing his voice, knowing he got the letter and just didn't respond, I couldn't take it. I hung up the phone. "He is such a Jerk!" I said looking down at Riley. "How could I have ever thought he'd always be there?" After I put Riley to sleep I just wanted to take a walk, as I got up to leave the house the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Frankie please don't hang up."  
  
"What do you want Jeff?"  
  
" I want you to talk to me Baby Girl."  
  
" Why it's been over a year Jeff and I haven't heard from you or Matt. I sent MAD letters to you guys and after a couple your letters stopped coming. I even asked you to call me in the last letter and still not a damn thing from you."  
  
"Frankie calm down. I know Matt and I haven't been the best big brothers but we really have missed you."  
  
" He's right Frankie." I heard Matt yell in the background.  
  
" It doesn't matter, you guys have your lives and Rilz and I have ours. Look a lot's going on here Tino and I are getting more serious, dad's dying and honestly I don't have time for you."  
  
" Wait back up. Nick is dying?"  
  
"Yeah he has cancer and the doctors have only given him a few months to live. That's why I called Uncle Gil. When I've needed someone to talk too lately he's been there for me."  
  
" Frankie why didn't you call me?"  
  
" Because whenever I call you and Matt are never there so I talk to Uncle Gil. He really does care unlike some people."  
  
" Frankie listen Matt and I will be in Florida in a few weeks and we wanted to come and visit."  
  
" Yeah Whatever." I said in an uncaring tone. " Look Rilz is up and I gotta check on her. Bye Jeff." 


	5. Four

Four  
  
Tino and I sat on the couch watching TV. Dad had gotten much worse and I had to check on him from time to time. As I was going up the stairs there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Tino can you get that?" I yelled from the top of the staircase.  
  
" Sure." He said walking to the door. " Aw Man!" I heard Tino say seconds later.  
  
" T what's wrong?" I said rushing back down the stairs. I paused when I saw their faces. " J! Matt!" I said in complete shock.  
  
" Did you think we weren't coming?" Jeff said smiling.  
  
" Actually yeah I did." I shot back.  
  
" Well we're here." Matt said giving me a hug. " Where's Rilz?"  
  
" She is upstairs napping."  
  
" Can I go up and see her?"  
  
" Sure but be quiet." Just as the words escaped my mouth I heard Riley crying.  
  
" I'll go get her." Matt said running up the stairs.  
  
" So Frankie are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Jeff said looking at Tino.  
  
"Sure." I said in a sarcastic tone. " J this is Tino, Tino this Is J well Jeff Hardy and that's his big brother Matt." I said pointing as Matt and Riley made their way downstairs.  
  
" She called me Uncle Matt." Matt said beaming from ear to ear.  
  
" Yeah and she calls him Uncle Jeff." I said looking at Jeff. " She makes me take out the pictures of you guys everyday. She really misses you two."  
  
" What about you Frankie? Do you miss us? Jeff said walking over to me.  
  
" It doesn't matter anymore." I said walking away from Jeff and going over to Tino who still was in shock from actually meeting the Hardyz.  
  
" Frankie have dinner with us tonight." Matt said sitting on the couch.  
  
" I can't I'm busy tonight." " Tomorrow then?"  
  
" When you guys leaving?" I asked.  
  
" Friday morning." Matt answered.  
  
" Then I'm busy until Friday night."  
  
" Come on Frankie don't be that way. Some of the guys want to meet our little sister." Jeff said.  
  
" The guys?"  
  
" Adam Copeland or Edge as he's known in the ring and his partner Jason Reso a.k.a Christian, Amy Dumas you might remember her she used to come around. Joanie Laurer a.k.a Chyna and Paul Levesque a.k.a HHH. They all really want to meet you."  
  
" Why I'm no one special."  
  
" You're special to Jeff and me." Matt said.  
  
" Could've fooled me." I said under my breath."  
  
" Come on Baby Girl please just dinner." Jeff begged.  
  
"Fine but you guys come here I can't leave daddy." I said still a bit unsure on if I wanted to do this.  
  
" That's cool." Matt said.  
  
" Mommy. apple." Riley said pulling on my shirt.  
  
" Ok Rilz I'll get you an apple." I said with a smile.  
  
" Man! We have missed so much of her life. I can't believe she's walking and talking already. When you left North Carolina she could barely crawl." Jeff said picking Riley up and spinning her around.  
  
" Yeah when she first started talking I tried to call you guys to let you hear but no luck. I was so stunned when she called out for you Jeff and then you weren't even there to share in that moment with us."  
  
" Did you get any of that stuff on Tape?" Matt asked.  
  
" Of course. I record everything that happens in my daughters life."  
  
" Can we watch the tapes?" Jeff asked.  
  
" We're not gonna sit and reminisce today alright, but when you guys leave you can take them with you as long as you promise to send them back." I said peeling Riley's apple.  
  
" Frankie can we go somewhere and talk?" Jeff asked.  
  
" I can't leave Rilz." I said.  
  
" Matt will watch her. Won't you bro?"  
  
" Sure I'd love to watch her we can talk about her life in Florida and how much she missed her Uncle Matt isn't that right Rilz?"  
  
" See? Now please we have to talk."  
  
" Whatever lets just go and get it over with." 


	6. Five

Five  
  
Jeff and I drove down to what was now my favorite spot. It was a park and I would go there with Rilz whenever I wanted to be alone. We sat near the pond and for a while it was silent. " Ok Jeff you wanted to talk so talk." I said.  
  
" Frankie there are a lot of things that need to be straightened out. I know you feel that Matt and I."  
  
" Abandoned me." I finished.  
  
" Yeah but that's not true. We really wanted to keep in touch but then we got signed and had to go off to camp. We were constantly training. We didn't even have time to keep in touch with dad like we wanted too."  
  
"I know he told me when I started calling." I said interrupting.  
  
" I hate the fact that we aren't close anymore Frankie."  
  
" It's alright you're a big shot wrestler now and I'm still a kid with a baby." I said trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"You are not just a kid you are sixteen years old and you are raising a beautiful little girl. A lot of other people would have given up but not you. You are too much like me."  
  
" Yeah stubborn." I said with a laugh.  
  
" Yeah exactly. You won't let anyone tell you "you can't" because you know you can."  
  
" I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. And to answer your question, Yes. I've missed you guys like crazy." I said smiling up at Jeff.  
  
" Matt's gonna be glad to hear that. He talks about you and Rilz everyday."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah we both do. That's why our friends want to meet you so much. They have to see if you are really worth all the praise." I put my head down and started playing with the grass.  
  
"What's wrong Frankie?"  
  
" Nuthin. Its just. do they know about Rilz?"  
  
" Of course we have all of her baby pictures in our locker room."  
  
"I mean do they know what happened to me. I'm not ashamed or anything I just want to know what I'm walking into. So all the stares and whispers don't come as a shock."  
  
" They don't know that you were raped. That was none of their business. Matt and I just said it was a long and complicated story. So you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself." Jeff said embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Oh Yeah this is gonna be interesting." When Jeff and I got back to the house Matt and Rilz were asleep on the couch.  
  
" Guess the wore each other out." I said laughing softly.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
" Oh my god. I'm such an idiot."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
" I left here with you and didn't even tell Tino I was leaving. He's gonna be pissed."  
  
"Frankie about this dude. I don't think he's right for you."  
  
" What?" I said pulling Jeff onto the porch not to wake Matt and Riley. " You have to be kidding me."  
  
"Come on Frankie. The guy is weird."  
  
" The Guy was there when you weren't. He's been running the shop for months and business has never been better. He cares about me and you say he's not right for me. Who the Hell do you think you are?"  
  
" Hey keep it down." Matt said standing in the doorway. " You're gonna wake Rilz."  
  
" Frankie listen I know you and I know your type and he's not it."  
  
" No Jeff you used to know me it's been almost two years since I've even talked to you and I've changed a lot. More than you know and as for my type, I don't have a type." I ran in the house and up to my room. "Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know me anymore he can't imagine what it's been like taking care of Rilz and dad. Tino has been there through it all. He cares for me I know he does."  
  
"Frankie can I come in?" Matt asked knocking on my door.  
  
" Not if you are coming here on Jeff's behalf." I yelled at the door.  
  
" No I just want to make sure you're alright."  
  
"Fine. Come in."  
  
" You ok?"  
  
" Why is your brother such a Jerk?" I asked.  
  
" You know how Jeff is. It's in his nature to try and make everything perfect in your life."  
  
"Why doesn't he worry about his life? I watch you guys in the ring he's insane. He takes those bumps and I can see the hurt in his eyes but he gets up and keeps going. He's the one who needs help. Not Me."  
  
" Frankie he thought he was giving you brotherly advice. He wasn't trying to upset you."  
  
" I know but he did upset me. He sat in that park today and apologized for both of you. And as soon as we got back here he starts another fight."  
  
" He's pretty upset himself Frankie. He took a walk maybe you should go look for him so you guys can work things out."  
  
" Thanks Mattie." I said giving him a hug. I ran out the house and headed straight for the park. " Had a feeling you'd come back here." I said sitting down beside Jeff.  
  
"Yeah this place is so peaceful."  
  
" I'm sorry I snapped.again. It's just Tino cares about me I know he does and for you to say he's no good I went ballistic. Forgive me?"  
  
" Of course Baby Girl. You know I can't stay mad at you."  
  
Instead of sleeping at the hotel Matt and Jeff stayed in Riley's room and she slept with me. The next morning when I woke up Rilz was gone and there was a note on the fridge.  
  
" Frankie, Matt and I took Rilz out so you could sleep. We'll have here back before two and then we can hang out for a while. Don't worry we'll take real good care of her.  
  
Love,  
  
Jeff"  
  
I went in and checked on dad he looked so peaceful. I fixed him breakfast and left it beside his bed. " I hate that you're in pain. I wish I could make it go away." I said before kissing him on the forehead. I took a shower and got dressed " Blue Jeans and my white "Princess" baby tee. That'll work." I said laying it down on my bed. When Matt and Jeff returned Riley was sound asleep. I laid her on her bed before heading back downstairs.  
  
" So what did you guys do today?"  
  
" We took Rilz out for breakfast before heading to the mall and buying out baby gap and old navy." Jeff said laughing.  
  
" Yeah there are like 100 bags in the car." Matt added.  
  
" Guys you didn't have to buy her anything she loves you both anyway."  
  
" It was our pleasure." Matt said.  
  
" We got you something too." Jeff said handing me a bag.  
  
" Aw you guys that's so sweet." I said opening the bag. " Wow I can't take this!" I said looking down at the beautiful tennis bracelet.  
  
" Yes you can. We want you to have it."  
  
" Thank you guys so much." I said hugging them both. " I'll wear this tonight at dinner, but now I have to go shopping for a new outfit." I said laughing.  
  
" Want us to take you?" Matt asked.  
  
" No my friend Samantha from down the street is taking me."  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Can you guys hang and watch Rilz and dad for me? I'll be gone two hours tops."  
  
" Sure Frankie." Matt said.  
  
" No problem." Jeff said.  
  
As I got ready to leave Tino showed up at the door.  
  
" So where you headed?" he asked looking at me quizzically.  
  
" The Mall with Sam. Why?" " Well you shot outta here last night and now you doing it again. Whose here with Rilz?"  
  
" Matt and Jeff."  
  
" Should've known."  
  
" What the hell does that mean?"  
  
" Nothing. How long you gonna be gone?"  
  
" A couple of hours."  
  
" You wanna do something tonight?"  
  
" Can't Dinner with the WWF remember?"  
  
" Damn Frankie, is it all about them now?"  
  
" Tino you know how much they mean to me and I resent the fact that you're acting like I'm blowing you off cause I'm not. You heard me make the plans last night and you are more than welcome to join us in fact I want you to join us."  
  
" No I don't want to be a fifth wheel. I'll catch you later."  
  
" Tino wait!" I yelled as he walked off the porch.  
  
" Trouble in paradise?" I heard Jeff say from behind me.  
  
" Don't start J." 


	7. Six

Six  
  
When Sam and I got to the mall I headed straight for Gadzooks. I loved that store. I decided I didn't want to be dressy so I brought a pair of flared low cut jeans and a light blue baby tee that said " Don't hate me because I'm beautiful" on the front and " Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am." On the back.  
  
"Perfect." I said as I paid for the clothes. Dinner was great. I got along with everyone. They treated me like I was part of the WWF family. Adam was hilarious. He was one of the funniest people I'd ever met. He told me stories of Matt and Jeff and how goofy they were and he called me Frank-n-Beans the whole time. Joanie and Paul were really cool too. Joanie said that next time she and Amy would have to take me shopping so I could show them where I got my outfit. For the first time in my life I felt like I had a big loving family and that was the best feeling in the world.  
  
" Who's up for some cards?" Jay asked shuffling the cards.  
  
" Sounds like fun, but let me put Rilz to bed and check on my dad."  
  
" Can I put Rilz to bed?" Jeff asked following me up the stairs.  
  
" Of course you can she'd like that." I said handing Riley to Jeff. When I went to check on my dad he was sleeping but he was sweating heavily. It was killing me to see him like this. I had missed so many years with him and now it felt like he was gonna walk out of my life again, this time for good.  
  
" Frankie ready to go back down stairs?" Jeff asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Yeah I'm ready." I said closing my father's door. We played cards and talked for hours. When the gang was about to leave there was a loud crash upstairs. I ran to my dad's room and found him unconscious on the floor.  
  
" Daddy! Come on dad wake up." I screamed kneeling beside him.  
  
" Frankie we got to get him to the hospital." Matt said.  
  
" Call 911." Joanie yelled at Adam.  
  
I was blocking everything out I didn't want to hear it. This wasn't happening. The ambulance arrived within minutes. I wanted to ride with him but I knew I couldn't leave Riley. I packed her bags and then Jeff and Matt rushed me to the hospital. The doctor said that my dad was stable but was still not awake. The doctor then said that he had less than four months. I was heartbroken and angry. When I went in to see him I tried to stay calm but the anger surfaced and I exploded. " Why didn't you stay with me? I could have gotten to know you better and spent more time with you. What about Rilz? She has grown so fond of you. My life has never been a bed of roses but when I came here I thought it could be. I can't stay in that house without you. What about the shop? Tino is a good person but the name on the door says: Nick's not Tino's. I love you so much and when I was little I dreamed of you coming to take me away from mom and her abuse." I put my head down on the bed and began to cry. " You are my daddy and I need you to be there for me. I'm only 16 and there is no one to take care of me."  
  
" That's not true Frankie. You have us." Jeff said as he and Matt entered the room.  
  
" Come on J. you guys can't take care of me. You have your jobs and I know how hard you worked to get there."  
  
" You can travel with us." Matt said.  
  
"No way. I can't drag my baby all around the world just because I want to be near you guys that's not fair to her. She needs stability and I'm going to give it to her." I stayed at the hospital all night and Jeff stayed with me. Matt took Rilz home and stayed with her there. The next morning Jeff brought me home even though I wanted to stay with my dad.  
  
" Baby Girl you need rest."  
  
" But I want to stay."  
  
" I'll bring you back in a couple hours just go home and rest for a while and spend some time with Rilz."  
  
" Fine."  
  
When I got home Tino was there.  
  
" What do you want?" I asked.  
  
" Frankie I heard about your dad and I wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
" I'm fine. You can go now." I said walking into the house.  
  
" Frankie Wait." Tino said grabbing my arm.  
  
" She said you could go now." Jeff said giving Tino the evil eye.  
  
" It's ok J. could you give us a few minutes."  
  
" You sure?" " Yeah I'm sure."  
  
" Ok but if you need me holla."  
  
"I will."  
  
When J went inside Tino tried to hug me.  
  
" T what do you want? You acted like such a jerk yesterday and you hurt my feelings." I said pulling away from him.  
  
" I'm sorry Frankie. It's just since Matt and Jeff showed up you have acted different."  
  
" Not me you were the one who has been different. They are like brothers to me T and I wanted you to get to know them. But you acted like they were my ex's or something. God Tino I thought you cared but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah you were wrong."  
  
" Oh thanks a lot Tino. Get the hell off my porch."  
  
" I don't just care for you Frankie. I-I love you." My heart stopped. I couldn't believe this. Was this really happening?  
  
" You Love me?"  
  
" Yes. Don't you know that?"  
  
" Tino don't play with me right now. Don't use that word unless you mean it. I can't take any crap right now."  
  
" Frankie believe me these past few months with you have been the best in my life. You understand me. You complete me."  
  
" What about Rilz? She is part of the package you know it's both of us or neither of us."  
  
" I love Riley too."  
  
" You know you can still leave. You're only 19 and there are a lot of girls that wish they had you."  
  
" Yeah but there's one problem."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" You have my heart."  
  
Tino and I kissed and when I pulled away I told him that I loved him too. Matt and Jeff had been watching in the window and when I came into the house they both had goofy grins on their faces.  
  
" You guys are so childish." I said going into the kitchen.  
  
" Frankie's in loooooooove." Matt said jokingly.  
  
" Shut-up!"  
  
" I'm happy for you Frankie, but you just know if this guy ever hurts you I'm hurting him."  
  
" Thanks Rambo." I said giggling.  
  
" Oh you got jokes? Joke this." Jeff said as he began tickling me. 


	8. Seven

Seven  
  
Matt and Jeff left Friday morning as scheduled but it was hard watching them leave. I hugged the guys and told them I was glad I had met them. Adam made some hilarious faces trying to make me laugh so I wouldn't cry. The guys also gave me a WWF jersey as a going away present and Matt and Jeff gave me tons of Hardy Boy t-shirts.  
  
"Bye Frank-n-Beans." Adam yelled from the plane.  
  
" We'll be back in December for you and Rilz's birthdays." Jeff yelled as the boarded.  
  
"You better." I yelled back. After leaving the airport I went straight to the hospital.  
  
" Hey Dad how you doing today?" "Dumb question, he's dying you idiot." I thought to myself.  
  
" I'm good sweets. How are you and Riley?"  
  
"Pretty Good. Matt and Jeff left today but they'll be back for my birthday."  
  
" I'm glad they'll be here for you."  
  
" You will too dad."  
  
" Let's not get ahead of ourselves."  
  
" Whatever Mr. Adams. I know you'll be here."  
  
Every day for a month Riley and I spent hours with dad in the hospital during the day and we spent time with Tino at night. One night I got a call from my dad's doctor. He was asking for me. I rushed to the hospital with Tino and Riley by my side. My dad knew it was time. He said he was sick and tired of being sick and tired and that his battle was over.  
  
" I love you Francesca Denise Adams."  
  
" I love you too Nicholas Jesse Adams." I said kissing my father's forehead. I cried for hours by his side and holding his hand until finally his eyes closed for the last time. November 16, 1999. One of the worst days of my life. A day I would never forget. I was in bad shape I didn't sleep or eat. Riley was my only concern. I lay on the couch staring blankly at the TV. I had dozed off to sleep when the phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Frankie its Uncle Gil I got your message. How are you sweetheart?"  
  
" Uncle Gil I'm so glad you called me back." I said as I began to cry.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Daddy died a few days ago. He just gave up." I said unable to hold back the tears.  
  
" Francesca I'm so sorry. Do Matt and Jeff know?"  
  
" No I haven't talked to them lately."  
  
" When's the funeral?"  
  
" Next Wednesday at two. Will you be able to make it?"  
  
" Of course sweetheart I'll be there. I'll try to get in touch with the boys."  
  
" Thanks Uncle Gil. I'll see you when you get here."  
  
" See you soon honey."  
  
" Bye Uncle Gil. I love you."  
  
" I love you too Francesca."  
  
Uncle Gil arrived Monday but unfortunately Matt and Jeff had to do some shows in Canada and couldn't make it.  
  
" They send their love Francesca. They really wanted to be here for you."  
  
" I know."  
  
The day of the funeral everything seemed to move in slow motion. My mother came to the funeral and she was so happy to see Riley but I made sure I stayed far away from her. Her new husband, Jason, was there also with their son, my brother, Jeremy Nathan Bagley. He was a cute kid and I felt sorry for him. He had no idea what his life would be like with her. Uncle Gil started talking about my dad and how good of a man he was. He said that more than anything he loved his daughter and his granddaughter and that he would never really be gone because he would live through us. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out of the church. As I sat on the steps I heard Tino come and sit beside me.  
  
" You gonna be alright Frankie?"  
  
" I don't know. What am I gonna do T? I can't do this by myself." "You're not alone Frankie you have me and Riley."  
  
" And us."  
  
I looked up to see the three most important faces in my life.  
  
" Thought you guys were in Canada." I said jumping up hugging Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Uncle Gil did you know they would be here?"  
  
"No honey I'm just as surprised as you."  
  
" How did you guys manage this one?" I said forcing a smile.  
  
" We told Vince that there was a death in the family and he gave us three weeks off." Matt said.  
  
" I'm so glad you all are here."  
  
" Come on Baby Girl let's go back inside." Jeff said helping me up.  
  
After the funeral everyone came back to the house. For hours people were coming up and hugging me even people I'd never met in my life. As people began to leave my mother came to me and hugged me. I wanted to pull away but deep down I knew she was sincere. She really did love my dad and I knew this was hard for her. I even saw her crying at the funeral. I held Jeremy and let him know that no matter what I would always be his big sister and if he ever needed me I'd be there for him. " Francesca you can always come home with us. Things are better now I've stopped drinking completely and I would love to have my daughter back."  
  
" I am home mom. I can't come back because things can never be the same. I'm glad you've stopped drinking but that isn't my home anymore. I'll come and visit I promise I want Jeremy to know me. I won't be a stranger."  
  
" I understand but know that the door is always open."  
  
" Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I said hugging her and Jeremy. " Nice meeting you Jason."  
  
" You too Francesca. Sorry about your father."  
  
" Thank you." 


	9. Eight

Eight  
  
Christmas is in two weeks followed by Riley's birthday and then mine. December is such a busy month. Jeff has called everyday to check up on Rilz and me. I keep telling him it's not necessary but he insists and once he insists on something there is no reason to argue. Tino moved into the house with me and sleeps in my dad's room. He is my rock. If he weren't here I would be in pieces. Riley doesn't understand that grandpa isn't coming back so I told her he was on a business trip and would be gone for a long time. Three days before Christmas there was a huge delivery. Matt, Jeff and Uncle Gil sent tons of presents for Rilz and me.  
  
" Frankie, I know that you and Rilz probably have millions of gifts under the tree but here are a few more from your big brothers. Hope you enjoy them and don't you dare open them before Christmas. See you for Riley's birthday. Love ya Baby Girl. Jeff"  
  
"I knew they were gonna do that." I said smiling at Riley. On Christmas morning Riley was ecstatic. Matt and Jeff had brought her a ton of toys and some clothes. When I opened my presents from them there was another tennis bracelet, a beautiful cross necklace, some earrings and some clothes. They even sent Tino an autographed picture from all the superstars.  
  
" You are lucky Francesca you have so many people who love you."  
  
" Yeah I know." I said with a smile.  
  
Today is December 27 and it's Riley's 3rd birthday. She can't wait for her party to start, which is almost five hours away. Matt and Jeff should be here in an hour or so. She is gonna be so happy. I just wish dad were here. I really miss him. I still sit in his room from time to time while Tino's at work. I kept some of his things and gave the rest to Goodwill. When I got cold I would wrap up in his big blue sweater that he loved. I was sitting on the bed when I heard Riley yelling.  
  
" Uncle Jeff! Uncle Matt!" she said running to the door.  
  
" Hey guys." I said as I entered the living room.  
  
"Hey Frankie."  
  
" Sup Baby Girl?"  
  
" I'm tired but doing ok."  
  
"Where's Tino?" Jeff asked.  
  
" Work."  
  
" I see. Listen you go upstairs and take a nap and Matt and I will take Rilz here shopping for a birthday outfit."  
  
" Really? Thanks guys I really need a break before the party tonight."  
  
" No problem we'll see you when we get back." Matt said picking up Riley.  
  
" I'll turn the ringer off so the machine can get it."  
  
" That'll be great." I said yawning. I went upstairs and fell fast asleep. My dreams were interrupted by a nightmare when I started dreaming about Jeremy. Something was wrong with him. I felt it. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the phone. When I finally go through it was Jason.  
  
" Jason it's Francesca is my mom there?"  
  
" No Francesca she had to take Jeremy to the hospital."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" He had an accident."  
  
" What kind of accident?"  
  
" He fell down the stairs."  
  
" How did he fall Jason?"  
  
" I don't know I was outside and I heard your mother yelling and when I got there he was lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs."  
  
" Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
" Yeah Jen just called he has a concussion and he broke his arm but he's fine."  
  
" I'm going to come and visit in a few weeks. Tell mom I'll talk to her later."  
  
"I will Goodbye Francesca."  
  
" Bye Jason."  
  
I had a bad feeling about what had happened. Did he fall of could she had pushed him? She pushed me down those stairs once. I only suffered a few bruises but I was much older and stronger than Jeremy. Should I call back and Tell Jason of my suspicions? Maybe it really was an accident. I sat on my bed still trying to swallow that pill I was choking on. I honestly didn't want to go back to North Carolina but I knew that I had to go and check on my brother. When Matt and Jeff got back I told them what had happened.  
  
" Frankie you don't really think Jennifer pushed him, do you?"  
  
" I don't put it past her. It happened to me once."  
  
" She pushed you down the stairs?" Jeff asked in shock.  
  
" When I was 11 she accused me of stealing money from her. I denied it because it wasn't true and I started to walk away. She grabbed me and pushed me down the stairs."  
  
"Frankie did you get hurt?"  
  
" No just a few bumps and bruises."  
  
"Frankie we are so sorry that we never saw how much pain you were in." Jeff said hugging me tightly.  
  
"It's ok I hid the pain from everyone I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know. The only reason I told Stephanie is because she helped me hide the bruises. I'm going to go visit in a few weeks I have to find out what happened. I'm praying it was an accident. Ok enough about that let's start getting ready for the best party ever."  
  
Riley was so happy all of the kids from the neighborhood loved her and were all at the party. She had the time of her life and I must say I did too.  
  
" Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Frankie."  
  
"J it's not my birthday until tomorrow."  
  
" No It's 12:01 so it's officially December 30. Your birthday."  
  
" Fine but can you sing in the morning I'm beat." I said lying back on my bed.  
  
" Fine, but in the morning your ears are mine." He said leaving the room.  
  
" J will you lay in her with me until I fall sleep?"  
  
" Sure Baby Girl. You still having nightmares?"  
  
" Yeah. They've gotten worse."  
  
" I'll make sure you sleep well tonight just rest."  
  
"Thanks J."I said closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Two weeks later I boarded a plane to North Carolina. When I walked into that house I was flooded with bad memories.  
  
" Why did I come back here?" I thought to myself as I made my way up stairs to see Jeremy.  
  
" Francesca we didn't know if you were going to make it." My mom said giving me a hug.  
  
"I said I would come and I'm here."  
  
" We are glad to have you here Francesca." Jason said also giving me a hug.  
  
" How's my little brother?"  
  
" He is much better. He gets his cast off soon."  
  
"Good." I couldn't stay with my mom and Jason so while I was there I stayed with Uncle Gil.  
  
" Thanks for letting me stay here Uncle Gil."  
  
"Francesca you know you are always welcome here."  
  
"Yeah I know. I wish the guys were here this week."  
  
"So do I but they will be here Wednesday."  
  
" Great but I'm going back Monday."  
  
I spent a lot of time with Jeremy but never at my moms I would take Him and Rilz to the park or over to Uncle Gils. He was a great kid and I felt really sorry that he was a product of my mother.  
  
I extended my stay for a week just to make sure Jeremy was alright before I went back to Florida. I also stayed to see Matt and Jeff when they got home. As usual Jeff and Matt made my trip worthwhile. I hated being so far away from them all the time and being there with them made me want to stay but my home was now in Florida so three weeks after returning to Cameron I was once again getting on a plane to Tampa. 


	10. Nine

Nine  
  
A year has passed and I am now 18 years old. Riley is 4 and Tino is 21. I was getting stir-crazy being in the house all the time so I started working in my dad's shop with Tino while my friend Samantha watched Riley. After a few months I noticed that there was always this one girl who came into the shop at least three times a week. She was about 21 or 22 and she had long black hair and green eyes. She was so beautiful and she was constantly flirting with Tino. I didn't want to cause a scene or come off jealous but this girl was getting to me and Tino acted like he didn't notice her but, I know he did. One day when she came in I sent Tino on an errand for me. Once he was gone the girl came over to me and started a conversation.  
  
"Excuse me but the guy who just left.is this his place?"  
  
" No it's not it's my dads place.well now it's my place."  
  
" You own this place? Cool."  
  
" Yeah this is my place and Tino works for me."  
  
" Tino. So that's hotties name."  
  
" Yeah that's his name."  
  
" Is he available?"  
  
"No he's not." I said in an icy tone.  
  
" I see. By the way my name is Lauren."  
  
"Frankie."  
  
" Nice to meet you Frankie."  
  
" Same here."  
  
"Mommy!" Riley yelled running into the shop.  
  
" Hey Baby." I said picking her up and giving her a kiss.  
  
" Tino took me out for ice cream."  
  
" He did." I said noticing the look on Laurens face."  
  
"Yeah I promised her I would." Tino said walking over and giving me a kiss.  
  
"Is this your daughter?" Lauren asked smiling at Riley.  
  
"Yes it is. This is Riley."  
  
"Hi Riley." Lauren said extending her hand.  
  
"Hello." Riley said shaking Laurens hand.  
  
"Frankie who's your friend?" Tino asked looking over at Lauren.  
  
" This is Lauren."  
  
" Nice meeting you Lauren I'm Tino." Tino said extending his hand.  
  
"Nice meeting you too Tino. Lauren said staring at Tino. "Well Frankie it was really nice meeting you but I have to get going. "  
  
" Hope you come again." I said sarcastically as Lauren left the shop.  
  
" She seemed nice." Tino said.  
  
" She wants you Tino."  
  
" Yeah right."  
  
" I'm serious she comes in here at least three times a week and all she does is watch you."  
  
"I've never seen her watching me you're paranoid. Besides if she wants me and you know it why were you acting like she was your new best friend?"  
  
"I was being polite but I wanted to scratch her eyes out."  
  
"Oh really? You aren't jealous of this chick are you?"  
  
" No but you're naive." I said picking up Riley and walking out the shop. " Lock up will you? I'm going home."  
  
"Frankie! Come on Frankie." Tino yelled after me but I was so upset I had to keep going. When I got home there was a letter from Jason.  
  
Francesca, I know you said you were coming for a visit soon, but I was wondering if you could come now. Your mom and I are having problems and I don't want Jeremy in the middle of all this. I know you have your hands full with Riley but I was hoping you could come and get Jeremy for a week or two until Jennifer and I get things settled. I know I'm asking a lot of you and believe me I wish I didn't have too. Just give me a call and let me know what you think.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jason  
  
"I knew that she would screw everything up. It's in her nature hell look at me." I thought to myself as I dialed my mom's number. " Jason its Francesca."  
  
" Thanks for calling Francesca I guess you got the letter."  
  
"Yeah and I would be more than happy to take care of Jeremy for a few weeks. I'll be in North Carolina in two days."  
  
" Thank you so much Francesca. See you when you get here."  
  
" Bye Jason see you in two days."  
  
When Tino got home it was late and he was drunk. He knew how I felt about drinking and he came home completely wasted.  
  
" Antonio Santiago Lopez! You're drunk."  
  
" Yeah so what of it?"  
  
" You know I don't like to be around people who drink and you walk in this house smelling of vodka barely able to stand. You can't stay here."  
  
"I wouldn't be drunk if it weren't for you."  
  
"ME? Don't you dare put this on me."  
  
"You are the one who started the fight in the shop today. I was upset so I went out with the guys for a few drinks."  
  
"You know what Tino? I don't want to hear your BS. You went out and got drunk and now I don't want you here so please leave."  
  
" I'm not going anywhere except to bed." Tino said slurring his words. Tino get out! Just leave and when you are sober we can talk." I said opening the door.  
  
" You little bitch you are throwing me out because I'm a little drunk? I haven't wasted three years of my life with you to be treated like this. I'm not leaving. Tino said pushing me into the door. 


	11. Ten

Ten  
  
" You Jerk! I can't believe you just put your hands on me."  
  
" Frankie I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah let me guess it was the alcohol, right? I don't think so. Get out of my house NOW!" I said as I slapped Tino.  
  
Tino and I began to fight and I mean throwing hands. It was the first time that had really stood up for myself. I had taken the abuse from my mom and when Josh raped me I didn't fight back, but this time all the anger surfaced and I started swinging and couldn't stop. When the fight ended Tino was left with a bloody nose and major cut over his left eye. I had a busted lip and a black eye and I had sprained my wrist with one of my punches. My neighbor heard the commotion and called the police. When they arrived I explained what had happened and Tino was escorted out of the house, but I decided not to press charges. Tino was released the next morning and called me when he got home.  
  
"Frankie can I come over? Please we really need to talk."  
  
" No Tino you can't come over and I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Come on Frankie we belong together."  
  
" No Tino I thought we belonged together but I don't feel safe around you. I never thought you would put your hands on me. Last night you turned into the one person I hate more than anyone, my mother. I had to put up with it for years from her and I'm not going to give you the opportunity to do it to me now."  
  
" Frankie I was drunk and upset. It'll never happen again. I promise you that I love you."  
  
"Words Tino that's all it is. You are feeding me the words you know I want to hear but it won't work. Who's to say you won't have another bad day and you get drunk and come home and the same thing happens. I can't have Riley around that."  
  
" So what are you saying?"  
  
"I want you to get your things and get out."  
  
"Frankie please think about this. You are upset and rightfully so but don't you think this is a bit irrational? And who's going to run the shop? I have been doing a great job there. Frankie please let me come over I have to talk to you."  
  
" Fine but you are staying on the porch and you have five minutes once you get here." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
Twenty minutes later Tino was on the porch begging me to let him stay.  
  
" Frankie I need to be here with you please let me stay."  
  
" Tino I told you over the phone I want you to leave and you can't change my mind."  
  
" Why are you doing this to me Frankie? Is this my punishment?"  
  
" You think I'm doing this to punish you? It's not about you Antonio I'm doing this for me and Riley."  
  
"Look I have to get to the shop but we need to finish this Frankie. It's not over I won't let it be." Tino said as he walked off the porch.  
  
" I love you Tino but it has to be over." I said as I walked into the house. 


	12. Eleven

Eleven  
  
The next day I was supposed to leave to pick up Jeremy but first I agreed to meet Tino in the park. I was hesitant at first but I knew I had to end things with him once and for all.  
  
"Tino I'm leaving in an hour so lets get this over with okay?"  
  
" Frankie I asked you here for a reason."  
  
" And what would that be?"  
  
" I love you Frankie and I want you to be with me forever."  
  
" It doesn't matter what you want anymore Tino." I said walking towards my car.  
  
" Frankie you can't take Riley away from me. You two are my life."  
  
" I'm sorry Tino but like I said it's over now and forever." I got into my car and drove away. It was so hard not to look back but I had to prove that I was strong enough to make it on my own. When I got back in Cameron I felt kind of relieved. I knew Tino wouldn't follow me there so I had time to rest and get him off my mind. Jason had a fit when I walked into the house.  
  
" Francesca what happened to you?"  
  
" It's a long story but nothing worth talking about now. Where's Mom?"  
  
" She went grocery shopping. She should be back any minute now."  
  
" Jason what's going on? Has she started drinking again? Is she beating Jeremy? Please tell me."  
  
" Beating Jeremy? She would never."  
  
"Yes she would.I know from personal experience. She beat me for over five years just because she could. If I even breathed wrong she took my head off that's why when Jeremy had his "accident" on the stairs I came to visit I just had to know if she was doing to him what she did to me."  
  
"Francesca I'm sorry about what your mother did to you but she really is a different person now."  
  
" Fine. Believe what you want. Is Jeremy packed to go?"  
  
"Yeah I packed him a while ago. He is really excited to get to spend time with his big sis." "It's going to be so much fun for him and Riley."  
  
" Are you leaving tonight?"  
  
" No I got a hotel room. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."  
  
" Call me before you go so I can say goodbye."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
I left my mothers before she got home just to avoid any altercations. I stopped for gas, which was a big mistake because as soon as I got out of the car Jeff pulled up.  
  
"Baby Girl is that you?"  
  
" Hey J." I said trying to hide my face from him.  
  
"Why didn't you call and tell us you were coming to visit?"  
  
"Slipped my mind I guess."  
  
" Frankie turn and look at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Frankie!!"  
  
" Fine!" I said turning slowly in Jeff's direction.  
  
"Oh Frankie. What the hell happened?"  
  
"Tino and I."  
  
"That sonofabitch did that to you? I told you if he ever hurt you that I'd."  
  
"We hurt each other believe me.I gave just as good as I got."  
  
"Did he come here with you?"  
  
"No J Tino and I are over, which I'm sure makes you happy."  
  
"I'm happy when you're happy and to me you look miserable."  
  
"Yeah but I'm getting better. Look I gotta get these two to the hotel for some sleep. I'll call you before we leave tomorrow."  
  
"Why not come back to dad's with me. He and Matt would love to see you."  
  
"But the room's already paid for."  
  
"Come on Frankie you know you wanna see them anyway."  
  
"I would love to see them but I don't want them to see me like this."  
  
" You know they won't care how you look. It's been a long time since all of us have been together."  
  
"Fine Jeff lets go."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Yeah Yeah."  
  
When we got to Uncle Gils he and Matt had the same reaction as Jeff but they were glad to hear that I had ended it with Tino.  
  
"So are Jason and Jen getting divorced?" Matt asked over dinner.  
  
"I have no idea. Jason just said that there were problems and he didn't want Jeremy in the middle of it all."  
  
"How long is Jeremy gonna stay with you?"  
  
"A week or two but it may be longer depends on what Jason and mom decide to do."  
  
"You can't take care of Riley and Jeremy and still look after the shop." "I'll manage. I have Samantha and some friends who can help."  
  
"Why not sell the house and the shop and move back here?"  
  
"Nice try Jeff but I don't think so. 


	13. Twelve

Twelve  
  
I haven't heard from Tino in a few weeks but I have heard from Sam that he and Lauren have been very cozy around town. Guess his love for me has faded. I should have listened to Jeff, three years of my life wasted on a guy. I had been home a few days when Tino showed up on my doorstep.  
  
"What do you want Tino?  
  
"I need you Frankie. You are my life."  
  
" Oh Really? Thought Lauren was your life now. I know about you two and honestly I'm happy for you. Lauren is perfect for you. She will take all your shit and won't complain. She will be good for you."  
  
" Lauren is nothing to me."  
  
"You are off the hook now Tino. You don't have to worry about Riley and me anymore."  
  
" Let me finish please. Lauren is nothing to me I was only seeing her trying to forget about you but it didn't work. I miss you and Rilz like crazy."  
  
"Tino its over what part of that don't you understand?"  
  
"All of it. Frankie we make a great team. We need to make this work so we can both take care of Riley."  
  
"Believe me my daughter will be taken care of and I will be fine without you in my life."  
  
"Frankie I want you to marry me." Tino said getting down on one knee and opening the black ring box showing me the most beautiful ring.  
  
"Marry you? Tino are you serious?"  
  
"You know I wouldn't joke about something like this. What do you say Frankie would you be my wife?"  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Easy.Say Yes."  
  
" I don't know Tino I need time to think about it."  
  
"I understand. Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you decide what you want to do." Tino said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the house.  
  
"My life is such a mess Rilz. I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Mommy did Tino make you sad?"  
  
"No baby mommy's not sad just a bit confused."  
  
Later that day I got a call from Jeff. He wanted to know how I was. I tried to convince him I was fine but he could hear it in my voice that I was lying so I told him about Tino and his proposal and how I didn't know what to do. He was always so good at helping me figure things out but when I told him he almost forbid me to marry Tino. He was furious that I was even considering it but I told him that it was my choice to make and if he didn't like it then that was his problem.  
  
By the end of the week I was going out of my mind. Tino was pushing for an answer and Jeff was still pissed at me and wouldn't take my calls. That Sunday Rilz and I went to church and I prayed and asked God to help me figure out what I was supposed to do. By Wednesday my mind was made up. I called Tino and he was ecstatic when I told him that I would marry him but I made him promise to stop drinking. He swore that he would and asked if he could come over so we could celebrate. I said yes still not sure if I had made the best choice. I really did love Tino but marriage? I'm only 19 and I still plan on going to college I just had to take a year off. Riley would be in kindergarten and I would have the time to go to school but if I got married would Tino expect me to stay home? He knew better that to try and make me do anything.  
  
My head was spinning and I felt really dizzy. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water but even then I felt as if I were gonna pass out. I went upstairs and lay on the bed. The room was spinning and I felt nauseated I was really scared so I grabbed the phone. I don't remember dialing the number and honestly I thought I called Tino but the voice on the other end was Jeff's.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I couldn't speak. I tried but the words weren't there.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? I hear you breathing."  
  
"Jeff." Was all I could manage to say.  
  
"Frankie honey what's wrong?"  
  
I felt the phone fall from my hand.  
  
"Frankie? FRANKIE!" Jeff yelled. "Hold on baby girl I'm comin."  
  
I guess I passed out because when I woke up I was in the hospital and Tino and Riley were there with me. "Where am I?" I asked looking at Tino.  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I tried calling but the line was busy. Finally I just came over and I heard Rilz crying. When I came in I couldn't find you. When I came into your room you were passed out with the phone on the floor."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"I slept for two whole days?"  
  
"Yeah. Riley was really scared. And so was I."  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"The doctors say it's your heart."  
  
"My heart? What's wrong with my heart?"  
  
"Let's just wait until the doctor comes back then he can explain everything."  
  
"Hey there baby girl." Jeff said peeking into the room.  
  
"Jeff! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You called me right before you passed out. I could tell something was really wrong so I came right away."  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Oh yes I did. Matt wanted to come to but he is doing some house shows."  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"Broke a rib so I got some time off to heal."  
  
"Jeff you gotta be more careful."  
  
"I know but you know me King of Extreme."  
  
Finally the doctor came into the room and I almost bit his head off trying to get information."  
  
"Well miss Adams you have a heart murmur that went unnoticed for some time now. It has gotten infected."  
  
" Heart murmur.infection?" I was in shock. How come no other doctors had found this thing?  
  
"So how do I fix it?" I asked.  
  
"Well that's the problem. The infection has gotten really bad. I'm afraid antibiotics won't help. We might have to do surgery and if that doesn't work ."  
  
"And if it doesn't work what?"  
  
"You might need a new heart. I'm sorry Francesca."  
  
"But the surgery might work right?"  
  
"Yes it might but it might not."  
  
Tino could you take Rilz to the cafeteria and get her a snack? I need to talk to Jeff." I said after the doctor left the room.  
  
"Sure Frankie. Come on Rilz."  
  
As soon as Riley was out the room I began to cry. I couldn't cry in front of my daughter. I had to be strong for her. Jeff hugged me tight and told me everything would be all right.  
  
"Jeff I want you to promise me something." I said after I regained my composure.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want you and Matt to take Riley if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Frankie don't even talk like that. You are gonna be fine. You are so strong and brave. The surgery will work."  
  
"Just promise me that you will take her. I know Tino will fight you on it but I'll be sure to explain it to him. I know you and Matt travel a lot but I think Riley will like that."  
  
"Frankie I'm not listening to this nonsense. You and Riley are gonna be together for a very long time." "Jeff I'm so scared. My whole life has been a disaster. The only good things are you, Matt, Riley, Uncle Gil and Tino. Now here comes another disaster. The biggest disaster in my life and I'm really terrified." I said still crying.  
  
"Frankie do you want me to call your mom?"  
  
" NO! I don't want her to know she'll find a way to blame me for this too."  
  
"Frankie she's still your mother."  
  
"She might have given birth to me but she isn't my mother. She has her family and she doesn't need me screwing up her life."  
  
"Just let me call her. She might want to come and see you."  
  
"Fine but don't be surprised if she hangs up the phone in your face." Jeff left my room and returned ten minutes later with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
Well I didn't call Jennifer."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"She's here Frankie."  
  
"What? How'd she know?"  
  
"Dad called her and told her everything. She just got here and she really wants to see you. Did she bring Jeremy?"  
  
"Yes and Jason is also here. I told you she cared baby girl."  
  
"Give me a minute then tell her to come in."  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go to the hotel and get some sleep but I'll be back first thing in the morning." Jeff said leaning and giving me a kiss.  
  
"Ok. See you tomorrow."  
  
"You bet." 


	14. Thirteen

Thirteen  
  
Five minutes after Jeff left the room there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
"Francesca. Oh Francesca how come you didn't call me?"  
  
"Hi mom. I'm sorry I didn't call you but I just woke up after two days and I just found out myself about the murmur and infection."  
  
"You must be so scared."  
  
"Yeah but Tino and Jeff are making me feel better."  
  
"Francesca I'm sorry that this happened to you." Jason said from his spot in the corner of the room.  
  
"Me too. Where's Jeremy?" I asked after noticing he wasn't there.  
  
"Jeff dropped him off in the cafeteria with Rilz and Tino." My mother said as she took my hand in hers.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Frankie?"  
  
"Why do you hate me?" I said in tears.  
  
"Francesca why would you think I hated you?" My mom asked in shock.  
  
"You do. All my life all I wanted was your love and you just couldn't do it. I was nine years old and I had to hide bruises and black eyes. Do you know how much that hurt? More than the beatings it was the way you looked at me like I didn't matter. I cried myself to sleep every single night and hoped you would pass out before you came in and beat the crap out of me. I was raped mom and you didn't care. You said it was my fault that I was a slut. When you found out I was pregnant you beat me in my stomach with a vodka bottle. I could have lost the only thing that truly belongs to me."  
  
"Oh Francesca I'm so sorry baby. I was a horrible mother but now I swear I'm better. I go to AA meetings everyday and I have a good job as a hotel manager and."  
  
"That's not answering my question. I want to know why? And please don't say the alcohol because you beat me when you were sober too. I remember the time I think I was twelve and I asked to go to the school dance and you freaked. You grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my bedroom and you punched me over and over and then kicked me in my knee and said. " How you gonna dance when you cant even walk?" and you left me there crying on the floor."  
  
"I saw the look in Jason's face. He couldn't believe what I was saying but he knew that it was true when he saw my mother crying uncontrollably.  
  
"You see you did hate me. And now you act like it wasn't too bad but you know deep down you were a monster. You remember throwing me down the stairs? I do and when I heard Jeremy had the same "accident" it made me sick. So tell me mother.did you push him too?"  
  
"Frankie stop this. Please all this is in the past."  
  
"Not for me. I still wake up in cold sweats in the middle of the night. And I hate myself for letting it still get to me. I have to hide my fears because I have to stay strong for Riley who has on more than one occasion caught me crying."  
  
"Jennifer is all of this true? Did you really do these things to your own child? I knew about the beatings but what Frankie is describing is torture."  
  
"It was a bad time for me Jason and I admit that I got out of hand from time to time but I have always loved my daughter just as much as I love Jeremy."  
  
"Still Jen. To hurt your own child so badly and then you expect her to just forget."  
  
"Look I only asked because I felt that if I didn't ask now I might not have the opportunity later."  
  
"Frankie what are you talking about? I thought that the surgery would fix everything."  
  
"Well if it doesn't I might need a new heart and people wait for years sometimes and the doctor said that I might not have years to wait."  
  
"Frankie the surgery will go off without a hitch and you will be good as new before you know it." Jason said finally making his way over to my bed.  
  
" I'm glad you think so because frankly I don't. All my life things have gone wrong and this is no different. My life has been hell for 19 years and maybe its time to finally let it all go. I'd get to see my dad again and we can spend eternity together."  
  
"Francesca! Think about what you are saying. What about Riley?"  
  
"She'll be fine with Matt and Jeff. I know they will take good care of her."  
  
"You're her mother. You have to take care of her."  
  
"Like you took care of me?"  
  
"No because unlike me you are a wonderful mother and you have nothing but love for your daughter."  
  
"Look I'm tired and I want to sleep so could you please leave?"  
  
"Don't you want to see Jeremy?"  
  
"You can bring him by tomorrow but I really just want to sleep. Could you tell Tino to just take Riley home and come back in the morning?"  
  
"Sure Frankie you just rest."  
  
After my mom left I tried to sleep but I couldn't I just kept thinking about what the doctor had said hours before. "Why me? Haven't I been through enough? I've been through so much in the past five years probably more than most people go through their whole lives and now this. Why doesn't god just put me out of this misery instead of torturing me?" Jeff arrived at the hospital first thing that morning and stayed with me all day. I told him about the conversation with my mother and he asked if I was alright. I asked if he had thought about what I had asked and he assured me that if anything went wrong he and Matt would raise Riley.  
  
I was in the hospital eight days before being released and my surgery was three weeks away. I was put on bed rest and told to only get up to use the bathroom. Tino waited on me hand and foot and when he went to work Jeff would take over. Jeff only had two more days off before he was to return to the road but he spent all his time with me. He wanted to be there the day of surgery but that was impossible. Vince had already extended his recovery time by two weeks and he knew he couldn't ask for more time off.  
  
" Frankie I don't think Vince would be too angry if I asked for just another week."  
  
"Yes he would. I know he is a fairly reasonable guy but come on. You are one of the most loved talents in the federation and Vince knows this. With you out so much it's doing major damage so get your butt back on the road and earn that $20,000 a week."  
  
"But I want to make sure the surgery goes ok."  
  
"Tino will be here Jeff and he will call you as soon as it's over with."  
  
" Fine my plane leaves in a few hours so I got to go and pack but I'll come back before I leave."  
  
"I know you will." I said laughing.  
  
"Be back soon." Jeff said leaning down and kissing my forehead. 


	15. Fourteen

Fourteen  
  
"Frankie it's time to go." Tino said helping me out of the bed. I hadn't walked in so long my legs were numb.  
  
"It's been three weeks already?"  
  
"Yeah. The surgery is only a few hours away.'  
  
"Has Matt or Jeff called?"  
  
"Yeah they called while you were asleep."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"They said not to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"They send their love and said they'd talk to you after the surgery."  
  
When we arrived at the hospital I was overwhelmed by fear. I had been telling myself that it would be a piece of cake but now all I could think was that I was gonna die. I never said that to Tino or anybody else but I felt it in my gut.  
  
"Hello Francesca." Dr. Kovach said walking into my room.  
  
"Hey Dr. K." I said forcing a smile.  
  
"You ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Ok hop in the wheel chair and we'll take you to the operating room." I took a deep breath and did as I was told. I kissed Tino and told him I'd see him soon.  
  
"I'll be right here when you come back."  
  
"You better be." I said smiling.  
  
Two hours after entering the operating room I was rolled back to my room. I was a bit groggy but I knew where I was and I knew I heard voices.  
  
"Doc. How is she?"  
  
"Well the surgery went well but it'll take a few days to tell if it was a success." "How long will she be out for?"  
  
" A few more hours maybe."  
  
"Or not." I said slurring words.  
  
"Well Francesca maybe we didn't sedate you enough. You should still be out cold."  
  
"At least I didn't wake up in the middle of surgery." I said trying to laugh but the pain was too bad.  
  
" That is a very good thing." Dr. Kovach said. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."  
  
"So Frankie how you felling?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Hey could you call Sam and have her bring Rilz here? I really need to see her."  
  
"Sure. Better yet I'll go and get her."  
  
When Tino left the room I picked up the phone and called Jeff.  
  
"Talk to me?"  
  
"That's no way to answer the phone Jeffro."  
  
"Hey Frankie. You sound terrible."  
  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. How you feelin?"  
  
"It feels like someone's been cutting into my chest and playing with my heart." I said laughing.  
  
"Funny Frankie."  
  
"Nah. The pain's not that bad but he hurts when I breathe."  
  
"Where's Tino?"  
  
"He went to get Rilz."  
  
" I really wish I could be there so I could give you a big hug. You sound like you need one."  
  
"Do I really sound that bad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm fine honest."  
  
"You need anything?"  
  
"Yeah. I could use a new life."  
  
"Well that I can't give you but how bout some CD's or a book or something."  
  
"You could write me a song or a poem. They always make me feel better."  
  
"Well that I can do. Matter of fact I happen to have a poem for you right here."  
  
"Read it to me." I said excitedly.  
  
"Ok here goes. 


	16. Fifteen

Fifteen You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house--- You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies--- You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder--- You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher--- You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer--- You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition--- You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison--- You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence--- In my existence..............Believe............I do In our existence.............I live...........for you.  
  
"Thanks J I really needed to hear some of that amazing poetry of yours. I've been writing some too."  
  
"Oh Really?"  
  
"Yeah just kinda goofin you know?"  
  
"Read me one."  
  
"No! They aren't any good. I just do it when I get bored."  
  
"Come on Girl read me one."  
  
"Fine but I want you to tell me what you really think of it, ok? No saying it's good when you're thinking It Sucks."  
  
"Alright just read it already."  
  
"Ok, but I have to warn you this one is about you and Matt.  
  
"Dreams"  
  
Highflying.Daredevil.Soaring through the air.Words cannot describe how I feel  
  
when I am there. I wish I had the guts to do what they do.make the ones who love them  
  
cheer.while all the haters boo. Yes, Wrestling is a sport but for many it's a dream.For  
  
Jeff Hardy and big Brother, Matt it was one they achieved. Now every single night they  
  
do what they love.two small town boys now on top.two small town boys who can't be  
  
stopped. Cameron, North Carolina is where they call home from little boys in their  
  
backyard to grown men all over the world. Their dream came true.they do what they  
  
love and love what they do.  
  
"So what do you think?" I asked once I finished.  
  
"Wow Frankie that was beautiful."  
  
"Oh come in it wasn't all that."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Don't tell me what I think. You got anymore?"  
  
"Yeah a few. I wrote one just about you."  
  
"Read me that one."  
  
"Jeff I don't want to."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine you big baby." I said finally caving to his whining.  
  
"Free"  
  
He flies through the air like a bird in the sky.Beautiful to look at, but I can't help  
  
wonder.why? Why does he put his body on the line night after night? Even when he  
  
loses he puts up a hell of a fight. Jumping off the ropes he's so amazing.so much so I  
  
can't stop gazing.I watch on T.V. and wait for the music.when it hits I almost lose it.  
  
He is my inspiration he is a dream come true.the best part is he's from North Carolina,  
  
too. A small town boy who is now a star.No matter where he goes his heart is never  
  
far.Always thinking of home.he wishes he was here.always thinking of stardom.I  
  
wish I was there. My life.so simple, so boring, so plain.I hate it so much it's driving  
  
me insane. One day I will be able to spread my wings. Sooner or later so I can be  
  
Free.like he.Jeff Hardy of the WWE.  
  
"I can't believe you said you were just goofin around. Those are two of the best poems I've ever heard."  
  
"Ok Now you are flat out lying."  
  
"No I'm serious. Read me more please."  
  
"How about this when you get back I'll give you my entire poetry journal and you can read them for yourself."  
  
"Ok I guess that will have to do."  
  
" When will you be back down here?"  
  
"Two maybe three weeks and Matt and the rest of the gang are comin too. Amy and Joanie are constantly asking about you."  
  
"Really?" I asked sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah matter of fact I have someone here who is dying to talk to you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hey there Frank-n-beans." I heard the voice say.  
  
"Hey Adam." I said laughin.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Great now that I'm talking to you."  
  
"Where are you guys?" I asked.  
  
"In Ohio." "Oh."  
  
Hang on Steph wants to say hello."  
  
"Stephanie McMahon?"  
  
"Yeah She heard us talking about you and she wants to send her best."  
  
"Alright." I said a bit shocked.  
  
"Hello Francesca."  
  
"Hi Stephanie."  
  
"The guys told me about your surgery and I just wanted to wish you well."  
  
"Wow thank you."  
  
"No problem any friend of these guys is a friend of mine. Maybe when the guys come back that way I'll tag along. I would really love to meet you and Riley."  
  
"That sounds great. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
"Wonderful. Here's Amy."  
  
"Frankie I've missed you."  
  
"Well I've missed all of you guys too. Riley talks about you guys all the time."  
  
"Can't wait to go shopping and clean Tampa out."  
  
"Yeah well I'll be ready when you guys get here. Oh here is Rilz tell Jeff to call back tonight alright?"  
  
"Sure hun. Wait Adam has something to say."  
  
"Oh lord!" I said sighing.  
  
"Frank-n-beans you get well ok b/c when I get down there we are going out for a night on the town just you and me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Adam but only if you promise not to call me frank-n- beans in public." I said laughing.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
"Bye Frankie." I heard everyone yell at once.  
  
"Bye guys love you all." I said hanging up the phone. "Hey there Angel." I said to Riley.  
  
"Hey Mommy are you better now?"  
  
"Yes Riley I'm much better now."  
  
"Can we go to the park today?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Angel, mommy has to stay here a few more days so the doctors can make sure I don't get sick again, but as soon as the doctor's say I can it's gonna be me and you in that park." 


	17. Sixteen

*Author's Note- This Chapter is a bit long and sometimes gets weak but I think it's alright. There is a bunch of Foul language in this chapter so if you don't like a lot of profanity skip it. Please let me know what you think of this story so far. Ok that's it enjoy.  
  
Sixteen  
  
The day I got out of the hospital I wanted to jump for joy. I was so sick and tired of feeling trapped and couldn't wait to get home. Being in that place brought back to many bad memories and I wanted to get out and never have to go back.  
  
"So what have you and Rilz been up to?"  
  
"Not much. Coloring, bedtime stories, bubble baths you know the usual and Rilz has been doing her think too." Tino said laughing.  
  
"Funny! God I'm so glad to get out of the awful hospital. It was so depressing."  
  
"Well you are out and home is waiting for you."  
  
"I can't wait to be able to fix my daughter her dinner again. Feels like forever since I was able to make her Cheeseburgers and Fries. I bet she's been trying to eat that everyday."  
  
"No. Actually she is hooked on ravioli."  
  
"Really? Wow can't believe that."  
  
"Yeah well that's all I know how to cook."  
  
"Hate to bust your bubble honey but opening a can and warming its contents does not count as cooking."  
  
"It's close enough."  
  
"Uh-Huh. Whatever!"  
  
When I got home Rilz wasn't there. "Tino, Where is my baby?" "Out with some friends."  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"Just some people. It's ok you know them really well."  
  
"Is she with Sam or something?"  
  
"Just relax. She will be here soon. I told them to bring her back around five. I wanted to let you get comfortable before she got her and had you playing operation or something."  
  
"Well I guess that's alright. It's three now so maybe I'll just lye down and rest my eyes."  
  
Resting my eyes turned into an almost comma like sleep. When I finally woke up it was almost seven. "Tino is Riley here?" "No she's not back yet."  
  
"You said five it's almost seven. Who exactly is she with anyway?"  
  
"Noone important."  
  
"It is important T. now where is she?" I asked getting very annoyed.  
  
"Frankie calm down she is perfectly safe."  
  
"T!!!"  
  
"Calm down Frank-n-Beans she was with us all day." I heard come from behind me.  
  
"Yeah with us." Shane said.  
  
"I thought you guys were coming next month." I said half excited and half shocked.  
  
"Well there was a change of plans." Amy said giving me a hug.  
  
"Welcome Home Baby Girl. Jeff said.  
  
"When did you get here?" "Last night. We had a show in Miami and figured we'd stop by before heading to Baton Rouge."  
  
"T why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"They said they wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well that they did." I said looking around the room.  
  
"Frankie there is someone here who is dying to meet you." Joanie said motioning to Stephanie.  
  
"Frankie I'm so glad to finally meet you face to face. These guys talk about you so much I feel like I've known you for years."  
  
"Wow! I'm actually meeting Stephanie McMahon." I said shaking her hand.  
  
"Frankie your daughter is amazing. She is one of the smartest and prettiest little things I've ever seen."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah she gets that from her momma." Adam said.  
  
"Oh Stop Adam." "I only speak the truth."  
  
"Frankie can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Sure T. I'll be right back guys." I said as I followed Tino upstairs.  
  
"I don't like that guy flirting with you."  
  
"What guy T?"  
  
"Adam. He has been flirting for a while now."  
  
"You got to be kidding me T. After the whole Lauren thing and all the shit that caused I know you are not going there with me. Adam is a friend. Yeah we kid around a lot but we are only friends. Listen to me I just get home from the hospital and I'm having to justify myself to you.. I don't think so." I said walking back down the stairs.  
  
"Frankie everything alright?" Amy asked.  
  
"Everything is Wonderful. Who wants to get something to eat I'm starving."  
  
The next night Adam and I did have our night out on the town and it 'totally reeked of awesomeness' as Edge would say. Tons of girls flocked around him and he gladly signed autographs for them. We went to dinner and a movie, even though I tried to talk him into taking me dancing but he was too afraid I'd bust my stitches or something. We saw Triple X and I acted like I was drooling whenever Vin Diesel was in sight.  
  
"Come on Frankie the guy is so fake."  
  
"There is nothing fake about that man."  
  
"So if you had to choose between Vin and Tino who would you choose?"  
  
"As what friend or boyfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend."  
  
"Vin."  
  
"Ok Vin and Jeff?"  
  
"This is as friends right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jeff. He is my best friend and big brother. I'd never give him up.  
  
"Ok here's a tough one. Vin or me?.. Boyfriend."  
  
"Did you say boyfriend?" "Yeah but you don't have to.."  
  
"You." I said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Me? Really?"  
  
"Yeah you." I said as I glanced up at Adam.  
  
"You know that was strictly hypothetical right?"  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Look Frankie you're 19 years old but I think you are totally amazing." He said before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Oh man I shouldn't have done that." He said quickly pulling away.  
  
"Why not? I liked it."  
  
"SSHHH!" The girl behind us finally said.  
  
"Bite me!" I said turning around. " Want to get out of here so we can talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We drove to my spot in the park and sat down and finished the conversation we started in the theater.  
  
"Frankie about that kiss. It shouldn't have happened. Jeff would kill me if he found out I did that."  
  
"Jeff is not the boss of me Adam. He can't tell me who I can and cannot see. You realize he failed at keeping T and I apart."  
  
"That's the other thing Frankie. You and T are planning on getting married."  
  
"About that."  
  
"What you're not getting married?"  
  
"I don't know when I told Tino yes it was a spur of the moment thing. Yes I love Tino but I don't know if I'm ready to marry him."  
  
"Don't let Tino pressure you into anything Frankie. Do what feels right for you and forget what everyone else thinks."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
"When we got back to the house I grabbed Amy, Joanie and Steph and pulled them into my room. I told them about Adam and the kiss and all three were very excited until Amy brought up Tino.  
  
"So is the wedding off?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought Tino was the one for so long and now I don't know. Its not because of Adam that I'm feeling this way trust, I have been thinking about this since the doctors told me I might not make it. I freaked and started thinking about all the things I have never gotten to do and how Tino is the only guy I have ever dated and I don't know I started having doubts about the marriage."  
  
"That's understandable Frankie." Joanie said.  
  
"I know that I'm the newbie of the group but Frankie you are so young and beautiful you shouldn't be thinking about marriage right now. What about School and Rilz those should be your priorities right now not Tino." Steph said.  
  
"I know but I love Tino and on some level I want to marry him, I think."  
  
"Until you're sure Frankie you should tell T that the engagement is postponed."  
  
"Y'all are right. I'm going to tell him tomorrow."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey you guys don't say anything about the kiss. Adam is afraid Jeff will Swanton him a thousands times for it." I said laughing.  
  
"Not a word form us." Amy said.  
  
"We promise." Joanie added.  
  
The guys left early the next morning and I hated to see them go but they had left me some tickets for a few shows and I guaranteed them that Rilz and I would be at every single one cheering them on.  
  
When Tino got home from the shop I told him about my apprehensions.  
  
"So now you don't want to marry me? Dammit Frankie make up your mind."  
  
"My mind is made up Tino I love you so much but I can't get married right now. I'm not ready."  
  
"What the fuck kind of games are you playing? This is about the date with Adam isn't it? Jeff has turned them against me and last night Adam filled your head with a bunch of craziness."  
  
"T this has nothing to do with Jeff or Adam. It's about me. I want to postpone things not terminate them. Give me a year or two and let me get settled with school and Rilz settled and then we can talk about marriage."  
  
"A year or two Fuck that Shit Frankie I don't need your ass." Tino said before walking out and slamming the door."  
  
"Well that went well." I said to myself.  
  
I thought T would come back once he calmed down but weeks passed and he hadn't even called. If I went to the shop to work he would punch out. He wouldn't talk to me and it hurt like hell but he was venting and I wasn't going to stop him. One night out of the blue there was a knock on the door. Tino was Pissy Drunk and he tried to get in the house.  
  
"Tino you know you're not coming up in here drunk. Remember last time you came here drunk? This time it'll be one hundred times worse.. For you."  
  
"Move Bitch. I want to tuck Riley in tonight." T slurred as he knocked me into the wall.  
  
"Its midnight you asshole. Rilz has been sleeping for hours. So Get the Fuck Outta here."  
  
"I told you last time Frankie, I ain't going no where."  
  
"I'll call the cops T I'm serious."  
  
"You threatening me you little slut?" Tino said grabbing my throat.  
  
"Antonio let me go." I said trying to get the point across but in actuality I was terrified. The words took me back to that night when I was fourteen and my mom had found the pregnancy test.  
  
"Frankie did you honestly think I would let you tell me it was over? It's not over until I say its over."  
  
"I never said it was over T. I just wanted some more time."  
  
"Four years isn't enough time for you?" "T please let me go."  
  
"Shut-up!" he said turning me to face him.  
  
"Now how did Jen do this? Oh yeah I think it was like this." Tino said as he punched me in the stomach.  
  
I fell to the ground but I refused to show him fear. I pulled myself up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Tino just leave."  
  
"Come on Frankie put the knife down and lets talk rationally."  
  
"You Muther Fucker. You punched me and you want to talk rationally? Rational has been out since you busted up in here drunk. Now I'm calling the cops."  
  
Tino yanked the plug out of the wall and all I could do was collapse. He had me trapped in the kitchen and although I had the knife T and I both knew I wouldn't be able to use it.  
  
"OK T you win." I said putting the knife down.  
  
"Of course I win. I always win." He said as he grabbed me by my hair.  
  
When I saw the opportunity I kicked Tino in the gonads and when he fell I jumped on top of him and beat the living shit out of him. When I thought he was really in pain I ran up to Riley's room and called the police. Within seconds three cop cars were in my front yard. The cops escorted Tino downtown and this time I pressed charges. The bastard had almost crushed my vocal cords when he was choking me, but I managed to tell the cop everything that happened.  
  
That night as I lay in my bed I came to a very important decision. It was time to go home. I was going to sell dads place and the shop and as soon as it was possible go back to Cameron. I had had many hard times there but that's where my boys where, when they weren't on the road. "Watch out Cameron Here I come." I said as I closed my eyes to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning I called my Uncle Chris. He was living in Seattle but had been thinking about moving so in my mind my plan would be perfect.  
  
"Uncle Chris Are you still thinking about moving?"  
  
"Yeah honey I am, Why?"  
  
"Well I want to move back to Cameron but I don't want strangers running the shop or living in this house so I was wondering if you wanted to come here and look after things."  
  
" I don't know Francesca. I want to move but I'm not sure about moving to Florida."  
  
"Come on Angela and Chloe would love it here. The house is big enough for the whole family and you would have complete and total control of the Shop. It'll be great for everyone." I said with a touch of perkiness.  
  
"Let me talk to Stacy. If she likes the idea I will accept your offer."  
  
"Aunt Stacy will love it here too. Please if this falls through then strangers will have everything dad worked so hard for and I won't let that happen." Just as I hoped my Aunt Stacy loved the idea of living in Florida. My Uncle Chris arrived in Florida a month later with his wife and two daughters on his arm.  
  
"Hey Uncle Chris." I said giving him a hug.  
  
"Frankie it has been a while. I'm sorry I missed Nick's funeral I tried to get here I really did."  
  
"I know you did. It's alright he knew how much you loved him."  
  
"Hey Frankie."  
  
"Angela wow is that you? You have gotten so big. How old are you now 14 or 15?"  
  
"Frankie please I'm almost 17."  
  
"No Way! So that means Chloe is 13?"  
  
"Yep. I'll be14 in ten months and eight days." Chloe said stepping out of the rental truck.  
  
"Well believe me you girls are going to love Tampa. Malls, Movies, Boys."  
  
"I can't wait." Angela said.  
  
"Sorry but you will be waiting quiet a while. No Malls, Movies and esp. no Boys until we get everything settled."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Sorry Ang. Hey I told my friend Sam from down the street about you guys. She is 23 and really cool she said she would help you out with anything just ask. I left her number on the counter."  
  
Wait you're leaving today?"  
  
"Well I am planning on rolling out around 6 in the morning. It'll take a few days to get there since I'm determined to drive the whole way."  
  
"We wanted to spend time with you Frankie. You and Rilz I mean."  
  
"Sorry Chloe I got to get moving before something stops me from leaving."  
  
"Well how about we go out tonight and celebrate." Aunt Stacy said.  
  
"Celebrate what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Life." I said smiling. 


	18. Seventeen

Seventeen  
  
The next morning I packed up Rilz and headed to Cameron. I hadn't called anyone because I wanted to surprise them I knew the boys were going to be on the road for at least another five days so I was going to go straight to Uncle Gils. I had been driving for what seemed like weeks. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually slept, but I wasn't tired. Fuel's "Hemorrhage" blared on the CD player and I sang along to the song as usual. It was my favorite song although it made me sad at times when I listened to it.  
  
Memories are just where you laid them Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead What did you expect to find? Was there something you left behind? Don't you remember anything I said when I said?  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself Don't fall away and leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands again Leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands Love lies bleeding  
  
Oh hold me now I feel contagious Am I the only place that you've left to go? She cries her life is like Some movie black and white Dead actors faking lines Over and over and over again she cries  
  
Don't fall away, and leave me to myself Don't fall away, and leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands again Leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands Love lies bleeding  
  
And I wanted You turned away You don't remember, but I do You never even tried  
  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself Don't fall away and leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands again Leave love bleeding In my hands, in my hands Love lies bleeding  
  
As the song ended I watched my daughter sleep and she looked so peaceful and carefree. I knew how much she loved Florida but I just had to get away from Tino. He wasn't healthy for my daughter or me. "Well be home soon Riley and we are going to make a new start just us. I know you are gonna miss T but we had to get away from him it's time I learn to be a woman and stand on my own and once I find a job I'm going to get us a great place where you can play in the yard and never have to worry about anything." We finally made it to Cameron and when we arrived at Uncle Gils Riley was all but to happy to get out of the car. She ran to the door before I could even get out of the car. When she rang the doorbell I knew she knew where she was. When Gil opened the door his jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"Francesca what are you doing here and why didn't you call and tell me you were coming to visit?" "I'm not visiting." I don't understand." "Riley and I are house hunting here in Cameron. We are moving back here." But I thought you didn't want strangers at the shop." " Uncle Chris is going to run the shop and live in the house." "Sounds like you have this all figured out." "Yeah except for where we are going to live until I find us a place. I was hoping you had an extra key to Jeff's. I thought maybe we could stay there for a while." "Did you ask him?" "No. No one knows that I have left Florida and I know they will be back in two days so I was just going to go over there get settled. I know he wont care please Uncle Gil just let me have the key. I won't bother anything you know I won't." "Alright I'm going to do this against my better judgment." "Thank you so much. We will go and put our stuff away and then we'll come back and I'll cook you dinner." "Sounds like a plan. Here's the key." "Be back real soon. Riley get in your seat." "I want to stay." "Riley please." "Mommy I want to stay I'm tired of riding." "Its fine Frankie leave her here. We can have a snack it'll be fun." "Alright but you behave you hear me?" "Yes ma'am." When I got to Jeff's the place was filthy. Clothes were everywhere and there were skittles packs sprawled out on the coffee table. "Still a slob." I said as I walked upstairs with our bags. As I walked to the guest room I noticed Jeff's door was open and on the table was the picture we took at Christmas. We looked so happy. Tino and I were in each other's arms and Jeff was holding Riley and Matt was putting bunny ears on Jeff. It was just a great picture. As I looked around I saw more pictures all of Rilz and me some including Amy and the rest of the gang but others were pictures that I had sent when I first moved away. "He never told me he kept all of these. He needs to organize this stuff." I said still looking at pictures. "Tonight I'll clean this place up I guess. It's the least I can do since I will be staying here without his permission." I said walking back down stairs and out the door. When I got back to Uncle Gils Riley was playing with Liger. She looked happier than I had seen her in says. She was laughing and smiling and having the best time of her life. "Maybe I should have moved back here sooner." I said to Uncle Gil as we sat on the porch and watched Liger chase Riley around the yard. "Why are you moving back Francesca? Where's Tino?" "It's over with Tino and I'm for real this time. He pushed me to far." "Pushed you how?" "A little over a month ago I told T that I wanted to postpone the wedding for a while and he freaked. He came to the house drunk out of his mind and he flipped out. He punched me in the stomach and he choked me. When I tried to call the police he ripped the phone out the wall. I finally got the upper hand and once I got him on the ground I ran to Riley's room and called the cops from there." "Francesca why didn't you call and tell me?" "I didn't want to worry anyone. I made up my mind that night that I was going to move back here but had to wait for uncle Chris to get his things settled. I would have came that night but I had to go to court." "So what happened to T?" "He got a 12 month sentence for assault with eight months suspended and there is a restraining order that says he has to stay 150 feet away from me and Riley." "So he is doing four months? "Yeah. That's another reason I was in such a hurry to get out of Florida. He isn't going to take this lying down and I don't want to be around when he gets home." "Do you think he will follow you here." "I don't know... Maybe." "Well if he shows his face around here he'll have hell on his hands." "He sure will because I will do anything to keep my baby safe.... Anything." "Mommy I'm hungry." "What do you want to eat?" "Pizza." "Alright one large ham and pineapple pizza coming up." "When we go to Uncle Jeff's can liger come too?" "I don't know honey Liger keeps Uncle Gil company. If we take him he'll be lonely." "No it's no problem. Take him." "You sure?" "Positive." When Riley and I got to Jeff's it was kind of late. I gave Riley a bath and put her to bed. I then walked downstairs and began to clean. I put a load of clothes in the washing machine before picking the paper up off the floor. When I was done with that I alphabetized his DVD's, Video's, Video Games, and his CD's. I went back upstairs and decided to save myself the trouble of trying to clean the disaster area Jeff called a room and just gathered all of the pictures and began to put all the lose pictures in the photo album which I finally found under a bunch of clothes. "Oh My God! I don't remember taking this picture." I said looking at a picture of Adam and me the night of the infamous first dinner. "You would think I'd know him my whole life." I was sitting on Adams lap hugging him tightly and he was kissing my cheek. I continued to look at the pictures and realized that a lot of them were of Adam and me. "Never realized we took so many pictures together or how cute of a couple me would make." After I put all the pictures away I was pretty tired so I crawled into the bed with Riley and Liger, who wouldn't get down off the bed and me being as tired as I was wasn't going to try and move him. The next morning I was pulled out of my sleep by the ringing of my cell phone. "Hello?" "Frankie its Jeff." "Jeff what do you want it's 8:30 in the morning." "Where are you?" "Huh?" "Where are you? I called the house all day yesterday and I even called last night and some girl kept answering and saying you didn't live there anymore. So I ask again where are you?" "Don't worry about it Jeff I found a new place. It was too hard living in that house so Riley and I moved." "Where?" "So where are you calling from?" "Don't change the subject Frankie. Matt and the guys are worried sick." "Jeff I assure you Riley and I are safe and there is no need to worry about us." "That's not going to fly with me Francesca Adams." "It's going to have to because I'm not saying another word about that." "FRANKIE!!" "Jeff Drop it already. When are you guys going home?" I asked changing the subject again. "We'll be home in the morning." "Oh Cool. So where is everyone?" "Everyone like Adam?" "No everyone like everyone smart ass." "Well they are all eating breakfast except Trish and Adam who are both right here. Want to talk to either of them?" "Yeah can I talk to Trish?" "Sure. Hold on a sec. Phone Ad..... I mean Trish." "That was wrong Jeff." I heard Adam say in the background. "Sorry man. Guess she doesn't like you." Jeff said laughing. "Hey Frankie. How are you?" "I'm great. Sorry I worried you all." "It's okay as long as you are alright." "I am really. So how is everyone?" "Everyone is terrific and Adam is fine to." She whispered. "TRISH!" "What they didn't hear me." "Has he said anything about me?" "Why not ask him yourself?" "Trish! No! Don't give him the pho...." "Frank-n-beans what's up?" "Hey Adam." "You don't sound to happy to talk to me. Are you mad at me or something?" "Why would I be mad at you?" "I don't know you just sound strange." "I'm still half asleep that's all." "No that's not it something is bothering you." "Oh god don't turn into Jeff on me please." "Alright if you say you are ok I believe you; by the way, did you tell Amy and Trish." "About the kiss?" "Yeah." "Uh-Huh. Told Steph too but don't worry they promised not to tell Jeff." "Yeah well now whenever I enter a room they are in the stop and smile at me all goofy like." "I'm sorry." "It's ok. So Jeff said you moved out of your dads place. Are you still in Florida?" "Why?" "Just wondering and hoping that when I come back that way we could catch another movie or something." "Another Vin Diesel movie?" "I was thinking more of a Charlize Thereon movie." "That's cool. She has a new movie out with that hot hunk Stewart Townsend." "Okay maybe will go see a comedy." Adam said laughing. "A movie sounds fun. But right now my daughter is woke and she wants breakfast so put Jeff back on so she can say good morning." "Alright Frankie here he is." "Good Morning Uncle Jeff. I played with the doggy yesterday." "What doggy?" "Oh just a dog we say in the park he kind of looked like Liger." I said taking the phone from Riley. "Look Jeff I got to go I'll call you later. Have a safe trip home." "Frankie just tell me where you are so I don't worry about you." "Bye Jeffro." I said hanging up the phone. "That was a close one Rilz. You almost blew our surprise. Now lets get up and get dressed we have a party to plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- Okay I've only received three reviews for this story and I really wish more people would read it. If you are reading it and think it's good please encourage your friends to read and review. Also this is one of the longest stories that I have written and it is taking longer to update but I will try and update more often, promise. Hope you like the way the story is turning out but I'm contemplating on whether or not to have Frankie pursue a relationship with Adam. Should I or should I keep her single for a while? Help me out guys.  
  
Love Ya Millions *~*Alexus aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl*~* 


	19. Eighteen

*Author's Note-Ok here's the latest chapter hope you like it. As for hooking Frankie up with Jeff like so many of you wanted I decided that since in every single fic that I have Jeff is with my female main character I'd be a little different, but don't worry there is a great twist near the end of the chapter. I think this story is turning out pretty good and I hope you guys think so too. So here you go, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Hemorrhage  
  
Eighteen  
  
"Riley you and liger come on Jeff will be here any minute and I don't want him to see you." I said standing on the porch.  
  
"Uncle Jeff is coming home today?"  
  
"Yeah and when he gets here he will be so surprised he'll be speechless."  
  
"Can I make him a picture?"  
  
"Sure but be careful with his markers okay don't leave any of the caps off."  
  
"Alright." Riley said running upstairs.  
  
I was cooking in the kitchen when I heard Jeff pull up. I turned off the stove and all of the lights and went upstairs and got Rilz. We ran downstairs and sat on the couch and waited for Jeff to come in the house. When he finally came inside he didn't bother to turn on the lights. He simply threw his bags on the floor and ran upstairs.  
  
"Guess we are going to have to go to him." I whispered to Riley.  
  
I picked her up and headed slowly upstairs. When I got to Jeff's door I peeked in and realized he was almost asleep. I put Riley down and let her and Liger run into the room. Riley jumped on the bed yelling surprise and Liger just licked Jeff's face.  
  
"Riley? Liger? What's going on here?" Jeff asked in a state of confusion.  
  
"Well Jeffro if you would have paid attention to anything when you came in here you would have noticed a sparkling house, The aroma of my fettuccini Alfredo and Rilz, Liger and me sitting on the couch." I said walking into the room.  
  
"Frankie how did you......."  
  
"I begged Uncle Gil for the key."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not going back to Florida."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Tino is in jail for assault. He attacked me and after he was hauled off I decided that I needed to get away so here I am."  
  
"Wait a minute. Tino is in jail for assaulting you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you thought you would keep this to yourself because......"  
  
"I can't run to you every time I get into trouble. I handled it all by myself."  
  
"So when I called the house the girl acted as if she knew you personally, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah that was probably Angela."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
"She is my cousin. My Dad's brother Chris and his family are living in the house and running the shop now."  
  
"You had every thing all figured out didn't you?"  
  
"Not every thing. I haven't found a place yet."  
  
"And you want to stay here?"  
  
"I was hoping I could."  
  
"So I'll get to spend time with Riley."  
  
"As much time as you want."  
  
"Then welcome home." Jeff said giving me a hug.  
  
"Thanks. We'll go and watch some TV or something and let you get some sleep." I said picking Riley up off of the bed.  
  
"One more question." Jeff said as I was leaving the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When I called you yesterday, where were you?"  
  
"The guest room." I said smiling.  
  
As Riley and I watched Shrek for the millionth time there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Wonder who this could be." I said walking to the door.  
  
"Jeffro Open up this bag is heavy." I heard from outside the door.  
  
"Hate to bust your bubble but I'm not Jeff." I said opening the door.  
  
"Frankie! What are you doing here?" Adam asked.  
  
"This is going to be my home for a while."  
  
"What about Florida? What about T?"  
  
"Both are history."  
  
"Dare I ask what happened?"  
  
"I really don't want to go through it again."  
  
"That's fine I'd rather talk about you anyway."  
  
"Well at least come in first."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what's with the box?"  
  
"Nothing important just something Jeff is letting me keep here."  
  
"Can I see what it is?"  
  
"Sorry it's a surprise."  
  
"For who, me?"  
  
"Can't tell you that either."  
  
"Fine be that way." I said pouting.  
  
"Where is Jeff anyway?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Oh. So what are you and Riley up to?"  
  
"Just watching Shrek...again!"  
  
"Mind if I join you?" "Sure you can."  
  
Adam and I sat on the couch talking while Riley played with Liger on the floor. I felt kind of weird because all I could think about was our kiss and how much I wanted him to kiss me again, but he didn't, instead he stayed away from me and sat on the other end of the chair.  
  
"I don't bite you know.....unless you want me to." The last part said under my breath.  
  
"I know but we are in Jeff's house. He could wake up and come down here any minute."  
  
"Adam I already told you, Jeff doesn't run my life."  
  
"Still he is my friend and you are like his sister.... it's just not right."  
  
"Jeff shouldn't matter. This is between us, Adam and Frankie."  
  
"That's not the only thing bothering me."  
  
"Ok what else is bothering you?"  
  
"The age difference."  
  
" I'm 19."  
  
"And I'll be 29 at the end of this month."  
  
"Ten years big wow. Not even ten because I'll be 20 in two months."  
  
"Frankie..."  
  
"You asked me out remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"So why are you acting all shady on me now?"  
  
"Because I've had time to think about it."  
  
"You know what Adam forget it. Maybe this is a good thing now I can get my life straight put my needs first. I don't need you to be there for me I have Jeff and Matt and Uncle Gil for that I just thought maybe....you know what it doesn't matter anyway."  
  
"Frankie I don't want you to think that I am rejecting you."  
  
"No, you just hurt me like all the other losers in my life. You are even worse than the rest. I thought Tino was the prick of the century, but you are now at the top of that list." I said harshly.  
  
"You don't mean that." Adam said with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm just gonna go upstairs and lay down for a while but feel free to stick around Jeff should wake-up soon." I said walking upstairs.  
  
I had been lying in my room on the verge of tears when I heard the door crack. I thought it was Riley but when I turned around Jeff was standing there looking down at me.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked wiping away a forming tear.  
  
"What's up with you and Adam?"  
  
"Nothing is up with me and Adam."  
  
"Then why is he sitting on my couch looking like someone just stole his cookie and you're up here about to cry your eyes out."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Frankie what happened, back in Florida, when you two went out?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"It is my business when my friend and little sister are apparently both hurting over something."  
  
"Adam kissed me, ok."  
  
"What? I'm going to kill him."  
  
"You don't have to worry about it happening again. He informed me today that it was a mistake and that it'll never happen again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"For you maybe."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"So why not tell him?"  
  
"He knows."  
  
"He doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"I think he does but he is scared you won't approve because he's older than me."  
  
"So it's my fault?"  
  
"I didn't say that, but would you please talk to him for me?"  
  
"Frankie I don't think I should get in the middle of this."  
  
"Please! I don't want anything too serious right now but I think that Adam and I could make this work."  
  
"What if he doesn't want it to work?"  
  
"Then I'll have to deal with it, but I think he wants it to work."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"You said it yourself, he is down there looking like someone stole his cookie he must have some feelings."  
  
"What did you say to him anyway?"  
  
"I called him a loser and the prick of the century."  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"I was angry, I didn't mean it."  
  
"What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"I don't know just wing it I guess."  
  
"That helps." Jeff said walking back out of the room.  
  
When Jeff went back downstairs Adam was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where you going man?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go find something to get my mind off of things."  
  
"You mean get your mind off of Frankie."  
  
"I take it you talked to her."  
  
"Yeah she's pretty upset you know."  
  
"Figured she would be, but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"So you kissed her then you blow her off? "  
  
"She told you about the kiss?"  
  
"Believe me she didn't want to."  
  
"Look man I know how protective you are of her and trust me I didn't mean for things to end up like this."  
  
"Then go up there and tell her this."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Jeff I have feelings for Frankie."  
  
"That's not a bad thing Adam."  
  
"Yes it is. She is vulnerable right now. She just broke things off with Tino and she is looking for security."  
  
" She has security Adam. She gets that from Matt, dad and me and if I recall you two went out before she broke it off with T so you are not a rebound."  
  
"So what does she want from me?"  
  
"Why don't you go and ask her that yourself."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You better because if you don't then I have to live with all the crying and yelling and I will not be on the receiving end of her wrath."  
  
"Jeff couldn't you....."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on do me this one favor."  
  
"Sorry I'm officially out of this."  
  
"Well will you at least hide her present for me. She was snooping before we got into it."  
  
"Sure I'll hide it in the shed she hates going in there."  
  
"Alright I'm heading into the war zone." Adam joked as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Come in Jeff." I yelled at the door when I heard the knock.  
  
"I come in peace. Sorry I don't have a white flag to surrender."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." I said looking out the window.  
  
"Frankie look I'm sorry about all that stuff I said down there."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"I'm not sorry for what I said."  
  
"You're not? Not for any of it?"  
  
"Maybe one part of it." I said finally turning to look at Adam. "You know I don't think you are a loser or the prick of the century I only said it because I was so damn angry. Don't you see that this could be good for both of us? Nothing serious we don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want to."  
  
"Frankie listen to me. I developed feelings for you a long time ago and up until a couple months ago I would have never acted on them and once I did I panicked because I didn't know how you felt about me. I guess when I realized you felt the same way I was taken aback and didn't know how to react."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I think we should see where this goes and I'm gonna stop trying to fight it."  
  
"Good. Then don't fight this either." I said as I kissed Adam.  
  
"I must be insane." Adam said after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Why insane?"  
  
"Because I am here with a beautiful girl and I'm going to leave."  
  
"You don't have to leave."  
  
"Yes I do because if I don't things will happen that shouldn't happen in Jeff's house."  
  
"Alright can we go out tonight or something?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Pick you up at eight?"  
  
"I have to make sure that Jeff will watch Rilz so I'll call you."  
  
"I'll be waiting by the phone."  
  
"Yeah right I'll probably have to track your ass down if you get with any of the guys." I said gently kissing him before I walked him to the front door.  
  
"I'm glad Jeff made me realize how much of an ass I was being."  
  
"Me too although I tried to make you realize it as well."  
  
"I know just sounded better coming from Jeff."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Didn't think so." I said laughing. "Call you in a while."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Lover boy finally gone?" Jeff asked walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yep. Jeff can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure sweetie."  
  
"Will you watch Riley tonight?"  
  
"Hot Date?"  
  
"Uh-Huh."  
  
"Well I have one too."  
  
"With who?" I asked shocked.  
  
"My girl." Jeff smiled as he picked up Riley.  
  
"Very funny. So I guess you're babysitting."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Thank you so much. I have to go and find something to wear." I said running upstairs.  
  
I searched for over an hour for the perfect outfit. I didn't know where Adam and I were going to go so I finally decided to wear a long blue skirt with a see through white top and a spaghetti strap up under it after debating for another hour. I had called Adam before I got in the shower and when he showed I was still doing my hair and make-up. "Frankie Adam's here."  
  
"Tell him to have a seat. I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Not ready? You've been up there all day."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"I would have been done ages ago."  
  
"Well Jeffro that's just it. I'm not you." I said finally walking down the stairs.  
  
"Wow Frankie you look amazing." Adam said.  
  
"Yeah babygirl you really do."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So Mr. Copeland where are we going?"  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because telling you would ruin the surprise."  
  
"Well will you at least tell me if I'm overdressed or if I need to change?"  
  
"You're fine."  
  
"Alright lets go." I said grabbing my purse. " We won't be too late and make sure to give Rilz a bath no matter how much she protest and make sure she's in bed by eight-thirty."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Riley."  
  
"Please mommy."  
  
"Alright in bed by nine and no junk food."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Jeff said kissing my forehead.  
  
When Adam and I left Jeff's he was all smiles, but still wouldn't tell me where we were going. When we finally stopped I couldn't believe where we ended up.  
  
"So what do you think of this place?" Adam asked helping me out of his car.  
  
"You brought me to the State Fair?"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it. I've never been to a Fair my mom always said I was to bad to bring here."  
  
"Yeah Jeff said you would like it."  
  
"So Jeffro put you up to this?"  
  
"Lets just say he pointed me in the right direction."  
  
"I see. So are you gonna win me some stuffed animals and buy me funnel cakes and cotton candy?"  
  
"But of course. Tonight is all about making you happy."  
  
"You've already done that." I said kissing Adam.  
  
"Well then lets go and win you the biggest stuffed animal ever."  
  
"Lets do it." I said running towards the booths. We stopped at one that had huge posters along with the stuffed animals.  
  
"Look they have a Hardy Poster." I said laughing.  
  
"You want it?"  
  
"Hold on a sec. Excuse me sir but do you have any Edge posters back there?"  
  
"Sure do little darlin' you want to try and win one." The man said turning around.  
  
"No but he wants to win me one." I said looking over at Adam.  
  
"Hey you're Edge!" The man said.  
  
"In the ring, yes, but tonight I'm simply Adam Copeland and I'm gonna win my girl that poster over there so hand me those darts."  
  
"Sure thing man."  
  
Adam went through almost forty dollars before finally winning me the poster I wanted, even though I tried to get him to give it up after twenty. He then played again and won me the Hardy poster too.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spend all that money on that stupid game. I have posters of you guys already."  
  
"Yeah I know but it was fun."  
  
"Well now it's my turn to play a game. I want to play the basketball game."  
  
"Whatever you want you got." Adam said as we walked over to the basketball booth.  
  
"One game please." I said to the man.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Look at this chick she can barely see over the booth." One man laughed behind me.  
  
"That's alright though because I got skills." I said as I started sinking baskets.  
  
When my time was up I had set a new record and instead of getting one prize I got two. One was a Basketball with the Carolina Logo and the other was a huge stuffed Tarheel.  
  
"Damn Frankie you do have skills." Adam said as we walked away.  
  
"Yeah but now I'm ready to get on some rides and the first ride has to be 'The Hammer' Jeff talked about it in a letter he sent me and it sounds like so much fun."  
  
"Yeah it's an amazing ride."  
  
Adam and I rode every ride and I loved them all I really didn't want to leave but it was late and I didn't want to leave Jeff stranded with Rilz all night. Adam reluctantly drove me home but before I got out of the car he gave me the most mind-blowing kiss I'd ever received in my life.  
  
"Just imagine if Jeff wouldn't have gotten through to you that would have never been possible." I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah I know." He said smiling back.  
  
See you later."  
  
"You know you will."  
  
When I got in the house Jeff was sitting on the couch watching old wrestling tapes and drinking beers.  
  
"Jeff honey what's up with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You come in here today and fall out on your bed when everyone knows it's like a sacred ritual for you to come home and ride. Now here you are sulking on the couch watching old tapes and drinking. So I ask again, what's up with you?"  
  
"Frankie it's nothing to worry about. I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"You made me spill today so now it's your turn. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Frankie I think I'm going to quit."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I'm just not feeling it anymore."  
  
"Jeff wrestling is your life it's been your dream since.....Forever. There has to be more to it and I want to know what it is."  
  
"I'm worn out and frustrated. I haven't had a good storyline in ages. I held the hardcore title for fifteen seconds and the European title for just over a week. They are wasting my time Frankie."  
  
"But to quit?"  
  
"I don't know what else to do. I can't remember the last time I won an actual match and even the boys in the back keep asking me where my head is during matches."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Vince or Eric or whoever the hell is in charge right now. I'm sure they are working on putting you in an amazing story line."  
  
"And if they aren't?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Exactly. So if you don't mind I would like to continue my drinking and sulking."  
  
"Well no one should drink alone. How 'bout I join you?"  
  
"Suite yourself Baby Girl, but I'm not much company tonight."  
  
"It's alright. We can simply sit and drink no talking required." I said walking in with a bottle of belvedere.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"I have my recourses."  
  
"You're too young to buy alcohol."  
  
"Who said I bought it? Just drink and be happy, ok?"  
  
Jeff and I sat on the couch all night drinking beers and belve. while we watched tapes. It wasn't until Jeff was completely drunk that he spoke again.  
  
"Frankie you really are too young to drink."  
  
"Duh, but like I said no one should drink alone so lets not turn into a grown-up on me."  
  
"You are such a great person."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No Frankie I really mean it. You are the total package. You're smart, beautiful, a great mother and the best friend ever."  
  
"Jeff you're drunk I really think you should go to bed and sleep it off."  
  
"You're right. Help me to my room?"  
  
"Sure." I said throwing his arms around my neck.  
  
When I got to Jeff's room I helped him out of his clothes and under the covers. As I turned to leave the room Jeff pulled me down on the bed. You remember how I used to stay with you until you fell asleep?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Jeff of course I will." I said lying on the bed.  
  
"I love you Frankie."  
  
"I love you too Jeff."  
  
What happened next was probably the worst thing that could have happened. Jeff sat up and kissed me and I don't mean 'I love you like a sister' kiss it was more of a 'take off your clothes and lets get it on' kiss. I freaked. I knew this was only happening because of the alcohol but I didn't pull away from him. The kiss lasted a minute maybe more and when it was over Jeff simply laid down on his pillow and went to sleep. As for me I went back downstairs and panicked.  
  
"What in the hell?!? That kiss was not supposed to happen. He was drunk and out of his head, right? What about me I didn't pull away in there. Dammit he is like a fucking brother to me and what about Adam? He can't find out about this. He would never talk to me again."  
  
I continued talking to myself and before I knew it the sun was up and I heard Riley calling for me. I fixed her breakfast and got her dressed before dropping her off at Uncle Gil's. I went back to the house and waited for Jeff to drag his self out of the bed. It wasn't until Three pm and when he came down stairs I could tell he was hung-over.  
  
"Good afternoon." Was all he said.  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Jeff do you not remember last night?"  
  
"I remember talking on the couch and watching tapes, but that's about it."  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
"I've kissed you millions of times Frankie."  
  
"Yeah but last night you kissed me like you were in love with me and not like I love you, you understand?"  
  
"No I would never......."  
  
"J you did. You held my face in your hands and said 'I love you' then you kissed me."  
  
"I was drunk I probably mistook you for someone else."  
  
"Jeff you called me by my......."  
  
"Frankie just drop it, ok. I was drunk and I mistook you for someone else. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE DROP IT?" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Fine it's dropped, but I think you are a real ass to yell at me when you made the fucking mistake." I said almost in tears. "I'm going to get Riley from Uncle Gil's then we'll probably hang out for the rest of the day. Give you a chance to get over your damn hangover and hopefully your fucking attitude problem." I said as I slammed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note- What did you guys think about the kiss? Great twist, huh? I personally think so but hey I'm bias it's my fic, lol! So tell me, is it getting better or worse? I'm trying to be different with this story b/c I think so many of my fic's are the same in some way so I want this one to be original as well as interesting and something everyone likes. One of my professors wants to publish it, along with Roomies, in one of her school papers when they're done so I really need to know if they're good enough so Please! Please! Please! Read and Review and let me know what should be different, if anything.  
  
Love Ya Millions  
  
The One & Only  
  
~Alexus~ 


	20. Nineteen

A/N: Oh My God ppl I'm so sorry it's been so long but I have been really sick lately and haven't really left my bed so I'm working really hard and trying to catch up on my chapters. I'm writing two more chapters for this story and also two chapters for my other three stories as well. I hope to have them up before Wednesday but it might take longer seeing that I am still kinda weak and can't sit at my computer for long periods of time. N-E- Way I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!! And don't forget to Review.  
  
~Alexus~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hemorrhage  
  
Nineteen  
  
  
  
"Frankie where are you?" Jeff asked as soon as I answered my phone.  
  
"Hello to you to Jeff."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Come on Frankie cut me some slack would ya?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Where are you I'll come pick you up and we can talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. You told me to drop it, remember?"  
  
"Can we at least talk about it when you get home tonight?"  
  
"I'm not coming home tonight."  
  
"What? What do you mean you're not coming home tonight?"  
  
"Just what I said. Riley and I are staying with Matt and Uncle Gil's tonight."  
  
"You don't have to do that you know."  
  
"Yeah but I think you need time to chill. I don't want another fight to break out between us."  
  
"Just come home and talk to me."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"I got to go Jeff. Bye" I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Frankie what was that all about?" Uncle Gil asked.  
  
"Nothing really, Jeff and I just had a disagreement."  
  
"Well if it's nothing then why are you and Riley sleeping here tonight?"  
  
"I just need time to chill out a bit."  
  
"You sure that's all?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure besides it's been a while since Matt has been able to spend time with Riley. Look at them out there playing piggyback. She always loves when they play that."  
  
"Well you know you are always welcome to stay here. Jeff's old room is yours for as long as you need it."  
  
"Thanks uncle Gil but It'll probably be just for tonight." I said giving him a hug and walking on the porch to watch Riley and Matt.  
  
"Mommy come play with us."  
  
"No thanks baby. I think I'll just watch." I said sitting in the porch swing.  
  
"Come on Frankie." Matt said.  
  
"I don't feel up to playing right now."  
  
"Yeah I noticed." Matt said putting Riley down and making his way to the porch. "So what did Jeff do now?" Matt asked sitting beside me.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah. So what's up?"  
  
"If I tell you something do you promise not to say anything to anyone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Jeff kissed me and I don't mean a peck on the cheek."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's not even the worse part. This morning when I was talking to him about it he just exploded with anger. I have never seen him that upset about anything."  
  
"So he just kissed you out of the blue?"  
  
"Well we had been drinking and he was very depressed about some work things. I helped him to his room and he told me he loved me and then he just kissed me. This morning I tried to talk to him and he claimed he mistook me for someone else, but he called me by name so he knew who he was talking to."  
  
"Wow Frankie that's some pretty heavy stuff."  
  
"I know. He called before I came out here and wants me to come back to the house so we can talk but I don't want to talk to him right now."  
  
"I think you should talk to him."  
  
"Why?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Because Frankie you guys are so close. I don't think you want to lose years of friendship over a stupid kiss."  
  
"Fine but can Riley stay here? I don't want her there if Jeff and I end up fighting again."  
  
"Of course she can stay dad and I will take excellent care of her."  
  
"Thanks Matt." I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"No problem honey."  
  
  
  
I took the long way back to Jeff's trying to clear my head and figure out what I was going to say to him. He had already made it perfectly clear that the kiss was a mistake and that if he weren't drunk it would have never happened but I had to wonder. Why did it feel so right when we kissed? When I pulled up in the driveway the house looked so dark. The only light came from Jeff's room. When I walked in the house I went straight upstairs and knocked on his door. When I got no answer I tried the doorknob and it was open. I slowly walked in and realized Jeff was asleep. "Great come all the way here to talk and you're sleeping." I said walking out of the room.  
  
"I'm not asleep just resting." Jeff said sitting up. "I thought you were staying at Dad's tonight."  
  
"Well Matt convinced me to come and try and work this out, but honestly I don't know what to say to you."  
  
"Then let me talk." Jeff said.  
  
"Fine say what you got to say." I said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Frankie I'm sorry I yelled at you today. It was just my head was pounding and you were telling me what I had done and I felt so bad. I know you thought I was angry but honestly I was confused. After thinking about it I realized that last night I did in fact refer to you by name before that kiss but I still don't know why I kissed you. I just can't figure that part out."  
  
"Could it possibly be because you......"  
  
"I what?"  
  
"Never mind it's nothing."  
  
"No say it."  
  
"Do you love me Jeff?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"No I mean are you in love with me? You said it last night and I don't think it was just the alcohol talking."  
  
"Frankie I.....I can't answer that."  
  
"Then why? Why say it if you weren't sure?"  
  
"I don't know. When you walked down those stairs last night in that outfit my heart stopped. You looked so beautiful and then when you came home and sat with me and listened to my problems I just felt so close to you."  
  
"So what now? Are we gonna walk around feeling awkward in each others presence?"  
  
"I don't feel awkward I feel completely comfortable with you."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah baby girl."  
  
"Is it alright that I enjoyed that kiss?" I asked with my head down.  
  
"Frankie listen to me. That kiss was very special and I think it's absolutely alright that you enjoyed it because I did too." Jeff said raising my head and looking me in the eyes.  
  
"It's just now I don't know what's going on. I know that it'll probably never happen again but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"What about Adam?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to tell him about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'll drive me crazy trying to keep this from him. You know I suck at keeping secrets."  
  
"But he doesn't have to know about this. I mean you went through all this trouble to be with him. Why destroy it so soon?"  
  
"You're right but I don't know how long I can hold it in."  
  
"Try. Don't ruin things with him because I acted out in a drunken stupor."  
  
"So we're cool again, right?"  
  
"Of course Frankie. We'll always be cool."  
  
"Good because I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life anymore. I'd have no one to torture with all my boring stories and endless poems and songs."  
  
"Your poems and lyrics are beautiful and you have never told a boring story."  
  
"You have to say that because you know I'd kick your ass if you didn't." I said laughing.  
  
"Do you honestly think you could beat me?"  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
"Yeah you probably could right now."  
  
"How about we go and get something to eat."  
  
"I've already eaten."  
  
"You liar."  
  
"I did eat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ummm....."  
  
"Exactly. You never eat when you're hung over."  
  
"Damn you know me so well."  
  
"Duh! Now lets go and raid the kitchen I'm starving."  
  
  
  
  
  
As Jeff and I pigged out in the kitchen I heard my cell ring in my purse.  
  
"Who in the hell?" Jeff said between bites of Chicken.  
  
"I bet I know who it is." I said taking the phone out of my purse. "Hey Adam."  
  
"Hey Frankie."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed."  
  
"Well you're hearing it."  
  
"Just wish I could see you."  
  
"Well why not come and join us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah Jeff and I are here pigging out on Chicken, Pizza and some veggies. It's all very tasty."  
  
"Sorry but I can't we have a house show tomorrow."  
  
"House Show? Then why is Matt home?"  
  
"He'll probably leave in the morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I don't want to keep you so I'll say goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Adam can't wait to see you."  
  
"Same here. I'll call tomorrow."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Believe me you don't want to find out." I said laughing.  
  
"I love your laugh almost as much as I love your face."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Well I love your smile and that body of yours ain't to bad either."  
  
"Hey I'm eating here." Jeff said.  
  
"Sorry." I said looking at Jeff.  
  
"You two are pathetic."  
  
"We are not pathetic Jeffro you're just mad because you are still single."  
  
"I choose to be single."  
  
"Nobody chooses to be single that's just what people who can't find dates say." I said giggling.  
  
"You two are a mess you know that. If I didn't know you I'd think you were a couple."  
  
"Me and Jeff a couple? Yeah right." I said nervously.  
  
"I'm serious you two fight like you're lovers or something."  
  
"We fight like we are brother and sister not lovers." I snapped.  
  
"Whoa Frankie calm down just making an observation."  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to go postal on you."  
  
"It's alright I know you love Jeff only as a brother and nothing more."  
  
"Good because that's all it is."  
  
"Hey got to go but I will call you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright bye Adam."  
  
"Later Frank-n-beans."  
  
"We really got to get me a new nickname." I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"See now that wasn't that hard now was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keeping quiet."  
  
"No it wasn't that hard but I think he heard the apprehension in my voice."  
  
"You did almost loose it for a second but you recovered nicely."  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go get some sleep I got an early start today."  
  
"Alright see you in the morning."  
  
"Love you Hardy."  
  
"Love you too, Baby Girl."  
  
  
  
As I lay in my bed trying to sleep I kept thinking about what Jeff had said to me. Why couldn't he answer my question? Either he loves me or he doesn't, right? Why do I get my self into these terrible situations? I have known him my whole life and never once doubted how I felt about him. Brotherly love is all I have for him or at least that's what I keep telling myself. That kiss sent chills through my body and my heart skipped beats. You're not supposed to feel that way when you kiss your brother! Should I be asking myself if I love him? Oh My God! What if I do love Jeff? but that's so wrong. I can't feel that way for him. It'll ruin everything. I love Adam, don't I? I fell asleep that night more confused than ever. I was pulled out of my sleep by the smell of fresh brewed coffee, fried bacon and scrambled eggs. I slowly walked down stairs to catch Jeff prancing around the kitchen in his boxers.  
  
"Jeff, Honey what are you doing?"  
  
"Cooking us breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"I'm not talking about the cooking I'm talking about the dancing." I said laughing.  
  
"What about my dancing?"  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Jeffro baby, honey, darlin' you have very little to no rhythm at all."  
  
"People love to see me dance."  
  
"Like who?" I asked stealing a piece of bacon.  
  
"My Fans."  
  
"Jeff your fans would love you if you came out in a Lion suite singing Hakunamatata."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so and so do you. Your fans love everything that you do and always will."  
  
"Yeah I do have the worlds greatest fans and my biggest and best fan lives right here in this very house."  
  
"What makes you think I'm a fan?"  
  
"What makes you think I was talking about you?"  
  
"Good point. I mean you are very conceded so you probably are your own biggest fan."  
  
"I was talking about my baby, Rilz."  
  
"Oh you mean my baby."  
  
"No she is my baby."  
  
"I do believe I was the one who went through 14 hours of labor with her."  
  
"Ok fine we'll compromise."  
  
"Compromise?"  
  
"Yeah, she's OUR baby." Jeff said sipping his coffee.  
  
"So what while we're here you're Daddy Jeff and not Uncle Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah basically."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not she needs a da...."  
  
"No she doesn't. She has me and I do a hell of a job with her. As far as I'm concerned I am her mother and her father."  
  
"Frankie I didn't mean to say it like that. I know you take good care of Riley and I know that if it weren't for JB and what he did to you we wouldn't even be having this conversation, but honey I do think of Riley as my little girl and of you as my....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No I want you to finish that sentence. You think of me as your what?"  
  
"My little sister." Jeff said faintly.  
  
"You sure that's it?"  
  
"Frankie we had this discussion already."  
  
"Yeah and you never really answered me."  
  
"I did answer you."  
  
"No you tip-toed around the subject before changing it completely."  
  
"Frankie please let's just enjoy breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go take a shower." I said getting up from the table.  
  
"You can't walk away everytime you get mad at me Frankie."  
  
"Anything's better than yelling and if I don't go upstairs right now and take a long hot shower this will turn into a screaming match and I don't want that." I said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Can we talk later?"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"I have to stop these feelings from destroying our friendship."  
  
"What?" I asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Nothing." Jeff yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I got out of the shower and walked into my room I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Jeff standing in the corner.  
  
"My God Jeff! Scare the shit out of me why don't you. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm going back on the road tonight."  
  
"And you couldn't wait until I came back downstairs to tell me that?"  
  
"I have to tell you something and if I don't do it now I never will."  
  
"Ok so what's on your mind?" I said putting on my robe.  
  
"Frankie I have known you your whole life and up until the other night things were great between us and I don't want to lose what we have so I think you and Riley should move in with dad."  
  
"WHAT!?! You're throwing me out?"  
  
"No I just think that with what happened it would be for the best."  
  
"You're fuckin' throwing me out. I don't believe this shit. Fine Jeff I'll pack up Rilz and my things and will be out of here as soon as possible, but so I don't have to explain all of this to Uncle Gil can we stay until I find a place? I promise I'll go looking today and will try my damnedest to be out of this place before you get back."  
  
"Yeah fine. I'll be gone for about two weeks this time, but I'll call before I come home."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Now could you please leave so I can get dressed?"  
  
"One question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you even have enough money for your own place?"  
  
"I have the money dad left me and I filled out a few employment applications the other day and I'm sure I'll get hired real soon."  
  
"Don't hate me Frankie."  
  
"Now why would I hate you? You told me not even twenty four hours ago that we were cool again, and that we would always be tight and now you want me out of your house." I said as tears streamed down my face.  
  
"Frankie please stop crying." Jeff said hugging me. I wanted to push him away but it felt so good being in his arms. I picked my head up off of his chest and looked into those green eyes that were always full of joy, but now his eyes were filled with pain and I could tell he wanted to cry but he was putting on a front. He kissed my forehead and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I love you more than I love myself and you have to believe me, but this is for the best."  
  
"How is this for the best?"  
  
"Because it just is."  
  
"Not a good enough reason."  
  
"It's gonna have to be. Now get dressed and come eat I kept it warm for you."  
  
"I'll be down shortly." I said laying my clothes on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Wish Riley was here. I really wanted to say goodbye to her."  
  
"She wanted to stay with Uncle Gil another night."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll call you in the morning." Jeff said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why to make sure I'm packed?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"No. To make sure you are okay."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"I'll call and make sure anyway if you don't mind."  
  
"Fine, but not too early."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Bye." I said walking away.  
  
"Hey get back here and give me my hug."  
  
"You sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Of course. I'll always want my goodbye hug."  
  
"How about the goodbye kiss?"  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
"Always, but no tongue this time." I said laughing.  
  
"Come here you." Jeff said pulling me into a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, but when I get back we'll have a huge house warming."  
  
"What makes you so sure that'll I'll have a place by then?"  
  
"Because I know you and how persuasive you can be besides I think you'll be getting a phone call tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah from you."  
  
"No. Not from me."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Just have to wait and see."  
  
"I hate when you do that."  
  
"Yeah I know that's why I love doing it."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up." I said kissing Jeff gently on the lips. "Now get out of here before you miss your flight."  
  
"Later Baby Girl." Jeff said getting in his car.  
  
"Later Hardy." I said waving. 


	21. Twenty

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I said still half asleep.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost eleven."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"Just alright, huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"Jeff has asked me to move out."  
  
"No Way! He loves having you and Riley there."  
  
"Apparently not. He told me yesterday that he thought it was for the best."  
  
"I don't understand. How is it for the best?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"There has to be a reason."  
  
"Well if you figure it out let me know. Hold on a sec Adam, it's my other line." I said before clicking over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"Amy! Damn girl it's been a minute since I heard from you." I said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah well I've been really busy."  
  
"I know I've been keeping up with Heat. You rock as a commentator."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, but I'm doing my best."  
  
"Hold on Adam is on the other line."  
  
"Alright, but hurry up I want to talk to you."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Amy and I haven't talked to her in a long time."  
  
"Say no more, I'll call you back later."  
  
"Okay, until then."  
  
"Bye beautiful."  
  
"Later handsome."  
  
As I was talking to Adam Amy was having a conversation of her own on the other end of the line.  
  
"Can she hear me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No she has me on hold. She's saying bye to Adam."  
  
"Amy I'm going out of my mind. I mean I was drunk but still it happened and I can't take it back."  
  
"She is with Adam though Jeff I don't think she's expecting anything to happen between the two of you."  
  
"I can't take that chance. I know she wasn't supposed to find out about the house until her birthday, but I already told her that I think she should move out."  
  
"You did what? Did you at least tell her that you've already found her a place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"I know I handled this all wrong."  
  
"So you told her that you wanted her to move out, but you didn't tell her that you had found her a place and that it is really an early birthday present?"  
  
"I called CJ and told her that I wanted her to call Frankie today and tell her about the place."  
  
"It should come from you. You said it yourself, she's pissed at you right now because she thinks you're throwing her out over what happened, but if you tell her the truth maybe she'll understand."  
  
"You're right I think I'll call her after practice.  
  
"Why wait? Now's as good as time as any." Amy said. "Frankie are you there?"  
  
"Yeah Amy I'm here." I said. "Just clicked back over actually."  
  
"I got someone here who wants to talk to you."  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Frankie its Jeff."  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Don't sound to happy to talk to me."  
  
"I'm not to happy right now and I'm pretty sure you know why."  
  
"Frankie I have something to tell you."  
  
"What now? Let me guess, you want me out today." I snapped.  
  
"Frankie no. Look I wanted this to be a surprise but things turned out all wrong."  
  
"Spit it out already Jeff."  
  
"You don't have to go house hunting."  
  
"So you're saying I can stay here?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"I don't get it Jeff."  
  
"You don't have to go house hunting because you already have a house."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I found you a place, well actually Adam, Amy, Matt and I found you a place."  
  
"When?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago. It was supposed to be a birthday present but I thought that it wouldn't hurt if you moved in now."  
  
"I thought that you wanted me out because of what happened."  
  
"Now didn't I tell you that we were cool?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you were lying." I said laughing.  
  
"So now that you know are you still mad at me?"  
  
"How can I be mad at you? You brought me a house." I screeched excitedly. "So where is it anyway?"  
  
"Is two blocks away from me. Is that too close for you?"  
  
"Hell No! It's perfect. I can't believe you brought me a house and that everyone knew about it."  
  
"It's been hard keeping it from you."  
  
"So describe the place to me."  
  
"You know the place. It's the old Longley place."  
  
"Old Lady Longley's?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"I loved that house as a kid. She used to always give me hot chocolate and candy."  
  
"Well they put her in a nursing home about two years ago and the house has been empty every since. I called CJ Parker, you know the retaliator, and talked to her about the place. It's only 425 a month and I've already paid the 600 to get the electricity and water on."  
  
"Jeff! Oh my god I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."  
  
"Well that's a first."  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"I wanted to do something special for you and Riley. I loved having you guys at the house, but I thought that maybe you would like having a place to call your own."  
  
"I love you so much, you know that."  
  
"I love you too. Look I got to go, but I'll call again later."  
  
"Ok. Could you put Amy back on?"  
  
"Sure here she is."  
  
"Amy Christine Dumas. I can't believe you didn't tell me what he was up to."  
  
"Sorry Frankie but we were sworn to secrecy."  
  
"I ain't mad at cha. Just promise you'll be at the house warming."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Trish, Steph and I are the ones who are gonna help you hook your new place up."  
  
"You guys wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No! In fact we have tons of stuff for the house already. Hope you like the color green." Amy said laughing.  
  
"It's one of my favorites along with Purple, Red, and Blue."  
  
"Hint taken."  
  
"I need to go furniture shopping."  
  
"Well wait until I get back and we'll go together."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Frankie I have a question."  
  
"Ask me anything."  
  
"Jeff told me about the kiss and he also told me about how you asked him if he was in love with you."  
  
"Yeah... and?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering. Did you ask him that question because you are in love with him?"  
  
"Amy come on I'm with Adam."  
  
"That's not what I asked you."  
  
"Amy you know how close Jeff and I are and you now that there is nothing but love between us."  
  
"You are in love with Jeff aren't you?" Amy asked seriously.  
  
"Look Amy I have to go, but I can't wait for you to get back here so we can hook up MY place." I said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Frankie just answer me."  
  
"Why can't you just drop it?"  
  
"Because if you are in love with Jeff you should tell him."  
  
"Why? I have Adam."  
  
"But do you love Adam?"  
  
"God we've only been together a few weeks."  
  
"Frankie I'm just saying I think you should tell him how you really feel."  
  
"I'm not in love with Jeff. He is my rock, my big brother, my best friend and Nothing More!"  
  
"Okay Frankie if you say so."  
  
"I say so. Listen I'll talk to you real soon no more going weeks without hearing from you, you got me?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Hey tell Trish and the guys I said 'hey'."  
  
"Sure thing. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
I jumped in the shower and got dressed before walking the two blocks to check out my new house.  
  
"My house. The sound of that is just too Sweet!"  
  
"Francesca?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Stephanie?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I heard you had moved back here."  
  
"How did you know I'd be here?"  
  
"I talked to CJ and she informed me that Jeff had brought this place for you so I figured I'd try my luck and I've been taking walks by here everyday hoping to run into you."  
  
"So you've just been walking past here day after day on the slim chance I'd come check the place out?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm really surprised you're just coming by."  
  
"Well I just found out about it today."  
  
"But CJ said..."  
  
"It was supposed to be a birthday present but Jeff gave up the surprise early."  
  
"I see. Look Frankie I don't know if you still hate me, but I still think of you as a sister to me and I would love for us to get together for dinner or something."  
  
"I don't think I ever really hated you I was just hurt because you didn't trust me."  
  
"And I am truly sorry."  
  
"I know I remember that day in the office when you apologized."  
  
"So I'm forgiven?"  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"Frankie I also wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Would it be alright if I spent time with my niece?"  
  
"Whoa I have to really think about that Steph."  
  
"I understand. I'll leave you alone now, but if you change your mind I'm at the same place I was when you left."  
  
"I'll let you know what I decide." I said as I began walking back towards Jeff's. 


	22. TwentyOne

Hemorrhage  
  
Twenty-One  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adam Joseph Copeland! Why didn't you tell me what Jeff was up to?"  
  
"Sorry beautiful Jeff made us all promise to keep our mouths shut."  
  
"You still should have told me instead of acting all shocked when I told you about Jeff asking me to move out when I talked to you this morning."  
  
"I didn't think he was going to do it until your birthday so I was really shocked when you told me."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"So have you seen the place?"  
  
"Yeah and it so cool because when I was little I used to tell my friends that I wanted to live in that house and they would laugh at me because everyone knew my mom would never be able to afford it."  
  
"Well now it's all yours."  
  
"I know, but I'm really going to hate moving out of this place. It's been so wonderful living here with Jeff. It's going to feel really weird being on my own again."  
  
"You'll be two blocks away."  
  
"I know but it'll be different. No more waking up to his singing or dancing and no more late nights watching old movies."  
  
"We can do those things."  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Yeah as in you and me."  
  
"I don't know about that Adam."  
  
"I'm not asking to move in or anything, but with you having your own place I could spend my free time there."  
  
"That's not what I'm unsure about."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Your singing and dancing could frighten children." I said laughing.  
  
"Hey I can sing." Adam said trying to sound offended.  
  
"No honey you can screech."  
  
"What ever!"  
  
"But we can sit up late and watch movies."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Hey is Matt around? I want to yell at him too."  
  
"Yeah he's right here hold on."  
  
"Hey Frankie how are you?"  
  
"Don't you try and act all innocent Matthew Hardy. You knew about the house to and decided to keep it from me."  
  
"Now what kind of birthday present would it be if you knew about it?"  
  
"Good point, but I'm still mad at you for not telling me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not, but I love ya anyway."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So how are things on the road?"  
  
"Great except, I'm rooming with Adam."  
  
"And why is that bad?"  
  
"Because the topic of conversation never changes. Frankie this Frankie that."  
  
"Shut-up!" I heard Adam yell in the background.  
  
"He's been talking about me?"  
  
"Hell yeah. The guy is crazy about you and everyone on SmackDown! knows it."  
  
"Awe how sweet! Is he still there?"  
  
"No he went over to Oscar's room, and since he is gone I want to ask you something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I talked to Amy..."  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"She told me about her suspicions."  
  
"I told her she was wrong about them."  
  
"She made a good point though Frankie. Jeff and I have been taking care of you basically since birth and you and Jeff have always been super close. Everyone knows that you two have an unbreakable bond. Maybe it's more than either of you are willing to admit to."  
  
"What are you talking about there is absolutely nothing there with Jeff and me."  
  
"So explain the kiss."  
  
"He was drunk. It was an accident and now it's over and will never happen again."  
  
"Don't you find it strange that he told you about the house so early?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well I do and I know why he did it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah he told me on the phone that he didn't trust himself around you."  
  
"Matt listen to me. Jeff and I talked about this already. He kissed me in the heat of the moment and that's all it was. Now I'll tell you like I told Amy...I'm with Adam and Jeff and I are ONLY friends. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah I got it."  
  
"Good. Now I have to go get Rilz from Uncle Gil's talk to you guys later."  
  
"Bye Frankie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
  
  
On the way to Uncle Gil's I couldn't get what Amy and Matt had said out of my mind. I was sure that they were wrong but in the back of my mind I wondered if they were right. I liked Adam a lot but was I in love with Jeff? I had asked myself that over a hundred times the night of the kiss, but to hear it come from someone else's mouth made me think about it more. Did Amy and Matt see something that I was oblivious to? I drowned out my thoughts by blasting Nirvana's Smells like teen spirit and singing as loud as I could.  
  
Load up on guns, bring your friends  
  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
  
She's overboard and self-assured  
  
I know, I know, a dirty word  
  
Hello, hello, hello how low,  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low,  
  
Hello, hello, hello...  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido,  
  
Yeah  
  
I'm worse at what I do best  
  
And for that gift I feel blessed  
  
Our little group has always been  
  
And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now entertain us  
  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido,  
  
Yeah  
  
And I forget just why I taste  
  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low  
  
Hello, hello, hello  
  
With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now, entertain us  
  
A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido,  
  
A denial, A denial, A denial A denial, A denial, A denial A denial, A denial, A denial  
  
  
  
Just as the song ended I pulled up into Uncle Gil's driveway.  
  
"Hey there stranger."  
  
"Hey Uncle Gil." I said with a smile.  
  
"Riley and I were wondering if you were ever going to show up."  
  
"Yeah I almost forgot about her. It's been so peaceful and quiet at Jeff's the past few days."  
  
"Well you know she can always stay here longer if you need more time to relax."  
  
"No I think I'm going to take her for some pizza or something before she forgets me all together."  
  
"Alright honey I'll go and get her things from inside."  
  
"Uncle Gil, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Did you know about the house too?"  
  
He didn't answer me he only smiled before walking into the house.  
  
"I guess that smile was my answer." I yelled after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Rilz and I got back to Jeff's we ate our pizza and after we watched Monsters Inc. I put Riley to bed. When I went back downstairs I remembered to check the mailbox and was thrown completely when I saw the return address on one of my letters.  
  
"Raleigh Correctional Facility?" I said looking down at the envelope. "Josh!" I gasped.  
  
I hesitated to open the letter, but after staring at it for a while I slid my fingers under the flap and tore the letter open.  
  
"Frankie...Frankie.....Frankie, I bet you thought you would never hear from me again didn't you? You thought that I was out of your life for good well guess what bitch, I know about my daughter and when I get out of here I plan on being in her life and getting you out of it. You should have never come back to North Carolina because my eyes and ears are everywhere and I know about that gay ass wrestling boyfriend of yours and I'm warning you if he even tries to play daddy to my daughter I'll have his ass dealt with. As for Jeff keep him away from her too or else there will only be one Hardy to call your big brother. I come up for parole in a few months and I've been a model prisoner so I'm expecting to be released before Christmas and then me and my daughter can spend our first holiday together. Keep a look out for me.  
  
JB"  
  
"Oh my god!" I said as I collapsed on the chair and began to cry. I picked up the phone to call Adam. I don't know why but I thought of him first. When I got no answer on his cell I tried Matt's but got no answer there either. I was shaking so bad it took three tries before finally dialing Jeff's number correctly.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Jeff?" I said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Frankie what's wrong?"  
  
"JB!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"JB he sent me a letter. He knows that I'm back here and he wants Riley."  
  
"Frankie JB has another four years in prison."  
  
"No he said in the letter that he was up for parole soon and that it was a good chance he would be set free and he said that he was going to take Riley from me."  
  
"Frankie calm down I won't let him get near you or Rilz."  
  
"He said that if you or Adam got in his way that he would have you dealt with. He said he had eyes and ears all over the place and if Adam or you tried to play daddy to his daughter that he would......"  
  
"Frankie listen to me. I want you to take the letter to the cops."  
  
"I can't he'll find out about it."  
  
"You have to tell the cops Frankie. If you do there is no way he will get paroled."  
  
"But he still has his cronies running errands for him and they will come after me."  
  
"Ok. Ok here's what we are going to do. You go and stay with dad and as soon as I get home we will go to the cops together."  
  
"No, if I go to Uncle Gil's he'll only get suspicious and I don't want to involve him."  
  
"I don't want you in the house by yourself."  
  
"I'm not going to be his victim anymore."  
  
" I want to know that you and Riley are safe Frankie."  
  
"Jeff I'm not going to hide."  
  
"Think about Riley. What if he sends someone to the house and she is there?"  
  
"Fine then I'll send her back to Gil's, but I'm staying here."  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"Jeff I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Well is there someone that can come stay with you?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
" I don't know. An old high school friend maybe?"  
  
"No one that I can think of."  
  
"Then you have to go to dad's."  
  
"Jeff I love you, you know that, but I'm not going to obey you."  
  
"Fine then I'm coming home."  
  
"No. You still have over a week on the road and you are still in hot water over your tardiness the past few months, so I don't think your leaving mid- tour would sit well with Vince and Eric."  
  
"Screw Vince and Eric and the Whole WWE you are more important than any of this."  
  
"I just don't want you to come home."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Fine you win, first thing in the morning Riley and I will go spend the next nine days with Uncle Gil."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now I'll let you go."  
  
"You sure? We can talk if you need to."  
  
"No I'm gonna go to bed and try and forget about reading that letter."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For you, Adam, Amy, Matt and the rest of the guys to get your asses back here."  
  
"We'll be there soon baby girl, don't worry."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Night." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't sleep to good that night. The nightmares that had finally stopped haunting me all came rushing back. I was back in those woods, but this time Josh didn't leave me there to find my way back to the main streets, he left me there for dead. I couldn't move and no matter how loud I screamed no one could hear me. I woke-up in a cold sweat and called Jeff's cell, but he had turned it off so I tried Adam again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Frankie? It's 4 in the morning."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry but I needed someone to talk to and Jeff's cell is off, but if you were asleep I'll let you go."  
  
"No I'm awake. What's up?"  
  
"Did Jeff call you today?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Come on give. You asked for a reason."  
  
"I'll tell you when you get home."  
  
"Frankie are you crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you have been haven't you?"  
  
"I had a bad dream is all. It scared me, but I'm alright."  
  
"Is that why you can't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"Just a lot of bad memories."  
  
"T?"  
  
"No all of it happened before Florida and before Tino."  
  
"Okay it's obvious you don't want to go into details so I won't push."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We can just talk."  
  
"I don't want to keep you up Adam. I just freaked over the dream and needed to hear a loving voice, but I'm okay now so get some sleep."  
  
"I can sleep later. If you need me tonight I'm all yours."  
  
"No you probably have an early day tomorrow."  
  
"Frankie you still sound a bit shaky and I know you are there alone so please just let me comfort you tonight even if it is just over the phone."  
  
"Really I'm better and I think I can sleep now that I've heard your voice."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I sure I will be able to sleep now."  
  
"Okay I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"Goodnight beautiful."  
  
"Night handsome."  
  
I didn't go back to sleep instead I sat up all night and watched Riley to make sure no one came to take her. That next morning I kept half of the promise that I made to Jeff. I packed Riley some clothes and dropped her off at Gil's. He asked a bunch of questions, but I managed to avoid them and get away before the interrogation. I drove back to Jeff's but first I stopped at an old friends place.  
  
"Frankie, I'm surprised to see you."  
  
"Steph I didn't come to make nice. I have a question and I want the truth."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you tell your brother that I was back in North Carolina?"  
  
"Frankie no!"  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Look Frankie I meant what I said the other day. I want to be friends again I miss you like crazy and I would never tell Josh anything that relates to you."  
  
"Well someone has."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your brother sent me a message. He wants Riley and he has warned me to watch my back."  
  
"Frankie I'm sorry."  
  
"If you had nothing to do with him finding out I was here then I don't blame you, but maybe you could help me."  
  
"I'll do whatever I can."  
  
"Talk to JB. Tell him to leave me and Rilz alone." I pleaded.  
  
"Frankie I haven't talked to my brother in almost five years. I seriously doubt he'll even listen to me."  
  
"Would you at least try?"  
  
"Yeah I'll try, I promise."  
  
"Thanks Steph."  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
"Steph listen I thought about what you asked and I was thinking that maybe you could spend Thanksgiving with us."  
  
"Really? Me spend Thanksgiving with you and Riley?"  
  
"And Jeff, Matt, Uncle Gil, Amy and the rest of my extended WWE family. We are actually going to celebrate a week early so everyone can still spend time with their real families."  
  
"I'd love that Frankie. Thank you so much for the invite."  
  
"No problem, it's what best friends do for each other."  
  
"What can I bring?"  
  
"Just bring yourself and maybe one of your mom's famous sweet potato pies." I said smiling.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"See you then." I said getting in my car and driving away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*HELP!!!!! *- I am in dire need of some suggestions for my stories LOL! If anyone has any ideas for this story please either e-mail them to me (Lethallita@hotmail.com, with the subject being "Hemorrhage Suggestions" or something like that.) Or if u catch me on AIM (NCSwantonDiva) let me know the direction you would like this story or any of my stories to go because I am very open to suggestions right now.  
  
*The One & Only*  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	23. TwentyTwo

A/N: Hey guys here is the latest chapter to Hemorrhage and I really hope you like it. I've been trying to make things more interesting to draw in more reader's but I guess that's not working, but I'm gonna keep going anyway for the few of you that are reading. I hope you continue to do so and just to let you know I greatly appreciate it. This chapter is kind of funny well at least it is to me. It really did happen to a friend of mine and her cousin not her friend. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the part and the dialog from that part is almost verbatim. I had to make up a few lines because I forgot what she actually said that he said but those are her exact words although I myself disagree with what she says it's not natural and everyone doesn't do it. N-E-Way I'm rambling so I'll stop so you can read the chapter. LOL! Later ppl.  
  
~*Alexus*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hemorrhage  
  
Twenty-Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanksgiving was great although it wasn't officially Thanksgiving. Fried Turkey, Ham, Mac and Cheese, Dressing, Stuffing and all the fixen's, but the whole night all I wanted to know was if Steph had talked to Josh. I knew I couldn't come right out and ask in front of the gang so I waited until she was about to leave and I walked her out.  
  
"So did you talk to JB?" I asked the minute we were out the front door.  
  
"I tried, but as soon as I mentioned your name he grew very cold towards me. He went off because I was on your side and not his. He just kept repeating "Soon Frankie Really Soon" and he looked so evil. He's not Josh anymore he's a monster and if I were you I would just leave with Riley and never come back here. My brother is crazy and I'm scared of what he might do."  
  
"Thanks for trying Steph, as for me bailing I won't do that again. Cameron is my home and I will not be run out of my home. My family is here and as long as I have them I'm safe. Besides I know if I need some one to have my back I have Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Adam, and Jay not to mention Amy, Trish, Stephanie, and hopefully you."  
  
"You know I have your back girl, but Josh has gang members behind him and I don't know if even the entire WWE roster could stop them."  
  
"We'll see when the time comes, but right now I'm happy right were I am and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Well you be safe and if you need me call."  
  
"Thanks Steph."  
  
"Don't mention it." Steph said before embracing me in a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie what was that all about?" Adam asked when I walked back inside.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Steph seemed to be having a very heavy conversation out there."  
  
"We were just talking about the past and some things that happened when we were younger."  
  
"Josh?" Jeff asked walking up and wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's Josh?" Adam asked.  
  
"Steph brother."  
  
"And Riley's dad." I said looking down.  
  
"Wow Riley's dad? Where is he?"  
  
"Prison."  
  
"For what?" Adam asked confused.  
  
"Frankie you don't have to say anything else." Jeff said noticing how uncomfortable I was.  
  
"No it's alright. Matter of fact.... Guys could yall come in here for a minute." I yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up Frankie?" Amy asked.  
  
"I have to tell you guys something and now's as good a time as any. Could you sit?"  
  
"Sure." Trish said sitting down.  
  
I took a deep breath and just let the words flow from my mouth.  
  
"I know you all know I had Riley at a young age, but you don't know the whole story. When I was fourteen I was raped by Steph's older brother, Josh. He was prosecuted and was sentenced to ten years, I received a letter a few days ago from Josh, and he is up for parole really soon and has vowed to get rid of me and take Riley away." I said as the tears started flowing.  
  
"Frankie why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Oh yeah Adam nice way to start off a conversation...Hi am Frankie and this is my daughter Riley she's the product of a rape? I don't think so. When I met you guys I was so worried you all would judge me for being a young unwed mother, but instead all of you treated me and Riley like family and I didn't want you to know my deep dark secret."  
  
"So why tell us now? Jay asked.  
  
"Because now I know that you guys love me no matter what and I figured that you guys needed to know the truth. Jeff and Matt took care of me throughout my pregnancy and they have taken care of me and Riley since the day she was born, now I'm about to fight a huge battle and I need all of you to help."  
  
"You know we are there for you Frankie, but what about your real family?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You guys are my real family. I haven't talked to my mom in a while not since she moved to Washington."  
  
"Jen's in Washington?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah Jason's job transferred him to the offices there so she packed up there things and jetted."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"It was before I moved back here. She called me and told me about it and Jeremy spent some time with me before they left."  
  
"Jeremy is your brother, right?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah he and Riley are almost the same age."  
  
"So are you going to call her and tell her about JB?"  
  
"No. I'm going to let her live her new life and not interrupt it with my problems/"  
  
"Were you and your mom tight?"  
  
"Hell no. My mom was an alcoholic my entire childhood and she used to beat the shit out of me for walking to loudly. I moved out when I was 14 and then after Riley was born I went back for about a year and when things got bad again...."  
  
"You moved in with your dad in Florida."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"When you called me that night because you couldn't sleep, it was about Josh?"  
  
"Yeah. Adam I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell all of you but I was too ashamed. I thought you would hate me or blame me for what happened to me like my mom did."  
  
"Frankie you said it yourself. We are your family and we would never hate you or blame you for anything. We are here for you and this Josh guy will not get within 100 feet of you or Riley as long as we are around." Shane said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Yeah Babygirl, don't let Josh get to you. He can't do anything behind bars and when we show that threatening letter to the police there is no way he'll be paroled."  
  
"It's not just him. He has people working for him on the outside."  
  
"Who the guys who will supposedly "Take Care" of Adam and me if we get to close to Rilz?"  
  
"What do you mean "Take Care" of?" Adam asked confused.  
  
"You didn't tell him what was in the note?"  
  
"No and I wasn't going to either, thanks a lot big mouth." I said punching Jeff in the arm.  
  
"What did the letter say about me?"  
  
"That if you and Jeff continued to play daddy to Riley that he would have you both "dealt with."  
  
"And you didn't tell me this because..."  
  
"I didn't want to freak you out and I was scared that if I told you, you wouldn't want me anymore." I said crying all over again.  
  
"Frankie no one is going anywhere? We are all here for you and if we have to we will be your personal body guards and we will protect you." Trish said.  
  
"I love you guys so much, but I'm really scared and not for me for you all. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."  
  
"Then we have major problems."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Frankie I would die for you and Riley."  
  
"Jeff don't say that I don't want anyone to die especially because of me."  
  
"To bad because that goes for me too." Matt said.  
  
"Same here." Amy said.  
  
"Goes for me too." Jay and Shannon said in unison.  
  
"Me three." Steph said.  
  
"Guess that makes me four." Shane said.  
  
"And I would definitely take a bullet if it meant you wouldn't have to." Adam said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"You guys are to awesome and I love each and everyone of you more than life itself."  
  
"Group hug!" Shannon yelled before I was bum-rushed on the couch.  
  
"Okay enough of this felling sorry for myself. I want to do something fun." I said standing and grabbing my coat.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well Uncle Gil already said that Rilz could go with him tonight so lets go and find a party."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"I don't care where I just feel like partying."  
  
"Frankie we can't we have to leave tomorrow and we should all really get some sleep." Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh come on Steph. It's still early just hang with me for a few hours."  
  
"I'll hang with you babygirl." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks. Anyone else?" The room remained quiet. "What no takers? Fine Come on Jeff we can find something to get into tonight."  
  
"Of course we can." Jeff said with a very disturbing smile.  
  
"Bye guys." I said before walking out the house.  
  
"Did you forget something?" Trish asked when I walked back into the house.  
  
"Yeah. This." I said gently placing a kiss on Adam's luscious lips. "See you before you leave?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Night again guys." I said closing the door behind me.  
  
"So Frankie just what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I just had to get out of the house. Things were getting way to serious for me."  
  
"Yeah things were a bit tense for a while."  
  
"I'm glad I told them though. They are my family too and it was time they knew the whole truth about me."  
  
"Well I'm glad if you're glad."  
  
"Great now let's go and have some fun."  
  
Jeff and I drove to Raleigh and hit up a few dance clubs and had a blast. When we looked at the time again it was after four. Neither of us wanted to drive back so we went to a hotel. There was only one room available, but we were both tired and didn't want to have to look for another hotel so we took the room. Once inside we realized that it was a single and not a double and Jeff grew a little apprehensive about having to share a bed with me.  
  
"Frankie maybe we should look for another hotel."  
  
"Why? We've slept in the same bed dozens of times."  
  
"Yeah but that was different."  
  
"You're trippin' and I'm tired so go to another hotel if you want but I'm not moving another muscle."  
  
"Fine I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Jeff get your ass on this bed. I'll take the right side and you take the left."  
  
"The floor is fine."  
  
"Okay. I'll get under the covers and you can sleep on top."  
  
"On top?" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah on top of the covers."  
  
"Oh yeah right."  
  
"Okay so get on this bed and lets get some sleep so we can drive back early in the morning before the gang leaves again."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Jeff said getting up off of the floor and on the bed.  
  
"Sleep tight." I said giving him a kiss before rolling onto my side.  
  
"You too." Jeff said turning out the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
At about six-thirty I thought I heard a noise. I panicked and almost out of instinct wrapped my arms around Jeff. He returned the embrace and I fell back asleep in his arms. Jeff who had gotten up and walked into the bathroom in quite a hurry awakened me again.  
  
"Jeff, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure just go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't. Not until you come back to.....Oh My God!" I said walking into the bathroom. "Jeff, are you masturbating?"  
  
"Dammit Frankie go back to sleep!" Jeff yelled slamming the door in my face.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought something was wrong." I said laughing.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"I'm sorry but Jeff this is funny."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Oh come on masturbation is a natural thing nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Yeah but its very embarrassing when you get caught doing it."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you."  
  
"Someone I know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Would you tell me who you masturbate to?"  
  
"Well it depends usually it's to Eminem." I said flopping on the bed.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I told you masturbation is natural nothing to be ashamed of. So were you jacking to a famous person or some one we know?"  
  
"I'm sorry Frankie I'm just not comfortable talking to you about this." Jeff said lying back on the bed.  
  
"Fine don't tell me."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone you caught me.... You know."  
  
"Jacking off." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah that."  
  
"My lips are sealed as long as we can still cuddle."  
  
"Sure we can."  
  
"You did wash your hands afterwards didn't you?" I asked laughing again.  
  
"Oh yeah lap it up. I'm here so embarrassed I could die and you're making fun of me."  
  
"Jeffro I'm sorry I will stop yanking your chain you seem to be doing that enough." I said before busting out laughing.  
  
"FRANKIE!"  
  
"Okay I'm done with the jokes. Let's just go back to sleep." I said turning over. "But you be careful with that thing and make sure you don't poke my eye out." I said under my breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Sorry." I said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Now I feel safe and poked."  
  
"That's it I'm sleeping on the floor."  
  
"No! No! Don't leave me I'll be good I promise."  
  
"One more word out of you and I will get out of this bed."  
  
"Okay. I said I promise didn't I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I got a few more hours of sleep before Jeff and I headed back to Cameron. Jeff didn't talk to me the entire trip back. He was still mad, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the jokes or the fact that I had actually walked in on him.  
  
"Jeff come on I said I was sorry about a million times, please talk to me."  
  
Nothing he just stared at the road and every now and again I would catch him staring at me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I see you looking at me. Just say one word. The silence is killing me."  
  
"Butt head!"  
  
"Did you just call me a butt head?" I asked. "If I recall correctly you were the one caught showing off their vertical smile."  
  
"See you can't be too sorry."  
  
"I am sorry, but you know what maybe I wouldn't have caught you if you would have locked the damn door."  
  
"It not the fact that you caught me."  
  
"Then what the hell is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess the whole situation was more than embarrassing. To get caught by your little sister who then starts making jokes about it. It's very upsetting."  
  
"Don't be upset Jeffro. What happened last night stays between you and me. No one will ever hear it from me."  
  
"Glad to know that, but you'll never see me the same will you?"  
  
"Yes I will only now I know a little bit more about you, or should I say a LOT more about you." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yuck I did not need to hear you say that."  
  
"Can I help it that you're well gigantic?"  
  
"Did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
"I'm only being honest with you."  
  
"Well stop it you're freakin' me out." Jeff said turning into the driveway.  
  
When we got inside everyone was laid out in the living room.  
  
"HEY PPL WAKE UP!" I yelled before slamming the door.  
  
"Frankie where the hell did you guys go?" Amy asked.  
  
"We went to Raleigh and it was so late when we left the last club we went to we decided to get a room instead of driving back."  
  
"What are you guys still doing here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We were waiting for you two. Guess we all feel asleep." Trish said.  
  
"So what did you guys see in Raleigh?"  
  
"I saw some REALLY big things." I said snickering.  
  
Jeff shot me a look and I stopped snickering immediately.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Adam asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm just pulling you guy's chain." I said looking at Jeff.  
  
I could see the fury in his eyes as I continued to make fun of him. He got so heated he stomped up stairs and had everyone scratching their heads as to what was going on.  
  
"Frankie what was all that about?"  
  
"Nothing really just an inside joke that Jeff doesn't find funny. I'll be right back." I said sprinting up the stairs. "Jeff can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Frankie you promised."  
  
"I kept my promise. I didn't say anything that anyone could figure out." I said stepping into the room. "Come on J don't be mad at me again. I hate it when you're mad at me. You can have your revenge anyway you want it."  
  
"Anyway I want it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah anyway you want."  
  
"Paintball fight."  
  
"Okay anyway but that way. You always kill me in paintball not to mention those balls hurt like hell."  
  
"You said anyway I wanted and I want a paintball fight just me and you tonight."  
  
"Fine but no aiming for the Head. Last time you left a knot."  
  
"He He I remember that."  
  
"It's not funny." I said rubbing my head were the knot used to be.  
  
"Hey are you two gonna come to breakfast or what?" Matt asked from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We're on our way." I said running down the stairs.  
  
"We're going to IHOP is that alright with you?"  
  
"Hell yeah some Strawberry pancakes sound so good right now, but do I have time to take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah I guess we could all use one, so how about we all shower and meet at IHOP in an hour." Shane suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plane." I said running back upstairs  
  
"See you guys in an hour." Jeff said as everyone left the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As we sat and ordered some guy approached our table and all he said was 'Watch yo back, bitch' before walking away. I had to grab Jeff and make him sit back down.  
  
"Jeff, not here. Just let it go."  
  
"Are you sure Frankie? We can go handle him right now."  
  
"No, that's what he wants, us to play his sick games, but I'm not going to and neither are you, any of you." I said looking around the table. "Now we came here to have breakfast and that's what we are going to do."  
  
"Frankie's right. I don't think we should give these goons the satisfaction of even noticing they exist." Trish said.  
  
"Then we all agree, no more talk about Josh or his goons."  
  
"Right!" the whole table said in unison.  
  
Frankie we've been thinking."  
  
"Uh-Oh it's never good when Jeff's been thinking." I said laughing.  
  
"Seriously Frank-n-beans listen to what he has to say."  
  
"Alright. Go on Jeff."  
  
"Stephanie talked to Vince and he has given us the go a head."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You and Riley to travel with us until this whole mess is straightened out."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey this is nonnegotiable." Adam said.  
  
"We're not going to leave you here alone. You will leave with me, Amy and Trish when we go to California next week."  
  
"California?"  
  
"Yeah Frankie think of it as a vacation." Trish said.  
  
"Sounds like fun, but what if things are never settled here?"  
  
"Then every time we travel you'll travel with us."  
  
"And Vince said this was okay?"  
  
"Yes Daddy said it was fine."  
  
"Thank you guys I don't think I could have survived being left alone for such long periods at a time."  
  
"Well later today we will take that letter to the police station and just go from there." Jeff said placing his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Hey get off me plate!" I said pushing his arm off. "Look at me thinking you're being all protective and you're just trying to steal my pancakes."  
  
"Sorry yours just look so much better than mine."  
  
"Should have ordered Strawberry instead of the plain maple syrup ones ding- dong." I said before placing my hand over my mouth.  
  
"What is it Frankie?" Shannon asked while everyone else looked at me funny.  
  
"Choked on a piece of bacon. I'm good now." I said sipping my tea and looking at Jeff who was laughing too.  
  
"Something happened last night and you two are hiding it." Adam said.  
  
"Something like what?"  
  
"That's what we want to know." Jay said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think you guys are crazy." I said looking at Jeff who was still laughing.  
  
"Come on tell us. Is it a big secret or something?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's big or something." I said now laughing harder than before.  
  
"Frankie!" Jeff said.  
  
"I'm sorry from this point on my lips are sealed. No matter how much you poke at me I'm not saying another word."  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"What'd I say?" Oh I know sorry."  
  
Jeff and I laughed to ourselves through the rest of breakfast. After everyone was finished we drove to Gil's and picked up Riley and dropped the SmackDown! Stars off at the airport because they had a house show the next night in Nevada.  
  
"Bye guys." I said giving everyone a hug. "Bye handsome." I said giving Adam a kiss.  
  
"Bye Gorgeous."  
  
On the way back to Jeff's Amy kept on trying to get me to spill the 'big secret' and was getting really annoyed that I couldn't stop laughing long enough to get out a coherent sentence.  
  
"Did you and Jeff... You know?"  
  
"Are you crazy or something?"  
  
"Well if that's not why you two have been all gitty around each other today then what?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but it's nothing like what you're thinking it's just between me and Jeff. More between Jeff than me." I said in hysterics once again.  
  
"I heard that Frankie." Jeff said looking through the rear view mirror from the driver's seat.  
  
"My bad Mr. STM"  
  
"Mr. STM?" he asked confused.  
  
"Tell you later, unless you want them to know."  
  
"No later is fine."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"You guys are to weird." Amy said getting out of the car.  
  
As I got out Jeff grabbed my arm.  
  
"Mr. STM?"  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Spank The Monkey." I said getting out of the car.  
  
"Oh you're funny." Jeff said chasing me into the house. "We'll see what you call me after I beat that ass in Paintball tonight."  
  
"We'll see Hardy. I'm going to get ready now."  
  
"Good I'll be waiting in the backyard."  
  
"Meet you back there in about ten." I said going upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoa this chapter is a bit long I hope that's okay. I haven't gotten any suggestions so I'm just winging it until I get back into my groove again so if the chapters are boring I'm sorry but they will get better again I guarantee it.  
  
  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	24. TwentyThree

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ouch! Jeff, you ass. I told you no aiming for the head." I said tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Sorry." Jeff said flipping me over so that he was now on top of me.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"No actually I'm not, but there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"You want to bet?" I said rolling over and pinning Jeff to the ground again.  
  
"Come on Frankie you know I'm stronger than you."  
  
"Yeah but I'm faster." I said hitting him with a paintball before getting up and running.  
  
"Frankie you little..."  
  
"Catch me if you can Hardy." I said running behind his Corvette.  
  
"Step away from the car munchkin."  
  
"No way as long as I'm here you wouldn't dare try to hit me with a paintball."  
  
"You're not playing fare."  
  
"Who said anything about playing fare? You know I like to play dirty."  
  
"Wimp!" Jeff said walking away.  
  
When he was half way to the house I ran behind him and smashed paint all in the back of his head.  
  
"I know you didn't just do that."  
  
"Oh yes I did."  
  
"It's on now girl." Jeff said picking me up and throwing me on the trampoline.  
  
"Jeff! Please."  
  
"Oh don't beg now." He said jumping up and down around me.  
  
"Jeff I hate playing popcorn!" I yelled.  
  
"I know that's why I'm doing it."  
  
"You are so mean."  
  
"I'm not mean." Jeff said flopping down on the trampoline.  
  
"I know I just wanted you to stop bouncing."  
  
"Just for that..." Jeff said before standing and jumping again.  
  
"Will you stop?"  
  
"Uh.....No!"  
  
"Fine I guess I'll have to stop you myself." I said tripping Jeff making him fall.  
  
"Frankie can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why do we act like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. One day we are screaming at each other and the next day we are having paintball fights."  
  
"That's simple. It's love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yeah only people who love each other can fight and have fun all in the same week, other wise we would always fight."  
  
"Guess your right."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
"So how are things with you and Adam?"  
  
"Great. He is the best."  
  
"I'm glad he is making you so happy."  
  
  
  
"Yeah we need to find you a girl to make you happy." I said getting up off of the trampoline. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I said kissing his cheek before walking in the house.  
  
"Find me a girl, huh? What if I said I've already found a girl?" Jeff said to himself before making his way inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost I just finished packing Riley's things. I'm still working on my stuff."  
  
"It's alright we still have another hour or so before our flight leaves."  
  
"I still can't believe I'm going to California." I said throwing some clothes in my bag.  
  
"It's going to be great having you on the road with us."  
  
"Yeah until I start to get on your nerves."  
  
"Nah nothing you do could get on my nerves."  
  
"Oh come on I know I must do something that irks you."  
  
"Nothing that I can think of."  
  
"Well there are tons of things that irk me about you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"For starters: the fact that you are a slob, your obsession with skittles, your singing in the shower, and your blatant disrespect for other peoples property."  
  
"Ok I'll take the slob, skittles, and even the singing in the shower ribs, but how do I disrespect other peoples property?"  
  
"You have taken things that belong to me and I haven't seen them since."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My hair dryer for one and about fifty of my CD's."  
  
"What CD's?"  
  
"My Linkin Park, Reanimation, my Rob Zombie, Sinister Urge, and just last week you stole my Puddle of Mudd."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did. You came in here and took it out of my CD player when you though I was sleeping, but I saw you. I was just to sleepy to say anything."  
  
"Well Matt sat on mine."  
  
"You could have at least asked."  
  
"It's safe. It's in the car."  
  
"Isn't that where yours was broken?"  
  
"Good point. You can get it on the way to the airport."  
  
"Are Trish and Amy coming here or are they meeting us at the airport?"  
  
" They're meeting us there."  
  
"Cool. Let's go." I said zipping up my bag.  
  
I grabbed Riley and we headed for the airport. Riley was really excited about the trip especially when I told her about the fun we were going to have. She was also happy that she would get to see her Uncle Jeff in live action. When we got to the airport Amy and Trish had already arrived, we boarded our flight and headed to or destination. The first part of the ride I listened to my CD's and played games with Riley. Amy and Trish were having there own conversation and Jeff gazed out the window staring off into space. Once Riley was asleep I slipped into the seat beside Jeff.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"You've just been so quiet and that's not like you."  
  
"I'm fine babygirl, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh come on you can tell me."  
  
"I can, but I'm not going to."  
  
"Fine be that way. Mr. STM."  
  
"Don't start Francesca."  
  
"No one has called me that in a log time. It's to the point that even Uncle Gil calls me Frankie."  
  
"Well I think I'll call you that from now on."  
  
"No way! I hate that name."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh I get it. You're doing this because of my nickname for you."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay no more Mr. STM, just please don't call me Francesca."  
  
"Deal." Jeff said extending his hand.  
  
"You want to shake on it?"  
  
"Yeah because honestly I don't trust you."  
  
"Oh Jeffro I'm truly hurt by that."  
  
"No you're not." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Okay so I'm not." I said smiling.  
  
"You know this is going to be really great." Jeff said placing his hand on top of mine.  
  
"Yeah I just wish Adam was on RAW that way I could spend more time with him."  
  
"You'll get to spend more time with me and that's ten times better, right?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What do you mean not really?"  
  
"Well if Adam was around then we could go out on dates all the time and cuddle at night and just have fun together, you know?"  
  
"All the things we used to do." Jeff said under his breath before removing his hand and once again staring out the window.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh it was nothing."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie how are you liking California?" Booker asked.  
  
"It's awesome! I can't believe you guys get to travel to all these great places."  
  
"Yeah it's the best."  
  
"I would kill to one day live out here on the West Coast and soak up some sun."  
  
"Maybe you will one day."  
  
"I doubt it besides I could never be that far away from my boys again."  
  
" I don't think Jeff would allow you or that precious little girl of yours to leave him again anyway." Booker said laughing.  
  
"Me either. And you can add Matt, Amy, Adam, Trish, Shane and Shannon to that list."  
  
"I think its great how they all take care of you, especially Jeff. His crazy ass lives for you and Riley. When you were in Florida he talked about you twenty four seven."  
  
"So I've heard. Well I have to get this juice to Riley I'll take to you later." I said walking away before slowly walking back.  
  
"Forget something?"  
  
"SUCKAAAAAA!" I said laughing.  
  
"Oh so you got me. I'll know next time to have my guard up." Booker said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.  
  
"I just had to do it." I said finally walking away.  
  
"Frankie where have you been?"  
  
"I was talking to Booker."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"Mommy did you get my juice?"  
  
"Yeah honey one box of apple juice." I said pulling the juice box from behind my back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're so very welcome pooh bear."  
  
"So are you guys going to hang around for my match tonight or does Riley have to go to bed soon?"  
  
"Riley has to go to bed." I said gathering our things.  
  
"Mommy I want to stay and cheer for uncle Jeff."  
  
"Riley."  
  
"Please mommy?" Riley asked wrapping her arms around me.  
  
Yeah please mommy." Jeff said mocking Riley.  
  
"Alright we will stay and watch your match but as soon as it's over you are going to bed."  
  
"Thank you mommy." Riley said standing on the chair to give me a kiss.  
  
"Thank you mommy." Jeff said giving me a kiss of his own.  
  
"Umm shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked touching my lips.  
  
"Yeah I should." Jeff said backing away.  
  
"We'll go wait in the Divas locker room and give you some privacy." I said taking Riley's hand and walking out the door.  
  
"Mommy why did uncle Jeff kiss you like that?" Riley asked as we entered the Divas locker room.  
  
"Wait Jeff kissed you?....again!" Amy asked confused.  
  
"It's not what you think Amy. Jeff was mocking Riley and so when she gave me a kiss he did too."  
  
"Did Riley kiss you on the lips?"  
  
"No she kissed me on the cheek."  
  
"And Jeff?"  
  
"Uncle Jeff kissed mommy on the mouth." Riley said now coloring in one of her coloring books.  
  
"Frankie why don't you see it?"  
  
"See what exactly?"  
  
"How much Jeff loves you?"  
  
"Amy I'm like the mans sister just thinking about what you are talking about makes me ill."  
  
"But you have to remember that you aren't really sister and brother and no matter how much you both deny it you two love each other."  
  
"Who loves each other?" Jeff asked sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Frankie and....."  
  
"Adam." I blurted out. "Adam and I love each other."  
  
"You two have actually said the 'L' word to each other?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?" Jeff asked hurt.  
  
"A few weeks ago."  
  
"Frankie!" Amy said cutting me a dirty look.  
  
"What, Jeff knows how I feel about Adam. Hell he is the one that officially hooked us up."  
  
"But I had no idea you guys were using that word."  
  
"I thought I told you."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Guess it slipped my mind."  
  
"Yeah I guess it did. I got a match be back in a few." Jeff said walking out of the dressing room.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Amy stay out of it, okay?"  
  
"Sorry I can't. You guys are my friends and I look out for my friends. You and Adam have never said that to each other have you?"  
  
"So what if we haven't?"  
  
"It was wrong of you to lie to Jeff. Did you see the hurt in his eyes when you told him that."  
  
"Look things between me and Jeff are good the way they are and I don't want to screw it up."  
  
"How could loving him screw things up?"  
  
"Believe me with my experience I'd find a way to screw things up."  
  
"Just tell him the truth Frankie."  
  
"I can't." I said walking out of the locker room.  
  
I found an empty corridor and sat there for a while before I was exposed by RVD.  
  
"What you doing out here all by yourself Frankie?"  
  
"Just thinking about things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I don't feel much like talking about it."  
  
"Well if you need to talk you know where to find me."  
  
"Thanks Rob."  
  
"No problem honey. Does Jeff know you're out here?"  
  
"No and if anyone asks....."  
  
"I haven't seen you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie where have you been? Riley was going crazy." Amy said when I walked back in the Divas locker room.  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"We were watching Jeff's match and he kinda took a really hard bump and Riley got scared. She started crying and asking for you, but no one had seen you."  
  
"So where is she now?"  
  
"With Jeff, he took her for a walk to calm her down and to reassure her he was alright."  
  
"Perfect ending to a terrific night." I said letting out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff asked when I walked into his locker room.  
  
"I needed to be alone."  
  
"You've been gone for over an hour."  
  
"What are you now my keeper?"  
  
"Keep your voice down." Jeff said pointing to Riley who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Can we just get out of here please?"  
  
"Fine let's go, but this discussion is not over."  
  
"Didn't think it was." I said picking up Riley and heading towards the exit.  
  
When we got to the hotel and put Riley to bed I took a long hot shower and tried to forget about the events that had taken place. When I went into my room Jeff sitting on my bed surprised me.  
  
"You have to stop doing this." I said slipping on my bathrobe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lurking."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You did the exact same thing the day you asked me to move out, remember? You need to learn that a girl needs her privacy."  
  
"I think we have more important things to talk about Frankie."  
  
"Ok and that would be what?"  
  
"Do you not even care that I was going out of my mind when we couldn't find you?"  
  
"Rob knew where I was, but I asked him not to tell anyone he had seen me."  
  
"I thought JB had sent someone after you or something, but you don't seem to care about anyone's feelings, but yours lately. Oh yeah and your precious Adam."  
  
"Wait a damn minute. Care about myself? I care about you more than I care about anyone, including Adam."  
  
"You sure as hell don't act like it."  
  
"Neither do you. You have been so damn cold and distant and I can't figure out why. I ask you what's up and you say none of my business, but you think something is bothering me you go into commando mode, and start asking my billions of questions. It's not right and I'm tired of you running so hot and cold on me.  
  
"Have I really been that bad?"  
  
"Worse." I said sitting down beside Jeff.  
  
"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you Frankie." Jeff said raising my head so we were eye to eye. "It terrifies me to think what about what could happen to you."  
  
"Don't you think I feel the same way? I love you Jeff." I said as hot tears stung my face  
  
"I love you too babygirl." Jeff said wiping a tear away before leaning in and kissing me.  
  
  
  
Before I knew it I was in Jeff's arms and we were making love. I tried to pull away before it went to far, but it was pointless. Jeff and I both knew that what was happening was right and there was no point in fighting it anymore. I felt so completely loved at that moment more loved than I ever had in my life. Deep down I knew it was wrong to be doing what I was doing, but in the surface I needed to feel good and Jeff made me feel great. When it was all over we just laid there and held each other and in that moment all my worries had faded. I was with the man I loved, but what about Adam? I had strong feelings for him, but was it love? Was it possible to love two men at the same time? I went from worry free to full of guilt and I was now more confused than ever.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you go to your room now?"  
  
"What, Why?"  
  
"Because if Riley finds us in here like this the entire RAW roster will know by morning and Adam will know by noon and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"So I'll leave early in the morning."  
  
"I don't want to take any chances. Could you please just do me this one favor?"  
  
"Sure Frankie if that's what you really want."  
  
"It is." I said lifting my head off his chest.  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Frank-n-beans I know you aren't still sleeping."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"After one."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"Damn I wonder why Riley didn't wake me. Hold on a sec let me go check on her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Riley, Honey why did you let mommy sleep so late?" I asked walking into an empty room. Riley! Riley? Adam I'll have to call you back Riley isn't here." I said almost in a panic.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
" I have no idea."  
  
"Maybe she is out with Jeff."  
  
"Let me see if he is in his room. Jeff! Jeff?" I said pounding on his door before running back in my room. "He's not there either." I said out of breath.  
  
"They are probably together Frankie calm down."  
  
"I'll calm down when my daughter is in my arms where she belongs."  
  
"Look I'm sure they are both fine, but I'll let you go and you call Amy and some of the others and I guarantee you'll find them."  
  
"Alright I'll call you as soon as I find her."  
  
"I love you Frankie."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I love you Frankie."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised."  
  
"It's just that's the first time you've said that to me."  
  
"I know and I wanted to say it to your face, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Now I know I caught you a little off guard so don't think you have to say it back right now, just let it sink in okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." I said still in a daze.  
  
As soon as I hung up the phone Riley came running in with Jeff right behind her.  
  
"Where the hell were you?"  
  
"Went to get lunch." Jeff said holding up a McDonalds bag.  
  
"You could have left a note or something."  
  
"Now you know how I felt last night."  
  
"Oh shut up Jeff! And you come and give your mother a hug for scaring her half to death."  
  
"Sorry mommy." Riley said giving me a hug.  
  
"It's alright just never do it again, mommy's to young for a heart attack."  
  
"Can I eat my Chicken Nuggets and watch T.V.?"  
  
"Sure just make sure you don't spill any bar-b-que sauce on the carpet."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Jeff we need to talk." I said grabbing my Big Mac and Fries.  
  
"Look I promise to never take Riley away without telling you about it again."  
  
"That's not what we need to talk about."  
  
"Oh then I take it you are referring to last night."  
  
"Yeah, but really about what I told you at the arena."  
  
"Which part?" Jeff asked laughing.  
  
"When I told you that Adam and I had been using the 'L' word."  
  
"What, it wasn't true or something?"  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"So why did you say what you said?"  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"No it doesn't." Jeff said pulling me into a hug.  
  
"But...."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"Adam did use the 'L' word this morning."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah I was talking to him about Riley not being here and before we hung up he told me that he loved me."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you forget about last night?"  
  
"No I didn't forget, but I've been thinking about it and I think last night was a mistake, and I think we should just forget it ever happened."  
  
"A mistake?"  
  
"Yeah it was something that shouldn't have happened."  
  
"Frankie you don't really mean that."  
  
"Yes I do." I said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me hiding the tears that were now running down my cheeks. 


	25. TwentyFour

Hemorrhage  
  
Twenty-Four  
  
  
  
"Frankie open this door and talk to me."  
  
"Just go away Jeff, please."  
  
"No! This has to stop and it has to stop now."  
  
"You're right." I said opening the door. "This does have to stop. We have to stop."  
  
"Mommy are you and uncle Jeff fighting?"  
  
"NO!" Jeff and I both said in unison.  
  
"Uncle Jeff and mommy are just talking. Hey how would you like to go and watch tapes with Amy and the guys?"  
  
"Can I really?"  
  
"Yeah pooh bear I'll walk you down there myself." I said taking Riley by the hand and walking out of the room. "Hey Ames mind if Riley sits in here with you guys for w a while?"  
  
"Of course not Frankie, but honey what's wrong?"  
  
" I bet you can guess." I said wiping away the forming tears.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Always is isn't it?"  
  
"What did he say this time?"  
  
"Not what he said but what we did."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"We did last night and this morning I told him I thought it was a mistake."  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"Told you I screw everything up."  
  
"Frankie listen."  
  
"Just keep an eye in Riley for me please. I'll be back in about an hour or so." I said before heading back to my room.  
  
"Frankie what is your problem?"  
  
"My problem?"  
  
"Yeah your problem. Last night was really special to me and I know it was just as special to you so why are you calling it a mistake?"  
  
"Because that's what it was Jeff don't you see? It was wrong and stupid and now nothing will ever be the same with us again."  
  
"Frankie we made love last night so no things will never be the same, but they can be better."  
  
"Jeff we had sex last night. It wasn't love at all."  
  
"Why because you love Adam?"  
  
"Yeah that's exactly why. Is that what you want to hear, huh? I LOVE ADAM NOT YOU!!!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff I really am. I never meant for last night to happen because I didn't want to hurt you, but once again Frankie screwed up, so I think I'm just gonna go home."  
  
"What? Frankie you can't leave."  
  
"I can't stay either. Having to see what I'm doing to you everyday, I can't do it."  
  
"I won't let you leave."  
  
"You can't stop me either."  
  
"So you think I'm just gonna let you go back there alone knowing that JB's cronies could be lurking."  
  
"Right now I'd rather be anywhere that here."  
  
"Frankie you aren't serious about leaving are you?" Trish asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"How much of this conversation did you hear?"  
  
"I just heard you say you were leaving, but I'm hoping I was wrong."  
  
"No you heard her correctly, because she is pissed at me she wants to go back and put herself in danger."  
  
"Frankie listen. You have to let us take care of you here. North Carolina is not a safe place for you right now and if I have to I'll go and get every RAW Talent and we will tie you up and make sure you stay put."  
  
"Great. So fuck what I want to do right? Yeah let everyone else run my life. I should be used to this by now since it has been going on my entire life."  
  
"We just want to keep you safe."  
  
"Fine I won't go back right now, but Jeff if you can't drop this shit I will be on the first plane home, got it?"  
  
"Yeah Frankie I got it and don't worry about it everything's forgotten." Jeff said leaving my room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trish asked with a look of confusion  
  
"Nothing Trish nothing at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adam!" I said jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too frank-n-beans."  
  
"I love it when you guys have Pay-Per-View's it feels like the only time we get to spend time together anymore."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"You could always defect to RAW."  
  
"SmackDown! needs me I can't bail on them now."  
  
"I know, but it was worth a shot."  
  
"Why not travel with the SmackDown! roster for a while?"  
  
"I don't know I was thinking about going home soon."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Does Jeff know you're planning on going home?"  
  
"Slow down. No I'm not crazy and yes Jeff knows but he doesn't care. We haven't talked in a few days."  
  
"What's up with you two?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"You two fight more than married people."  
  
"Well I don't think we will reconcile any time soon. I really out my foot in my mouth this time."  
  
"Want me to talk to him?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Hey man." Adam said to Jeff when he passed us in the hall.  
  
"Sup Adam." Jeff said paying me no attention at all.  
  
"I'll let you guys talk. See you after your match." I said kissing Adam and walking away.  
  
"Level with my man, what is going on between you two?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Jeff, I practically got chills when you two came face to face it turned so cold, and she told me that you haven't talked in a few days."  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"So you two have gone from super close to not even on speaking terms and it's no big deal?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm sayin'."  
  
"I really don't get you two, but I know you'll work things out you always do. Talk to you later man." Adam said walking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"Matt! Oh it's so good to see you."  
  
"You too honey where's Riley?"  
  
"With Trish and Stacy somewhere."  
  
"And my brother?"  
  
"In hell for all I care."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's keeping me here against my will well actually the entire roster is."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Like that's going to happen."  
  
"I know and don't lecture me for even thinking about it because Trish has done it already."  
  
"Okay no lecture, but you will be getting a sever tongue lashing from me if I hear that you are even thinking about it again."  
  
"Yes sir." I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"I mean it Frankie no more crazy talk like that."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good now help me find that brother of mine."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Well too bad because you are, now lets go." Matt said pulling me by my arm. "Jeffro!"  
  
"Bro!" Jeff said hugging Matt.  
  
"How have things been on this end?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess."  
  
"You and Frankie been keeping each other company?"  
  
"No I've been really busy." Jeff said coldly.  
  
"Whoa cut the tension with a knife why don't cha."  
  
"I'm gonna go find Riley."  
  
"No I'll go find her while you and Jeff squash whatever it is bothering you."  
  
"We've already tried that."  
  
"So try harder." Matt yelled as he turned the corner.  
  
"He's right you know. We're going to have to eventually talk again."  
  
"You know what Frankie, I can't talk to you right now and honestly I don't know when I will want to talk to you again."  
  
"That hurt, but I deserved it."  
  
"That hurt? Do you remember what you said to me?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
  
"Frankly I don't care."  
  
"You do care Jeff, if you didn't you wouldn't be this upset with me."  
  
"Upset doesn't even describe how I'm feeling right now."  
  
"Fine then yell at me, or whatever, but don't ignore me."  
  
"What do you want from me Frankie?"  
  
"That's easy. I want what I've always wanted and that's you to be my big brother and best friend."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you said it yourself, things a can never be the same. I'll always look out for you, but from now on we are nothing more than acquaintances."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy asked.  
  
"I've lost him Ames."  
  
"Frankie what are you talking about?"  
  
"Our friendship is over."  
  
"You don't honestly believe that do you?"  
  
"He called me an acquaintance."  
  
"You know you can fix this."  
  
"And how do I do that?"  
  
"Admit how you really feel."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt Adam."  
  
  
  
"But you're willing to sacrifice Jeff? That makes no sense Frankie and if you keep playing these games in the end you will lose both of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"J can I come in?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Jeff said opening the door.  
  
"Can I please come in?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, but please hear me out."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I talked to Amy a few minutes ago and she said something that made a lot of sense. She told me that I had to admit what I was feeling to myself before I could admit it to anyone else, and I finally decided to take her advice. All that stuff I said I didn't mean it I was just afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that right now I am more confused than I have ever been in my life. I'm in love with the two greatest men in the world and I am hurting one and lying to the other and it's killing me. I really like being with Adam but the night we spent together was the best night of my life. I don't know what to do anymore." I said in tears.  
  
"Babygirl why didn't you just tell me all of this before?"  
  
"I don't know." I said sniffling.  
  
"You don't have to make any decisions right now, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You know we could never be just acquaintances after what we've been through together." Jeff said giving me a hug.  
  
"Tell me about it." I said laughing. "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"Let's take things slow okay? I understand that you can't leave Adam right now, but it's good to know that you feel the same way about me."  
  
"As far as the men in my life go, you'll always be numero uno."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No just said it to make you feel good."  
  
"That's cold."  
  
"Only kidding." I said placing a soft simple kiss on his lips.  
  
"So are there any rules that we need to follow now or something?"  
  
"Yeah. We must still have fun together, no more fighting, you must pamper me all the time, keep me from making an ass of myself, and my sneaking into your bed to cuddle is a must."  
  
"So basically everything's the same?"  
  
"As much as possible."  
  
"I can handle that."  
  
"Good. So once again we're cool right?"  
  
"Yeah we're cool always and forever." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind watching Riley tomorrow would you?"  
  
"You and Adam going out?"  
  
"Yeah, that's okay right?"  
  
"Of course it is. I would never tell you who you could and couldn't see no matter my feelings."  
  
"Thanks Jeff. We'll probably leave around one so I'll drop Riley off okay?"  
  
"That's fine. Have fun."  
  
"I will. Later."  
  
"Later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer and better. Chapters 25-27 will be posted on or before Wednesday so please be patient with me I'm trying my best. With my fall semester ending tomorrow I'll definitely have more free time so hopefully I'll be able to post daily and not weekly, so keep your fingers crossed.  
  
The One & Only  
  
~*Alexus*~ 


	26. TwentyFive

Hemorrhage  
  
Twenty-Five  
  
  
  
A/N: Where is everyone? The reviews have completely stopped (wipes away tears). Come on ppl don't give up on me now I still have tons of stories to post here, but if no one is reading these then there is no reason to ever post those. So if no one is going to review this will be the last chapter and the Story will remain unfinished. I really hope I don't have to do that.  
  
I'll Holla  
  
Alexus  
  
P.S.~ I just want to say.... Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to everyone, and that I'll be 20 on the 30th .... Happy Birthday to ME!!!!! LOLZ!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn Frankie lookin' good!" Shane said when I walked into the room.  
  
"Come on Shane I'm wearing jeans and a sweater, nothing mind blowing."  
  
"Yeah, but those jeans hug those curves in just the right places."  
  
"That's the point of hip huggers Shane." Trish said.  
  
"Thank you." I said fixing my hair.  
  
"No Frankie wear it down it looks better that way." Jeff said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah leave it down." Trish said.  
  
"If you guys say so. How do I look?" I asked spinning around showing off the black flared hip huggers and baby blue sweater, with a picture of Curious George and the words Curious George University on the front, that I was wearing.  
  
"You look adorable." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." I said trying to hide the fact that he had made me blush.  
  
"Where'd you get that sweater?"  
  
"Adam bought it for me."  
  
"Why Curious George?" Shannon asked.  
  
"We were talking one night and he said I was asking fifty million questions saying I was full of curiosity, and the next day he saw it in the mall and he thought of me. So now I'm not only his Frank-n-beans I'm also his little Curious George." I said laughing.  
  
"You two are too cute together." Trish said.  
  
"Is there a possibility of wedding bells in the future?" Shane asked with a coy smile.  
  
"I don't think so, at least not any time soon." I said looking at Jeff and smiling.  
  
"So when is lover boy coming?"  
  
"He said one so it should be any minute now."  
  
"Or maybe around three or four he'll show." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"He's not you Jeffro." I said shooting him a dirty look.  
  
"Yeah because there is no other like Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Thank God!" Amy and I said in unison.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed, except Jeff of course, who just sat there and played with Riley.  
  
"Frankie can I have a sec before Adam arrives?"  
  
"Sure Jeff."  
  
"In private?"  
  
"Okay, lets go to your room." I said walking towards the door. "Ames you got Rilz?"  
  
"Yeah I'll keep an eye on my munchkin."  
  
"Thanks." I said leaving the room. "What up Jefferoni?"  
  
"Jefferoni?"  
  
"What? I think it's cute."  
  
"UH-NO!!"  
  
"Fine Jeffro, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just wanted to give you something before you left." Jeff said before leaning in and kissing me.  
  
"Oh that's not fair. You can't kiss me like that and then send me out with Adam."  
  
"Then stay here with me."  
  
"I can't cancel now he'll be here any minute."  
  
"Fake a headache or something."  
  
"You're making me crazy you know that?" I said removing Jeff's hands from my ass.  
  
"Me driving you crazy? What about you in those pants? It is taking everything in me to not rip them off of your body right now."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't think you would be in Amy's room."  
  
"I would have seen you anyway weren't you going to drop Riley off?"  
  
"I was going to have Amy do it so I wouldn't have to look you in those gorgeous green eyes of yours, but it's too late for that now." I said pulling Jeff close to me and kissing him.  
  
"You know we better stop this."  
  
"I know, I also know I have to tell Adam the truth about everything, and I think I'm going to do it today."  
  
"Frankie are you sure?"  
  
"Not really, but it's not fair to either of you for me to be playing this cruel game with your hearts."  
  
"You're not playing with my heart anymore, you already told me how you feel, but there is no reason to crush Adam."  
  
"You don't think I should tell him?" I asked confused.  
  
"No I don't, at least not right now."  
  
"But not telling him will only make things harder."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's already in love with me, and although we haven't slept together the subject will eventually come up."  
  
"I'm going to say something that will probably make no sense to you but I'm going to say it anyway."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Don't tell Adam because after today we go back to the way things were."  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"You heard me. It's going to be you and Adam and I'm going to continue to be the playa that I am."  
  
"Jeff what are you saying?"  
  
"We have to be adults about this Frankie. Trish was right, you and Adam make a cute couple and I sure as hell don't want to be the one to break that up."  
  
"I'm going to tell him it's over today though..."  
  
"No you're not?"  
  
"But Jeff...."  
  
"No Buts Frankie." Jeff said putting his hand on my mouth. "You and Adam have the chance to make this a great relationship and I'm not going to be the one to destroy it."  
  
"Jeff I love you."  
  
"And I love you, but Adam loves you too and deep down I know you love him. He wants you and I think you two should be together."  
  
"What about what I want?"  
  
"You don't know what you want Frankie, you said it yourself, so I'm making the decision for you. Come and cuddle with me tonight and we'll talk some more, but Adam's here now so you should go." Jeff said walking out of the room.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said sipping my Mochalatta Chill.  
  
"You have been acting strange since I picked you up today."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Yeah. You've barely spoken two words to me."  
  
"I'm sorry baby." I said kissing Adam.  
  
"That's more like it." Adam said before kissing me back. "I see you're wearing your CGU Sweater." Adam said laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I love this sweater it's almost better than the one Jeff gave me a few years back with Tigger on it." I said before getting really quiet again.  
  
"Almost better?"  
  
"Yeah but only because I used to be in love with Tigger, never was that into Curious George, but the sweater is awesome."  
  
"I can accept that."  
  
"So what's next on the agenda?"  
  
"We can do whatever you want to do today."  
  
"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-Oh what do you have in mind?"  
  
"I feel like flying." I said pointing to the skydiving sign.  
  
"Are you mental?"  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Pro-wrestler it's not scary."  
  
"You really want to do this?"  
  
"Hell yeah, but if you're too afraid I'll come back later.... with Jeff."  
  
"No! No! I said today was your day, and I meant it, so if you want to skydive then let's do it."  
  
"Wicked! Lets go." I said pulling Adam by the arm to the top of the hill.  
  
"Now are you absolutely, positively, sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Yes Adam I really want to go through with this." I said adjusting my straps.  
  
"Okay young lady when I say go you let it rip." The skydiving teacher yelled.  
  
"Gotcha!" I said giving him the thumbs up. "Adam baby you with me?" I yelled over my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah babe I'm with ya, but I don't know for how long."  
  
"3....2....1 Jump!" The teacher yelled.  
  
Soaring through the air was an awesome adrenaline rush, but I could tell that Adam wasn't feeling it like I was. I grabbed a hold of his hand to reassure him that it would be fine. He gave me a half-hearted smile and gripped my hand tightly unfortunately with in minutes it was all over.  
  
"So was it as good for you as it was for me?" I asked Adam after we landed.  
  
"Never again!" Adam said turning a pale shade of green.  
  
"Oh honey, are you sick?"  
  
"You're not funny Frankie."  
  
"Feel like eatin'?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll stop." I said wrapping my hands around his waist. "Do you just want to go back to the hotel?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine just give me a minute."  
  
"No seriously let's go back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I've had enough fun for today, besides you don't look like you can take much more of what I had in mind." I said laughing.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, hon."  
  
"I love you." Adam said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"I love you too J."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'I love you too J."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did, I heard you Frankie."  
  
"Then apparently you were listening to hard because I said, I love you too A not J, A!" I said stomping off to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bonehead!" I said walking into my room.  
  
"Who me?" Jeff said sitting up off the bed.  
  
"Damn boy you scared me. What are doing in here?"  
  
"All of Riley's toys were in here so we decided to hang in here tonight. So who's a bonehead?"  
  
"Me." I said flopping on the bed beside Jeff.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Adam said he loved me and when I said it back I said, 'I love you too, J'."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"I did, but I recovered nicely and told him he misheard me and that I had in fact said 'I love you too, A."  
  
"Did he buy it?"  
  
"Fortunately."  
  
"You have to be more careful."  
  
"I have to tell him the truth." I said rummaging through my bag looking for a t-shirt.  
  
"Did you forget what I told you today?"  
  
"No, but I'm going to go against your advice and tell him anyway." I said tossing my sweater to the floor and replacing it with a t-shirt that read... 'Part time Princess, Full time Bitch' on it.  
  
"Tell me this Frankie, What did you two do today?"  
  
"We saw a movie, played in the park, took a walk and went skydiving."  
  
"See now...Skydiving?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Adam Copeland jumped out of a plane?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Willingly?"  
  
"Yes Jeff."  
  
"Adam wouldn't do that."  
  
"Well he did, and he did it for me."  
  
"Don't you see Frankie, the man jumped out of a plane for you."  
  
"He didn't do it JUST for me."  
  
"Yes he did trust me Adam would never just jump out of a plane."  
  
"He was really scared."  
  
"He did it for you and he'll do anything for you."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that you're right."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm only kidding, but you are right so I'm not going to tell Adam anything."  
  
"Good. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well I'm kinda hungry, why don't we all go and eat."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Okay so I'll go and get Ames and the rest of the guys that are staying here and you call Matt and the rest of the SmackDown! gang and have them meet us at the restaurant. Oh and tell Matt to tell Adam that it's alright if he still doesn't want to eat, but he better be there."  
  
"Aye! Aye! Captain."  
  
"Okay Sponge Bob. I can't believe you're mocking that stupid cartoon anyway." I said throwing a pillow at Jeff.  
  
"Sponge Bob is not stupid it's very educational." Jeff said throwing the pillow back.  
  
"If you say so Jefferoni."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two dates in one day, I'm a lucky guy." Adam said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Yes Mr. Copeland and I am one lucky girl. So you feelin any better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What was wrong with ya man?" Jay asked.  
  
"He got sick while skydiving." I said rubbing his head.  
  
"You went skydiving?" Matt asked shocked.  
  
"I did it for my girl."  
  
"He did great actually he just got a bit woozy after the fact is all."  
  
"Do you plan on doing it again?"  
  
"Never." Adam said as everyone laughed at the face he made.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking maybe hang gliding or bungee jumping next." I said looking at Adam.  
  
"Not on your life."  
  
"Fine then I'll do it alone, no biggie."  
  
"I'll do it with you." Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks Jefferoni."  
  
"I'll do it only if you promise never to call me Jefferoni again."  
  
"But I like it." I said pouting.  
  
"Fine then, you're on your own."  
  
"FINE!" I said in defeat.  
  
"Thought you'd see it my way."  
  
"Oh shut up and eat your Ziti." I said taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper.  
  
"So Frankie how do you like all this traveling we've been doing?" Trish asked.  
  
"I love it, just can't wait to get home though."  
  
"Why do you even want to go back there?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because it's home. It's what I know and what I relate to. I'm not use to living out of a suite case like you guys are."  
  
"Well be happy my sweet because we are heading back to North Carolina in just three little days."  
  
"WE ARE!" I shrieked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is music to my ears. You know I still haven't moved into my place yet."  
  
"And you're not going to."  
  
"What? Why in the hell not?"  
  
"You have to be where I can keep an eye on you." Jeff said.  
  
"I'll be two blocks away."  
  
"Sorry sweets, you're staying at my place when we get back."  
  
"UGH! Alright I guess I can hold off for another little while."  
  
"That's what I thought." Jeff said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I have to go to the little girls room, excuse me."  
  
As I got ready to leave the rest room a young woman stopped me. She looked about 23 and had long blonde hair. Her green eyes were accented with light blue eyeshadow and a heavy coat of black eyeliner. She was about 5'10 and no more that 130lbs. She was beautiful and she knew it.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Didn't you come in here with a large group of people?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"So you know the blonde guy?"  
  
"I know all five of them."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. I'm talking about the one with the short hair, the one with all the colors."  
  
"Oh you me Rainbow bright."  
  
"Rainbow bright?"  
  
"Just what his friends call him, everyone else addresses him as Jeff."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he involved?"  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You see that beautiful girl on his left, that's his woman."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. Ask him yourself that's the love of his life."  
  
"She's just a child."  
  
"I'm pulling your leg lady. That's my daughter, his god daughter."  
  
"Oh I see." She said with a sigh of relief. "So he is single?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Could you give him this? It's my number, my name is at the bottom tell him to call me anytime."  
  
"That could be a problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We leave in three days."  
  
"You're not from here?"  
  
"No, we're from North Carolina."  
  
"That's great I live in Virginia, not to far away."  
  
"Cool. So you still want me to give him the number?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Alright will do, but I'm warning you if you don't like kids don't even bother."  
  
"I love kids."  
  
"Great. I'll give him the number don't worry about it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." I said walking out of the rest room and back to our table.  
  
"Damn girl took you long enough, what you do fall in?"  
  
"I like the way you funny...Ha! Ha! Actually I met a woman who was interested in one of my blonde buddies at this table."  
  
"Which one?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well the choices are Adam, Shannon, Chris, Jay, and Jeff, Guess."  
  
"Well if it were Adam you'd rip her eyes out, so I'm guessing Jay?"  
  
"Nope! And you're right I would have ripped her eyes out." I said laughing.  
  
"Chris?" Trish asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What she passed down the 'Ayatollah of Rock n Rolla'?" Chris asked trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Okay then, Shannon?"  
  
"Wrong again Ames."  
  
"Jeff? Someone was interested in Jeff?" Adam asked shocked.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked Adam, damn!."  
  
"Sorry man."  
  
"She wanted me to give you her number." I said handing Jeff the paper.  
  
"Hillary?"  
  
"Yeah she's sitting right over there." I said pointing. She saw me and waved and blew a kiss to Jeff.  
  
"She lives in Virginia." I said waving back.  
  
"She's hott." Adam said.  
  
"Hey!" I said slapping him across the shoulder.  
  
"My bad baby, you know you're ten times hotter than she is.  
  
"Uh-huh." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"So Jeff man, are you going to call her?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on Jeff you have been single long enough."  
  
"I'm a palya bro."  
  
"Only thing you play is a guitar." I said laughing.  
  
"Give him some credit Frankie, he also plays the drums and keyboard." Amy joked.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot."  
  
"Can we get out of here please?"  
  
"Sure Jeff, but can we go to a movie or something it's still kind of early?"  
  
"What you want to see?"  
  
"Drumline, that okay with you guys?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Cool, but we have to take Rilz back to the hotel first, she's beat."  
  
"Okay we can leave her at our hotel with Steph and Paul I'm sure they will watch her." Matt said.  
  
"Lets go then." I said picking up Riley.  
  
In the theater I sat between Adam and Jeff, which was really awkward. Every two seconds one of them was whispering in my ear to see if I needed anything. It was almost like they were trying to out do each other and that made me very uncomfortable. When the movie was over I was really relieved. When I started to walk out of the theater I felt Jeff grab one hand while Adam grabbed the other. Once outside I kissed Adam good night and hopped in Jeff's rental car.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the theater. You and Adam were acting like children and what the hell were you thinking grabbing my hand."  
  
"We were not acting like children, and what's wrong with me holding your hand?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it except the fact that my boyfriend was holding the other one."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look you were the one who said we were going to be just friends."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's up with the jealous boyfriend shit?"  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"It won't happen again Frankie."  
  
"I hope not because if we keep this up everyone will figure it out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked Jeff.  
  
"Sure you can. Was it a nightmare?"  
  
"No, just don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
"Okay. Hop in." Jeff said holding up the covers.  
  
"I had fun tonight."  
  
"What skydiving?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I mean at dinner and the movie."  
  
"I have to admit things were really interesting."  
  
"You mean Hillary?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think you should call her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she seemed cool enough when we were talking."  
  
"Just what did you two talk about?"  
  
"Well I told her that your name was Jefferoni and what a total loser you were and how you smelled and how much of a terrible kisser you were, but she thought I was joking so she wants to meet you anyway." I said laughing.  
  
"You're a funny girl you know that?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but you love me anyway."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Puh-lease! Jeff you're crazy about me and always will be."  
  
"Okay so I am, but you feel the same way about me."  
  
"Of course I do, you're my 'Nero Hero' and I don't know what I would do with out you."  
  
"You haven't called me that in ages."  
  
"I know, but I think it's time I start using it again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are always saving my ass so it fits."  
  
"If you say so. Now get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Jeff." I said resting my head on his chest.  
  
"Night Baby Girl." Jeff said wrapping his strong arms around me. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweet Dreams." I said before kissing Jeff and closing my eyes. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too Frankie, love you too." 


	27. TwentySix

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay Now don't slap me b/c I know I said this would be up Tuesday and here it is 12:30 Thursday morning and I'm just posting but it's not my fault stupid ff.net kept given me a "Website Not Found" page. So now it looks like Roomies won't be up until late tonight or at least by Friday morning. Again sorry for the delay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where you off to so early?" I asked Jeff.  
  
"Going over to dad's and then I thought I'd do some shopping since we literally have no food in the fridge."  
  
"Oh, alright. Want to take Rilz with you, seeing that I'll probably sleep another hour or two and I don't want her up by herself."  
  
"Sure she can go with me and when we get back we'll all have breakfast together."  
  
"Sounds great. Oh Jeff I forgot to tell you but Hillary called last night while you were out I guess I must have fallen asleep because I didn't hear you come in to relay the message."  
  
"I'll call her later."  
  
"How are things between you guys, is it serious?"  
  
"It's only been a few months Frankie."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"So why ask if it's serious?'  
  
"Adam and I were serious after a few months."  
  
"Well I'm not Adam and Hillary is certainly not you. Not saying that as a bad thing but you are a tomboy while Hillary is a big old girly girl."  
  
"That I know. You should invite her down here for dinner sometime."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? I'll invite Adam it'll be like a double date."  
  
"Double date?"  
  
"Yeah I want to get to know the woman in your life."  
  
"She's not the woman in my life, Riley already has that label."  
  
"Fine. I want to get to know more about your girlfriend seeing that I am the one that got you two together."  
  
"Anyway I got to book, I told dad I'd be there half and hour ago."  
  
"Leave it to you to be late."  
  
"Zip it!"  
  
"Tell Uncle Gil I said hello."  
  
"Will do. See you in a few."  
  
"Yeah see ya."  
  
After Jeff had left I couldn't get back to sleep so instead I decided I'd go for a jog. I jumped in the shower and threw on a pair of black track pants and a blue tank top. I put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail and headed out of the house. I had been running for about five minutes when I noticed I was being followed. I continued to jog until I felt someone grab my arm and I was forcefully turned in the man's direction.  
  
"Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to pull away.  
  
"Listen up Frankie cause this is your first and last warning. JB isn't too thrilled with you right now and he's sent me to inform you that if you continue to disobey him he will be forced to take drastic measures."  
  
"Disobey him?"  
  
"He wants you to keep those two guy friends of yours away from his daughter."  
  
"He's crazy. Jeff and Adam love Riley, the entire WWE family loves Riley and I won't keep her away from them because she loves them too. JB has no right to tell me who my child can and cannot be around. I won't let him bully me around. I can't live like that so you tell JB to FUCK OFF!" I said stepping on the man's foot and running away when he let go.  
  
"BITCH!!! You can't run forever Frankie, we will meet again you can count on it." I heard the man yelled I continued to run.  
  
I ran all the way back to Jeff's and was glad that he and Riley hadn't got back. As I took another shower I heard noises coming from downstairs. I turned off the water and threw on a robe before grabbing Jeff's baseball bat and slowly heading downstairs. I was halfway to the bottom of the stairs when I heard another noise. "J is that you?" I asked trying to hide the fear in my voice, but there was no answer. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and once there I jumped out swinging the bat in the direction of the noise.  
  
"Whoa slugger." Jeff said grabbing the bat.  
  
"Jeff why didn't you answer me?"  
  
"Sorry thought you would have figured it out."  
  
"Well I didn't and you just caused my heart to stop." I said putting the bat down.  
  
"Why you all jumpy anyway, did JB call here or something?"  
  
"No I haven't heard from JB or his goons in weeks. I just heard a noise and it kind of freaked me out."  
  
"You sure that's all?"  
  
"Yeah J I'm sure."  
  
"Next time you're coming along I don't like leaving you by yourself."  
  
"I'm a big girl J, I can handle being alone for a few hours."  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"Like that matters."  
  
"You're not to old for a good old fashion wippin' you know?"  
  
"You could try."  
  
"Look don't fight me on this or I'll tell dad."  
  
"That's not fair. You know if Uncle Gil finds out about JB and the threats he'll have me locked in a house with bars on all the doors and windows."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Punk."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Munchkin."  
  
"Pea brain."  
  
"Hey what's with all the name calling?"  
  
"Matt! I thought you were coming home tomorrow." I said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Change of plans."  
  
"Well I'm not complaining. I'm soooo happy you're here now I don't have to kill your brother for being such a weenie."  
  
"Weenie, huh? Jeff said grabbing me and slamming me onto the couch.  
  
"Yes you're a big weenie." I said trying to get up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you say you're sorry."  
  
"Then we'll be here a while because I'm not sorry."  
  
"Why do you two always have to fight?" Matt asked flopping on the couch opposite me.  
  
"Because he is a retard." I said with Jeff's hand still holding me down.  
  
"You're not in the position to be name calling missy."  
  
"Oh come on Jeff I could get up from here if I really wanted too."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Don't believe me?"  
  
"Nope, no one can break free of the kung-foo grip of the master Jeff Hardy."  
  
"Alright you asked for it." I said before looking over at Matt who tackled Jeff onto the floor allowing me to get free. I sat on Jeff's stomach as Matt continued to hold him down. "Now who's the master?" I asked with a devilish smile.  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"I never said how I could break free, I just said I could do it." I said leaning down so that Jeff and I were nose to nose "How bout a kiss?" I said before rubbing noses with him, "An Eskimo kiss of course." I said getting up. "Now Matty hold him there until I'm up in my room okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Frankie."  
  
"This isn't over you little devil, Matt won't be here forever." I heard Jeff yell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss you too Adam." I said lying in bed.  
  
"I wish I had more time off or that you would consider traveling more."  
  
"I can't at least not now Riley is about to start Kindergarten soon and I can't be hauling here all over the United States."  
  
"I know, but it's still nice to think about."  
  
"Maybe you could move to North Carolina, so when you're home you're here and not in Florida."  
  
"Yeah I still can't believe I moved there right after you moved back to Cameron."  
  
"I know right, if only we would have gotten together a month or two earlier."  
  
"We're going to make this work."  
  
"Hell yeah we are."  
  
"So where's Jeff?"  
  
"Still out with Hillary."  
  
"Still out, at two in the morning?"  
  
"He is a grown man Adam."  
  
"I know but you and Riley shouldn't be there alone."  
  
"It's alright we have a new security system and it's state of the art so I feel pretty safe."  
  
"Yeah, but we decided Jeff would be the one to take care and look after you and every since he and Hillary started dating he's never there."  
  
"That's not true Jeff does take care of me and I don't expect him to spend every waking hour babysitting me. He has a life too you know."  
  
"You're right. I don't want to talk about Jeff any way I want to talk to my Frank-n-Beans."  
  
"Now that's what I thought."  
  
"Is Riley sleeping with you?"  
  
"No she is in her room but my door is open so I can be there in two seconds if she needs me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah besides Jeff and I have this ritual that when ever one of us go out on a date that night we cuddle and talk about it so he will be crashing with me tonight."  
  
"You guys do that a lot."  
  
"What, crash together?"  
  
"Yeah it's kind of disturbing to know my girl is sleeping with one of my best friends."  
  
"We're not 'sleeping together', sleeping together it's just that every since I was little and I would have a nightmare or anything like that I would crawl into Jeff's bed and he would make sure I slept through the night."  
  
"I know that in my head but my heart wants me to be jealous for some reason."  
  
"No you're 'little head' wants you to be jealous." I said a bit harshly.  
  
"Frankie don't get upset alright. I know that you and Jeff are just friends and I'm sorry I even said what I just said. Baby doll you know I love and trust you completely."  
  
"Yeah I know and I love and trust you too."  
  
"Oh did you get the present I sent you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm wearing it right now."  
  
"So you liked the boxers I picked out?"  
  
"Yeah the red hearts on them are adorable and I love the Edge t-shirt."  
  
"I figured it was a good idea so even when I'm not there you'll know that I love you and I can still sleep with you."  
  
"How cute." I said laughing.  
  
"I can't wait for you're birthday I already have the perfect gift for you."  
  
"My birthday isn't for another four months."  
  
"I know but I had to get it now just in case I can't find it again later."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep and believe me you'll love it and if you don't believe me ask Jeff."  
  
"Jeff knows what you got me for my birthday?"  
  
"Yeah he kinda helped pick it out."  
  
"Oh no if Jeff picked it out it has to be something crazy."  
  
"Really Frankie you're going to love it."  
  
"Why not tell me what it is and I'll tell you if I'll like it or not that way if I don't you'll have time to exchange it."  
  
"Nice try but I'm not falling for that, you'll just have to wait for your birthday."  
  
"Meanie head!" I said in a baby voice.  
  
"I think you mean Edge head." Adam said laughing.  
  
"Funny A, very funny."  
  
"I'm gonna let you go, I can hear you yawning every two seconds."  
  
"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Adios."  
  
"You have to stay away from Oscar, it's to the point that sometimes I don't even understand you."  
  
"Sé, y es grande porque ahora puedo hablar de usted y llamarle los nombres sucios y usted nunca sabrá." (Okay for all my none Spanish speakers here's the translation..."I know, and it's great because now I can talk about you and call you dirty names and you'll never know.") I said laughing.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said, but I have a feeling it wasn't very nice."  
  
"You'll never know."  
  
"Get some sleep and that's an order."  
  
"An order? Who do you think you are any way?"  
  
"The man of your dreams of course."  
  
"Well man of my dreams, I am really tired so I say, Ámele bebé, sueños dulces."  
  
"Dare I even ask?" Adam asked laughing.  
  
"I said, Love you babe, sweet dreams."  
  
"Now I like the sound of that. Love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." I said as Jeff made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." He said kissing the top of my head.  
  
"What time did you get in last night?"  
  
"Five thirty, I think."  
  
"Wow you and Hillary must have had a good time."  
  
"She took me to some club in Virginia, it was pretty cool but I wasn't complaining when we left."  
  
"You broke tradition you know." I said pouring some orange juice.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"That never stopped you before. Now that I think about it you have been avoiding our little late night date chats for a while now, is there something you don't want me to know?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"You, my dear, are paranoid."  
  
"Come on you can tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell Frankie."  
  
"Fine be that way." I said folding my arms and pouting.  
  
"You are so damn cute when you pout, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah actually Adam tells me that all the time."  
  
"I see he finally sent you your present." Jeff said looking me up and down.  
  
"Yeah and I hear that there is another present that I am going to love."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know, Adam told me you helped pick it out."  
  
"Ok so I did."  
  
"Ok so tell me what it is."  
  
"I don't even think so."  
  
"Oh come on I'll still act surprised when the time comes."  
  
"Sorry my lips are sealed."  
  
"Jeff!" I whined getting behind him and jumping on his back.  
  
"Hey get off."  
  
"Tell me what Adam got me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Yes you can, you just won't." I said hopping down.  
  
"You are such a big baby sometimes."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"You're about to be twenty years old."  
  
"And I ask again, Your point?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"That's what I thought. Anyway I got to shower I have to take Riley shopping for some new clothes."  
  
"Bet she's really excited about kindergarten."  
  
"She hasn't stopped talking about it since we got back from her open house. Her teacher seems nice enough, although she kinda ticked me off when she kept introducing me as Rilz's sister and not her mother."  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"Oh yeah she did and what made me angry is the fact that when I shook her hand I said, 'Hi I'm Francesca, Riley's mother.' And you want to know what she said?"  
  
"Yeah tell me."  
  
"She said that's cute young lady now where are her 'Real' parents?"  
  
"Ouch! What did you say after that?"  
  
"Well holding back the anger that was surfacing I looked at her and said 'I am her parents Mrs. Ingram. I am both her mother and her father."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She apologized of course, but still she introduced me to both of her teacher assistants as Rilz's sister. I wanted to chop her in her throat."  
  
"Good thing you didn't or else Riley would have been expelled before the first day of school."  
  
"That woman just made me so angry."  
  
"It's alright baby girl some people are just ignorant."  
  
"I just hate the way people treat me sometimes, you know?"  
  
"Yeah honey I know."  
  
"Anyway I better get dressed Riley has been waiting on me for over an hour."  
  
"Ok baby see you guys when you get back and here take this." Jeff said pulling out his VISA.  
  
"No Jeff I got it covered."  
  
"Take the card Frankie. There's no need to spend your money."  
  
"There's no need to spend yours either."  
  
"Just take the card and while you're out buying Riley new clothes pick up some for yourself too. You know all those little t-shirts with all the cleaver writings on them that you love walking around in."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Go crazy with the thing."  
  
"Now remember you said that and don't go ballistic if I max the thing out."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Seriously max it out, I don't care that's why I'm giving it to you."  
  
"You're to good to me, you know that?" I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Only the best for the ones I love."  
  
"Well Riley and I thank you, who knows maybe I'll get you something while I'm out."  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
"Bye you."  
  
"Later baby girl and remember be careful."  
  
"Don't worry I have my celly, mace, and I've been practicing my self defense exercises so I think I'll be fine."  
  
"That's just it Frankie, I always worry about you and I always will." Jeff said once I was out of the kitchen and out of earshot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N #2: I think this chapter is pretty damn good. What do yall think? I have received a few reviews with people asking me not to stop my stories so I have decided that I will continue with all of them so don't worry I'm not going to stop writing as long as you guys don't stop reviewing.  
  
Later  
  
Alexus 


	28. TwentySeven

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
"Come on Riley you have to hold my hand." I said running after Riley in the mall.  
  
"In here mommy." Riley said running into KB Toys.  
  
"We're not here for toys Riley you need school clothes."  
  
"Just one toy, please."  
  
"Okay one toy but that's it." I said following her down the aisle.  
  
"I want this." She said pointing to a huge Barbie dream house.  
  
"Oh no that thing is too big and too expensive."  
  
"But this is what I want."  
  
"Maybe for your birthday, but not today. Find something smaller... and cheaper."  
  
"Okay then can I have this?" She asked picking up one of those Fisher Price kiddy computers.  
  
"Yeah I think that is perfect for you and its only 16 bucks. Now lets pay for it so we can find you some cool clothes." I said walking up to the register.  
  
After about another hour of walking through the packed mall Riley and I were finally ready to go. When we got home things looked pretty quiet. I figured Jeff had gone over to Uncle Gil's or something so I popped in a tape for Riley and went upstairs to put our things away. I had bought Jeff some hair dye and was going to leave it on his nightstand but when I walked into his room I caught an eyeful.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" I yelled witnessing a very naked Hillary in Jeff's bed.  
  
"Frankie I-I thought you were shopping." Jeff said running out of the bathroom.  
  
"I was shopping but now I'm home, guess I should have stayed gone a while longer. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Frankie, Hillary just stopped by to surprise me."  
  
"Looks like she surprised you alright." I said looking at a shirtless Jeff.  
  
"Yeah and I was just leaving." Hillary said nervously buttoning up her shirt.  
  
"Please don't leave on my account. I should have knocked before just barging in. I'm sorry J I didn't know she was here I didn't see her car outside." I said running out of the room.  
  
"Frankie wait!" Jeff said coming into my room behind me.  
  
"J I'm so sorry. I didn't...."  
  
"Frankie it's alright."  
  
"No it's not. You and Hillary need to be alone sometimes and I'm always around."  
  
"I like you always around."  
  
"Yeah but I think it's time Riley and I move into the house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. It's time J and we both know it. It's been months since JB has made any threats so I think it's safe now." I said although I was now thinking about the day in the park.  
  
"But maybe he still has someone watching you."  
  
"You just want me to stay here forever, don't you?"  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea."  
  
"So why did you buy the house then Jeff. It's all hooked up and everything. Amy and the girls helped me with the color pattern, I got the curtains up, Furniture's there, and it's been painted so why shouldn't I move in?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
Jeff I'm gonna go." Hillary said knocking on the door.  
  
"No! Hillary don't go. I know that things are a bit awkward now, but I'd love to have you stay for dinner."  
  
"I can't really. I'm on my way to the airport."  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
"Ohio on business."  
  
"Well when you get back you will have to join us one night I mean I fell I don't even know you and if not for me you wouldn't be with my little teddy bear here." I said rubbing my hands in Jeff's hair.  
  
"True it is because of you that Jeff and I are together, and it would be an honor to be able to sit down with Jeff's two women."  
  
"Great and I'll even make things better by inviting my Adam too, make it a double."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you when I get back." Hillary said kissing Jeff softly on the lips.  
  
"See you."  
  
"I should have known." I said once she was gone.  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"That you two were... you know."  
  
"Frankie please."  
  
"What? We're both adults we can talk about sex, hell we had it."  
  
"Still Frankie It's not something I want to talk to You about."  
  
"She looks like a moaner, am I right?"  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"What? It's just a question."  
  
"Fine then let's talk about you and Adam."  
  
"What about us? Oh you want to know if I've slept with him yet well I'm not telling."  
  
"But you think you have the right to interrogate me?"  
  
"Hey you've never caught me."  
  
"Ok so you've caught me once in a compromising situation but..."  
  
"Twice actually. Remember the night in the hotel room?"  
  
"Fine twice, but I'm still not going to just give you all the details."  
  
"Fine then I won't say a word about me and Adam." I said walking past Jeff. I got half way out of the room before Jeff grabbed my arm.  
  
"So you have slept with Adam? When?"  
  
"Oh alright if you must know, you remember the last time Adam came here before going home to Florida?"  
  
"Yeah the night Matt and I drove to Sanford to pick up A... Wait you did it here?!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"In this room?"  
  
"It actually started in the living room." I said sheepishly.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
"Hey I just caught you with Hillary at least Adam and I were smart enough to make sure I'd have the house to myself for the night. Any way you never answered me, is Hillary a moaner? Is she really loud?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"You should know."  
  
"Ok that's it this conversation is over."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"O-V-E-R!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Frankie please tell me you're lying." Amy said laughing into the phone.  
  
"I wish I were, but unfortunately I'm serious."  
  
"So she was just laying there butt ass naked?"  
  
"Yep! You should have seen Jeff's face when he heard me scream."  
  
"Damn a picture of that would be priceless."  
  
"It was really disturbing though, you know? To see her where I usually lye at night, although I'm clothed when I'm there."  
  
"Uh-oh do I hear jealousy in that voice?"  
  
"Not even."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Positive Ames. Oh and he knows about me and Adam."  
  
"Now I know you're lying."  
  
"No I told him that Adam and I had slept together."  
  
"Did he freak?"  
  
"Only after I told him we were in this house when it happened."  
  
"Frankie who are you talking to?" Jeff said knocking on my room door.  
  
"Amy. Why?"  
  
"I need the phone."  
  
"Why, you need to call Hillary or something?"  
  
"I need to call Shannon."  
  
"Fine I'll be done in a minute." I said focusing my attention back on my phone conversation.  
  
"So how are things going over there anyway?"  
  
"I'm finally going to move into my place."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit. I told Jeff last week the day I caught him with Hillary to be exact. I think it's for the best besides I never want to walk in on anything like what I saw again."  
  
"I don't blame you. But do you think it's safe, you know to be moving out right now?"  
  
"I think it's safe but I know I'm going to have to really persuade Matt to let me go. Jeff's the easy one to manipulate, but Matt is hard to break. They have both threatened to tell Uncle Gil about the threats over the past seven months to get me not to move, but I'm ready to."  
  
"I think you should rent out the house for now and just stay there with Jeff, but that's only because I love ya like a sister and if anything happened to you or my precious Riley I'd literally go crazy."  
  
"I could use the money. I mean it's not that bad here living with 'The Lord of the Slobs', and I do love this house."  
  
"So you're going to stay put and rent out your place?"  
  
"I'm going to think about it some more and I'll let you know when I decide, but right now I can hear Jeff pacing back and forth so I'm going to go."  
  
"Talk to ya later kid."  
  
"Yeah I'll holla."  
  
"God Frankie you two are always gossiping."  
  
"I get it from you."  
  
"I do not gossip."  
  
"Ha! You lie Hardy. I bet you're calling Shan now just to gossip."  
  
"Actually we need to make some arrangements."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nunya."  
  
"Whateva! I don't care anywayz."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Don't start something you can't finish."  
  
"I'll start it and finish it before you're even aware of it."  
  
"You are so full of yourself, I mean really."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are you are the king of concededness."  
  
"No that would be Irvine."  
  
"Okay you got a point, Chris is really conceded."  
  
"You know the guys are all coming over tonight."  
  
"Yeah Adam called and told me. I can't wait 'til they get here. I have to pick out an outfit."  
  
"You never did show me what you bought."  
  
"You were kinda busy, remember?"  
  
"Okay then show me now."  
  
"Aight, I'll even model what I'm wearing tonight for you now." I said grabbing a couple of hangers from the closet. "Ready?" I yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Come on out."  
  
"What do you think?" I asked revealing my dark blue L.E.I. low cut hip hugger flares and my dark blue baby-t that had the words 'I didn't ask to be a PRINCESS, but hey, if the CROWN fits...." in pink letters on it.  
  
"You look really good in those pants."  
  
"Thanks. All of the ones I got are like this basically except they are different colors and some are belled bottoms and not flares. "  
  
"What about the tops?"  
  
"One is a gray shirt traced in pink with the words: VINTAGE ACADEMY and under it in smaller letters it says: Princess State c/o 76." I said holding up the first shirt. "Another one says: From ZERO to INSANE in 1.5 seconds." I said holding up a black shirt with red letters, which was covered with red glitter. "This one says: Too much ATITUDE to little TIME." It was orange traced in dark blue with dark blue words. And the last two say: I have a CRUSH and it's NOT on YOU!! And the last one, which I love, says: "I can only please ONE person each day... I CHOOSE ME!!"  
  
"And I'm the conceded one?" Jeff asked laughing.  
  
"What they were all so cute and all on sale so I couldn't resists."  
  
"Well I love them all."  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"Ok so everyone should be here in the next hour or two so I'm going to go and check on dad seeing the he hasn't called today."  
  
"Ok and while you're gone I'll cook some... sumthin."  
  
"Cool."  
  
I had been in the kitchen for over an hour preparing little refreshments for our guest. When I was finally done I went and put in a mixed CD and was planning on chilling until people got there, but when the Cha Cha slide came on Riley was determined to have me do it with her.  
  
Let's do it!!! This is something new, the Casper slide part 2, featuring the Platinum Band and this time we're gonna get funky funky, funky funky. Everybody clap your hands, clap clap clap clap your hands, clap clap clap clap your hands. All right now we're gonna do the basic steps, to the left, take it back now ya'all, one hop this time, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, cha cha real smooth. Turn it out, to the left, take it back now ya'all, one hop this time, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, cha cha now ya'all. Now it's time to get funky, To the right now, to the left, take it back now ya'all, one hop this time, one hop this time, right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps, slide to the left, slide to the right, criss cross, criss cross, cha cha real smooth. Let's go to work, To the left, take it back now ya'all, 2 hops this time, 2 hops this time, right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps, hands on your knees, hands on your knees. Get funky with it, ooooooh yeah, come on! Cha cha now ya'all. Turn it out, To the left, take it back now ya'all, 5 hops this time, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, right foot again, left foot again, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, freeze, everybody clap your hands. Come on ya'all, check it out ya'all, How low can you go, can you go down low, all way to the floor, how low can you go, can you bring it to the top, like you never never stop, can you bring it to the top, one hop, right foot now, left foot now ya'all, cha cha real smooth.   
  
Turn it out, To the left, take it back now ya'all, one hop this time, one hop this time, reverse, reverse, slide to the left, slide to the right, reverse, reverse, reverse, reverse, cha cha now ya'all, cha cha again, cha cha now ya'all, cha cha again. Turn it out, To the left, take it back now ya'all, 2 hops, 2 hops, 2 hops, 2 hops, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, charly brown, hop it up now, slide to the right, slide to the left, take it back now ya'all, cha cha now ya'all. Turn it out, To the left, take it back now ya'all, 3 hops this time, right foot now, left foot now you all, cha cha yeah. Turn it out, (Be looking out for part 3, it's gonna be coming to you soon, but right now we're gonna keep this groove, here we go) To the right, to the right now ya'all, to the left, take it back now ya'all, 4 hops this time, right foot now, left foot now, cha cha now ya'all, cha cha again, cha cha again. Turn it out, Take it back now ya'all, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, 6 hops this time, right foot left stomp, left foot left stomp, right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps, criss cross, slide to the left, slide to the right. Let me hear you clap your hands. Cha cha now, cha cha again. Turn it out, To the left, take it back now ya'all, 2 hops, 2 hops, 2 hops, 2 hops, right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps, hands on your knees, hands on your knees. Ooooh yeah, get funky with it. Get down now ya'all. Come on come on, cha cha now ya'all. Let's go to work, (Casper talking) Oooooh yeah, mmhmm, yeah yeah do that stuff, do it, oh yeah yeah, peace.......  
  
"Again! Again!" Riley yelled when the song was finally over.  
  
"No thanks baby I think I'll sit this one out."  
  
"No, let's do it again."  
  
"Okay one last time." I said still trying to catch my breath.  
  
Half way through I heard a key turning in the door.  
  
"Hey can anyone join this party?" I heard Amy ask.  
  
"You can take my spot."  
  
"Looks like someone is tired." Adam said laughing.  
  
"I never realized how long this song is and this is our second go around." I said flopping down on his lap.  
  
"Eww you're all sweaty."  
  
"Yeah and? You're always hugging all over me all nasty and sweaty after matches buddy."  
  
"You got a point." He said giving me a kiss.  
  
"You guys hungry?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Jay said.  
  
"Always." Trish laughed.  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"Oh come on Frankie we know you have something in there for us to eat." Matt said trying to get into the kitchen.  
  
"Fine there's cheese and crackers on the table and there is gumbo on the stove, but you can't touch that yet."  
  
"Cheese and Crackers will do for now." Matt said as he and Jay flew into the kitchen.  
  
"So Frankie what's new?" Oscar asked.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Looks like those clothes are."  
  
"Yeah I maxed out Jeff's credit card last week. You like?"  
  
"You look great, but that's nothing new."  
  
"How sweet of you to say."  
  
"Yeah I'm a charmer."  
  
"Yes you are and very adorable."  
  
"Gracias." (Thank you.)  
  
"De nada." (You're welcome.)  
  
"Don't start." Adam said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You know what."  
  
"¿Vea de lo que tengo que tratar?" I asked looking at Oscar. (See what I have to put up with?"  
  
" Pobresita." (Poor you.)  
  
"Le conozco soy tal bebé a veces." (I know he can be such a baby sometimes.)  
  
" Usted debe verlo cuando estamos viajando." (You should see him when we are traveling.)  
  
" Puedo imaginarme." I said laughing. (I can imagine.)  
  
"Enough you two. If you're going to dog me at least do it in English."  
  
"Pero hacerlo en español es mucho más entretenido." Amy threw in causing Oscar and I to laugh. (But it is so much more entertaining to do it in Spanish.)  
  
"Not you too Ames."  
  
"Okay guys let's cut him some slack."  
  
"Thanks you baby."  
  
"No problem handsome." I said as I began to braid his hair.  
  
"Frankie, where's Jeffro?"  
  
"Did I just here my name?" Jeff asked walking into the house.  
  
"Yeah, where ya been man?"  
  
"Dad's."  
  
"How is the old man?" I asked.  
  
"He's alright he is about to go play bridge with some friends."  
  
"Cool." I said still playing in Adams hair.  
  
"Like the new look Adam." Jeff said looking at all the little braids that were starting to cover Adams head.  
  
"Just wait until I put some hair bows on it."  
  
"My own professional hair stylist." Adam joked.  
  
"Yes and I can make all of you just as pretty, for a small fee that is." I said laughing.  
  
"I'll pay. What all can you do?" Trish asked.  
  
"Whatever you want. Corn Rows, Box braids, Designs, Dye Jobs, Curls, Cuts. You name it I can do it."  
  
"You can really do all that stuff?" Jay asked with a mouth full of crackers.  
  
"Yeah I kinda taught myself when I was in Florida, you know I was really bored most of the time and I'd find myself looking through cosmetology books and just read about how you do certain things and I would use Riley's dolls to practice on."  
  
"Why not go to school for it."  
  
"Nah I just do when I get bored."  
  
"But you're really good Frankie. "  
  
"I wouldn't have the time."  
  
"You could take classes at the Community College while Riley is at school."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It would get you out of the house a couple hours out of the day."  
  
"It could be kinda fun I guess."  
  
"So are you going to register? You still have two weeks before fall semester starts."  
  
"Okay I'll do it. Who knows maybe I'll end up with my very own salon one day."  
  
"Great. I'll even drive you over tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Ames."  
  
"My pleasure kid."  
  
"Alright Jeff's here now so, Let's eat!" I said hopping off of Adams lap and running into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Dinner was great Frankie." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah cooking is another one of my many talents."  
  
"You never seize to amaze me Frankie."  
  
"I know I amaze everyone."  
  
"Adam is lucky to have you in his life. It was getting really old seeing him with all those ringrats."  
  
"That's something I don't even want to know about."  
  
"I didn't bring it up to cause any trouble but Adam is loved by millions of women who are constantly throwing themselves at him, he blows them off of course but women are always trying."  
  
"Look I trust Adam and I know that there will always be someone trying to get in his pants because of who he is, but he loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"Hey what you ladies talkin' about?"  
  
"Nothing babe just some girl talk." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"Well sorry Trish but I'm about to still her away."  
  
"If you must." Trish said smiling and walking out of the room.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"Really, What is it?"  
  
"Open it." Adam said handing me a black velvet ring box.  
  
"Adam this is beautiful." I said looking down at the heart shaped ring.  
  
"It's a promise ring. It's to let all these guys know that you're my girl."  
  
"Well I love it. I'll wear it always."  
  
"Read the inscription."  
  
"Adam -N- Frankie 2001- 4Ever. Aww Adam you are the best." I said kissing him passionately.  
  
"Alright you two break it up, no one wants to see that." Jeff said walking in.  
  
"No one wants to see what I saw either." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Just what did you see?" Adam asked.  
  
"Don't you even think about it." Jeff said strictly.  
  
"It was nothing really." I said smiling.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Yeah but always know that I have it in my arsenal to use at anytime I want so if I were you I'd try and stay in my good graces." I said as Adam and I left the room.  
  
"You two are so weird."  
  
"Hey I'm not weird."  
  
"Yes you are, but I love you anyway."  
  
"You can't help but to love me, I have you under my spell."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, that's so Mr. Copeland, why do you think you're so crazy about me?"  
  
"So the way I feel about you is all because of a spell?"  
  
"And maybe a few other things."  
  
"Yeah like your intelligence and your great sense of humor and of course your killer body."  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
"Hey Copeland, it's getting late time to bail." Jay said.  
  
"I'm comin'."  
  
"Guess I'll see you later." I said giving Adam a kiss.  
  
"Bet your ass you will. Goodnight beautiful."  
  
"Night handsome." 


	29. TwentyEight

Hemorrhage  
  
Twenty-Eight  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the long wait but there just hasn't been any free time for me. I'm gonna start writing like four chapters at a time so that you guys won't have to wait weeks for an update. Hopefully I will have at least one of my other fics. done by tomorrow so be looking out for it.  
  
P.S.~~ I just want to say HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY to my Bestest Friend Courtney. So Happy B-Day 'Lucky' be expecting a phone call from Big Pig #10 *WINK WINK* Love ya like a sista girl.  
  
'Kaos'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy where is my daddy?" Riley asked catching me completely off guard.  
  
"What makes you ask that question, baby?"  
  
"All my friends at school are always talking about their daddy's but I don't have one."  
  
"Riley your daddy had to go away before you were born."  
  
"Is he gonna come back?"  
  
"God I hope not." I said under my breath. "I'm afraid not pooh bear."  
  
"But before we get out for Christmas break next week we're having a Father- Daughter day." Riley said with a very hurt look on her face.  
  
"I can go with you." I said trying to comfort her.  
  
"But you're not my daddy you're my mommy."  
  
"How bout I take you kiddo." Jeff said from the doorway.  
  
"Uncle Jeff you're not my daddy."  
  
"I can be for one day, that is if you want me to be." Jeff said picking Riley up in his arms.  
  
"Can you be my daddy all the time Uncle Jeff?"  
  
Jeff looked over at me as to ask for help.  
  
"No honey, Uncle Jeff can't be your daddy all the time."  
  
"Why not? You sleep in the same bed like a mommy and daddy do."  
  
"That's because we love each other, but we are not in love like a mommy and daddy are."  
  
"Oh. Are you and Adam in love like a mommy and daddy?" She asked looking a little confused.  
  
"Yeah pooh bear we are."  
  
"So why don't we live with him?"  
  
"You sure are asking a lot of questions today."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, but that's enough for today. Why don't you go and watch a movie until dinner is ready alright?"  
  
"Alright." Riley said running into the den.  
  
"Goodness gracious. I felt like I was being interrogated by my own child." I said as I began to make some spaghetti.  
  
"So you love Adam like a mommy and daddy love each other?"  
  
"Come on Jeff do we have to talk about this now?"  
  
"It's a simple question Frankie."  
  
"You heard what I told Riley."  
  
"Yeah I did, but for some reason I can't completely believe that."  
  
"Why must you do that, huh? Why do you have to make me out to be the bad guy in this whole crazy mess between us?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are, and I don't understand because you were the one that said things had to be this way not me. I was all ready to break things off with Adam, but you wouldn't let me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then stop making me feel bad about this."  
  
"I'm sorry Frankie I don't know why I keep doing this."  
  
"It's alright Jeff just try to cut it out, ok?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"That's all I ask."  
  
"So Riley's birthday is coming up, what you have planned?"  
  
"Small party for her I guess she has made a lot of friends in her class I thought I'd invite them all over for pizza, games, cake and ice cream, you know all the good stuff."  
  
"Sounds like a blast, am I invited?"  
  
"That's up to Riley she is making up her own guest list, so if I were you I'd start sucking up to her now." I said laughing.  
  
"What about your birthday?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Do you have anything planned?"  
  
"Nope. All I want is a nice quiet evening at home with my friends and family."  
  
"What no wild outrageous party with all your new college friends?"  
  
"Nah, but speaking of I wanted to invite a few friends from class over tomorrow night for dinner, but I wanted to check with you first."  
  
"Do you really think I care if you have friends over? Frankie this is your house too you can invite friends over whenever you want."  
  
"Thanks Jeffro you'll like them, they're really nice."  
  
"Bet I will. Are all of them in your class?"  
  
"No just one of them. I met the other three about a week ago. My car wouldn't start and Natalie, the girl in my class, had her boyfriend stop and help me out. They wouldn't take my money so I figured I'd invite them to dinner.  
  
"Cool. I'll pick up a few pizzas and a lot of junk food."  
  
"That'll be great. They're gonna just come home with me after class."  
  
"Can't wait to meet 'em." Jeff said kissing the top of my head. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He said before stealing a cucumber out of the salad and going into the den to watch 'Like Mike' with Riley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow Frankie this place is amazing." My friend Natalie said walking into the house.  
  
"Different but amazing." Her boyfriend Seth said looking around at all of Jeff's weird creations.  
  
"Yeah this is all of Jeff's stuff, he's a tad bit eccentric."  
  
"I would say so, what is that thing over there?" Natalie said pointing to a small cage.  
  
"That's Jeff's Prairie Dog, Witty." I said laughing. "That over there is his adopted African Raccoon, Imagi, that's his Iguana, Zeus, over there is his fish tank and all his fish, and this beautiful guy right here is Liger." I said patting him as he lay at my feet.  
  
"This guy is a real animal freak."  
  
"Oh believe me he is just a plain freak." I said laughing.  
  
"So Frankie what's to eat in this place?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment but Jeff and Riley should be here soon with the Pizzas."  
  
"Riley's your daughter, right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Six in a few weeks."  
  
"And you're?"  
  
"Twenty in a few weeks."  
  
"Wait that means you were.."  
  
"Fourteen when I had Riley?" I said finishing her question. "Yeah I was."  
  
"Frankie, a little help here." Jeff said fumbling with three large pizza boxes and two bags of groceries.  
  
"Sure thing Jeffro." I said grabbing the pizzas.  
  
"Take it these are your friends."  
  
"Yeah let me introduce you. Jeff Hardy these are some friends of mine, Natalie Barnes, Seth McMichaels, Jazmine Gardner, and Quinn Mallory. Guys this is Jeff and this little one here is Riley."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Jeff said trying to extend his hand. "Just let me go put this stuff down." Jeff said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"That's Riley's dad?" Natalie asked shocked.  
  
"Jeffro? No way he's more like a big brother to me. I've known him my whole life."  
  
"So where is her dad, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"In prison."  
  
"No bullshit?!"  
  
"Nope. I can trust you guys, right?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Jazmine said as everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Riley's father rapped me."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Way. When I was fourteen, he was my best friends older brother."  
  
"And you kept the baby anyway?"  
  
"I couldn't have an abortion and the thought of someone else raising my child killed me so Jeff and Matt helped me out with her until I moved to Florida to be with my dad, but a few years after his death I moved back here to be with my other family, Jeff, Matt and their dad."  
  
"Who's Matt?"  
  
"Jeff's big brother."  
  
"Does he live here too?"  
  
"No he has his own place not too far away from here."  
  
"Will he be coming over for dinner?"  
  
"Afraid not, he's on the road right now."  
  
"The road?" Natalie asked confused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry the girls don't do wrestling." Quinn said. "Jeff Hardy is a pro Wrestler and so is his brother."  
  
"Shut-Up! Pro Wrestlers?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But you must get lonely when Jeff is on the road too." Natalie said.  
  
"Yeah but my life couldn't be any better right now."  
  
"I wouldn't think it could get any worse I mean look at that gorgeous ass man you live with." Natalie said laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Seth said.  
  
"Sorry baby."  
  
"Hey looks like a party in here." I heard a familiar voice say from the front door.  
  
"Yeah and you just made it better. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Vince was generous and gave us a couple days off." Matt said giving me a hug. "What you're not happy to see us?"  
  
"Of course i'm happy to see ya. I've missed the hell out of....... wait us?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course chica, you don't think Matt is the only one that deserves time off do you?" Oscar said as he came inside.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Just me and me of course." Shannon and Adam said sticking their heads in the door.  
  
"Just the one I was looking for. Get over here and give me a kiss please." I said pulling him towards me.  
  
"Umm Frankie." I heard Natalie say.  
  
"Sorry. Guys these are my friends from school, Natalie, Seth, Jazmine, and Quinn. Here are some more pro wrestlers, this one here is Jeff's brother Matt, the little one there is Oscar Gonzales better known as Rey Mysterio, Jr., this guy is Jeff's best friend Shannon Moore and the big goofy one here is my boyfriend Adam Copeland but to his fans he's known as Edge."  
  
"Nice meeting you all." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah you guys too, Quinn and I are huge wrestling fans." Seth said shaking hands with the guys.  
  
"Yeah Frankie never told us that she was tight with pro wrestlers." Quinn said.  
  
"Well now you know." I said.  
  
"Guess we need more Pizza." Jeff said coming back into the den.  
  
"Looks like it." Shannon said.  
  
"Matt is Ames home?"  
  
"She should be, why?"  
  
"Well since everyone is here already might as well get her ass over here and I think I'll call Shane too." I said grabbing the cordless off its base.  
  
It took Amy and Shane forever to get to the house but once there we had a blast. I gave Riley a piece of pizza and let her watch DVD's in her room until it was time for her to go to bed. Quinn and Seth got very close to Amy but Natalie and Jazmine didn't mind one bit seeing that they were drooling over Shane, Matt, and Shannon the entire night.  
  
"Alright what's next?" I asked after a very entertaining game of charades.  
  
"You guys know how to play the drinking game?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Yeah that's the game where someone ask a question and if it pertains to you then you drink, right?" I asked a bit unsure of myself.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Cool I wanna play." I said excitedly.  
  
"We don't have any liquor in the house Frankie."  
  
"Yes we do." I said running upstairs. I came back seconds later with a bottle of JD (Jack Daniels) in my hands and smiled. "Now let's play."  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Let's just play."  
  
"We need drinking glasses." Shane said.  
  
"Right." I said going into the kitchen before returning with 10 shot glasses.  
  
"Who goes first?"  
  
"I'll go first." Amy said.  
  
"Great shoot." Seth said.  
  
"Drink if you are in love."  
  
Everyone, except for Shane, Raised there glass and took a drink  
  
"That was too easy Ames." I said.  
  
"Okay well then you go."  
  
"Drink if you ever had sex on the hood of a car."  
  
Everyone looked around the room to see who would raise their glass. After about a minute Amy took a drink as everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"Ames you're kidding me right?" Jeff said.  
  
"Frankie I can't believe you called me out like that."  
  
"Sorry Ames its part of the game."  
  
"You just wait until it's my turn again." She said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I have one." Shane said. "Drink if you have ever got caught with a woman in the locker room."  
  
I looked from Jeff to Adam to Shannon to Matt. It had to be one of the four and I was dying to know which one of the guys it was. I went into hysterics when Jeff and Adam hesitantly took a drink. "You two weren't. Was it the same night or the same woman?" I asked.  
  
"Zip it Frankie." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah put a cork in it Frank-n-Beans." Adam said.  
  
" How come I never heard about that story?"  
  
"To be a pro wrestler." Seth said shaking his head.  
  
"I'll fill you in later Frankie." Amy whispered.  
  
"Thanks Ames."  
  
"Damn do you two tell each other everything?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Everything?" Jeff asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Jeff there is one thing she doesn't know Mr. STM." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"You guys have to let us in on that one one day." Matt said looking at Jeff and me.  
  
"Never in life." Jeff replied.  
  
"Ok, Ok who goes next?"  
  
"Quinn you've been mighty quiet, why don't you go." Natalie said.  
  
"Alright, umm Drink if you still sleep with the light on."  
  
Jazmine raised her glass and took a drink.  
  
"I hate you Quinn." She said a bit embarassed.  
  
"Don't sweat it Jaz it's no biggie." I said.  
  
"Ok my turn." Amy said sitting up. "Drink if you ever got busted while having sex in public."  
  
I raised my glass before laughing and taking a drink.  
  
"When did this happen?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"When I was living in Florida. T kinda got horny at the park and so we just you know."  
  
"In the park?" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"It was night time, no kids to see just a cop that happened to drive by."  
  
"Dirty, dirty girl." Shannon said.  
  
"Shut-up Shan!"  
  
"Drink if you ever stole anything."  
  
Seth, Quinn, Natalie, and Shannon raised their glasses.  
  
"Come on guys I know we aren't the only ones." Shannon said.  
  
"Do you see our glasses raised Mr. Moore? I thinks not therefore we have never stolen anything." I said.  
  
"Maybe you just never got caught." Natalie said.  
  
"Maybe." I said with raised eyebrows. "Ok here's one that someone is really going to hate me for. Drink if you sleep with a stuffed animal."  
  
"Hey you promised never to tell anyone about Bo Bo." Adam said pretending to cry.  
  
"Sorry baby, couldn't think of anything else, so just be a man and take your drink." I said trying very hard not to laugh. As Adam began to drink Jazmine raised her glass as well.  
  
"Jaz I never knew you slept with a stuffed animal." Natalie said shocked.  
  
"Dude your girl sleeps with the light on and with a stuffed animal, are you sure she's legal or a big scared baby?" Seth joked as Natalie and Quinn laughed.  
  
"Hey Seth shut your fuckin mouth alright? And Nat and Quinn there was nothing funny about what he just said. You don't know her story maybe she has reason's for it." I blurted out angrily when I saw that his joke had made Jaz tear up.  
  
"Whoa Chill it was only a joke and you just made fun of your boyfriend about his bear." Seth said defensively.  
  
"Well it was a bad joke and Adam isn't almost in tears from embarassment either is he?. Sometimes people have trouble sleeping at night and need things to make them feel safe, believe me I know the feeling all too well."  
  
"I'm sorry about the joke Jaz I didn't mean anything by it honest." Seth said apologizing.  
  
"It's forgoten." Jazmine said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Seth I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just I hate when people make fun of things they don't understand."  
  
"It's all good Frankie, but it's late and we should get going. The game was fun maybe we can play again."  
  
"You'd come over again after the way I just blew up at you guys?"  
  
"Of course we will. Frankie you're a really cool person and we all deserved to be yelled at. It wasn't cool to make fun of Jaz like that and you had all the right to put us in our place." Natalie said.  
  
"Great. I'm having a party for my birthday and you all are invited, that is only if you guys wanna come."  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Wicked! Later guys." I said as they piled into Seth's Mazda 626.  
  
"Party?" Jeff asked. "Thought you said just family and friends for a nice quiet evening."  
  
"Have you ever known me to be quiet?" I asked layghing.  
  
"Not really." Shannon said.  
  
"Shut-up Shan." I said punching him in the arm. "Anyway I thought about it and I think a party would be good."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So it's settled party at my house all are invited."  
  
"Your house?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That's what I said." I replied carrying the remaining pizza into the kitchen.  
  
"Well this turned out to be a very revealing night." Shane said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah some very interesting things surfaced here tonight." Adam said pulling me down on his lap.  
  
" Okay I have to know about the women in the locker room." I said looking at Jeff and then at Adam.  
  
"It's not like we were caught at the same time. In fact the two happened months apart." Adam finally confessed.  
  
"So who caught you?"  
  
"A few guys caught me but Jeffro here was caught by Vince."  
  
"Why was Vince in the locker room?"  
  
"He wasn't. He was walking by going to his office and we guess he heard the woman scream so he goes in there and there's Jeff lying on the floor pounding the Hell out of some woman."  
  
"Jeff who was the woman?"  
  
"It was just a woman that I had gone out with a few times. She snuck past security one night after a show and things just happened."  
  
"Now give us details about the park."  
  
"I already told you the whole story, why not try and figure out how Amy ended up om the hood of a car."  
  
"That is something I would like to know." Matt said.  
  
"Too bad because we are not even touching that story."  
  
We sat up until three in the morning just talking and tripping out before Shannon and the rest of the guys decided to bounce. Well everyone bounced except Adam who decided to stay the night with me after very little persuasion. As we lay in my bed that night I told him about the conversation that I had with Riley.  
  
"She has a point Frankie."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You two should be living with me."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you serious?" I asked lifting my head from his chest.  
  
"Yeah. I think it would be great if the two of you moved to Florida with me."  
  
"Move back to Florida, huh?"  
  
"Yeah it could be fun."  
  
"Yeah when you're there, but what about when you're on the road? It'll be the same shit I go through here. at least if i'm here and get tired of being alone I can just head over to Uncle Gils. Who would I have in Florida?"  
  
"So what if I got a place here?"  
  
"You would do that for me? Uproot your life and come here to be with me and a child that isn't even yours?"  
  
"I love you Frankie and I see Riley as my child and I want all of us to be together."  
  
"I'd have to talk to Jeff."  
  
"No Frankie, you don't have to talk to Jeff it's your decision to make, not his." Adam said angrily.  
  
"Don't get mad at me."  
  
"Why the hell shouldn't I get mad? I'm willing to move here for you to be with you and the first thing out of your mouth is I have to talk to Jeff first. What the hell is that all about?"  
  
"I'm sorry Adam. Don't think that I don't love you for everything you're willing to do for me, but we have to think about this some more and I personally had a few too many drinks tonight and can't think straight so can we talk about this again when we're both sober?" I asked lying my head back on his chest.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Adam said getting up from the bed and putting on his clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To a hotel."  
  
"Why? Please don't leave angry at me Adam." I said as tears began to swell in my eyes.  
  
"I'll call you later." He said grabbing his coat and walking out of the room.  
  
"Dammit!" I screamed as I watched Adam drive away.  
  
"Frankie honey what's wrong? Where's Adam?" Jeff said coming into my room.  
  
"I just screwed up royally." I said still crying.  
  
"What happened?" Jeff said sitting next to me on my bed.  
  
"He is willing to move here to be with Riley and me and instead of being happy about it and saying 'yes that's what I want you to do', I say 'I have to talk to Jeff about it first' and to make matters worse I said 'we should think about the whole situation some more'. God I am such an idiot!" I said as I buried my face into Jeff's chest.  
  
"You're not an idiot Frankie and Adam will get over this he just needs to cool off a bit first, but he loves you and he will come back." He said rubbing my head and rocking me gently back and forth.  
  
"I hope so, I love him Jeff I really love him.  
  
"I know you do Baby girl, it's gonna be alright, I promise." Jeff said as I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~~ This story seems so much longer than 28 chapters, well 29 if you count the preface, but it is I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. It really means a lot to me but I'm tired of writing these long ass chapters for one or two reviews so if I don't get at least ten reviews for this chapter i'm going to discontinue the story. Sorry to those of you who are reviewing but I'm not going to post for nuthin. I review every single chapter of every single story that I read and I know that you don't always have time to leave long wordy reviews but you could at least say "good chapter" or "that chapter sucked!" sumthin to let me know ppl are reading my stories. So If you are reviewing and want me to keep going encourage your friends or whatever to read and review and make a girl feel appreciated. If I am coming off rude or bitchy I'm sorry I'm not trying to be I'm just keepin it real.  
  
Hasta Muchachos  
  
*~*~*~*CATI*~*~*~*~ (My name in Spanish Class. Altho all my friends that know I'm a huge wrestling fan call me Lita which my teacher doesn't understand she is convinced it's something dirty. Come on what's dirty about calling someone Lita???? I'm convinced she is mental, but that's just my opinion, LOL!!! N-E-Way I'm out. Lata) 


	30. TwentyNine

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter~~ 29  
  
"Frankie where do you think you're going in that?" Jeff asked as I came downstairs in a very short black mini and a baby blue halter top.  
  
"To Nat's party." I said grabbing my purse.  
  
"Oh no you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Jeff chill she looks great." Hillary said coming to my defense.  
  
"She's pratically naked. I want you to go upstairs and put on some clothes please."  
  
"I'm wearing what I have on."  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
"Rilz is sleeping and should be out for the rest of the night but if she wakes just hit me up on my celly."  
  
"Frankie I'm serious you're not going out in that you look like a..."  
  
"A what, Jeff?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on say it. You think I look like a hooker, right?"  
  
"Hey you said that not me. What would Adam say if he knew you were going out like that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what Adam thinks anymore."  
  
"Why not call him?"  
  
"Why, What's the point?"  
  
"You miss him."  
  
"Like crazy, but i'm not gonna sit around waiting for him. We both decided some time apart would be for the best, besides I'm 20 years old and I want to have fun I don't have time for Drama."  
  
"I still think you should change."  
  
"Well I disagree. Hil what do you think?"  
  
"I think I need to borrow that outfit."  
  
"Hil honey you're not helping." Jeff said glancing over at her.  
  
"I'll be back...whenever." I said walking out the door.  
  
"Jeff did you really have to go there?" Hillary asked once I was gone.  
  
"She has been acting out since the break-up with Adam. For Christmas she watched Riley open her presents and bailed right after not even bothering to open hers, she cancelled her party which she was really excited about, she slept through new years...."  
  
"She's a big girl Jeff she can take care of herself."  
  
"You know what she does during the day? She sits in her room with her music blasted and only comes out at night when she's either going out clubbin or to some random party. She won't admit it but she's hurting and if she keeps this up she's gonna be hurt physically and not just emotionally."  
  
"I still say let her be herself."  
  
"You don't know the whole story. There are certain things going on right now and with Frankie acting the way she is she's just making matters worse." Jeff said letting out a sigh.  
  
"You gotta let her live her life. She's 20 years old with a 6 year old daughter. She missed her teenage years and she's trying to live them now."  
  
"I'm just scared something is gonna happen to her. I'm gonna call Adam and straighten this mess out." Jeff said pickin up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam man it's Jeff we need to talk about Frankie."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I think she's in trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Adam asked full of concern.  
  
"She's been weird since you two split. She's been going out practically every single night and coming home at crazy hours, and I can't prove it but I think she's drinking quite a bit. Man if we don't stop her she's gonna go off the edge, no pun intended."  
  
"Jeff I would love to help but I can't."  
  
"Why not? I thought you loved her."  
  
"I do love her."  
  
"Then get your ass over here so we can talk about how to help her."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Alright I'll be there." Adam said hanging up the phone.  
  
*~*At The Party*~*  
  
"Frankie you made it." Seth yelled as I made my way through the large crowd of people.  
  
"Yeah the warden let me out for some fun." I said grabbing a Smirnoff Ice out of the cooler. "So where's Nat?"  
  
"She and Jaz went on a beer run."  
  
"Cool. Is Quinn here?"  
  
"Yeah he's upstairs."  
  
"Doing what?" I yelled.  
  
"He's with some chick."  
  
"Chick? Does Jaz know about this?"  
  
"Hell no, she'd kill his ass if she found out."  
  
"Well consider his ass killed because i'm telling."  
  
"Frankie you can't do that."  
  
"I can and I am." I said walking away.  
  
"Frankie please just let Jaz stay in the dark. If she finds out it'll crush her you know how sensitive she can be."  
  
"Go tell him to get his ass down here right now and if I even see him breath on another girl I'm telling."  
  
"Aiight I'll go get him." Seth said running upstairs.  
  
I was left alone with a bunch of people I didn't know and I must admit I wasn't to comfortable at first but after a few Smirnoff Ice, Corona's, and some Jell-O Shooters everyone was a friend. This one guy, who had been eyeballing me all night, finally decided to ask for a dance when Mya's 'Case of the Ex' played.  
  
It's after midnight and she's on your phone  
  
"Wanna dance?" He asked  
  
Sayin' come over 'cause she's all alone  
  
"Sure." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
I could tell it was your "ex" by your tone  
  
But why is she callin' now after so long  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Frankie, yours?"  
  
"Dreux."  
  
"Nice meeting you Dreux."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
Now, what is it that she wants  
  
Tell me what is it that she needs  
  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz  
  
That you just bought for me  
  
'Cause y'all didn't have no kids  
  
Didn't share no mutual friends  
  
And you told me that she turned trick  
  
When y'all broke up in `96  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
"You look really good tonight." Dreux whispered in my ear.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So why a fine lil thang like you here by yourself?"  
  
"I'm inbetween relationships so to speak."  
  
There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past  
  
Obviously 'cause that shit did not last  
  
I know how a woman will try to game you  
  
So don't get caught up because baby you'll lose  
  
Now what is it that she wants  
  
Tell me what is it that she needs  
  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz  
  
That you just bought for me  
  
'Cause y'all didn't have no kids  
  
Didn't share no mutual friends  
  
And you told me that she turned trick  
  
When y'all broke up in `96  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night  
  
Tell me why she in your life trying to get what's mine  
  
She don't know me, she's about to know me  
  
I'm in your life that's how it's gon' be  
  
I seen her photo, she ain't even all that  
  
So if you want her back, you can take her back  
  
'Cause game recognize game, I can do the same thing  
  
Get it right, change or take back this ring  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no  
  
And her feelings start to show  
  
Boy I really need to know - and  
  
How ya gonna act  
  
How ya gonna handle that  
  
Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back  
  
"Wanna go somewhere where we don't have to yell?" Dreux asked as Ludacris' 'Southern Hospitality' began to play.  
  
"Okay." I said grabbing another drink before taking his hand and following him upstairs.  
  
*~*At Jeff's*~*  
  
"Okay so i'm here now what?" Adam asked sitting on the chair.  
  
"You have to talk to her and make her listen. She won't listen to me or Matt she won't even listen to Amy and she can usually always get through to her."  
  
"What makes you think she'd listen to me after the way I acted a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Because she loves you."  
  
"You mean she loved me."  
  
"Dude do you actually think she isn't in love with you anymore? Why do you think she's acting out in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know honestly."  
  
"It's because she's hurting."  
  
"Where is she?" Adam asked with a sigh.  
  
"Nat's, at a party. You should see her outfit, if you would call it that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me paint a picture: Lil black mini lil blue top. I'm telling you that outfit can only bring trouble."  
  
"Should I go get her or wait for her to come home?"  
  
"Go get her!"  
  
"Yeah, i'll do that." Adam said leaving the house.  
  
*~*Nat's party*~*  
  
"So Frankie how old are you?"  
  
"20." I said sipping another corona.  
  
"I'm 24."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So inbetween relationships, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Think I can be your next relationship?" Dreux asked running his hand up my thigh.  
  
"I'm not ready for another relationship right now, i'm still not over my last one." I said removing his hand.  
  
"Think a kiss could persued you?"  
  
"I don't think so." I said pulling away.  
  
"Guy must have been pretty special."  
  
"He was the best."  
  
"Then why the break-up?"  
  
"I don't have the answer to that question." I said as I began slurring my words a bit.  
  
"You guys meet at school?"  
  
"No we met through my best friend, they wrestle together."  
  
"Wrestle?"  
  
"Yeah with the WWE."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"Serioulsy."  
  
"Let me guess, your best friend is Kane and you dated RVD." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Actually my best friend is Jeff Hardy and I dated Adam Copeland aka Edge."  
  
"You're best friends with a Hardy and you dated Edge? Yeah Right."  
  
"Yeah that's right."  
  
"And I'm Vince McMahon himself."  
  
"Look you don't have to believe me but don't insult me."  
  
"I can do what I want, Frankie."  
  
"Look Dreux I don't know where things went wrong, but I'd like for you to stop actin like a jerk."  
  
" I'm a jerk?"  
  
"Yeah a major jerk."  
  
"Well you're are fuckin lyin bitch!"  
  
"Excuse me?" I said shocked.  
  
"You heard me you cunt. Do you honestly expect me to believe you?"  
  
"Okay i'm drunk so i'm gonna act like I didn't hear you call me a bitch or a cunt and i'll let you live... this time, but I'm not liking this anymore so i'm gonna go back downstairs." I said trying to stand, but failing miserably.  
  
"You ain't goin nowhere." Dreux said pulling me back onto the bed forcefully.  
  
"Let me go ass clown." I snapped.  
  
"You came up here for a reason and you ain't leaving til I say so." Dreux said pining me to the bed and kissing me. "You were all over my nuts down there with this little ass skirt you knew what you were doing and now i'm gonna collect."  
  
"Get off me!" I yelled but he didn't listen. He was about to rip off my skirt when Seth came into the room.  
  
"Oh sorry didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
"Seth get this bastard off me." I cried.  
  
"Hey man you heard the lady." Seth said pulling him off before punching him to the floor and helping me off the bed.  
  
"She's a fuckin tease man she wanted it." Dreux said holding his jaw.  
  
"No means she didn't, so I suggest you get your ass out of this house before I call for the re-enforcements."  
  
"Fine. She ain't all that no way." Dreux said walking past me and down the stairs.  
  
"You ok?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yeah just another stupid move on my part."  
  
"Want me to go and get Nat?"  
  
"No I'm just gonna go home."  
  
"Frankie look at you, you can barely walk let alone drive, just crash here tonight."  
  
"I can't I have to be home when Riley wakes up."  
  
"Okay then just lay down for a while and I'll let Jaz drive you home later."  
  
"Sounds good, just make sure no one comes in here alright?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Thanks Seth, for everything and please don't tell anyone about what happend it's kinda embarassing." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." Seth said walking out of the room.  
  
I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up Adam was standing over me.  
  
"Come on Frankie let's get you home."  
  
"What are you doing here Adam?"  
  
"I came to talk to you but you are in no condition to talk right now."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you."  
  
"Too bad." Adam said picking me up and carrying me out of the room.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"As soon as we get to the car I will."  
  
"Frankie don't worry honey i'll lock up your car and you can pick it up tomorrow." Nat said as Adam put me in the passenger seat of his car.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"Jeff told me."  
  
"Should have known. Look Adam i'm not your responsibility I'm very capable of getting myself home."  
  
"What's up with you Frankie?"  
  
"Like you care."  
  
"I do care."  
  
"You don't have to anymore."  
  
"I will always care about you Frankie."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." I managed to say before passing out again.  
  
*~*Next Morning*~*  
  
"Oh man Where am I? And what happend last night?" I asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"You are home in your bed." Jeff said from the foot of my bed.  
  
"I don't remember driving home. Last thing I remember is crashing on Nat and Seth's bed. Did Nat bring me home?"  
  
"No, I did." Adam said from the doorway.  
  
"God I must really be out of it. Adam what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came and got you last night from the party you were pretty out of it when I got there."  
  
"Did you talk to anyone?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Nevermind." I said slowly remembering the night's events. "Man my head is killing me and why is there a ringing in my ears?" As I was about to put my hands up to my head I noticed the bruises on my arms and quickly hid them back under the covers before Jeff or Adam saw them and decided to ask questions.  
  
"It's the phone Frankie." Jeff said answering the phone.  
  
"Frankie last night was so not you." Adam said once we were alone.  
  
"I've changed in the last few weeks. I'm being the Frankie I want to be no more pretending to be who i'm not to make other people happy."  
  
"You never pretended with me. I know the real Francesca Denise Adams and last night you weren't being yourself."  
  
"I need a shower." I said getting out of bed.  
  
"Dammit don't change the subject Frankie." Adam snapped.  
  
"Oh stop Adam you don't have to play the loving boyfriend anymore, we decided a while ago it was over." I said turning away so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes.  
  
"I know what we said about needing time apart, but I regret that now because I miss you like crazy and I want things back like they were."  
  
"No Adam it's not that easy. Over the past few weeks we have both said and done things that neither of us can take back and yeah I miss you too, but I think the split was a good idea."  
  
"Frank-n-beans you don't mean..."  
  
"It's been a while since i've heard that name, never thought I'd miss hearing you call me that."  
  
"Then lets stop all of this craziness."  
  
"You mean my craziness."  
  
"Well the drinking is a little disturbing."  
  
"I'm not an alcoholic... I'm not my mother."  
  
"I never said that but last night you passed out mid-sentence in my car you were so wasted and Jeff say's you've been drinking a lot lately."  
  
"Jeff doesn't know what he's talking about he's just being..."  
  
"FRANKIE!!" I heard Jeff yell.  
  
"Shhh! Damn my head hurts can you please not yell right now."  
  
"What happend last night?"  
  
"What are you talking about J?"  
  
"That was Natalie on the phone. She told me to tell you that she's sorry about what Dreux did to you. Care to explain?"  
  
"Damn, Seth, thanks for keeping my secret." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Spill, now."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Define nothing."  
  
"Alright alright there was this guy at the party we danced and talked and he started to get touchy feely and I tried to get away but he was too strong, but Seth saved me before anything happend."  
  
"So some guy almost... and it's nothing?"  
  
"Frankie why didn't you tell me last night when I picked you up? I could have done something." Adam said anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done Dreux was long gone before you got there."  
  
"Frankie the asshole attacked you when you were drunk and defenseless."  
  
"Jeff I'm fine alright don't make this a big deal." I said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah she's pretty far gone." Adam said.  
  
"We got to get through to her man before it's too late." Jeff said looking over at Adam.  
  
"I think it's time for a little intervention." Adam said looking at Jeff before they both walked downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N~ ~ Thanks to Jeffs Favourite Skittle, Jen, Stacy, Jeffslildiva, Firestarter0610, Aimz, and Hi for the reviews, and Sorry that the update took so long but i've been down and out with the flu. Chapter 30 should be up in about three days but don't hold me to that b/c it might take a little longer. Oh and I just wanted to wish Jeff good luck this Sunday at 'No Way Out' against Y2Gay...I mean Y2J. I hope he does to him exactly what he did last Monday, which is hit the Swanton on his ass and get the 1...2...3.  
  
Holla At Cha Gurl  
  
*~*Lex*~* 


	31. Thirty

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter ~30  
  
"So where is she?" Shane asked Jeff as everyone made their way inside the house.  
  
"I don't know. I went and checked her room and she wasn't there. I don't even think she slept here last night." Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us it was this bad son?" Gil asked.  
  
"Because I thought it was just a phase and that she would get over it."  
  
"Yeah I myself didn't believe it was true until I saw her the night of Natalie's party." Adam said trying to help explain the situation.  
  
"Wow looks like a party in here, Am I invited?" I said as I made my way into the house.  
  
"You're the guest of honor." Shannon said under his breath.  
  
"Frankie where have you been?"  
  
"Out." I said causally.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Jeez Jeff you're not my father so stop acting like it." I said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey get back here, we're not done."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"FRANCESCA GET DOWN HERE AND SIT, NOW!!!" As Uncle Gil said it my blood ran cold. I knew he wasn't playin games. I slowly made my way back down the stairs and took a seat beside Shane on the sofa.  
  
"I can't believe you called Uncle Gil." I said to Jeff who was sitting across from me.  
  
"I had no choice Frankie. I have tried everything to get through to you, but you wouldn't listen to me or any of us so I had to call dad."  
  
"You make me sick Jeff Hardy!" I said folding my arms.  
  
"Francesca Jeff called me because he is worried about you, we all are. You have been out of control lately and it has to stop sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah frankie, you and I used to be tight. We told each other everything, but the past few months you've become a stranger to me. I miss our long talks and your constant rambles about your day at school or hearing about you and Jeff having midnight paintball fights or Adam sneaking in your room at night and especially hearing about all the cute things Riley is always getting into." Amy said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Honey I know that you and I aren't as close as you are with some of the others here but we are really good friends. You are the only one who I can conduct a full conversation in spanish with, besides Amy, who actually understands what i'm talking about." Oscar said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Frankie I have known you for some years now and I understand that you're not the little 16 year old I met back in Florida. You are a mature young woman but with the path your taking sweetie you're life is gonna go into a tailspin and then where will you be?" Shane asked looking over at me.  
  
"I miss us Frankie. I know I was the one that screwed things up to begin with but I tried to fix my mess and you just blew me off. I won't give up on you and I'll never give up on us." Adam said placing his hands on top of mine.  
  
"Don't you get it Frankie? We are your family and we all love and we just want you to chill a bit." Matt said.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say Frankie?" Gil asked.  
  
"Chill a bit? Am I hearing correctly? I have been chillen for six years and now it's time to let go and have fun and that's all i'm doing." I said in almost a yell.  
  
"You're drinking almost everynight and it's not good for you. Riley needs you to be here for her."  
  
"I am here for her but i'm also here for myself. Why are all of you jumping all over me?" I asked as tears began to run down my cheeks.  
  
"We're not jumping on you we're trying to help you."  
  
"Could've fooled me." I said standing. "Look it's obvious that i've grown to be trouble for everyone so although I was goning to wait another year or so, I think i'm gonna move out...as soon as possible."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Frankie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You heard me J. The Anderson's moved out of the house a few weeks ago when Mr. Anderson's job transfered him so the house that you got for me is once again empty. I talked to CJ about renting it out again, but now I think i'm gonna move in there myself and get the hell away from all of you."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Jeff said grabbing my arm.  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"How's a lush like you gonna take care of Riley on your own?"  
  
"Come on don't hold back Jeff say what you mean." I said sarcastically as the tears streamed freely down my face.  
  
"I mean it Frankie. You have turned into the one person you said you never wanted to be... Jennifer."  
  
"Go to hell J, go straight to hell." I said slapping Jeff and running upstairs.  
  
"Great! I handled that well." Jeff said rubbing his face.  
  
"Oh come on she's threatend to move out before and she never follows through with it." Matt said trying to reassure everyone.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her."  
  
"No son leave her be. She needs time to cool off give it to her." Uncle Gil said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for helping me move you guys." I said as Nat, Jaz, Quinn, Seth and I flopped down on the couch.  
  
"No problem Frankie it was our pleasure." Seth said.  
  
"I mean I would have asked Jeff and the gang but we haven't actually talked in the past few weeks."  
  
"Frankie really it's no problem."  
  
"What are friends for anyway if they can't help thier girl move into her new crib, right?"  
  
"Okay, well now that everything is in order...LET'S PARTY!!!" I said turning on the CD player and putting in TLC's 3D CD. Nat, Jaz and I got up and started dancing as Quinn and Seth just watched with amusement.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen!  
  
Yes my fine gentlemen friends  
  
Okay, we are going to turn to the chapter in eyenetics  
  
Called Left pimping  
  
Everybody turn to left pimping  
  
Now as you can see  
  
Its located in the region near your man  
  
called untilted space  
  
I'm T-Boz I got it like that  
  
Lefteye's dope she's got it like that  
  
Chilli's fly she's got it like that  
  
TLC and that's were it's at  
  
I'm T-Boz I got it like that  
  
Lefteye's dope she's got it like that  
  
Chilli's fly she's got it like that  
  
TLC and that's were it's at  
We met at the park at Summer Jamz  
  
Tims untied with saggy pants  
  
Not the kind of guy I would give a chance  
  
But he was packin' under circumstance  
  
6 foot 3 sexy as can be  
  
I saw him through the crowd coming up to me  
  
He said arent you that shorty from TLC  
  
He told me the things he would do to me  
  
(So come on over)  
  
Let me check you out  
  
See just what your talkin' bout  
  
(So come on over)  
  
Boy you turn me on  
  
Talkin' that stuff on the telephone  
  
(So come on over)  
  
You got me showing through  
  
So I can't wait to get next to you  
  
(So come on over)  
  
Don't let it take to long  
  
I'm ready to put it on you  
  
You need some ginseng  
  
For your ping-ping  
  
So we can do it  
  
First he came, then he went  
  
Right to sleep on me  
  
I could not believe  
  
Wakin' up and givin what I need  
  
Yeah, Yeah  
  
First he came, And then he went  
  
Right to sleep so fast  
  
Did he have it up his sleeve  
  
To pull a quickie on me  
  
He pulled a quickie on me  
  
No, no, no, no, no he didn't  
  
Yeah, Yeah(8x's)  
  
He called me up to aplogize  
  
Said he owed me one and tonights the night  
  
Didn't know if he should get another chance  
  
But he was kinda packin under circumstance  
  
He did'nt know that I peeped him out  
  
Picked up on what a quickie was all about  
  
So went to dinner, back to the crib  
  
So I could switch it up, and show him how it was  
  
Oh wait hold up hold up hold up  
  
Is your name Houdickie  
  
Cuz I heard you pulled a quickie  
  
First he came, then he went  
  
Right to sleep on me  
  
I could not believe  
  
Wakin' up and givin what I need  
  
Yeah, Yeah  
  
First he came, And then he went  
  
Right to sleep so fast  
  
Did he have it up his sleeve  
  
To pull a quickie on me  
  
He pulled a quickie on me  
  
I'm T-Boz I got it like that  
  
Lefteye's dope she's got it like that  
  
Chilli's fly she's got it like that  
  
TLC and that's were it's at  
  
No, no, no, no, no, he didn't  
  
He pulled a quickie on me  
  
No, no, no, no, no he didn't  
  
And I'm not doin' it with him anymore!  
  
"That song is so hatin on the fellas." Quinn joked once it was over.  
  
"Maybe but it's soooo true." I said with a smile.  
  
"So who's hungry?" Nat asked.  
  
"Me." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"I'll call for the pizzas." I said taking out my cell phone. "You guys have to make the alcohol run i'm only 20 remember?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"What are we gettin?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Bacardi Silver, Smirnoff Ice Triple Black, Corona, and some Fuzzy Navals."  
  
"Damn girl you plan on having a good time don't you?" Jaz asked palyfully.  
  
"Listen I'm finally free of the Warden Jeff Hardy and Drill Sargent Adam Copeland I plan on having all the fun I want When I want and not have to answer to anyone."  
  
"I heard that girl." Nat said giving me some dap.  
  
"Seth why are you and Quinn still here?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Sorry we're going."  
  
"How bout today?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"Back in a flash." Seth said as he and Quinn left. "Hey Man." Seth said once he opened the door.  
  
"How's it goin?"  
  
"Frankie you have company." Quinn said as he left the house.  
  
"Adam, what are you doin here?" I asked with anger present in my voice.  
  
"Not the reaction I was looking for exactly." Adam said with half a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off like a bitch."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Hello ladies." Adam said to Nat and Jaz.  
  
"Hey Adam, Frankie we're going to the store want anything?"  
  
"Yeah umm... Milky Way, Cookie Dough Ice Cream, M&M's, Skittles, Vinegar and Salt potato chips, and a Dr. Pepper." I said handing Nat a twenty.  
  
"Gotcha coverd hun." Nat said as she and Jaz quickly left.  
  
"So Adam what are you doing here?" I asked again once we were alone.  
  
"I brought you something. A housewarming gift sorta."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, especially after the way I acted the last time we were together."  
  
"I wanted to, it's nothing big just thought you could use it." Adam said handing me the bag in his hand."  
  
"A lava lamp?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I remember you saying you always wanted one so I figured i'd get it for you."  
  
"Thank you so much Adam I love you... I mean it."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me because there is no way in hell i'm repeating it."  
  
"You said you loved me." Adam said flashing that gorgeous smile of his.  
  
"You know I love you I never once denied that."  
  
"So why are we not back together?"  
  
"Adam I already told you, I just think I need to be by myself right now."  
  
"No you need to be with me right now."  
  
"Don't make this hard for me."  
  
"I'm not trying to make things hard I'm trying to make them right." Adam said placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I missed his kisses, I missed his smell and I missed his touch, but after a minute I finally pulled away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked looking down at my tear stained face.  
  
"All of this. Adam please you have to go."  
  
"You don't want me to go."  
  
"My heart isn't strong enough for this Adam, please just leave."  
  
"Like I said that last night at Jeff's I will never give up on us Frankie, never." Adam said reluctantly leaving the house.  
  
I sat on the couch and cried as I listened to one of my favorite songs.  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I looked at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the  
  
best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you  
  
boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we shared  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you  
  
boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if they were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you  
  
boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
I looked at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the  
  
best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
"Sing it again girly." I said to myself but outloud.  
  
I was about to go into the kitchen when I heard my cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me  
  
Girls neither - you ain't nuttin but a slut to me  
  
Bitch I'ma kill you!  
  
You ain't got the balls to beef  
  
We ain't gon' never stop beefin I don't squash the beef  
  
You better kill me! I'ma be another rapper dead for poppin off at the mouth with shit I shouldn'ta said  
  
But when they kill me - I'm bringin the world with me  
  
Bitches too! You ain't nuttin but a girl to me...  
  
"Hello?!?" I asked once again.  
  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (cause why?)  
  
Cause Shady, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)  
  
I said you don't, wanna fuck with Shady (why?)  
  
Cause Shady, will fuckin kill you...  
  
Was all I heard.  
  
"HELLO?!?" I yelled getting a bit annoyed, but the music just repeated.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS???" But there was only music. I hung up the phone and as soon as I did it all hit me, that's what we were listening to that night, it was his favorite CD. "He's fucking with me again, but is he out?" I thought to myself. "J! Get down... oh right i'm on my own." I was talking to myself, don't you talk to yourself right before they lock you away in a rubber room? "Please god let that just be a cruel joke." I said just as Quinn and Seth came back inside.  
  
"Frankie who are you talking to?" Seth asked.  
  
"No one... myself I guess." I said wiping away my tears.  
  
"Did Adam do something to upset you?"  
  
"No it has nothing to do with Adam."  
  
"Then what's wrong and where are the girls?"  
  
"They went to the store they should be back soon."  
  
"Frankie you're shaking, now tell us what happened after we left." Quinn demanded.  
  
"Could you guys keep watch for the pizzas? Money's on the table. I'm gonna go and take something for this headache be down in a while." I said grabbing my lava lamp and going upstairs.  
  
"Something happened Seth and she's not gonna tell us what it was."  
  
"I know. Did you see her eyes they were full of terror and she couldn't stop shaking something is definetly wrong."  
  
"Wrong with who?" Nat asked walking inside.  
  
"Frankie. Sumthin went down after we left."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"I don't think so she seems scared or something."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Call Adam or Jeff is all I can say." Quinn said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Right let's call Jeff." Natalie said pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Is this Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey Jeff it's Nat, I know that you and Frankie aren't exactly on speaking terms but..."  
  
"What happened to her, is she alright?"  
  
"That's what we don't know. Quinn and Seth went out for a few minutes and Jaz and I went for junkfood. Adam was with her when we left but when Seth and Quinn got back she had been crying and Seth said she looked scared to death of sumthin."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She went upstairs. She's been there for about ten minutes."  
  
"Alright i'll be right over, keep an eye on her for me."  
  
"Will do Jeff just hurry she's got us all worried about her." Nat said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Frankie the pizza is here." Nat said knockin on my door.  
  
"I'm not hungry, but you guys enjoy it."  
  
"Frankie what happened when Jaz and I left?" Nat asked coming in my room.  
  
"I told Seth already nothing happened I'm fine."  
  
"You're lying, but I see that you're not going to talk to me so maybe you'll talk to him." Nat said pointing to Jeff who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"We called him."  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Because you need him. Now talk to him before you drive yourself insane." Nat said giving me a hug and leaving the room.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Jeff said sitting down beside me.  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Look me in the eyes and say that."  
  
I continued starring at the floor.  
  
"See you never could lie to me, so tell me what happened."  
  
"JB called me." I said almost in a whipser.  
  
"What, when did this happen?"  
  
"About an hour and a half ago."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That's just it, he didn't say a word he played me a song."  
  
"Then how do you know it was JB?"  
  
"I'm not 100% sure but the song... I think it was meant to be a message for me."  
  
"What song Frankie?"  
  
"It was JB's favorite and it was the song playing in the car the night that he..."  
  
"Frankie calm down, I'm here now and JB can't hurt you."  
  
"Yes he can, you can't always be here and i'm pretty sure he has a plan."  
  
"Then I want you to come home."  
  
"J I am home. I'm not gonna run from JB anymore because if he wants me he's gonna get me no matter where I am."  
  
"But at least with me I know you'll be safe."  
  
"That's why I didn't want to tell you about this, I knew you were gona use this to try and get me back at your place, but i'm not comin back. This is my home now."  
  
"Frankie, listen to me."  
  
"No J I know you love me and all but it's time I stopped running from this man i'll be fine, but I want you to do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I need a safe place for Riley. I don't want her here if JB is actually free."  
  
"So what do you need from me?"  
  
"I know you have some vacation time comin and I was thinking that you could take her someplace safe, but I can't know where you take her."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone Frankie."  
  
"Come on I'll have my friends to watch my back, but I won't be comfortable if Rilz is with anyone but you."  
  
"What if Hilary takes her and i'll check on her from time to time?"  
  
"No JB will find her, so either you take her someplace or I take her and we run and never come back. I really don't want to do that J but if forced to I will. I don't want to take Rilz away from any of you but if her safety is on the line i'll do it in a heartbeat."  
  
"Ok, Ok I don't want you to have to run forever. I'll take Rilz, but if I can't be here I want Adam here."  
  
"NO!! I'm not bringing him into this."  
  
"Too bad, you need someone here with you and I think it needs to be him, so don't even bother fighting me on this." Jeff said pulling out his cell.  
  
"Great, Just great." I said throwing my arms up in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N~ Okay so this chapter wasn't so great but I had to get all the semi- important stuff out of the way before the BIG SURPRISE in the next chapter. The song's used in this chapter were TLC's 'Quickie', Monica's 'Angel Of Mine' and Eminem's 'Kill You'. I unfortunately own none of these songs but love them all to death. Oh yeah, I want to thank Jeff's Favourite Skittle for all the great reviews, not only for this story but for ALL of my stories, and also thanks to everyone else who is still with me, reading and reviewing. I hope to have up another chapter before the end of the week, so be looking out for it.  
  
Holla At Cha Gurl  
  
*~*Alexus*~* 


	32. Thirty One

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter~ 31  
  
A/N~ The reviews have been terrific guys Plz keep 'em comin.Sadly, I just found out that my Doctor wants to run some test on me b/c my diabetes is getting worse, even with the four different meds i'm on, so depending on the outcome I might be away from my computer for a while, but hopefully I'll be back in action before you guys can say... Eddiecoochiecachecamatosanearatosanokasammykammawackybrown!(Eddie coochie cache camatosa near a tosa noka sammy kamma wacky brown!) Now say that three times fast, hahaha. It's actually the title to a little song we had to sing in elementary school as a warm up exercise, I can't believe I remembered it. N-E-Wayz I will be back with some really great chapters I promise.  
  
Love Ya All Millions  
  
*~*Alexus*~*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well Jimmy Moved in with his mother  
  
'Cos he aint got no place to go  
  
and now I'm right back in the gutter with a garbage bag thats full of clothes  
  
'Coz you live at home in a trailer What the hell you gonna do?  
  
'coz i live at home in a trailer mum I'm cummin home to you  
  
Well my name is Jimmy  
  
his names Greg Jewel  
  
me him and you all went to the same school, this aint cool I'm in a race  
  
He's tapping my mum we almost the same age on the microphone i drop bombs  
  
look at this car thanx alot mum  
  
here happy birthday rabbit heres a brand new car you can have it a nine-teen twenty-eight Delta  
  
this shit wont even get me 2 tha shelter!  
  
and i cant even stand for motel coz im back in the 810 now  
  
'Coz i live at home in a trailer  
  
mum im cumming home to you!  
  
"You're watching that again?!?" Adam asked walking into my room.  
  
"Yeah, you gotta problem with me watching my 8Mile DVD?" I asked before placing a handful of popcorn in my mouth.  
  
"No, no problem at all. Mind if I join you? I'm kinda lonely all by myself in Rilz's room."  
  
"Sure take a seat." I said sliding over on my bed.  
  
"Frankie are you alright?" Adam asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well my daughter and best friend having been gone for almost two months, the phone calls are only getting worse and I still have no clue where JB is, do you think i'm alright?" I asked as tears started to swell in my eyes.  
  
"Stupid question. I'm sorry Frank-n-beans." Adam said wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulling me into a hug. "Still no word from Jeff?"  
  
"No, he knows he can't contact me in any way. If JB does show up he's gonna want Riley, but if I have no clue where she is then I won't be the one who leads him to her."  
  
"This has to be killing you." Adam said raising my head and looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, literally." I said as Adam wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm tired of this shit Adam I want it over and done with and I think I know how to do it, but it's really dangerous so if you want to pack up and bail, now's the time to do it."  
  
"Frankie do you actually think i'd leave you to fight all alone?"  
  
"It's not your battle to fight."  
  
"Like hell it isn't, this guy is fuckin with the woman I love i'm all up for battle, but we can't do it alone."  
  
"I know I'm gonna call Matt, Amy and a few others in the morning and see if they want in too."  
  
"So do I get to know the plan?"  
  
"Yeah but I want to tell everyone at the same time."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's just watch the movie, alright?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Mind if we cuddle?"  
  
"What do you think?" Adam asked with a smile.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Thanks for being here with me, I know i've actd like a Mega Bitch towards you lately and I know that I have been a major pain in the ass to everyone, but still you are here and I just wanted you to know it means the world to me." I said resting my head on his chest.  
  
"Frankie, you don't have to thank me, I wouldn't be anywhere else right now. I will always be here for you, no matter how much you try to push me away." Adam said running his hands through my hair.  
  
Adam and I lay in each others arms and watched DVD's until we were both tired of tv.  
  
"So I guess we should get some sleep, huh?"  
  
"You sleep I'm gonna go downstairs and think about things."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, i'm sure." I said kissing Adam on the cheek.  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Diddo." I said walking downstairs.(Hey I was watching the movie Ghost and 'Diddo' kinda stuck, LOL!)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wakie, Wakie." I heard as I lay fast asleep on the couch.  
  
"JB!" I screamed before he put his hands over my mouth.  
  
"Shhh. Wouldn't want to alarm sleeping beauty upstairs now would we." JB asked with a sadistic smile.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked tears overflowing from my eyes.  
  
"You know me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Where's Riley?"  
  
"I don't know." I answered honestly.  
  
"You're lying to me Frankie and you know I don't like liars." JB said before turning to face two of the guys that were with him. "Go upstairs and bring down the boyfriend, maybe if we torture him enough she'll tell me what I want to know." JB barked.  
  
"JB, No!! I swear I don't know where Riley is, Jeff took her away from here to protect her and even if I did know I'd rather you kill me before I handed her over to you." I said as I saw Adam falling down the stairs. He hit with a thud and I could easily tell that they had already started working on him. His nose was bleeding and his eye was already begining to swell. "Adam Are you ok?" I asked still trying to break free from JB's grip.  
  
"Yeah Frank-n-beans i'm fine." He said finally answering me.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know and you'll both live, you keep quiet it'll take dental records to identify your bodies." JB said throwing me down beside Adam. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wasn't going to let go but we were soon torn apart by JB's cronies and both of us were tied up as they started destroying the house.  
  
"I Don't know where she is!" I said crying harder than I had ever cried in my life.  
  
"Then you're dead, but before I kill you I might just screw you for old times sake, and Adam can watch." JB said as he placed a kiss on my lips.  
  
"YOU SICK SONOFABITCH!!!" I yelled before spitting in JB's face.  
  
"Still fiesty as ever I see." JB said wipping the glob of spit from his face.  
  
"Why'd you wait so long to come after me? The phone calls started weeks ago."  
  
"Did you like my serenades to you Frankie? I know you love Eminem just as much as I do and 'Kill You' was OUR song." He said with a laugh that made my skin crawl.  
  
"Leave her alone ass hole." Adam managed to say.  
  
"Look fellas big bad WWE Superstar Edge trying to defend his slut of a girlfriend, too bad wrestling is fake, if it were real maybe he would have had a chance to protect his little Frankie over there." JB said to his friends as he punched Adam in the face.  
  
"JOSHUA! LEAVE HIM ALONE, IT'S ME YOU WANT TO HURT SO WHY NOT UNTIE ME AND WE DO THIS ONE ON ONE." I screamed in anger.  
  
"You and me, One on One? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Untie me and find out."  
  
"Frankie don't embarass yourself."  
  
"Oh I don't plan on embarassing anybody but you."  
  
"Untie her fellas."  
  
"JB are you sure?" One of the guys asked.  
  
"Just do it and shut-up!"  
  
I was untied, but had no idea what I was gonna do now. I was terrified, but not for myself for Adam, I knew that JB wouldn't hurt me because he wanted Riley and he believed I knew where she was, but Adam, he would hurt him just to make me suffer. I balled up my fist and hit JB with everything I had. He stumbled backwards but only laughed at me. He started to walk closer and grabbed me by the arm, as he went to hit me I low blowed him and he went to the floor. I took this oppertunity and began kicking him in the gut and finally striking him with the chair I had been tied to.  
  
"You're not so tough." I said standing over him.  
  
He lay there for a second but it was just for show, he pulled my leg from under me and I hit my head hard on the floor. I was out cold, for how long, I'm not sure, but as I started to come to I heard JB say...  
  
"Leave her, she doesn't know anything." And then I heard the front door slam.I lay there another few minutes before opening my eyes, something I wish I had never done.  
  
"Adam?" I said looking over at his motionless body. "Adam come on wake-up." I cried as I pulled my body across the floor until I was next to him. I put his head in my lap and continued to cry. "Adam, Please wake-up, please! You can't leave me, I need you. Please we can start over just like you wanted, me, you and Riley can get our own place and will travel with you and whatever you want, but you have to open your eyes. Baby come on! Adam? Adam!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ Whoa tragic stuff, huh? Did you all like this chapter, yes it was shorter than usual, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it? It wasn't to bad was it? My writing has been really crappy lately, due to severe writers block, and I'm trying really hard to make my stories worth reading. Umm... I know most of you read the A/N at the beginnig of the chapter so you know i'll be away for a day or two, maybe more. I will try to write in the hospital and have someone type it up for me if it takes longer than a few days. Thanks to everyone who sent a review, what you guys think about me as a writer and maybe as a person really does mean the world to me, and for those I know personally... Hodges & Court you are the greatest friends a girl can have!!!  
  
I Luvz All Yallz SOOOOOO Much  
  
*~*Lex*~* 


	33. Thirty Two

Thirty-Two  
  
A/N~ I was gonna wait and post this chapter when I got back home from the hospital but I figured I shouldn't leave you guys in suspense, so I guss you can have the next chapter now, but be warned it's REALLY Short. N-E- Wayz...Thanks to Jeffs Favourite Skittle, AngelWings816, BingoBaby, Sparks, Lilmizxtreme, Rachel, Amy, Stacy, EdgeheadV2, Jeffslildiva, and Sarah for reviewing the last two chapters, It's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this one as well, and Hodges the Ice in my shirt while I was sleeping yesterday was NOT funny!!! But I'll get you back, It's True Oh It's Damn True! LOL!!  
  
Hasta  
  
I LUVZ YALLZ SOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
*~*Giggles*~*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Frankie? Frankie! Wake up." I heard Adam yell.  
  
I shot up and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"OhMyGod! Adam you're alive!" I said tightening my grip around his neck.  
  
"Honey it's okay, you're were having a bad dream, I could here you screaming all the way from upstaris."  
  
"No! It was so real. JB and some of his boys had broke in. They tied us up and they beat the living hell out of you. JB and I got in a fight, I hit my head and I woke-up and you were..." I said as I began to cry.  
  
"Frank-n-beans I'm fine, see i'm right here."  
  
"Oh Adam I was so scared. If I were to lose you I don't know what I would do."  
  
"Look at you you're soaked with sweat. Let's get you upstairs and changed." Adam said helping me upstairs.  
  
He helped me into a dry nightshirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms before tucking me into bed.  
  
"Adam, would you mind sleeping in here tonight instead of in Riley's room?" I asked lifting my head off my pillow.  
  
"No Frankie, I wouldn't mind at all, I'll sleep right here in this chair all night if you want."  
  
"No, I want you in the bed with me so you can hold me, make sure that I don't freak out in my sleep again."  
  
"Of course I can do that." Adam said climbing in bed with me.  
  
I kissed him softly and tried to pull away but he grabbed the back of my head and deepend the kiss. I slowly pulled of his boxers as he pulled my shirt over my head. It was the first time in months that Adam and I had been together and it was an amazing feeling to be in his arms again. I woke- up the next morning with Adams arms still wraped around me and a smile formed on my face as I watched him sleep.  
  
"I love you Adam Copeland." I whispered before placing a kiss on the top of his head and sliding out of bed to take a shower.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Listen you guys, I know that I have no right to ask any of you this, but I need your help. JB is one sly SOB and he knows that he has the upper hand right now, but I have a plan to smoke his ass out so I can get my daughter back home where she belongs. Only one person knows where Jeff and Riley are and I haven't spoke to that person at all and I purposely didn't invite them here today, just to make sure I dont find out where they are."  
  
"Frankie honey you know we got cha back, just tell us what ya need us to do." Amy said sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Yeah chica, we're your family we will definitley help you out." Oscar said.  
  
"Ok then here's the plan. I know that JB has people watching me, so i'm gonna need you guys to do all the dirty work. Amy, I want you, Jaz, and Nat to go to the cops for me. I will write everything down and sign it and you'll have to make sure that detective Grisom get's the information. Oscar I need you, Matt, Shane, Seth, and Quinn to be look out. If you see anything suspcious looking anywhere around here call the cops, If you see soemone you don't know lurking three blocks away still call the cops. Trish, I need you and Stephanie(McMahon) to just be here. I know Adam will be here too but I think i'm gonna need my girls at all times incase I really start going INSANE! Tonight when JB calls, and I know he will call, I'm going to dare him to show his face. I know how to push his buttons so i'm positive this will work. I'll tell him to be here at a certain time and when he shows we pounce on his ass. Hopefully Grisom will beable to get his people here on time and arrest the dirty bastard, but if not i'm gonna have to wing it."  
  
"Frankie do you really think this'll work?" Nat asked.  
  
"It's gonna have to, I want my daughter and best friend back and as long as Joshua Black is on the loose that'll never happen, so if this is what I have to do then i'm gonna do it, anyone who's not up for it then there's the door." I said pointing.  
  
"No Frankie, we're all staying." Adam said as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good, then let's get to work." I said as I grabbed a pen and a notepad. I wrote a letter to Grisom explaining the situation and was shocked when Ames came back with good news.  
  
"Grisom said that he wants in. He's gonna contact you soon and let you know what's up."  
  
"Really? I thought for sure he'd say that it was too short of a notice."  
  
"Well he's gonna call on my cell so no traces."  
  
"Great." I said with a yawn.  
  
"Frankie maybe you should get some sleep. I'll make sure to wake you when your phone rings." Matt said giving me a hug.  
  
"You're probably right Matty. Thank all of you sooooo much, I love all of you." I said before walking upstairs. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Frankie!, Babygurl i've missed you so much."  
  
"Jeff is it really you?" I asked running and giving him a big hug.  
  
"I know you said stay away but I couldn't do that. I left Riley in good hands I swear, but I had to see you."  
  
"I'm glad you came, i've really missed you too." I said giving him another hug.  
  
"Frankie for the past two months all i've wanted to do was hold you."  
  
"Well hold me now."  
  
"I have been completely out of my mind. I didn't tell you when I left but I had a picture of us from a while back, before Rilz was born actually. It was right before you had her and you were wearing a pair of my loose baggy shorts and a big old baggy shirt and you were lying on my bed rubbing your stomach."  
  
"I remember that picture."  
  
"Yeah well I looked at it everysingle day and every night before I went to sleep, and as I did I realized how much I honestly Love you."  
  
"I know I wore you're t-shirts around the house all the time just so I could remember your smell. Your mixture of colognes filling my nose made me smile all the time."  
  
"I want us to be together Frankie, Me, you and Riley one big happy family." Jeff said before kissing me.  
  
"That could be hard Jeff."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm back with Adam."  
  
"We let your relationship with Adam stop us before, don't let it stop us now." Jeff said kissing me again, this time more passionately. "Think about it Babygurl." Jeff said as he began to disappear.  
  
"No, Come back!" I yelled reaching out for him.  
  
"Frankie!" Matt said causing me to slowly open my eyes.  
  
"Matty, what is it?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep. I was coming to check on you and see if you wanted something to eat."  
  
"No, i'm fine, thanks Matty."  
  
"No problem honey." Matt said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah frankie?"  
  
"What exactly did you hear me say?"  
  
"It's not important." Matt said leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Not to you maybe, but it is to me." I said to myself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	34. Thirty Three

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 33  
  
A/N~ Guess who's back... Back again... Lex is back...Tell a friend! LoL Sawy guys, got caught up in a Eminem moment. Sorry this has taken so long to get up but I have had one hell of a brain block. Life has been so complicated, so writing has been the last thing on my mind, but i'm gonna try to get up a couple chapters before the end of next week cuz I am finally back in my zone so I have been writitng like crazy, and although some of it is pretty crappy and I keep rewrititng some things, it shouldn't take as long to update so look for Finding Mr. Right, Battle of the Sexes, Roomies, and Expecting to be updated soon as well. Again I am so so so so soooooooo Sorry about the delay.  
  
Alexus  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright Ms. Adams are you ready for this?" Grisom asked as Detective Lewis, one of his men hooked up the microphone.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready."  
  
"Now you remember the code word don't you?"  
  
"Pooh Bear, I know, I came up with it remember?"  
  
"If anything gets to uncomfortable just say the word and my men will be there in less than five seconds."  
  
"Frankie what time do you think he'll show?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't know Matty but I know he'll show, when he called he didn't say much, but I know I got his attention."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Jaz asked.  
  
"I want you all to wait at Jeff's and I'll call you when it's all over."  
  
"No! We are not just gonna leave you here." Adam protested.  
  
"Adam, baby, I'll be surrounded by tons of cops i'm sure i'm gonna be fine."  
  
"She's right Mr. Copeland it's best if all of you go to Mr. Hardy's house it will keep you all safe just in case."  
  
"We aren't the one's in danger." Matt snapped.  
  
"Look I know you guys are worried, but i'm not. I know that Grisom and his men will take good care of me, now please just go I promise to call you okay." I said giving Matt a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The guys left the house reluctantly while Grisom and his men got into their places. I had been going crazy waiting for Josh to show up and almost wet my pants when I saw a light pull into the driveway. "Alright Frankie, it's now or never." I said walking slowly towards the door.  
  
"Damn girl you look good." Josh said with a smile that turned my stomach.  
  
"Josh, co-com-come in." I finally studdered out.  
  
"You don't look to happy to see me Frankie."  
  
"Look JB I asked you to come here because I want this over and done with."  
  
"And just what do you want over and done with little girl?" JB asked running his rough, calloused hands over my face.  
  
"You and all of this stalking, the phone calls, and music playing in the background is kinda unoriginal." I said as I smacked his hand away.  
  
"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie do you really think that i've been stalking you?"  
  
"Hell Yeah."  
  
"Prove it." The evil in his voice apparent.  
  
"Why not just admit to it you dirty bastard."  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Like i'd tell you."  
  
"I'll ask again, where is Riley?"  
  
"I'd burn in hell before I gave you that information JB." As I finished the sentence JB grabbed me by the throat.  
  
"Don't FUCK with me Francesca. I'm trying to be very paitent with you but you're trying me and I don't like that one bit. You try me and i'll make my little 'stalking' incidents the least of your problems." JB voice was full of anger and his eyes running over with hate.  
  
"I-I-I can't breath."  
  
"Good, now maybe you know that i'm not shitting with you. Now little girl tell me where my daughter is dammit."  
  
"Alright, Alright." I said gasping for air as Josh let me go. I fell to the floor and rubbed my now aching neck.  
  
"I'm getting really impaitent with you and I know you remember what happened the last time I got impatient." Josh said with a smirk.  
  
"Riley is gone JB and I swear I don't know where she is."  
  
"Then call your little boyfriend Jeffrey and find out where they are." JB hissed.  
  
"I don't know how to contact Jeff."  
  
"Okay I'm sick and tired of your crap, You are gonna get my daughter back here and then I'm gonna take her from you and you'll never see her again."  
  
"What the hell are you smokin'?"  
  
"Now isn't the time for jokes Frankie."  
  
"I'm not jokin JB, if you really think i'd just let you take my little pooh... if you think i'd let you get Riley you are definitley high on something. You will have to kill me Josh cuz I ain't telling you shit."  
  
"You smart mouth little bitch!" JB said as he slapped me hard across the face. I should have killed you when I was done with you all those years ago, after I finish with you this time I think I will."  
  
*************************  
  
"Grisom we have to get in there." Detective Lewis said looking over at his commanding officer.  
  
"No, give her time she hasn't given us any indication that she needs our help. I don't think he's gonna do anything until he get's what he wants and our girl Frankie ain't sayin too much." Grisom said still trying to concentrate on what was going on inside the house.  
  
"UGH!!! I'm dying to know what's goin on over there." Matt said as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Matt man you're making me dizzy just sit down i'm sure Frankie is fine." Seth said.  
  
"I'm goin over there." Adam said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"No, you'll only be putting Frankie in danger Adam, we have to just wait it out." Amy said trying to be the voice of reason.  
  
"It's been three hours already what is taking so damn long?" Adam asked.  
  
"Guys come on give Frankie some credit, She is probably over their kicking the shit out of JB as we speak, so why not just calm down and think positive." Jazmine said speaking for the first time in over an hour.  
  
"I just hope that phone rings soon." Steph said with a sigh.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"What are you gonna do Josh, huh, rape me again? Go ahead do your worse I don't give a damn anymore. Kill me JB go on you know you want to, but if you do then you'll never ever see your daughter because you'll spend the rest of your pathetic life in prison and this time no amount of good behavior will set you free."  
  
"SONOFABITCH!!! When did you grow a spine you stupid whore? How dare you back talk me?" JB said as he threw me up against the wall.  
  
"I spent over six years being terrified and i'm tired of it. All I care about is keeping Riley safe and I know that she is safe because she is with the man that has been her father in everyway since day one, Jeff."  
  
"Did you just call that Fag her father?"  
  
"Yeah I did, you gotta problem with that?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
JB grabbed my arm and flung me into the wall again it hurt like hell but for some reason I laughed instead of cried.  
  
"What the Fuck are you laughing at Francesca? Do you think this is a game?"  
  
"No not a game. It's anything but a game Joshua." I said as I continued to laugh.  
  
"I'll teach you to laugh at me." I was thrown to the floor and JB forcefully climbed on top of me. He ripped open my top and began roaming my body with his hands. "You remember how this goes?" He asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah I do, but this time it's gonna go my way not yours, Pooh Bear."  
  
"Oh yeah, how you figure that?" Just as JB finished the sentence Grisom and his men rushed in and a stunned JB was thrown to the floor, handcuffed and read his rights by Grisoms men.  
  
"You see JB this time I was in control, not you." I said with a smile as I rebuttoned my shirt.  
  
"You'll pay for this you fuckin' bitch." JB said as he was escorted out of the house.  
  
"You alright Ms.Adams?" Detective Lewis asked.  
  
"I've never been better. Thank You Grisom." I said giving him a hug before running out the door.  
  
"Hey where you goin'?"  
  
"Jeff's, I know the guys have to be going crazy over there."  
  
******************************  
  
"Amy, what time is it?" Matt asked now for the 50th time in ten minutes.  
  
"Five minutes later than the last time you asked honey." Amy said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Damn, did somebody die in here or something?" I asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"FRANKIE!!! What happened?"  
  
"Well, JB had me pretty shook at first but then I felt you guys with me and I knew everything would be alright. When I thought the cops had enough to work with I gave the code word and they arrested him."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Adam asked as he embraced me in a hug.  
  
"No baby, he didn't hurt me."  
  
"So is it over?" Nat asked.  
  
"Well i'll have to testify in court, but other than that it's over, so someone get Shannon on the phone, I'm ready for my baby to come home." I said with a huge smile on my face. 


	35. Thirty Four

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 34  
  
A/N~ I made a big old boo-boo a few chapters ago, I kept referring to Frankie as a 20 year old but I forgot I had already did the b-day thing so Frankie is actually already 21 and Riley is now 7. Just thought I'd fix my mistake before I threw myself off, lol.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Where are they?" I asked nervously pacing through the airport.  
  
"Frankie chill the plane probably just got delayed, they'll be here." Adam said as he pulled me down on his lap.  
  
"I just miss them so much Adam, it's been forever since I've been able to hug my little pooh bear."  
  
" I know, i've missed them too."  
  
"We've all missed them." Amy said.  
  
"Do you think Jeff will like his gift that I got him?"  
  
"Of course he will."  
  
"How about Rileys gift?"  
  
"She'll love it." Nat said.  
  
"I don't know why i'm so damn nervous."  
  
"You shouldn't be nervous."  
  
"I know I shouldn't be, but I am."  
  
"The plane just landed guys." Trish informed us.  
  
Jeff and Riley were the first two off the plane and I hardly recognized either of them.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Riley yelled as she jumped into my arms.  
  
"Riley look at you, you're so big and your hair..."  
  
"Hillary did it."  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to Frankie it's just we thought we should..."  
  
"No Hillary, I love it." I said running my hands through Riley's jet balck hair. "Brown was cute but this is perfect." I said as tears pricked the back of my eyes.  
  
"Mommy why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm just so so happy to be holding my little pooh bear in my arms again."  
  
"Jesus Frankie share her with the rest of us." Matt joked.  
  
"Uncle Matt, i've missed you a real lot." Riley said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Jeff, thank you so much for keeping her safe." I said walking into his open arms.  
  
"Come on BabyGurl was their ever any doubt?" Jeff asked jokingly.  
  
"Look at you, you look so... good."  
  
"Well a few months in seclusion will do that to a man."  
  
"I want to thank you as well Hil, From the look of things you took really good care of my daughter and my big bro and for that I will always be indebted to you."  
  
"It was my pleasure Frankie, besides having Jeff all to myself worked in my favor."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.  
  
"Well at night, after we put Riley to bed, Jeff and I would sit and talk about everything imaginable and we grew very, very close and last month Jeff and I became engaged." Hillary said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Everyone grew quiet seeing that noone knew what to say. Jeff stood there staring at me, I guess he was trying to read me and figure out what was going through my mind.  
  
"Jeff proposed to you?" I finally asked.  
  
"Actually I proposed to him." She said throwing her arms around Jeff's neck.  
  
"Well that's great i'm happy for the two of you." I said forcing a smile and fighting back tears. "Well pooh bear, you ready to go home."  
  
"You mean Uncle Jeff's?" Riley asked excitedly.  
  
"No baby, I mean our house."  
  
"Can we please go to Uncle Jeff's? I miss Liger and all the animals." Riley said with a pout.  
  
"I'm sure Uncle Jeff and Aunt Hillary want to be alone, besides I have a big surprise for you back at our house."  
  
"Really?" Riley asked as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Frankie, maybe you and Riley can come over for dinner tonight." Jeff said.  
  
"Maybe another time Jeffro." I said picking Riley up to leave. "Adam, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah. Jeff glad to have you home man and congrats on the whole engagement."  
  
"Thanks man." Jeff said as we left.  
  
******************************  
  
"The Barbie Dream House I wanted. Thank you mommy."  
  
"You are oh so welcome honey. I just wanted to make your homecomig special." I said giving her a hug. "You play for a little while and i'll call you when dinner is ready."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie"  
  
"Are you happy that Uncle Jeff is going to marry Hillary?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be happy for them?"  
  
"I thought that maybe you could marry Uncle Jeff one day."  
  
"I don't think so pooh bear." I said as I left her in her room to play.  
  
"Baby are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm great. why you asking?"  
  
"Because Jeff is marrying Hillary."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come on Frankie, I was there when you got the news, you looked like someone had just ripped your heart out."  
  
"It just caught me by surprise I guess, but i'm fine."  
  
"You sure that's all?"  
  
"Yes baby. Can we just go to bed i'm kinda tired."  
  
"Of course we can." Adam said as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.  
  
*******************************  
  
BabyGurl I can't believe you bought me a Home Entertainment Center." Jeff said as we walked through the grocery store together.  
  
"Well I have about 50 payments left on it, but I thought that you could keep things more organized instead of having thousands of DVD's and tapes all over the floor." I said avoiding eye contact with Jeff.  
  
"Frankie it just kinda happened and I didn't want you to hear about the engagement that way." Jeff said out of the blue.  
  
"Jeff it's alright. You don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"But I feel like I do."  
  
" Well you don't. Like I said at the airport, i'm happy for the two of you."  
  
"If you really mean that then I say 'thank you'."  
  
"I mean it. Besides Adam and I are doing better than ever."  
  
"Yeah Matt told me that you two got back together a few months ago."  
  
"That's why you insisted he move into the house isn't it?"  
  
"Huh, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yeah right." I said pushing the buggie into Jeff. "Thank you anyway."  
  
"Anything to make you happy BabyGurl."  
  
"You make me Happy Jeff." I whispered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." I said as we got in the check-out line.  
  
"Oh, I should warn you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Hillary wants Rilz to be the flower girl."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"She also wants you to be the Matrain of Honor."  
  
"ME?!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"She said it's only right seeing that you are the one that introduced us. Will you please do this...For me?" Jeff asked with his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, when she ask's i'll say 'yes', but only because she was so good to Riley these past few months."  
  
"Thank-you so much."  
  
"Yeah no problem." I said sarcastically causing Jeff to roll his eyes at me. "You know you're paying for this right?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I have HEC payments to make, unless you want me to send it back."  
  
"No! I'll write a check." Jeff said pulling out his checkbook.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
***************************  
  
"Ames will you please come and shoot me?"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Jeff informed me that Hillary is gonna ask me to be her Matrain of Honor and I told him that when she asked i'd tell her 'yes'."  
  
"Oh good gracious girl why would you go and do something stupid like that?"  
  
"Because Jeff asked me too and you kow i'll do anything for that man."  
  
"Even watch him become someone ele's husband?"  
  
"If Hil makes him happy then i'm happy, besides I don't want to hurt Adam again and if he finds out how I really feel about Jeff it'll crush him I know it will so things have to be this way."  
  
"You are the most confused 21 year old I know." Amy said laughing at me.  
  
"Ames, I'm serious. I've been hiding my feelings for over four years now I think i'm a pro at it by now."  
  
"Hey Frankie I know that you are in a crisis, but Matt's here and we're goin out, you wanna go?"  
  
"Nah, Adam and Riley will back back soon."  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing girly."  
  
"Yeah so do I. Later."  
  
"Hasta." 


	36. Thirty Five

Hemorrhage  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"I went dress shopping with Hillary today." I said as Amy and I watched a movie.  
  
"Frankie, are you sure you want to be so involved in all the wedding planning?" Amy asked not turning her attention from the screen.  
  
"Of course I don't want to be, but I said I would help so i'm helping." I said puting a handful of popcorn into my mouth.  
  
"Have you realized that in the past few months you've spent more time with Hillary than you have with Jeff?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So... Are you avoiding Jeff?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No Amy i'm not avoiding Jeff, but I think he's been avoiding me."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Way. Like the other day I went over to his place to surprise him hoping we could hang like we used to and he just blew me off."  
  
"Jeff would never blow you off it must have been all in your head honey."  
  
"I wish it was all in my head but it's not. It's to the point that when he calls the house all he says to me is 'Hey' and then he asks to speak to Rilz and that's it. I think he thinks that he hurt me by agreeing to marry Hillary."  
  
"Didn't he?"  
  
"No, I mean I admit I was...am a little sad, but I know Jeff and Hilz love each other and if she makes him happy that's all that matters."  
  
"Awe that's so sweet, it's a crock but still sweet."  
  
"Amy that's not funny."  
  
"Seriously Frankie you are in love with the man and he is in love with you, you are both just to damn stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Whatever Amy." I said rolling my eyes at her.  
  
"You know i'm telling you the truth cuz you're my best friend and I want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy Ames cuz I have Adam and he is the greatest."  
  
"But he's not Jeff."  
  
"Oh my god! Like you noticed that too?" I said sarcastically just as the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi. Yeah sure that'll be alright. See you in an hour, Bye" I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"See you in an hour? I thought this was our movie night." Amy said with a pout.  
  
"I know Ames but that was Jeff and he made it sound so important that I told him to come on over."  
  
"It's cool, atleast now you know he's not avoiding you." Amy said with a smile. " I guess I'll just go and annoy Matt for a few hours. Call me and let me know what the meeting was all about."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Later Chica."  
  
"Hasta."  
  
*********************  
  
"Alright Jeffro now what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I asked once Jeff arrived.  
  
"I have something to say Frankie and if I don't do it now I probably never will so you don't have to say anything just let me talk, ok?"  
  
"Ok." I said as I took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Frankie you know that you and Riley mean everything to me and up until I met Hillary you were the only two women in my life, well aside from Amy. I'm sorry that we haven't been able to spend any time together since Riley and I have come home cuz I have known you your entire life and I have loved you just as long and I would never do anything to hurt you..."  
  
"Jeff you don't have to tell me this I know that you love me and Rilz more than life itself but Hillary is your Fiance' and you should be spending time with her." I said fighting back tears and forcing a smile. "But I have one question?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me lately?"  
  
"Babygirl I would never..."  
  
"But you have."  
  
"I'm sorry Frankie."  
  
"It's cool just never do it again cuz next time i'll kick your ass." I said with a grin.  
  
"Kick my ass? Is that what you just said to me?"  
  
"If that's what you heard then that's what I said." I said causing Jeff to jump on top of me and start tickling me. "Jeffro stop! I'm warning you I'm full of junk food and soda and if you keep it up you'll be full of it too." I said in hysterics.  
  
"I've missed hearing that laugh." Jeff said helping me up off the floor.  
  
"What's to miss you said I laugh like a hyenia, remember?" I said fixing my hair.  
  
"I was only kidding Frankie, I love your laugh."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Seriously, I love everything about you, you know that.You and Riley are my life." Jeff said causing me to turn away from him.  
  
"For the next couple of months maybe, then Hillary will be your life and then you two can start your own family and you won't need Rilz and me anymore."  
  
Frankie that's crazy I'll always need you and Rilz in my life, I dont know what I would do if you two weren't always around."  
  
"Yeah Right." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Frankie I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me, is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course it is everything is great."  
  
"Come on now girl you're talking to Jeffro remember, I can read you like a book and something is wrong so don't even try putting on a front for me."  
  
"I'm not putting on a front for you i'm doing it for Rilz really."  
  
"Why what's wrong with Rilz, is she sick or something?" Jeff asked full of concern.  
  
"No nothing like that it's just that she has this idea in her head that you and I should be the ones getting married and it breaks my heart to see her so confused over this whole mess i've put her in. She keeps asking me why can't you be Daddy Jeff instead of Uncle Jeff."  
  
"She's only seven years old."  
  
But she's a very intelligent seven year old and she knows what's going on she see's how we act around each other and she has made it very clear that she wants you to be her new daddy."  
  
Come on Frankie she wants a daddy, she's a little girl who has never had a daddy I don't blame her for wanting one."  
  
"But see that's just it for the past seven years you have been her daddy, and she doesn't want just anyone she wants you and what makes it worse is that Adam wants to adopt her and i'm all confused." I said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Adam wants to do what?" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"He asked me about it when you guys first got back."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him i'd have to think about it and talk it over with Rilz."  
  
"Do you think Riley would like Adam to be her father?"  
  
"I don't know, Riley loves Adam and Adam adores her. I just don't know what i'm gonna do." I said with another drawn out sigh.  
  
"Well if you need any help figuring it out just let me know."  
  
"I don't think you can help on this one Jeffro."  
  
"Hey I'm your NeroHero right? I Can make any bad situation better."  
  
"Oh you are one cocky s.o.b ain't cha?"  
  
"Yeah that's me." Jeff said with a huge grin. "Where is Riley anyway?"  
  
"At Uncle Gil's he wanted to spend some time with her you know."  
  
"And Adam?"  
  
"Out with Jay."  
  
"So you're here all by your lonesome?"  
  
"Yep! at least for another few hours."  
  
"Care for some company?"  
  
"If it's your company...of course. I'll pop somemore popcorn and you pick a movie." I said as I ran into the kitchen.  
  
******************  
  
"Frankie have you even thought about what we discussed?" Adam asked as we got ready for dinner with Jeff and the gang.  
  
"Have I thought about it? That's all I've been thinking about."  
  
"So have you decided anything?"  
  
"I still have to find a good time to bring it up to Riley."  
  
"You're stalling."  
  
"I'm not stalling."  
  
"Frankie."  
  
"Ok so maybe i'm stalling, but this is a big deal."  
  
"Why? I love Riley and I want to be her daddy and she seems to love me too so why not make it official?"  
  
"Because as much as Rilz loves you... nevermind."  
  
"What is it Frankie?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No it's definitley something."  
  
"Riley has made it quite clear to me that..."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"She wants... *incoherent mumbling*  
  
"Ok this is ridiculous has Riley given you any indication that she doesn't like me anymore or something?"  
  
"No Adam Riley loves you but she already has a daddy in mind."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah, but she understands that Jeff is with Hillary and I'm with you so maybe once I talk to her about you adopting her she'll go for it."  
  
"I know that Riley loves Jeff and that he has always been like her father anyway, but I really, really, really want us to be a family one day hopefully more sooner than later."  
  
"I know baby, just let me talk to her alright?"  
  
"Maybe we could both talk to her and make her see how good of a family we could be."  
  
"Sounds like a plan but it's gonna have to happen tomorrow cuz the gang awaits." I said grabbing the car keys and heading downstairs.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So Adam wants to be my new daddy?" Rilz asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah baby, do you think you would like that?"  
  
"But mommy I want Jeff to be my daddy." Riley said with a pout.  
  
"Jeff will still be in your life sweetheart but i'll be your daddy and he'll still be uncle Jeff and he will still do all the things he did before."  
  
"But it's not the same."  
  
"Riley, Jeff can't be your daddy. He is about to start his own family with Hillary he will have his own little girl one day."  
  
"So uncle Jeff won't love me anymore?" Riley asked as tears pushed their way past her eyelids.  
  
"Riley Aneesa Adams you know that Jeff loves you more than anyone in the whole entire world and even if he and Hillary have thirty kids of their own you will always be his number one girl."  
  
"So Rilz honey what do you say, do you think you would like me to be your daddy?" Adam asked picking Riley up and sitting her on his knee.  
  
"Can I go over to Uncle Matt's house tonight?" Was her response.  
  
"I don't know if he and Amy are there."  
  
"Can you call and see, please?"  
  
"Yeah I'll call and see, you go and pack just incase."  
  
"Alright." Riley said before practically running out of the living room.  
  
"Well that went better than I expected." I said looking over at Adam who was visablly hurt by Riley's reaction. "Adam it's gonna be ok." I said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"I don't know what I ws thinking by even suggesting the stupid idea."  
  
"Baby it's not a stupid idea."  
  
"Let's just forget about it ok?"  
  
"No! We are not gonna just forget about it, Riley will warm up to the idea I know she will just give her a little time." I said giving Adam a kiss.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So Rilz what brings you over today?" Amy asked as Riley and Matt entered the house.  
  
"Don't ask, Frankie filled me in on some things and I'll fill you in later." Matt said looking over his shoulder at Amy.  
  
"Oh ok." Amy said before putting all of her attention back into her Harry Potter book.  
  
"Uncle Matt can you call uncle Jeff and tell him to come over?"  
  
"Sure cupcake, but why didn't you just ask your mommy if you could spend the night there?"  
  
"She would have said that he and Hillary need time to themselves and that I would only be in the way over there."  
  
"Well aren't you one smart little schemer, use me to get to Jeff, you've been taught well little one." Matt joked. "Let me call and see if he can come over, but if your mom finds out...It wasn't me, got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
**************************  
  
"Riley my beauty what's up?" Jeff asked walking into Matt's place.  
  
"I need to talk to you uncle Jeff."  
  
"Ok then let's talk, man to munchkin." Jeff said with a laugh that faded as soon as he saw the look of seriousness on Riley's little face.  
  
"Uncle Jeff mommy said that you and Hillary are gonna start your own family one day."  
  
"And your mommy is right."  
  
"So you won't see me anymore?"  
  
"Riley, honey, i'll always see you."  
  
"Then why can't you be my daddy until you have your own kids with Hillary?"  
  
"Rilz baby what are you talking about?"  
  
"Mommy wants me to tell Adam that he can be my daddy."  
  
"I thought you loved Adam."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why don't you want Adam to become your daddy?"  
  
"Why can't you marry mommy uncle Jeff?"  
  
"Because i'm about to marry Hillary and your mommy loves Adam."  
  
"Don't you love mommy too?"  
  
"Yes I do. I love your mommy very much, but it's a different kind of love than that in which she has with Adam, do you understand what i'm trying to tell you?"  
  
"Grown-ups are so complicated." Riley said grabbing her tigger doll and going into Matt and Amy's room so Amy could read to her.  
  
"Guess not." Jeff said getting up from his former position.  
  
"So little brother why were you summoned by the all powerful Riley?" Matt asked jokingly.  
  
"She is a little bummed because Adam wants to adopt her, but she wants me to adopt her."  
  
"Kinda figured that's what she wanted. She is all confused and the worst part is Frankie can't help her cuz she is just as confused herself."  
  
"I know I talked to her a few days ago and she is really on edge about everything."  
  
"Well Jeff can you blame her?"  
  
"I guess not, I just want eveything to go back to normal."  
  
"You mean before Hillary?"  
  
"What in the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"Jeff, man you do realize that Frankie didn't change until you and Hilz got serious, then after announcing you two were engaged she withdrew even more."  
  
"She was the one who insisted that I go out with Hillary in the first place."  
  
"Yeah but i'm sure she didn't think things would get this serious."  
  
"Neither did I, but she and Adam have been dating for over two years, except for the couple months they split, and even after what happened with us she still picked him."  
  
"After what happened with you two?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"You mean Amy never told you about what happened in California when Frankie and Riley were on the road with us?"  
  
"No, so why don't you tell me now."  
  
"Ok well a few weeks after Frankie and Adam got together we..." Jeff said trailing off.  
  
"Jeff you didn't!"  
  
"We did, but it was only once and we both agreed that it would never happen again and it hasn't."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Oy Vey! Jeff man are you seriously that damn dense?!? Aside from the sadistic shit JB did to her when she was 14 you were her first, and even though she said it wasn't a big deal believe me it was. Now I don't know how much of that night the two of you actually talked about, but man you gotta find out what is goin on in that head of hers."  
  
"Damn! I never even thought about that." Jeff said slapping hisself in the forehead. "It just happend so fast and the next morning Adam told her that he loved her and we got in a huge fight and didn't talk for a while and..."  
  
"Wait a fight? Is that why she threatend to go home?"  
  
"Yeah, she would have rather put up with JB terrorizing her than be in the same state as me."  
  
"It's official."  
  
"What is?" Jeff asked tilting his head a bit.  
  
"No matter how many colors you dye your hair...you were born a blonde!" Matt said walking out of the room leaving his brother more bewildered than ever.  
  
"Huh!?!" Jeff said scratching his head.  
  
***********************************  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
"What are you singing?" Adam asked as he towled dried his long blond locks.  
  
"Avril Lavigne."  
  
"Oh, didn't sound like it to me."  
  
"Haha! You're not funny Copeland." I said pushing him off the foot of the bed.  
  
"Well it's a good thing you don't love me for my sense of humor then isn't it?" He asked popping up as if nothing happened.  
  
"Yeah lucky you I guess." I said as there was a knock at the door. "I got it Mr. funny bones, you get dressed." I said slapping his ass as I exited the room. "All right, all right, i'm coming hold on a second jeez." I shouted as I made my way down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Frankie!"  
  
"Wow! two visits in less than a week I must be one lucky girl." I said flatly as I walked away from the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Look we need to talk."  
  
"Again?" I asked in an annoying, whining voice.  
  
"Look can we please go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"Alright let me go tell Adam i'm going out for a few."  
  
Surprisingly the ride was very quiet which was unusual for Jeff which made me wonder what this whole little talk was gonna be about.  
  
"Okay Hardy, why so quiet?" I asked but got no response. "Come on you're scaring me, what's up?"  
  
"I think it's time we talk about that night." He finally said.  
  
"Jeff that night is done and over with why are you bringing it up now?"  
  
"Because I realized that we never did actually talk about that night and we need to." Jeff said pulling into his driveway.  
  
"You wanna talk about our night together here? Won't Hillary find it a bit suspicious?"  
  
"She's in Virginia visiting her family won't be back 'til the morning, so the house is all ours."  
  
"Alright we'll do this your way, just what about that night do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Frankie it never dawned on me that I was your first."  
  
"You weren't." I said coldly.  
  
"Yes I was, JB wasn't your first, Frankie."  
  
"Yeah he was, although it wasn't consentual he was technically my first."  
  
"You didn't love JB."  
  
"No shit." I said getting angry.  
  
"I know that night was hard for you, it had to have been and I was an ass. I never once asked if you wanted to stop."  
  
"I didn't want to stop."  
  
"But I still should have asked you."  
  
"Look Jeff, I will never forget that night it was everything to me and i've never forgotten how you held me afterwards and said you loved me over and over again, but it was a long time ago and things are very different in both our lives now and we have to let it go."  
  
"What if I tell you I don't want to let it go?"  
  
"Jeff what are you saying?"  
  
"I'll call off the wedding and we can be together and raise Rilz as our own the way it should had been from the beginning."  
  
"And what about Adam? Am I supposed to just kick him to the curb?"  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"I've been thinking and this is what I want."  
  
"No, This is because Adam wants to become Rilz's dad and you can't stand that. It's eating you alive."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! Admit it Jeff. You're doing this out of jealousy. You know what, I want you to take me home. This shit is to heavy for me to handle right now." I said standing.  
  
Never once did we hear Hillary enter the house and we were even more oblivious to her car parked outside as we left. I went home and fell straight into bed beside Adam who was dead to the world. I didn't sleep that night, Jeff's final words just ran through my head over and over. If it had been said a few years earlier and Hilz and Adam weren't in the picture I would have been the happiest woman in the world, or at least the state of North Carolina, but things were almost perfect in my life at this point, and Adam did make me happy why did Jeff have to say what he did?...  
  
When Jeff returned home he was shocked to see Hillary waiting for him on the sofa. "Hilz, baby thought you'd be back in the morning." Jeff said shocked.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from you, sweetie. You know on the way home I was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Why don't we move the wedding up? I mean May is so far away, why not go to Vegas right now?"  
  
"Hillary you don't really wanna go to Vegas."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No. You don't. You've always talked about a huge church wedding with all of you family there to see you and that's exactly what we're gonna have... in May."  
  
"But it's so far away." She whinned.  
  
"A year is nothing, besides you and Frankie need the time to make things perfect, right?"  
  
"About that, I was thinking that maybe my sister, Ashley, should be my Maid of Honor."  
  
"WHAT?!? No you can't do that, Frankie is really loving helping you plan this thing."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Look, let's just go to bed, i'm beat."  
  
"Yeah you go to bed i'm gonna take a shower." Hillary said as Jeff kissed her softly on the lips before going into the bedroom. "Little girl you will not have my man, that dear Francesca you can count on." Hillary said through clenched teeth as she glarred at the picture of Jeff, Frankie and Riley that sat over the fireplace.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N~ Long ass chapter...DAMN!!! I've been writing like crazy and it's been going pretty good, IMO. Was this a good chapter... or no? Come on tell me the truth you know you want to. 'Battle of the Sexes' should be up in a few days, but i'm kinda stuck on some things but my homies are trying to help me out. 'Finding Mr. Right' is no where near close to being updated cuz I'm so blocked on that fic, so if anyone has any suggestions PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!! e-mail me or IM me and tell me about them. Guess that's it for now...  
  
l8erz!!!  
  
*~*A!exu$*~* 


	37. Thirty Six

Hemorrhage  
  
Thirty-Six  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Hilz." I said as I walked into the house.  
  
"Frankie." Hillary said flatly as she folded laundry.  
  
"Is Jeff around?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Good cuz I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah it's about Riley. I'm sure Jeff filled you in already."  
  
"You mean Adam wanting to adopt her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I personally think it's a great idea."  
  
"Yeah everyone seems to think so except Rilz and Jeff." I said as I flopped down on the chair beside her. "I mean what's the big deal. It's not like things will change that much except for on paper."  
  
"Why is Riley fighting it so much?"  
  
"The same reason Jeff is, they are both super stubborn and neither like change."  
  
"Well things will change dramatically in about eight and a half months." Hillary stated with a smile.  
  
"Hilz, are you pregnant?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Is that the real reason you and Jeff are getting married?"  
  
"Hell no! Jeff doesn't even know yet." Hillary snapped.  
  
"Well I guess congratulations are in order... again."  
  
"Can you please keep this between us? At least until after I tell Jeff."  
  
"Sure Hilz, I can do that. I have to pick Riley up from her playdate so I have to go, but I will keep this to myself until you're ready to yell it from the rooftops."  
  
"Thanks sweetie, I knew I could count on my Maid of Honor to have my back." Hillary said with a forced smile as I walked out the door. "Phase one of my plan is now in action, that little twit thinks i'm pregnant she'll stay far away from Jeff now for sure." Hillary said once she was alone.  
  
"I can't believe Hillary is pregnant!" I said as I drove down the street in utter disbelief wiping a falling tear from my eye. "Guess now Jeff won't take it so hard when the adoption is final."  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Riley asked walking up to the car.  
  
"Mom is great pooh bear. How was your playdate with Phoenix and Brooklyn?"  
  
"It was a lot of fun. Brooklyn and Phoenix's mom invited me to go with them to Disney Land when school lets out in a few weeks. Can I go? Please! Please! Please! I'll be good I promise and I'll clean my room and I'll even do chores at Uncle Matt's and Uncle Jeff's house." Riley said rambling.  
  
"Calm down Rilz. I'll have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Beckham about it but I don't see why you can't go with your friends."  
  
"Really? Mommy you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah baby I mean it. Now get in so we can go home mommy is really tired."  
  
"Will Adam be there?"  
  
"No. He is in Baltimore doing a show, but he'll be back next week."  
  
"Oh. Does he still want to be my daddy?"  
  
"More than anything, why? Are you okay with that idea now?"  
  
"Uncle Matt and Amy said that Adam loves you and he loves me and I should be a big girl about this and say it's okay for him to be my new daddy."  
  
"But is that what you really want?"  
  
"I like Adam. He's funny and nice and... cute. Riley said blushing. "But... he's not Uncle Jeff."  
  
"Riley you have to get over this whole Jeff being your daddy thing because it's not gonna happen." I said more harshly than intended. "I'm sorry Rilz it's just that as much as I love your Uncle Jeff we just aren't meant to be together the way you want us to be."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
************************  
  
"Frankie do you mean it? Rilz is okay with me adopting her?" Adam asked energetically.  
  
"Yeah. We had a long talk about it and she is finally coming around."  
  
"What made her change her mind?"  
  
"Apparently Matt and Amy got through to her."  
  
"I'll have to remember to thank those two."  
  
"Same here. Is Matt anywhere around?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in a couple of hours. You know Amy is here so they are probably somewhere...you know."  
  
"Yeah...I know." I said fighting back laughter. "When you comin home?"  
  
"Couple of days and I was hoping that you, me and Rilz could take a little vacation together to celebrate seeing that summer vacation is only a few weeks away."  
  
"Well Miss Riley already has vacation plans. She has been invited to Disney Land by Phoenix and Brooklyn's parents, but we could take a little vacation just the two of us."  
  
"Oh really just you and me, huh?"  
  
"Yeah after the news I got today I would love to get the hell away from North Carolina."  
  
"What news?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"You haven't heard from JB again have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tino?"  
  
"God no. Just something that i'd rather not know about is all."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. I have to get Riley some dinner, call me later?"  
  
"Of course i'll tuck you in over the phone."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Talk to you later." I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
****************************  
  
"Mommy?" Riley yelled into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah baby?" I said sticking my shampooed head out from behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Uncle Jeff is here."  
  
"What...why?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's downstairs want me to send him up?"  
  
"Tell him to give me ten more minutes and then come up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Thanks baby." I said retreating back into the shower.  
  
"Frankie...You decent?"  
  
"Yeah come on in Jeff." I said as I pulled one of Adam's oversized t-shirts over my head.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call first."  
  
"No big. So what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about the other night."  
  
"What about it?" I asked fighting back the anger trying to take over my emotions.  
  
"The things I said... I just wanted you to know that I meant every single one of them...  
  
"Jeff it doesn't matter what you said because it's too late anyway." I said regaining my composure.  
  
"How can you say that Frankie it does matter."  
  
"Jeff I have to tell you something... When Adam gets back next week we are going to make things official."  
  
"What do you mean official...Did he ask you to..."  
  
"No we aren't getting married...yet, but he is going to adopt Riley."  
  
"He can't do that!" Jeff exploded in anger.  
  
"Yes he can and he is. Things will be better this way."  
  
"Better for who?"  
  
"Everyone Jeff. Don't you see, Riley will finally have a real daddy and soon you will be a daddy and we can all just live our lives."  
  
"Hillary and I haven't even discussed children."  
  
"But you do intend on having them sooner or later, right?"  
  
"Frankie just hold up on the adoption, please."  
  
"I'm not gonna put my life on hold to accomodate you Jeff Hardy. You made your decision when you agreed to marry Hillary so just go home to your fiance' and leave me the hell alone!" I shouted before bolting past Jeff and down the stairs to the living room.  
  
"Frankie i'm not done talking to you."  
  
"Well I'm done talking to you so get the hell out of my house!"  
  
"Frankie? Frankie!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Can I atleast take Rilz out for an icecream cone?"  
  
"N..."  
  
"Please. I haven't seen her in a few days."  
  
"Riley come in here please." I said trying to hide the anger in my voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go out for icecream with Jeff?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah munchkin whatcha say? Large cone with sprinkles, whipped cream, gummy bears, and hot fudge?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Mommy are you comin too?"  
  
"No sweetie mommy has some work to do, but you go and have a wonderful time."  
  
"We'll bring you one back, right Uncle Jeff?"  
  
"Right." Jeff said as he and Riley left.  
  
I spent the next couple of hours trying to figure out when my life became so screwed up. My head was spinning and my emotions were all out of whack. I needed to rant but I couldn't get in touch with Ames and I couldn't talk about this with anyone else, so I needed to let out my frustrations in another way. I threw on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and decided to go to the gym. When I got there the punching bag became my enemy. I hit that bag with everything I had. I hit so hard my hands felt like they were on fire. After the bag I went for a run on the treadmill, I had to have run three miles before heading home; when I got there I was surprised to see Stephanie sitting on my porch.  
  
"Steph? I haven't seen you in a few months, where ya been hiding?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"I have been away on business. I heard about my brother and what he tried to do to you and i'm sorry."  
  
"Steph you aren't JB and you don't need to apologize for the shit he pulled."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I say so. Wanna come in. Maybe watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Home alone, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." I sighed.  
  
"Come on girl I'll keep you company."  
  
"Maybe we can even do each others hair and make-up?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Like old times?"  
  
"Just like old time." I said as we walked into the house. 


	38. Thirty Seven

Hemorrhage  
  
Thirty-Seven  
  
A/N~~ My computer is a total JUNK BOX!!! I'm hoping to get a new one really soon and then i'll beable to update more regularly. I'm sorry it's been like three months since the last update but if things go my way you won't have to wait this long anymore. I hope my reviewers are still around to give me my feedback about my fics. I should have Roomies, FMR(Which has like two chapters left) updated within the next week, but don't hold me to that my computer may see things another way.  
  
Later  
  
C@T!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
**********************************  
  
"Frankie, I got here as fast as I could. What's up?" Amy asked as she walked into the house.  
  
"Ames I don't know wether to be frantic or ecstatic." I said choking on my tears.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I think i'm pregnant." I said hoarsly.  
  
"Tell me you're kidding."  
  
"I wish I were."  
  
"Does Adam know?"  
  
"NO! No one knows except for you." I said sitting down on the sofa.  
  
"Hey come on Frankie, it's okay. Adam will be thrilled, you two will have a child of your own and then he won't be so presistant on adopting Riley."  
  
"Ames you don't get it! I'm not ready to have another kid. Adam and I haven't even talked about marriage or starting a family."  
  
"Well sometimes things just happen."  
  
"This is not good."  
  
"Look Frankie I say you should make an appointment with your OB/GYN right now just to be sure."  
  
"You're right maybe it's just all the stress of Jeff and Hillary and all this wedding running around. If I don't get my period in the next two days I'll call my doctor."  
  
"What are you gonna do if you are?"  
  
"I have no clue, but I do know I'll have to tell Adam." I said walking out of the livingroom.  
  
*********************  
  
Frankie, want a beer?" Nat asked as we sat and studied for exams.  
  
"Nah." I said simply.  
  
"What?!? Frankie Adams passing up alcohol, are you sick?" Seth joked.  
  
"Yeah something like that."  
  
"So where is everyone? We've been here almost an hour and there's been no sign of Adam or Rilz."  
  
"Adam took Rilz out so we could have the house to ourselves tonight."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Hey Seth do you think you and Quinn could go on a junkfood run? I'm dying for chocolate."  
  
"Sure Frankie i'm tired of studying anyway."  
  
"Thanks. There's a twenty on the counter in the livingroom it's Adam's but take it anyways."  
  
"Okay." Quinn said laughing.  
  
"Ok, Frankie what's up?" Natalie asked once the guys had left.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Nat."  
  
"Come on. I know you and something is definitley bothering you."  
  
"Frankie, are you pregnant?" Jaz asked.  
  
"I might be." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Frankie that's great!"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Don't you?" Nat asked.  
  
"No, but it doesn't matter cuz i'm not even sure if I am or not."  
  
"Well if you are, congratulations." Jaz said.  
  
"You guys have to keep this to yourselves, cuz no one else knows except Ames and i've already swarn her to secrecy."  
  
"Our lips are sealed." Nat said.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, May I please speak to a Ms. Francesca Adams?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"No she has class all day today. Can I help you?"  
  
"This is Doctor Mowry's office calling to confirm her appointment on Wednesday."  
  
"What appointment?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say, Sir." She said before hanging up the phone.  
  
**********************  
  
"Adam we're home." I yelled as Riley and I walked into the house.  
  
"Frankie we need to talk."  
  
"Ok. Rilz honey go to your room and I'll call you when dinner is done." I said noticing the seriousness in Adams voice. "What's the matter, Baby?"  
  
"Who is Doctor Mowry?"  
  
"Ummm...What?" I asked fidgeting a bit.  
  
"They called to confirm your appointment next Wednesday."  
  
"Is that all they said?"  
  
"Yeah. Is something wrong with you?"  
  
"Adam, Dr. Mowry is my OB/GYN." I said softly.  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Adam asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Man a baby. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because i'm not sure if I am. It could all be just stress and I didnt want to get your hopes up."  
  
"I can't believe i'm gonna be a daddy!"  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Frankie you're having a baby?" I heard Jeff ask from the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Only a minute. I knocked but no one answered so I used my key, so are you...pregnant?"  
  
I could see the hurt in Jeff's eyes and it only made me angry. Here he was all up in my business once again but he was still keeping Hilz's pregnancy secret.  
  
"I have a doctors appointment next week, I won't know for sure until then."  
  
"But you think you are?"  
  
"Hey man why you so worried about it anyway?" Adam asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Because I care about her."  
  
"You sure that's all?"  
  
"What you getting at Copeland?"  
  
"You gonna make me say it?"  
  
"SHUT-UP! I can't believe the two of you. I 'm not even sure if i'm pregnant and if I am i'll deal with it when the time comes but right now I have to feed my daughter so this conversation is OVER!." I said walking out of the room leaving both Adam and Jeff stupified.  
  
"See what you did?" Jeff said pushing Adam before leaving the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N 2~~ Sorry so short guys but the next chapter will be much longer and better. I'm already working on it so look for it in the next few days. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking around and reading my nonsense.  
  
Adios Amigos  
  
C@T! 


	39. Thirty Eight

Hemorrhage  
  
Thirty-Eight  
  
A/N~~ My wonderful MarySue has been removed from FF.net :(, but I am still working on it and if you guys still wanna read it it's gonna be posted on my Message Board so come there and see how things will eventually and while you're there if you like it JOIN!!! :)  
  
******************************************  
  
"So...What did Dr. Mowry say? Am I gonna be a daddy?" Adam asked as soon as I stepped into the house.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant." I said lowering my head. I had really started to get use to the idea of carrying Adam's son or daughter but I was right, I hadn't gotten my period because I was so stressed out. I could tell Adam was really disappointed but he put on a brave face and said..."It's okay Frankie, we have plenty of time to have kids of our own."  
  
"Yeah and it's gonna be a lot of fun trying." I said winking at Adam.  
  
"So you gonna run and tell Jeff the great news?" Adam asked with a scowl.  
  
"Why would I do that? It's none of his business."  
  
"But he's your best friend, I thought you told him everything."  
  
"We've grown apart these past few months."  
  
"I haven't noticed."  
  
"Adam, don't be that way. You and Jeff are friends too."  
  
"We used to be."  
  
"You still are. Don't make me the reason not to be his friend anymore." I said before walking upstairs to check on Riley.  
  
************************  
  
"Frankie? Hello, anyone home?" I heard Jeff yellin upstairs.  
  
"I'm in Riley's room." I yelled back.  
  
""Where have you been hiding?"  
  
"I haven't been hiding Jeff, I've been busy." I said as I picked up Riley's toys. "What brings you by today?"  
  
"I have some news and I wanted you to be the first to know."  
  
"What kind of news?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy." Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"That's great Jeff." I said trying to sound just as excited as he did.  
  
"Your doctors appointment was a few days ago wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I'm not pregnant." I answered reluctantly.  
  
"I'm sorry Frankie." Jeff said giving me a hug.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Does Adam know?"  
  
"Yeah, he is pretty bummed out."  
  
"I'm sure he is."  
  
"We are gonna keep trying though. Adam really really wants a baby."  
  
"So does that mean he's not gonna try and adopt Riley?"  
  
"No it doesn't mean that at all."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but's Jeff. Let's just drop it before we start arguing again."  
  
"Fine, but this conversation is not over." Jeff said.  
  
**********************  
  
"Frankie, I wasn't expecting to see you today." Hillary said as she opened the door.  
  
"I know, but I was worried about you." I said stepping inside.  
  
"Worried about me, why?"  
  
"Well not really about you, but about the baby. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Oh, the baby. Yeah things are great."  
  
"Jeff is sooooo happy."  
  
"I know he almost fell out of his seat when I told him last night."  
  
"I bet he did."  
  
"Frankie, I just want to thank you for not...." Before she could finish her phone rang. "I have to get this Frankie, I'll be right back." Hillary said going into the den and closing the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you up to Hillary?" I asked myself. I carefuly made my way to the den and leaned up against the door. If I was gonna find out what Hilz was up to I was gonna have to do it on the sneak tip.  
  
" No, I'm still not pregnant yet, and that little twit Frankie is all up in my business. Monikah don't you think I know that. I know I should have never told her that, but I had to. Jeff wants to leave me for her and that was the only thing I could think to say to keep them apart. Yes she is with Adam but I know her heart belongs to Jeff, and as much as he denies it Adam knows it too. I'm not worried though, I've been off of my birthcontrol for months now and i'm sure it's only a matter of time before I give Jeff a little rug rat of his own to love and then he'll forget all about Riley and more important Frankie.Yeah I told Jeff last night. He is the happiest man in the world right now. He thinks i'm a few weeks along so if I get pregnant now the times won't be too far off, people will just think I'm over my due date. I know I'm such a sneaky bitch." Hillary said with a laugh. "Well listen she's in the kitchen so I gotta go..."  
  
"I hurried back to the kitchen and sat down at the table and tried to remain calm, but on the inside I was fuming. She lied about being pregnant just to keep Jeff and I apart. I had to get home so I could tell Jeff what I had just found out.  
  
"Frankie, I'm sorry that took so long. It was my mother and I had to talk to her or she would have thought something was wrong."  
  
"Don't worry about it Hilz, I just came over to check on you anyways and since you seem fine i'm gonna go. Tell Jeff I said hello." I said getting up to leave.  
  
"I'll do that." Hillary said putting on her best fake smile.  
  
How could I tell Jeff what I found out about his Fiance'? I couldn't bring myself to go straight home so I swung by Amy and Matt's place and hoped she was home.  
  
"Frankie, Why haven't I heard from you this week?" Amy blasted me before I had time to get in the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy."  
  
"Well...are you pregnant?"  
  
"No, it was a false alarm."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know you were starting to get excited about the possibility."  
  
"Yeah, but I have bigger problems right now."  
  
"Really? Do tell." Amy said intrigued.  
  
"One word...Hillary."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"That woman is insane! And to think I talked Jeff into dating her and I let my daughter go off with her for months. She is a kniving little bitch, and I can't let her get away with this crap she's pulling."  
  
"What crap?"  
  
"Sit down Ames, this story will knock you off your feet." I gave Amy a minute to get comfortable before I started. "Hilz told me she was pregnant..."  
  
"She's What?!?"  
  
"But in fact it was all a lie to keep me away from Jeff. I overheard her talking today she told both Jeff and I that she was pregnant, but she's not she just wants me out of Jeff's life for good."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I should tell Jeff what I found out today, but would that be crossing the friendship line? I mean she is his fiance'."  
  
"And you're his best friend and the woman he really loves."  
  
"What if it blows up in my face?"  
  
"All I can tell you is carry protective goggles." Amy said causing me to laugh.  
  
"Ames, this isn't the best time for jokes."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I guess I should get home, I'l decide what i'm gonna do on the way."  
  
"All right girly. Call me if ya need me."  
  
"Will do." I said giving her a hug.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N 2~~ Sorry this chapter is so short but I've been extremely busy. I know that I havent posted in a while but since my MS got removed I haven't been allowed to post and even before that my computer was actin' all crazy so... But n-e-wayz hope I still have some reviewers around here and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
-LATERZ-  
  
*~*C@TI*~* 


	40. Thirty Nine

"Jeff where are you?" I asked entering the house.

"In the kitchen." He yelled back.

"What are you doing in the..." I walked in to find Jeff and Riley making Rice Krispie Treats. "You two have made a big old mess in here." I said looking at all the cereal covering the counter top and the floor.

"Don't worry Frankie we'll clean it as soon as we are done, right Rilz?"

"RIGHT!"

"That's good to know. Jeff when you're done can I talk to you?"

"Sure Frankie."

"I'm gonna jump in the shower so I'll be in my room." I said walking upstairs.

I had just finished putting on my clothes when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Something tells me you got bad news. What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on Frankie you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah but this will hurt you I know it will."

"If it has something to do with Adam adopting Riley I promise I can handle it."

"It's not about that it's about..." Just as I was about to blow Hilary out of the water Jeff's cell rang and surprise surprise it was Hilary.

"I gotta go Frankie, Hilz needs me."

"Yeah needs to play you for a damn fool."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nuthin Jeff."

"No what in the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"I said Nuthin."

"Oh I get it you're jealous."

"Excuse me, jealous of what exactly?"

"You're jealous cuz Hilz is actually pregnant and you're not."

"I can't believe you just said that to me."

"I'm sorry Frankie I didn't mean..."

"Yeah... you did mean it." I said. "Just go and run like the love sick puppy that you are."

"Tell me what you had to tell me first."

"No, Hilz needs you she should be your one and only priority. You'll fine out soon enough anyway just not from me." I said walking past Jeff and down the hall to Riley's room.

"Frankie don't walk away from me." Jeff said following me down the hall.

"This conversation is over Jeff. Just leave already."

"No not until we're finished!"

"We Are Finshed, in more ways than you know." I said walking into Riley's room. "Hey Pooh Bear how bout we have a Girls' Day and go to the Amusement park."

"Really? Uncle Jeff are you coming too?"

"No kiddo I have something to take care of."

"We never hang out anymore, can't you do whatever you have to do after the park?"

"Sorry kiddo, Hilary needs Jeff right now so he can't come with us, but we are gonna have the best time just us girls."

"Can we invite Hilary to come, that way Jeff can come too."

"I don't think so Riley. I know, how bout we call Amy and invite her?"

"Sure!"

"You change out of that dress and put on some shorts and meet me downstairs in five minutes. I'll call Amy."

"Ok." Riley said running over to her closet. "Uncle Jeff can you help me pick something out?"

"I think you can handle it. Uncle Jeff needs to talk to your mommy before I go." Jeff said leaving Riley tearing through her closet.

"Frankie what was that last comment about?"

"Just what I said Jeff. This friendship is over and that's it and that's all."

"Wait a minute. What makes you think i'm gonna go along with that?"

"It doesn't matter if you go along with it or not. You are no longerwelcomed to just bargein this house. I want my key back and here you take your key as well."

"What about Rilz?"

"What about her? She is my child not yours."

"That's where you are wrong Frankie. That lilttle girl is just as much my child as she is yours."

"Jeff it's clear to me that Hilary is number one in your life now and now that I think about it that's how it should be. We have been attached at the hip since I was a little kid, but i'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown ass woman with a kid and a guy who loves me, and you are a grown ass man with a fiance' at home who needs you more than you know."

"You don't mean any of this you're just mad at me for making that stupid comment."

"I do mean it Jeff. It's time that we go our seperate ways. I don't want to hurt you Jeff, so you cansee Rilz whenever you want...as long as you call first.I would never EVER keep her away from you. I know how much she needs you and you need her."

"I need you to Frankie."

"No Jeffro you don't."

"Mom i'm ready to go." Riley yelled running down the stairs. "What's wrong? Mom you look so serious and Uncle Jeff you look upset."

"Nothing's wrong Rilz. We were just talking about grown-up stuff. Wait in the car and i'll be out in a minute."

"Ok."

"I hope you can respect my desecion and back off." Frankie said fighting tears.

"I'll call in a couple of days Frankie, maybe by then you will have come to your senses." Jeff said kissing Frankie on the cheek and leaving.

"Riley baby have fun today alright and make sure you do a couple of cannon balls for me."

"I will Uncle Jeff bye!"

* * *

"So what did Jeff say when you tole him about Hilary?" Amy asked. 

"I didn't."

"What?!? Why not?"

"I was about to and Hilary called and Jeff was about to run to her side as usual so I got pissed. I called him a love sick puppy and he told me I was just jealous cuz Hilary was actually pregnant and I wasn't."

"He didn't!"

"He did. And that's when I decided that it was time to go our separte ways. I told Jeff that our friendship was over."

"But you didn't mean it you just got caught up in the moment, right?"

"I think I did mean it. I just can't take it anymore. Jeff and my relationship has always been weird but now it's just too strained and forced and that's not what I want."

"So what now?"

"I told Jeff he could see Riley whenever he wanted but that he couldn't just invite himself in MY house anymore."

"What about the wedding?"

"I'm not going to the wedding."

"But you're Hilary's Maid of Honor."

"I agreed to that not knowing that she was a lying kniving little bitch. Let her sister be Maid of Honor. I will not stand up for that woman."

"Jeff's gonna be disappointed if his best friend isn't there."

"He's so far up Hilary's ass right now he won't even notice that i'm not there." Come on let's go I have to drop Rilz off with Gil, Adam's coming home tonight." I said winking at Ames.

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

"You know Hilary talked Jeff into pushing the wedding up."

"Not surprised."

"Yeah she refused to get married after the baby was born and she told him that she didn't wanna walk down the aisle looking like a blimp either."

"BUT THE WHORE'S NOT PREGNANT!" I yelled.

"You know that and I know that but unfortunately Jeff doesn't know that, but you can fix that little misunderstanding."

"I thinks not."

"That's what I thought."

"So when's the happy couple gonna tie the knot or should I say when is she gonna put the noose around his neck?"

"Three weeks."

"UGH! That woman that woman. You shoulda saw the look of happiness on her face when I told her that I couldn't be in the wedding or attend it for that matter. I thought she was gonna do cartwheels. Jeff on the other hand looked like I had just hit him over the head with a two by four."

"Yeah Matt and I were over there the other night for dinner and you could tell that something was really bothering him."

"It's his own fault you know."

"It's both of your faults really."

"How is it my fault?"

"You should tell him about Hilary."

"It's not my place to tell him."

"Like hell it's not. Your best friend is about to marry a woman that he doesn't really love. He is only marrying her because of the baby but guess what...there is no baby!"

"Then you tell him that cuz I will not do it."

"You really are just gonna sit on this information aren't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am."

"Then that makes you two things Frankie."

"Yeah and what's that Ames?"

"Selfish and Stupid!" Amy said before leaving.

"I'M NOT SELFISH OR STUPID!" I yelled after her. "Just a little fucked up." I Muttered to myself as I watched Ames pull off.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter has been sitting Idle on my computer for months, I know that's a long ass time but my computer is on the verge of blowing up, and I mean that literally! I am already working on the next chapter and hopefully the wait wont be as long I hope that you guys are still into this fic and will still review...thanks, Alexus_**


	41. Forty

Hemorrhage

Forty

A/N: It's been ages but I'm finally writing again. I hope there are still some people out there willing to read my stuff. If there are people still out there, Thank-You for sticking with me.

Alexus

"Frankie you won't believe what happened at the Wedding rehearsal this morning." Amy said barging in the door.

"What… did Hilary fall and break her scrawny little neck?"

"No." Amy laughed.

"Damn!" Frankie said only half jokingly.

"It's better."

"What could be better than that?"

"Jeff postponed the Wedding."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"You heard me girly. He told Hilary that he couldn't get married without his best friend there to witness it."

"He did not."

"Oh yes he did."

"What did Hilary say?"

"She was stunned at first and then she put on the water works and begged Jeff to change his mind. She said that if you didn't want to be apart of their happy union then it was your loss."

"Bitch…"

"But that's not all. She told Jeff that if he didn't marry her Saturday then she was going to go back to Virginia with the baby and she said that he wouldn't see her, ever."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"So what happened after that?"

"Jeff told her that he still wanted to marry her but he just needed a few extra days to convince you to come."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"Frankie, do us all a favor and tell Jeff the truth about Hilary."

"I can't."

"You can and you have to do it before it's too late." Amy said just as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frankie, it's ummm… Jeff."

"I know your voice Jeff, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could come over."

"Rilz is at Uncle Gil's."

"I know I just left from there."

"Then why do you want to come over?"

"So we can talk."

"There's nuthin left to talk about."

"Frankie…" Amy said nudging her.

"Come on Frankie it's been forever since we had a conversation."

"Jeff…"

"Please Frankie just have dinner with me tonight."

"Frankie, you gotta give just a little bit." Amy whispered.

"Fine." Frankie huffed. "Jeff you can come over tonight."

"Really?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Yeah, really."

"Great I'll come over around eight."

"Ok then see you at eight." Frankie said hanging up the phone.

"Frankie don't act like you're not happy. We both know you're dying to see Jeff."

"I am not. I have nuthin to say to him."

"Then let him do all the talking."

"Will you stay? You can hide in my room and come to my rescue when I need assistance." Frankie asked hopefully.

"Sorry kiddo. I gotta go. Call me later though and let me know how it goes."

"Come on Ames you're supposed to be my best friend."

"Correction I'm your homegirl, Jeff is your best friend."

"Not anymore."

"Always and forever girl, always and forever." Amy said walking out the door.

Jeff arrived at exactly eight o'clock which was a shock to Frankie. She was nervous as hell and the shaking of her hands proved it. When Jeff knocked Frankie almost hide under her bed, but instead she walked slowly to the door and let him in.

"Wow, Frankie looking good." Jeff said gawking at her in a pale blue tube top and dark blue jeans.

"Cut the crap Jeff. What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Ok. Let's get right to the point. I'm sure Amy ran over and told you about this morning."

"Yes she did."

"So what do you think about what I did?"

"I think you're an idiot, but I thought that before I heard about today."

"That's my Frankie, always quick with smart ass remarks." Jeff said laughing.

"I'm not your anything."

"You're wrong Frankie, You're my best friend."

"Maybe I was…Once upon a time."

"Stop being so damned stubborn, I'm tired of this mess and I want to fix it."

"If this is all you have to say, then you wasted your time coming here."

"Frankie just tell me what I did to make you hate me."

"You didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you. I know that I said some really terrible things to you that last day we talked but you know I didn't mean a word of it. I would never say anything to purposely hurt you. That day you were about to tell me something..."

"Yeah, and?"

"So I wanna know what it was."

"I don't remember."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jeff yelled angrily.

Frankie was taken aback, Jeff had never yelled at her like that. She was on the verge on telling Jeff the truth when his phone rang.

"You better answer that, might be your pregnant fiancé." Frankie said no longer able to fight the forming tears.

"It doesn't matter. We are gonna finish this discussion."

"I'll tell you what you want to know but you're not gonna like it." Frankie said crying harder than before.

"Frankie I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just I can't take this anymore. We have never not been able to talk to each other." Jeff said pulling Frankie into a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch, but you hurt me so bad that day when you said I was jealous because Hilary was pregnant and I wasn't, but Jeff…"

"Frankie I'm sorry. I should have never said that shit to you."

"Jeff shut-up and let me finish before I lose my nerve."

"Ok."

"What I'm about to say is shocking and you might not believe me, but I swear to you it's the truth. You remember the day of the fight, right?"

"Of course I remember it. It was one of the worst days of my life."

"Well earlier that day I stopped by your house and Hilary was there and we talked for a minute, but while I was there she got a phone call. She claimed it was her mom but she was acting way too weird, so I started eaves dropping. Jeff I heard her talking to someone named Monikah, and she right out admitted that she wasn't pregnant."

"What? That's a lie." Jeff said shocked.

"I promise you it's not."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's simple; she wants me and Riley out of your life."

"Hilary wouldn't, she couldn't be that cold hearted."

"She is Jeff, she knew that the only way you would push the wedding up is if there was a baby so she was gonna give you one, but she couldn't get pregnant. So she just said she was."

"But I would have noticed eventually."

"Yeah but you would have already been married."

"This is too much; I think I need a drink." Jeff said sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when I first found out."

"It's not your fault."

"But it kinda is. I've let you believe that that monster was carrying your child for all these weeks and I almost let you walk down the aisle with her."

"Yeah but you didn't."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, you know that."

"Yeah but I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Do you hate me?"

"Not even if I wanted to."

"That's good to know."

"So what are you gonna do about Hilary?"

"I'm going to call off the wedding of course and kick that lying whore out of my life."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?" Jeff asked confused. "You can't expect me to stay with her now, can you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what?"

"Let's give that bitch a taste of her own medicine." Frankie said with a devilish smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Get comfortable Hardy, you're gonna love this." Frankie said sitting down beside Jeff.


	42. FortyOne

**Hemorrhage**

**41**

**A/N: Hope this chapter is ok. I'm still working off the dry rott so hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Alexis**

* * *

"Jeff, baby is that you?" Hilary asked walking out of the bedroom.

"Yeah it's me."

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you since rehearsal this morning."

"I've just been driving around. I had to clear my head you know. I've been thinking about what you said this morning and you were right Frankie has been acting like a major bitch lately and if she refuses to accept what we have then so be it."

"Do you really mean that, Jeff?"

"Yes, I really mean that."

"So what exactly does your little epiphany mean?"

"It means we're getting married this Saturday." Jeff said causing Hilary to jump into his arms. "I take it you're still gonna marry me?"

"DUH! Just think, in four days I'm going to be Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy. I have to go call my mom." Hilary said running out of the room.

* * *

"So what happened? Is the wedding on?" Frankie asked answering the phone on the first ring. 

"You betcha. She was so excited when she heard the news. Too bad it's all bullshit." Jeff said. "Did you

"Where are you? If she hears us talking she'll know something's up."

"I'm not home, she sent me to the store. She said she was craving butter pecan ice cream."

"So she's home alone?"

"Yep."

"Great I'm on my way over there."

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Oh hell yeah. This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah just don't get to out of hand, it'll only make her suspicious."

"Stop worrying. I got this." Frankie said before hanging up.

* * *

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing here?" Hilary asked in shock. 

"I came to talk."

"Well Jeff isn't here and even if he was he wouldn't want to talk to you."

"That's fine because I didn't come to talk to Jeff I came to talk to you."

"Me? What the hell could you possibly have to talk to me about?"

"Can I come in?" Frankie asked. "Please?"

"Fine but make it quick, I'm sure you know that the wedding is Saturday and I have tons of things I have to do before then."

"It'll only take a minute." Frankie said walking past her and into the house. "Hilary you can't marry Jeff."

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you're doing and I won't let you get away with it."

"What are you babbling about?" Hilary asked annoyed.

"You say you love Jeff, but that's bullshit. If you loved him you wouldn't be lying to him."

"I've never lied to Jeff about anything."

"I know you're not pregnant."

"Who in the hell told you that? I am so pregnant."

"No, you're not. I heard you that day on the phone with your friend Monikah. I know the truth and everyone else will know too unless you call off the wedding."

"Do you really think anyone will believe you, huh? You have been acting like a total brat for months. They'll all just say it's you acting out again, so go to Jeff if you want. I guarantee that he won't listen to a word you have to say."

"He'll listen to me, we're best friends."

"Correction, you were best friends. He told me tonight that you were a bitch and that he was tired of putting up with your childish ass, doesn't sound like something a best friend would say now does it."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Jeff would never say that. He would never say he was tired of me and he would never call me a bitch behind my back."

"And what about to your face?" Frankie heard Jeff ask from behind her.

"Jeff? How much of this conversation did you hear?" Frankie asked.

"Not much actually, but enough to know that its time for you to leave."

"J you gotta listen to me, she's a fake."

"No Frankie I think you are the fake one here. You cut me out of your life for weeks and now four days before my wedding day we're best friends again. Sorry Francesca it doesn't work that way."

"But Jeff…"

"No buts Frankie just get out."

"Just listen to me."

"You heard him Frankie… Get the hell out of our house." Hilary said victorious.

"You're going to regret this Jeff. She's no good for you." Frankie said leaving in tears.

"And your invite to the wedding has been revoked. If you show up at the church you will be turned away at the door, I'll make sure of that." Hilary said following behind Frankie. Once they were out of Jeff's earshot she added. "And by the time Jeff realizes I wasn't pregnant on our wedding day I will be the fertility pills I'm taking will make sure of that."

"You've been trying for months and you're still not knocked up, so what makes you think you will be in the next few months?"

"Because Frankie it's meant to be."

"No that's where you're wrong, Jeff deserves better than you and I will make sure he see the real you before Saturday." Frankie said walking off of the front porch. "Damn! I'm good." Frankie said getting in her car. She got home within minutes and quickly pulled off her glasses. "Let's see how good this little gadget actually works." She said turning on the TV and rewinding the tape. "Oh this is going to be the best wedding ever. I can't wait to see the look on Hilary's face." Frankie laughed.

"Frankie are you talking to yourself again?" Matt asked as he and Amy walked in.

"Very funny Matt." Frankie said as she hurriedly turned off the VCR. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't we come and visit our favorite little sister?" Matt asked innocently.

"Amy told you Jeff was here earlier didn't she?"

"Maybe." Amy said.

"And I bet you're just dying to know what happened right?"

"Right, so spill."

"I told him." Frankie said looking over at Amy.

"Seriously? I'm so proud of you."

"Ladies mind if someone fills me in? What exactly did you tell Jeff?"

"Matt I have something I have to tell you about Hilary."

"What about her?"

"Well I finally told Jeff the truth tonight and I think you should know also."

"Alright, what is it?"

"She's not pregnant. She only saying she is because she wants Jeff to stay away from me and Rilz."

"What? Frankie that's insane."

"Yeah but it's the truth."

"I can't believe that, Jeff must be livid."

"Well Duh! He was gonna marry the lying hoe."

"So the wedding's officially off now, right?" Amy asked.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Matt asked.

"Jeff and I have come up with a little surprise for Hilz at the wedding."

"Frankie I do not like the sound of this." Matt said.

"Oh Matty it'll be fine. We have a special video that's gonna play for everyone to see. Then the whole world will be able to see Hilary for the lying, disgusting, deceitful, phony person she is."

"I can already see the fireworks going off." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah so take the fireworks you're imaging and multiply them by ten, cuz people it's gonna be one hell of a show." Frankie said with a huge smile on her face.


	43. Forty Two

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"Hey beautiful. I'm in my hotel room. I was just thinking about you."

"When are you coming home? I miss you and I also have great news." Frankie said excitedly. She hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant because she wanted Adam to be the first to know and she wasn't going to give him the news over the phone.

"I should be home in the next few days."

"The next few days?" Frankie asked disappointedly.

"I'm trying to get there as soon as possible, but things aren't looking great."

"You will be here in time for the wedding though, right?"

"I don't know Frankie. I'm doing my best to get back there, but things are really hectic right now."

"But you're supposed to be one of the grooms men."

"I didn't make the schedule Frankie."

"I know but everyone else is off already, why are you on the road so much lately?"

"Don't know baby, but I gotta go. I'll call you later tonight ok?"

"Yeah ok." Frankie said disappointedly. "I love you Mr. Copeland."

"Yeah love you too." Adam said hurridly before hanging up.

The last month or so Frankie had noticed how distant Adam was becoming. He used to call her ten times a day and now she was lucky to hear from him once a week. Her gut told her something wasn't right but her heart wouldn't let her believe that anything was wrong. She and Adam had been together a long time. He loved her and she desperately loved him. But why was he acting so strange? "_Maybe he's tired of competing with Jeff" _Frankie thought out loud. "_No, that's crazy Adam doesn't have to compete with Jeff. He knows that he is the only man I love. Doesn't he?" _

"Frankie, you home?" Frankie heard Jeff yell through the front door.

"Hey J." Frankie said opening the door.

"Do you think I could get my key back? It's really frustrating not being able to come and go as I please."

"Sure." Frankie said walking over to the coffee table and pulling the spare key out of the drawer. "So why the visit? Don't you think it's a bit risky? I mean if Hilz finds out she'll get suspicious."

"She's in Virginia with her family, besides I couldn't stay away. I have to see the tape."

"No way! You'll have to wait and see it at the wedding along with everyone else."

"Naw Hell! I get to see it now."

"Sorry Jeffers."

"Frankie, don't make me hurt you."

"Okay...okay." Frankie said going to the closet and getting the tape.

"Oh man, the look on Hilary's face when this starts playing is going to be priceless." Jeff said as he watched the tape.

"I think I have the perfect way to present it too."

"Do tell." Jeff said intrigued.

"Ok so I was thinking that right when Reverend Simmons say's: "_if there's anyone here who thinks these two should not be joined in holy matronony speak now or forever hold your peace" _I'd stand up from the back, don't forget to have Matt sneek me in, and say " I have something to say" and of course Hilz will go balistic and try and have me removed and while i'm being dragged out the tape will start rolling, well the audio part at least. Then while everyone is trying to figure out where it's coming from the screen will drop and it'll show Hilz gloating about how she tricked you into marrying her and finally having me and Rilz out of your life."

"I think I like it. When'd you become so devilish and coniving?"

"I've had years of practice." Frankie laughed. "So you really think that will work?"

"I don't see why it won't."

"Her family is gonna have a fit."

"I know, ain't it great?" Jeff said causing both he and Frankie to laugh.

"Ok now get out of here before Riley comes home."

"Alright I'm going." Jeff siad getting up from the couch. "Oh and Frankie in case I forgot to tell you... Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me see the real Hilary and also for forgiving all that stupid stuff I said that day."

"Don't sweat it. I've always known that you were a little on the slow side." Frankie laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're not funny." Jeff said.

"Hey J can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Frankie."

"Has Adam said anything to you about us?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'll see you in four days." Jeff said walking out the door.

Adam never called back and when Frankie tried to call him he didn't answer. She left about ten messages and finally gave up at around 1 am and went to bed. Frankie didn't like the feelings she was starting to have. She felt like she was losing Adam but to what she wasn't sure. She hoped and prayed that she was wrong but her feelings were confirmed the next morning when she called Adam's cell again only to hear a very unfamiliar voice.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" Frankie asked angrily.

"This is Veronica, who is this?"

"Where is Adam?"

"He's in the shower."

"Take him the phone."

"Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the girl that's gonna beat your bitch ass if you don't hand Adam that fucking phone right fucking now!"

"I don't think so." Veronica said hanging up in Frankie's face.

"OH HELL NO!" Frankie yelled and dialed the number again, but it went straight to voicemail. "That slut turned off the phone, or did Adam do it?" Frankie could feel the bile rising in her throat. Her gut feeling was right, Adam had been cheating on her with another woman, hell maybe even other women. Frankie threw the phone down and ran to the bathroom. She threw up her breakfast and she could have sworn she saw her heart floating around in the toilet also. This was the worst moment in her life and there was no one she could call and talk to about it. Well that wasn't true there was always Jeff or Matt but she didn't want to bother either one of them because she knew that they were at their last Tux fitting and they didn't need her calling and distracting them. Frankie's world was crumbling around her. She had a headache the size of Texas so she took some tylenol and crawled into bed. Riley was with Amy so she knew that she could cry with no interruptions. Frankie cried herslef to sleep she wasn't sure how long she was out but when she finally woke up the light on the answering machine was blinking. She sat up and hesitaited for a few minuted before finally pressing play.

_"Frankie, this is Adam. I know that you're home so please answer the phone and talk to me."_

_"Frankie! Oh god Frankie talk to me okay let me explain about this morning. it's not what you think I know that if you hear me out you'll understand. Call me please."_

_"Frank-n-Beans I love you, you know I love you. Don't do this okay. Call me."_

There were sixteen messages total from Adam all pretty much begging for Frankie to call him so that he could expalin, but there was nothing that he could say that she wanted to hear, so she erased the messages. She got up and took a shower and went down stairs and started on dinner. She knew that Riley would be home soon and she wouldn't let her daughter see her in pain.

"Mommy!" Frankie heard Riley yell from the livingroom.

"I'm in the kitchen pooh bear." Frankie yelled back.

Riley and Amy walked into the kitchen and Riley ran and jumped into Frankie's arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Wow! What did I do to deserve that?" Frankie asked.

"I just missed you today."

"Well I missed you too. Did you have fun with Amy?"

"Yeah, me, her, Hilary and Hilary's sisters all had brunch at some fancy little cafe'."

"You did? That sounds like it was fun."

"It was I had a scone. It was good too. Can we go there some time mommy?"

"Sure baby, I'll get the name from Amy before she leaves and we'll go real soon okay?"

"Okay." Riley said wiggling out of Frankie's arms.

"So are you hungry?"

"No. Can I go to my room and play?"

"Sure ya can kiddo. Come let me know if you get hungry though okay?"

"Alright." Riley said before running towards the stairs.

"Frankie are you okay? You look a little pale." Amy said when Riley was gone.

"Yeah Ames I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying I really am fine." Frankie said as the backdoor opened.

"Hey Frankie." Adam said nervously.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said it'd be a few days before you came home." Frankie said calmly. She was trying her best to not let anyone see how upset she actually was.

"I couldn't wait. I caught a flight earlier this morning."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"No we don't." Frankie said, She couldn't hold back anymore and she began to cry.

"Frankie honey what's wrong?" Amy asked looking at Adam.

"Frankie please we need to talk." Adam pleaded.

"Ames could Riley go with you for a little while longer? Adam and I need to talk."

"Sure honey I'll go and get her. She can stay with me tonight." Amy said turning to leave. "Call me if you need me." She said looking over her shoulder at Frankie before heading upstairs. About five minutes later she heard Riley yell "Bye Mommy" and heard the front door close. She turned and looked at Adam and the hurt turned to anger.

"How long?"

"Frankie let me ex..."

"HOW LONG?" Frankie screamed.

"This was the first time."

"LIAR! you've been acting weird for weeks and I didn't want to see it, but now I know that I was right, so be a man Adam and tell me, how long have you been fucking some other bitch!"

"It started at the end of last month. I didn't mean for it to happen I swear."

"Is this Veronica bitch the only one?"

"Yes." Adam said dropping his head.

"You said it started at the end of last month, so were you sleeping with us both at the same time?"

"No. I didn't sleep with her until three days ago."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. Look Ronnie and I..."

"Ronnie? You call her Ronnie?"

"I met her six months ago when she started at WWE. She's one of the new storyline writers. She had been hitting on me but I told her that I wasn't interested, but she didn't give up."

"But you managed to hold her off for five months? I'm so proud of you." Frankie said sarcastically.

"She kissed me one night when a bunch of us went out clubbing after a show. I had been drinking so I didn't break the kiss when I should have, but I did after a minute..."

"Okay so how did it go from her kissing you and pushing her away to you sleeping with her three days ago?"

"After the house show I was walking to my car and I saw Veronica. She had gotten a flat, she didn't have a spare so she was waiting on a tow truck. I couldn't let her wait in the dark by herself so I waited with her. We started talking and I don't know one thing led to another and we ended up back at my hotel room. Frankie i'm sorry it should have never happened."

"But it did happen Adam. Answer me one question, all those times I'd call you and you would rush me off the phone or not even answer the phone, were you with her?"

Adam could see the pain in Frankie's eyes and it was killing him to know that he was the reason she was hurting so bad, but he promised himself that he wouldn't lie to her so he told her the truth. "Yes. I was with her, but we were usually talking or watching a movie or something."

"I can't believe you would do me like that Adam. I thought you loved me and Riley, why would you want to hurt us like this?"

"I never want to hurt you Frankie, that's why Veronica was in my hotel room this morning. I told her that I couldn't see her anymore in anyway. I told her that our friendship was over because I knew that if you ever found out that you would leave me." Adam said as he began to cry.

"Well I did find out and now I don't know what to do."

"I love you Frankie, and I know you love me. We can work through this I know we can."

"I don't know Adam, you slept with another woman."

"I know and..."

"Do you have feelings for her?" Frankie asked as she started to cry again.

"No. I only love you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know it was just you were so caught up in Jeff and hilary's life..."

"Don't you dare make this my fault. I broke off my friendship with Jeff more than a month ago so that can not be your excuse, so tell me the truth, why did you do it?"

"You may have broken off you friendship with Jeff, but he was still always number one."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Yeah well it's not Jeff's baby that i'm carrying now is it?" It was word vomit. Frankie hadn't meant to say it but Adam had made her so mad, she had to make him realize that he was number one in her life.

"Baby? Frankie are you serious, I mean are you sure?" Adam asked shocked.

"I went to the doctor last week. I'm almost two months, it's not a false alarm this time."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. I wanted to tell you first, although I never thought it would be like this."

"Oh Frankie..." Adam said trying to hug her.

"No, don't touch me. Don't think this makes things better. It actually makes them alot worse, because what now? We can't pretend to be this happy family."

"But we can be a happy family."

"I don't think we can."

"Frankie..."

"Look, Jeff is getting married on Saturday and you're supposed to be a grooms man, I think Jeff would really like it if you were there, and I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready to tell them. So we are gonna try our best to act like everything is fine and figure out what we are gonna do after the wedding."

"If that's the way you want it." Adam said with a hurt expression on his face.

"It is. Now I'm gonna go over to Amy's and try to get her to keep her mouth shut about how upset I was tonight because if Matt or Jeff find out you made me cry things could get pretty ugly." Frankie said grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

_Oh Man what's gonna happen next? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. And thanks to everyone who reviewed it's greatly appreciated._


	44. Forty Three

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Adam asked walking into the kitchen.

"I did." Frankie replied shortly.

"You never came to bed."

"I slept in Riley's room." Frankie said not looking at Adam. "I told Amy that we were fighting because I was upset that you were on the road so much, I think she bought it."

"Did you tell her you were pregnant?"

"No. I told you I'm not telling anyone right now, not until I figure out what i'm going to do."

"What do you mean, 'figure out what you're going to do'?" Adam asked turning Frankie to look at him.

"Just what I said."

"Frankie you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about are you?"

"What... abortion? Damn you Adam, I thought you knew me better than that." Frankie said getting angry herself. "Do you honestly think that would even be an option?"

"I don't know what I think. I know that you're hurt and angry with me and I just don't want you to take it out on our baby."

"If I were going to hurt anyone it'd be you, you worthless ass." Frankie said shoving Adam before storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Frankie honey are you okay?"

"Yes Uncle Gil I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you haven't touched your lunch."

"I'm just not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I eat." Frankie said defensively.

"I'm not saying that you don't. I'm just saying that you don't eat enough."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Uncle Gil, I just have a lot on my mind." Frankie said finally eating a forkful of salad.

"Is it the wedding?"

"Yes, but that's only part of it."

"Want me to talk to Hilary, see if we can't get her to change her mind about un-inviting you."

"No Way!"

"Don't you want to see Jeff get married?"

"Yes, just not to her."

"Francesca..."

"Uncle Gil it's complicated, but trust me Hilary is not the right woman for Jeff, and I'm going to prove it." Frankie said getting up from the table. "Thanks for lunch Uncle Gil, but I gotta go." Frankie said kissing Gils cheek and leaving.

* * *

"Hi Mommy." Riley said excitedly as she swung from the tire swing in Matt's backyard.

"Hey pooh bear, you ready to go?"

"Can I stay a little while longer? Please!" Riley asked hopefully.

"Sure baby." Frankie said walking up on the porch.

"Hey Frankie, come on in." Matt said opening the door for her.

"Hey Matty." Frankie said walking inside. "You don't mind Rilz staying a while longer do you?"

"Are you kidding me? That kid can come and stay here anytime she wants, and that invitation includes her mother also." Matt said hugging Frankie.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed one. Amy told me about you and Adam fighting. Want me to beat his ass for you?" Matt asked only half jokingly.

"No, Adam and I will work this out just don't say anything to Jeff. He doesn't need anything distracting him so close to the wedding."

"I think finding out that your fiance' has been lying for months about carrying your child is a big enough distraction, don't you?"

"Exactly, besides for our plan to work Hilz needs to believe that Jeff hates me and if he's trying to pound Adam for making me upset I think Hilary might be just a little suspecious."

"Just what exactly do you and that brother of mine have planned for Saturday?"

"You'll just have to wait and see along with everyone else." Frankie said with a sly smile.

"Oh did Amy tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Riley isn't going to be the flower girl anymore, HIlary's neice, Alison, is."

"Are you serious? So what about Riley, Hilary just kicks my kid to the curb?" Frankie asked upset.

"Hilary just decided since Alison was three that she would make a cuter flower girl, but before you explode Riley is still in the wedding."

"What is Hilary gonna let her sweep up the flower pedals after the ceremony?" Frankie asked sarcastically.

"No." Matt laughed. "Jeff made sure Riley would be a part of his wedding. She's gonna be the Jounior Bride."

"But she doesn't have a dress for that."

"Yes she does, Amy is on her way to pick it up now."

"Does Rilz know?"

"No, they are gonna tell her tonight at the rehersal dinner."

"I really hate that woman." Frankie said causing Matt to laugh. "I'm serious Matty."

"I know you are, but don't worry after Saturday you won't have to deal with her ever again."

"Thank heavens for that." Frankie said with a sigh. "Well I guess Rilz and I will get out of your hair."

"No need to rush off, stay and have dinner with me."

"Thanks for the invite, but I just don't feel up to it tonight."

"You sure? I'm barbequing."

"Yeah I'm sure, but save me a steak, okay?"

"Anything for you munchkin." Matt said giving Frankie a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Riley we have to get home." Frankie yelled causing Riley to groan.

"I'm not ready to go." Riley protested.

"Too bad kiddo you have to go home and get ready for the rehersal dinner, Jeff is picking you up in two hours. Now come and tell Matt goodbye and get your little booty inthe car."

"Bye Uncle Matt." Riley pouted.

"Latter gator." Matt said picking Riley up and whispering in her ear. Frankie couldn't hear what was said but whatever it was put a huge smile on Riley's face. She hugged him tightly before wiggling out of his arms and running to the car.

"What did you say to her?" Frankie asked Matt.

"It's a secret." Matt replied before walking back inside the house.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Adam asked the minute Frankie and Riley walked in the door.

"Out."

"Out where?" Adam asked raising his voice.

"Riley go to your room and get ready for your bath, I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok mommy. Hi Adam." Riley said walking over and giving him a hug.

"Hey there Rilz. How's it goin'?" Adam asked.

"Great."

"Glad to hear it now go on up stairs and get ready for your bath like your mom said."

"See you later." Riely said running upstairs.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that in front of my child." Frankie said after Riley had left.

"I'm sorry. It's just that i've been calling your cell all morning."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No,I just wanted to know where you were."

"I had to run some errands then I had lunch with Uncle Gil before hanging out with Matt for a while, is that alright with you, Sir?" Frankie asked sarcastically.

"No need for all of the sarcasm Frankie, I was just worried."

"What,Thought I might have swung by the clinic? I told you Adam that is not an option." Frankie said trying to walk past Adam but he caught her arm and pinned her up against the counter. "Adam you're hurting me." Frankie said trying to pull away from him.

"What do I have to do to fix this Frankie?"

"Nothing Adam, you can't go back in time and erase what you did and I can't just forget about it."

"Are you gonna hate me forever?"

"I don't know, forever is a long time."

"I'm gonna make this up to you Frankie, I swear it. You, Riley, me and the baby will be a family." Adam said letting Frankie go.

"I wish I could believe that could one day happen, but right now I don't see it happening for us." Frankie said walking out of the room.

"Uncle Jeff's here!" Riley yelled running down the stairs.

"Okay...okay let me get the door." Frankie said getting up off the couch. She had been feeling ill all day and she guess she dozed off because the doorbell had scared her. She walked to the door expecting to see Jeff smiling at her, but instead there stood Jeff and Hilary both looking equally hateful. "Hi." Frankie gave a half smile. Neither Jeff nor Hilary replied. Instead Jeff looked past Frankie and smiled at Riley who was behind her.

"Don't you look like a princess in that outfit." Jeff said picking Riley up. "We'll bring her back in a couple hours." Jeff said.

"Uncle Jeff I don't think I can go with you." Riley said.

"Why not munchkin?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Because mommy isn't feeling well. She threw-up three times today and she's been sleeping alot." Riely replied.

"Oh Riley honey mommy is fine. You go with Jeff and Hilary and have a great night."

"Are you sick Frankie?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"You have always been a terrible liar." Jeff said.

"You guys better get going, don't want to be late for your own rehersal dinner." Frankie said about to close the door.

"Francesca wait, you do look a little on the ill side. Jeff honey maybe Riley should stay here with her." Hilary said speaking for the first time.

"No Hilary I'm fine besides Adam is home he'll be here with me." Frankie said smiling.

"Adam's home, when did this happen?" Jeff asked.

"Last night."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, mommy, Adam told me to tell you that he was going out and that if you needed him to call the cell." Riley said.

"Okay pooh bear. Now you guys get outta here." Frankie said closing the door. She flew up the stairs and to the bathroom. "Jeez I thought it was morning sickness, not morning, noon and night sickness." Frankie said rinsing out her mouth. She walked back downstairs and grabbed the saltines and ginger ale she had brought at the store before heading upstairs to rest. "I'll just rest my eyes a bit before Rilz gets home and i'll be good as new." Frankie thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	45. Forty Four

"Frankie! Frankie baby wake up." Adam said tapping Frankie lightly on the arm.

"What is it Adam?" Frankie asked sitting up annoyed.

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait until I wake up?"

"No, please just talk to me."

"Fine. I'm listening." Frankie said streching.

"I talked to Vince and told him about me and Veronica."

"And?"

"He agreed that it would be best if he transfered her to an office position." Adam said with a smile.

"So you got her fired?"

"No, not fired transfered."

"And I guess this news is supposed to make me happy?" Frankie asked bitterly.

"Why are you mad? I thought this would be what you wanted."

"No, what I wanted was for you not to cheat on me, what I wanted was for you to love me enough that you wouldn't even think of being with anyone else."

"I do love you Frankie. I love you with all of my heart."

"Apparently not all of your heart." Frankie said getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To puke, is that alright with you?" Frankie asked walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go and get you a glass of Ginger Ale." Adam said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"I don't want anymore Ginger Ale." Frankie said from behind Adam.

"You need it to help settle your stomach." Adam said sitting the cup down and helping Frankie sit at the table.

"It's not helping. I've been eating saltines and sipping Ginger Ale all day and I've still been puking non-stop."

"I can tell."

"Oh really, how?"

"You have some dried puke in your hair." Adam said trying not to laugh.

"That's disgusting! I'm gonna go and take a shower and wash my hair." Frankie said.

"I have an idea, why don't I run you a nice hot bath so you can relax and I'll wash your hair for you."

"No, that's okay I think I can manage." Frankie said standing.

"Please, I want to do this."

"But I don't want you to."

"Please Frankie, you used to love it when I'd wash your hair for you. You would always fall asleep and I'd have to carry you to bed..."

"You know I was never really asleep, I just like it when you tuck me in and _kiss_ me goodnight."

"I kinda figured you were faking when you started locking your legs around my neck while I was _kissing_ you." Adam smiled devilishly.

"You never complained so I guess you liked it."

"Knowing that I was pleasing you pleased me."

"A nice hot bath does sound really good." Frankie admitted.

"Then it's settled, I'll go and run the water." Adam said excitedly before running upstairs. Frankie was about to make her way upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me mommy." Riley said.

"Hey pooh bear. How was the dinner?" Frankie asked opening the door.

"It was great and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be the jounior bride now. Uncle Jeff said that only little kids are flower girls now a days so I get a big girl part in the wedding." Riley raved.

"That's great Rilz."

"Mommy can I stay at Uncle Matt's tonight? He asked me if I wanted to at the rehersal."

"He did?"

"Yep. He's in the car waiting for me to give him an answer, so can I please?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Frankie, let the kid come. Amy's neice, Torrie, is there so she'll have someone to play with." Matt said walking up on the porch.

"Fine. Rilz go and get your pajamas and toothbrush. No need for a change of clothes because your dress is already at Matt's, right?" Frankie asked looking over at Matt.

"Yeah, hanging in the closet." Matt answered.

"Thanks Mommy!" Riley said running upstairs.

"And don't forget your toothbrush." Frankie yelled after her.

"Jeff said you were sick, that's why I figured Rilz could spend the night with us."

"I'm not sick."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"You promise?"

"Yes Matty I promise." Frankie said as Riley and Adam came walking downstairs.

"Hey Matt."

"Adam."

"Rilz going with you tonight?"

"Yep. Let's get going Rilz. Amy and Torrie are waiting." Matt said before kissing Frankie's cheek and leaving.

"Your bath is ready."

"Great." Frankie said walking towards the stairs. She got to the second step before she got dizzy and stumbled, Adam grabbed her and picked her up carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs. "Good thing you were here, huh?" She asked looking at Adam.

"Yeah, good thing I was here." Adam said undressing Frankie and gently placing her into the tub.

"Adam, what does Veronica look like?"

"Frankie, I don't think we should talk about Veronica."

"But I think we have to."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't then I'm always gonna wonder."

"Are you sure you wanna hear this?"

"No, I'm not but I need to hear it...Every detail, don't sugar coat anything, ok?" Frankie asked looking at Adam.

"Ok." Adam said hesitantly. He paused for another minute or two before he finally started talking. "Well Veronica is tall, 5'9, to be exact. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and big bright Hazel eyes."

"Keep going."

"Frankie..."

"Adam, keep going." Frankie insisted.

"She has long legs, long arms, slender hands she keeps her nails done..."

"How is her body compared to mine?"

"That's a difficult question."

"I don't think so, is her body better than mine? Are her breast firmer than mine? Does she have a better ass than I do? Rate her ten being the best."

"Are you sure you want to know all of that?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

"If I had to put a number on her it'd be an 8."

"And what if you had to put a number on me, and don't even think to lie about it." Frankie warned.

"For someone who has given birth and is pregnant at this very moment I'd give you a very high 7."

"So you're saying that you like her body better than mine?" Frankie asked tearfully.

"No..."

"No, Adam I told you to be honest and you were. I know I put you on the spot but I had to know."

"And now that you know...what happens next?"

"We try real hard to put this behind us."

"Seriously?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes seriously. I mean no one is perfect and I know that you love me and that you love Rilz and I hope you love this baby that I'm carrying. I want us to be a family Adam, but I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You'll never cheat on me or lie to me ever again. If there is something about our relationship that is bothering you come to me and talk to me about it instead of keeping it all bottled up."

"I promise. Oh Frankie you don't knopw how happy I am at this very moment." Adam said leaning down and kissing Frankie on the lips.

"And I promise to do the same, so I think I should fill you in on what's been going on around here."

"Alright." Adam said as a worried expression crossed his face.

"Adam, Jeff and I have squashed our beef."

"Oh...you have?"

"Yes, but that's not it. Tomorrow at the Wedding there is gonna be a major announcement."

"Wait, I don't understand. What kind of announcement?"

"Hilary has been lying to everyone. She's not pregnant. I've known for a while but because of the fallout I never told Jeff, but when we reconcilled I had to tell him. He was gonna just call off the Wedding but then I put a really terrible idea in his head."

"How terrible?"

"I tricked Hilary into confessing on tape about how she has been playing everyone for months and we are gonna play the tape in front of everyone."

"Why would Hilary confess on tape?"

"She didn't know she was being taped. I brought this little gadet off of the internet. It's a little video camera that you can insert into really small spaces. I took out my contacts and hid the camera in my glasses and went over to the house. Jeff knew all about it. We set it up so that he would come home while I was arguing with Hilary and tell me to get out and never come back. So Hilary honestly believes that she and Jeff will be married tomorrow."

"Who all knows about this?"

"Just Me, Jeff, Matt, Ames, and now you."

"So what's gonna happen when Hilary is finally out of the picture?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jeff will be available again."

"Adam didn't we just talk about this? I love you and I want _us_ to be together. Jeff is family and we'll always be tight but it's me and you now babe, you ain't getting rid of me that easy."

"Good, cuz I love having you around. Now let's get you out of this tube so I can _kiss_ you good night." Adam smiled.

"Now you're talkin'." Frankie said holding up her arms so that Adam could lift her out of the tube.

**I wasn't sure if I was gonna have Frankie forgive Adam this soon but then I finally decided on how I'm gonna play this whole little scenerio so I cut out some unimportant things and figured I should start getting to the really good parts so in the next two to three chapters there will be plenty jaw dropping moments so I hope yall are ready for the Shit to hit the fan!**


	46. Forty Five

"Hey are you ready for today?" Jeff asked the second Frankie answered the phone.

"The question is, are you ready?"

"Honestly I can't wait."

"Where are you anyway?"

"Dads. you know I'm not allowed to see my bride before the wedding." Jeff said as he and Frankie both laughed.

"I told Adam everything last night."

"He thinks we are doing this all wrong doesn't he?"

"No, actually he feels that Hilz is getting everything she deserves."

"What? Adam Copeland is being flexible? I don't believe it." Jeff joked.

"He's starting to see everything differently."

"What brought this on?"

"Doesn't matter." Frankie said nonchalantly.

"Well I better get dressed I have to be at the church in an hour."

"Hey, have you seen Riley in her dress?"

"No, have you?"

"I'm on my way to Matt's now. I bet she looks just like an Angel."

"Well that's not hard seeing that she is one." Jeff said.

"True." Frankie agreed. "See you in a while, Jeffro." Frankie said ending their conversation. "Now what shall I wear to the big event?" Frankie asked herself as she began searching through her closet.

Frankie arrived at Matt's place a little while later only to find Jeff there. He and Matt where having what looked like a heavy conversation in the kitchen.

"Jeff why aren't you at the church?" She asked walking up beside him.

"There is a slight problem." Jeff said.

"What do you mean problem? What kind of problem?" Frankie huffed.

"Hilz has made sure that you don't get in the church."

"I already know about the security, that's why Matty here is gonna be waiting fo rme at the back door."

"That's not gonna happen. The back door is gonna be locked from the inside and only security has the keys." Jeff informed her.

"NO WAY! Hilz is really paranoid isn't she?" Frankie asked sarcastically. "Do you think she knows somethings up?"

"I don't see how she would know."

"Ok, this isn't the end of the world. We'll just have to think of another way to get me into that church." Frankie said now pacing the kitchen floor. "I think I got it!" Frankie said excitedly after about five minutes of serious thinking. "Jeff you remember that one halloween that I dressed up like Madonna?"

"Frankie I'm pretty sure Hilz knows that she didn't invite Madonna to her wedding." Jeff joked.

"I know that bonehead, but I still have all those wigs and I have a few costumes. No one would ever know it was me."

"But the wedding is invitation only."

"Jeffro, you're the groom. I'm sure you can tell the security guys to be expecting your cousin Mackenzie to show even though she lost her invitation."

"I don't know Frankie.'

"Come on Jeff, Hilz will be so preoccupied that she won't want to be disturbed for anything, she'll never know and I'll sit in the back just as planed..."

"It could work Jeff." Matt said.

"Alright, but make sure that you don't look like you, Hilz passed your picture around so they know what you look like."

"What's with this chick? Fine, I'll be so deep in disguise that you won't even recognize me, now you have to get to the church before Hilary gets even more paranoid than she already is." Frankie said kissing Jeff on the cheek.

"You're right, let me go grab the lil princess and we'll be on our way." Jeff said leaving the kitchen.

"Matt you should get going also, I'm gonna call Adam and make sure he goes to the right church, then I'm gonna go back home and transform myself into your favorite cousin, Mackenzie Hardy." Frankie smiled before walking out the door.

**Church**

"I can't believe that you are actually about to get married." Monikah said helping Hilary with her make-up.

"Believe it Mon, In less than one hour I will be the wife of one Jeffrey Nero Hardy, and then everything I've ever wanted will be mine."

"You pulled it off beautifully too. I mean you tricked that dumb kid into introducing you, you acted like the two of you were friends, you even took her little brat away with you when she was "in danger". I still don't know how you got that JB guy on your side."

"It's like I've been telling you since the beginning of all this. I always get what I want. JB was a great accomplice. I went to the prison a few times and we talked like we were old buddies. I fed him info about Frankie's life in the present and he told me all about her past. Once I had that information I started the ball rolling on breaking up her and Jeff's friendship and it worked perfectly; he really hates her. And today once Jeff say's 'I do' part two of my plan will come into action."

"Part two?" Monikah asked confused. "Hilz you never mentioned a part two."

"Yes part two. Convincing Jeff that it's best if we move far away from Cameron."

"But you said yourself that Jeff loves it here. All his family is here."

"Exactly! Jeff will always put those people before me if we don't get away from them, especially that little tramp Frankie."

"But you just said that Jeff hates her now."

"I know what I said Mon, but I also know that Jeff has a soft spot for the girl and maybe he'll forgive her one day.I just can't take that chance."

"Where will you go? Virginina?"

"No, Virginia isn't far enough away. Maybe somewhere isolated, Canada perhaps."

"CANADA!"

"Shhhh! I don't want anyone to know that I've been planning this. I want it to seem like a spontaneous suggestion."

"Hilary you really are bad." Monikah laughed.

"You know this is kind of Frankie's fault."

"How so?"

"If she would just stay away from Jeff then I wouldn't have to take him completely away from her, but she wants what's mine and I can't let her have him." Hilary said as she put her Vail on her head. "Come on Mon, time for me to get hitched."

* * *

**A/N- - -** Short chapter I know but I'm kinda at a stalemate when it comes to this fic. I've been writing it so long that now I don't really see it getting done, but don't hold me to that because I **HATE** Un-finished fics, so I'm gonna try extremely hard not to do that to you guys, but it'll probably continue to be updated at this slow pace, unless my Jeffro Muse decides to kick me azz and gets me re-motivated. Cross your fingers that, that will be the case sometime in the near future. On a positive note I have half of the Wedding Chapter done, on a negative note I don't like 30 percent of the 50 percent that I've written. I'm open to suggestions people, what do you wanna see happen, maybe if you guys tell me that it'll give me ideas to run with...I hope! 

Sayonara

Alexis


	47. Forty Six

"Hello?" Frankie said answering her phone. She immediately wished that she hadn't.

"You have a collect call from... _JB please accept Frankie it's important I swear_...an Inmate at the Raleigh Correctional Facility. To accept this call press one, to decline simply hang up now.

"Just hang up Frankie, there is nothing he can say that you want to hear." Frankie's innervoice told her. "But what if he really does have important news, wouldn't you want to know instead of being sideblinded?" Frankie hesitated before pressing the one.

"Thank-you for accepting." JB said. He sounded almost sincere, but Frankie knew better than to believe that.

"What do you want JB?"

"Look, I'm a bastard we both know that, but I know someone who is worse than me."

"I doubt it."

"Listen to me, you know how I got out early last time?"

"Yeah, still don't know how you pulled it off."

"I'm about to tell you if you'll stop interrupting me, damn!"

"Okay I'm listening."

"A few years back this chick started visiting me. She told me that she knew everything about you and that if I helped her get rid of you that she'd make it worth my while."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Someone came to you about me? Who was she?"

"She told me her name was Melissa, but let me finish. She started feeding me information about you and that Adam guy. She even told me things about that family you love so much, the Hardy's. She told me that if I started harassing you and scarred you out of Cameron for good that she'd help me get out. Said she had a friend on the parole board that owed her a huge favor, anyway she did help me get out."

"Okay, so..."

"Well once I got pinched again I called her up, you know to see if she'd help me again, but I couldn't get in touch with her."

"JB, what are you trying to tell me?" Frankie asked trying not to panic.

"I was looking in the paper the other day and there she was. Big and bold as shit in the wedding annoucements. Turns out my Melissa is your Jeff's Hilary Marie Irving."

"You're lying."

"Frankie I'm gonna be in here a long ass time for what I did to you, I have no reason to lie. Like I said I know that I'm a bastard, but this Psycho bitch is practically about to be my daughter's step-mother I mean I know that Jeff thinks of Riley as his own, and I don't want anythng to happen to her."

"I can't believe this shit. JB, Thank-you."

"Look consider it a peace offering. I know that you'll never forgive me for the hell I put you through, but at least you'll beable to keep Riley safe."

"I gotta go."

"Bye Frankie." JB said as the line went dead.

"Hilary is CRAZY! I got to tell Jeff." Frankie said as she started dialing his number, but then thought better of herself. "If Jeff knew this he'd kill Hilz. I have a better idea. I'll just let Hilary give herself away. It'll be just like we planned it except she'll really be telling all this time." Frankie said as she dialed Hilary's cell.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hilary it's Frankie, look don't hang up ok. I know that you are at the Church already and everything but I really need to see you. I'll meet you where ever you want to meet. It'll only take a few minutes but it has to be now...please." Frankie pleaded.

"Frankie, what is this? I'm about to walk bown the aisle in just over an hour and you need to see me?"

"Look Hilz I swear it's imprtant and it'll only take a minute, no one will even know you're gone."

"Fine, meet me in Bryan Park in five minutes, if you're not there when I arrive I won't wait on you."

"I'll be there, thanks Hilz this is real decent of you." Frankie said hanging up.

"Did I just hear you say that you were going to meet Frankie?" Monikah asked.

"Yeah." Hilary said getting up to leave.

"But why?" Monikah asked confused.

"Just to see what the little twerp has to say."

"What if she's up to something?"

"What can she do? The wedding is less that two hours away and she can't even get in the Church." Hilary laughed as she left.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Frankie said as she walked over to Hilary's car.

"Cut the niceities, what do you want?" Hilary asked bitterly.

"Ok Hilary it's no secret that we hate each other, I won't deny that but tell me that you don't hate me so much that you helped Joshua Black get out of Jail to torture me and get me out of Cameron."

"Frankie what are you talking about?"

"JB called me from jail today. He told me a very convincing story about how you paid him weekly visits for months telling him about my life and in return he told you all aout my past which you then used against me."

"Well he's lying."

"Why would he lie, he dosen't even know you, right? So, why would he make up a story like that?"

"I don't know, maybe he's crazy."

"Look Hilz I just want to know the truth, hell I already lost my friendship with Jeff to you anyway. If you really want Riley gone that bad too, tell me right here right now and I'll pack my daughter up and we'll leave."

"You will?" Hilary asked happily.

"Yes, there isn't anything left for me here anyway, but i'm not going until I hear the truth from you." Frankie said adjusting her glasses.

"Ok. Fine, you want the truth here's the truth. Yes, I told Joshua Black that if he could get you and Riley out of Cameron that I'd get him paroled. He promised me that he could, so I helped him get out, but he failed and you're both still here, so I'm just going to take Jeff away from here and we're never coming back."

"Jeff agreed to leave Cameron?"

"No, not yet, but he will."

"You had this all figured out from the beginning didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Way before accidentally running into you in that rest room." Hilary laughed.

"Looks like you won."

"I'm glad you recognize that fact, now if you don't mind I have a wedding to attend...mine." Hilary said before starting her car and pulling off.

"Yeah Hilz it may _look_ like _you_ won, but in the end Frankie Adams and family will have the last laugh. Frankie said as she watched Hilary drive away. "I have to get home, get dressed and get this new tape to the Church before all the fireworks start." Frankie said jumping in her own car and speeding away.


	48. Forty Seven

"I'm so good I scare myself." Frankie said as she admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blonde wig that stopped just past her shoulders to cover her natural light brown locks. She had put in a pair of hazel contacts to masks her green eyes. Her make-up was very light. A little lipstick and some blush, nothing too dramatic, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and spoil everything. She dressed in her light blue dress. She was going to wear black for the happy occassion but again decided that that would draw too much attention. She slipped on her heels and headed towards the church. "You picked the wrong family to mess with Hilary Irving."

**The Church**

"Are you sure you want to do things this way, Jeff? I mean you could still just pull Hilary aside and tell her in private that the wedding is off." Matt said as he and Jeff waited for the ceremony to start.

"No Way! Hilary played me for a fool for months and there is no chance that I'll giving her an easy way out; it's pay back time." Jeff said angrily.

"Hey, don't bite my head off I was only asking."

"Sorry bro, I'm a little on edge. I wonder if Frankie...I mean cousin Mackenzie has arrived yet." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Want me to go check things out?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, be back in five." Matt said leaving the room.

**Outside the Church**

"Look you big bully, I have to get inside this Church."

"Sorry, no invitation no entrance."

"Jeff was supposed to tell you about me. My name is Mackenzie Hardy. I'm Jeff's first cousin from Texas. I lost my invitation so Jeff said that he'd be sure to tell you guys that I'd be attending."

"We have strict orders from Ms. Irving to not let anyone in without an official invitation." The guy answered.

"But it's Jeff's wedding too and he wants his favorite cousin there, If you don't believe me go and ask him yourself." Frankie huffed.

"Mac! It's been a long time lil cuz." Matt said walking outside.

"Matty, these guys won't let me in." Frankie said running to Matt and embracing him in a hug.

"Guys, Jeff and I told you when we got here to be expecting our cousin Mackenzie."

"Yeah, you did."

"So what's the problem?"

"She doesn't have an invitation."

"Look there is an easy way to settle this. I'll go and drag the bride-to-be out here and she can tell you herself that Mac here was definitely invited, but that also means disturbing the bride-to-be over this stupid misunderstanding and I don't think Hilary would like being disturbed right now, do you?"

"He has a point Chester." One guy said to the other.

"But Lee, Ms. Hilary said..."

"Do you want to be the one to disturb her minutes before she walks down the aisle?" Chester asked Lee.

"No, not particularly." Lee replied.

"Then I suggest the two of you step aside and let Mac here in." Matt said taking Frankie's hand and walking her into the Church.

"Thanks Matty, for a minute there I thought I was gonna have to knock those guys out to get inside." Frankie laughed.

"Wow Frankie, if I didn't know that was you I would really believe you were cousin Mackenzie."

"You mean there really is a cousin Mackenzie from Texas?"

"No, but you could make me believe there was." Matt joked.

"Told you that you wouldn't recognize me, now go tell that brother of yours that i'm here. I'm gonna go make sure everything is set up and find me a seat." Frankie said walking away.

"Is she here yet?" Jeff asked the minute Matt closed the door.

"Oh yeah, and let me tell you there is no way in hell Hilary will recognize her. I bet you won't either." Matt said.

"I bet I could."

"doubtful, I mean I couldn't."

"Yeah, but you don't know her the way I do."

"I know her just as well as you do, bro."

"No, I mean you don't..." Jeff started.

"You mean that you know her better than I do because you're in love with her, right?" Matt asked. He knew that Jeff was in love with Frankie even though Jeff had never admitted it to him. Hell, everyone knew that Jeff was in love with Frankie and that Frankie was head over heels in love with Jeff, they were just both to stubborn to admit it to themselves or each other.

"Yeah, that's exactly right."

"I knew it! Never thought you'd admit it, but I knew it. So are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

"I can't."

"And why not?" Matt asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Guys it's time." Adam said walking into the room.

"Thanks Adam, we'll be there in a minute." Matt said.

"That's why not." Jeff said after Adam left. "Frankie loves Adam and he loves her. I'm not going to be the one to ruin what they have."

"So you're just gonna settle with being miserable?"

"As long as she is in my life in some way I won't be miserable and who knows maybe her and Adam won't stay together."

"What if they do?"

"Then I'm gonna smile and be happy for her."

"But Jeff..."

"My mind's made up Matt, I'm not telling Frankie anything. I can't do or say anthing to lose her again."

"Alright Jeff if you say so."

"I do say so, now lets go get this over with." Jeff said walking out the room.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two blessed souls. Jeffrey Nero Hardy and Hilary Marie Irving. The two have written their own vows and they will read them now. Hilary, you have asked to go first." Reverend Simmons said.

Frankie was on the edge of her seat. She couldn't wait to hear the lies Hilary was about to tell.

"Jeff, I knew the minute I met you that we were meant to spend our lives together. And now that is what we are about to do, you, me and this beautiful baby growing inside of me..."

Frankie wanted to puke as she listened. She was tempted to stand up and shout the truth right then and there but she and Jeff had decided that he would be the one to rip out her heart, just as Hilary had done to him with all the lies.

"There is nothing that we can't get through as long as we are together. No one can stop us from being happy and nothing can break us apart. I will be there for you in both good and bad times. We will weather all storms together and I'm positive that we will survive them all as long as we face them head on never letting the bad defeat us. I love you Jeff Hardy always and forever." Hilary concluded as Monikah handed her a kleenex to wipe away the crocodile tears.

"Now Jeff, It's your turn." Rev. Simmons announced.

"Hey watch this, things are about to get good now." Frankie said to the woman beside her. The woman looked at her with a smirk but didn't reply. Frankie looked at her intently, she had never seen her before and she knew everyone in Jeff's family. "Maybe she's kin to Hilary." Frankie thought, but she was sitting on the grooms side. Frankie didn't have time to think about this woman Jeff was about to recite the wedding vows that they had worked so hard on a few days before. All she had to do was wait for Jeff to finish then she was to push the little button on the remote and drop the screen, yeah boy things were certainly about to get interesting.

"Hilary, I never thought that I'd be standing here reciting wedding vows to a beautiful, generous, woman who loves me as much as you do. I mean you have to either be in love or Psycho to do what you did to me..."

There was a simultaneous gasp from everyone in the Church except for Matt, Ames, Adam and Frankie who of course were all in on it. In fact Frankie was about to break out in hysterics and Jeff hadn't even gotten to the really good parts yet.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Hilary asked shocked.

"I'm reciting my vows to you Hilz. Listen they actually get better. You tricked my best friend into introducing us, you pretended to be friends with smeone when in actuallity you hate their guts, let's see Hilz there's a lot more..."

"Jeff please, what are you talking about?"

"Almost done babe give me a few more minutes. The one that gets me the most is how for months you have had me believeing that I'm about to be a daddy, because you know that's what I want more than anything in this life, but that's not why you pretended is it Hilary? You pretended to be pregnant so that I would end my friendship with Frankie and throw both she and Riley out of my life. You know thatI love Riley like my own so you figured that if you gave me a child I'd just say sayonara to Riley, but you misjudged one thing, you see Hilary even if you gave me 100 kids Riley would always be number one in my heart. Now I know everyone here is trying to figure out what this is all about so I'll pass things over to my lovely assistant, Cousin Mackenzie, the floor is all yours." Jeff said looking back at Frankie.

"Why thank you Couisn Jeff. Ladies and gentlemen, if you all could please face the front so the show can start then everyone will understand where Jeff is coming from." Frankie announced.

"COUSIN MACKENZIE?" Hilary screeched. "Jeff is that FRANKIE?"

"Hilary, doll, get your eyes checked, that is my dear cousin Mac from Houston Texas." Jeff smirked just as the projector dropped and the "show" started.

_"You know Frankie, you really are a pathetic little child."_

_"I'm going to tell Jeff the truth Hilary, he's gonna know that you're not really pregant and that you've been lying to him and everyone else for months."_

_"You have no proof of anything."_

_"I heard you talking to Monikah."_

_"It's hearsay, no one will believe you, and why should they I mean you've been acting like a spoiled brat for months."_

_"Jeff will believe me."_

_"No that's where you are wrong. Jeff is tired of you and your bull. And after we get married on Saturday both you and that little ankle bitter of yours wil lbe out of Jeff's life forever. I'm gonna make sure of it."_

_"Jeff may disown me Hilary, but he loves Riley as his own and he would never agree to give her up."_

_"He will after he hears me out. I seem to have a way with getting what I want when I want it."_

_"Not for long."_

Frankiepaused the tape. "There is a lot more but the language isn't approprate for a Church, but I'm sure that what you saw was enough to prove to everyone here who this woman really is, and I'm sure you all understand why Jeff isn't marrying Hilary today, or ever in life, but if you need more convincing here is a little something the Frankie Cam caught today..." Frankie said.

"What do you mean caught today?" Jeff asked looking quizically at Frankie.

"She's a real monster Jeff, I'm sorry, but you need to see this. Everyone needs to see how far she was willing to go to get rid of me and Rilz." Frankie said before hitting resume on the remote control.

_"Ok Hilary it's no secret that we hate each other, I won't deny that but tell me that you don't hate me so much that you helped Joshua Black get out of Jail to torture me and get me out of Cameron."_

_"Frankie what are you talking about?"_

_"JB called me from jail today. He told me a very convincing story about how you paid him weekly visits for months telling him about my life and in return he told you all aout my past which you then used against me."_

_"Well he's lying."_

_"Why would he lie, he dosen't even know you, right? So, why would he make up a story like that?"_

_"I don't know, maybe he's crazy."_

_"Look Hilz I just want to know the truth, hell I already lost my friendship with Jeff to you anyway. If you really want Riley gone that bad too, tell me right here right now and I'll pack my daughter up and we'll leave."_

_"You will?" Hilary asked happily._

_"Yes, there isn't anything left for me here anyway, but i'm not going until I hear the truth from you." Frankie said adjusting her glasses._

_"Ok. Fine, you want the truth here's the truth. Yes, I told Joshua Black that if he could get you and Riley out of Cameron that I'd get him paroled. He promised me that he could, so I helped him get out, but he failed and you're both still here, so I'm just going to take Jeff away from here and we're never coming back."_

_"Jeff agreed to leave Cameron?"_

_"No, not yet, but he will."_

_"You had this all figured out from the beginning didn't you?"_

_"Yes, I did. Way before accidentally running into you in that rest room." Hilary laughed._

_"Looks like you won."_

_"I'm glad you recognize that fact, now if you don't mind I have a wedding to attend...mine."_

Frankie stoppedthe tape. She looked at Jeff who had fire in his eyes.

"You helped that monster hurt my family?" Jeff asked as his hands slowly turned to fists.

"Jeff I wasn't thinking straight..."

"You weren't thinking at all Hilary. What if he would have gotten his hands on Riley? What if he would have succeeded in killing Frankie this time. You put people I love in danger." Jeff said his voice full of animosity.

"I did it for you. I did it for us Jeff, don't you see. I'd do anything to protect what we have." Hilary cried.

"No, you did it for you and only you. I agreed to marry you, didn't that prove to you that I wanted to be with you?"

"No! Because that little brat has always come first. Even when we were in hiding all you talked about was Frankie. I knew that if I didn't get her out of the picture that you'd never marry me, that you'd never love me, at least not unconditionally."

"Frankie and Riley are family, always have been always will be. I'd never turn my back on either of them."

"Ok. I know that now, so can't we please work this out?" Hilary asked hopefully.

"No, not after finding out all the terrible things you've done to the ones I love. I'm sorry that things turned out this way Mrs. and Mr. Irving, but I couldn't let Hilary get away with what she has done." Jeff said apologeticly to Hilary's parents.

"It's alright Jeff, we are just as shocked and outraged as you are about this." Mr. Irving said as he and his wife got up to leave. One by one everyone on the Brides side of the Church got up and left most shaking their head in disgust at Hilary and here actions.

"Hilary I want you to know that if I could I would have you arrested for helping that piece of scum Josh Black, and I'd make sure that you got life without the possibility of parole." Jeff hissed at Hilary.

"Oh God Jeff I'm so sorry." Hilary said grabbing Jeff and trying to hug him.

"Don't ever put your hands on him again." Frankie said walking up to them.

"This is all your fault." Hilary said raising her hand to slap Frankie.

Frankie easily swatted Hilary's hand away before she successfully smacked Hilary. "No Hilz that's where you're wrong. It's all your fault. You screwed this up not me. Maybe if you would have did things the right way, honestly instead of starting off with lies, you and Jeff could have been happy, but now you're going to end up alone and pathetic." Frankie said grabbing Jeff's hand before walking him away from the alter.

" Hardy Clan, I know there isn't going to be a wedding but I paid for a reception and a reception we will have. So, please Hardy's lets make our way over to the Country Club that I paid way too much money to rent and have a good time. Later Hilz." Jeff said over his shoulder.

"JEFF! JEFF PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO US. WE CAN STILL BE HAPPY!" Hilary screamed after Jeff.

"Where's my Riley?" Jeff asked looking around for her.

"Right here Uncle Jeff." Riley said running up to Jeff. Matt had escorted her out of the Church just as planned. Frankie didn't want her to be involved in all the maylay that she knew would take place after the ceremony started. "Why did uncle Matt have to take me outside?" She asked Jeff.

"Your mom and I had to do something very important and we felt that maybe you were too little to be apart of it."

"Oh. Why is Hilary up there crying?"

"Hilary is sad because we decided not to get married."

"Why? Does that mean you can marry mommy now?"

"No pooh bear that's not what it means. It just mean that Hilary won't be around anymore."

"Good! I didn't really like her that much."

"I thought you said she was nice." Matt said.

"Nah, not really. She used to be mean to me sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me munchkin?" Jeff asked.

"She said that I shouldn't be a tattle tell."

"Well you don't have to worry about her being mean to you anymore."

"Great! Ummm...Mommy?"

"Yeah pooh bear?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Frankie laughed hysterically. " I almost forgot I had this get-up on. Mommy was just having a little fun with some new clothes." Frankie told Riley.

"I like it, you look even better than regular Mommy."

"Gee thanks." Frankie said as everyone laughed.

"Uncle Matt?"

"Yeah squirt?"

"Even though Uncle Jeff didn't get married, will there still be cake?" Riley asked causing everyone to laugh yet again.

"Yeah Rilz, we are going to get cake right now." Matt said as he took Riley out of Jeff's arms and put her in his car.

"See yall at the Country Club, I'm going home to change." Frankie said walking to her car.

"Frankie, wait up." Adam said running up to her.

"What's up honey?"

"I think we should tell them about the baby."

"Not today Adam, I mean not after what just happened in that Church."

"That's why I want to tell people, give them some good news, you know."

"Let me think about it. I'll meet you at the Country Club in half an hour." Frankie said kissing Adam.

Jeff watched Frankie and Adam from his car and his heart sank even further into the pit of his stomach. "I wish you loved me the way you love him, Frankie, we could be really happy together." Jeff said before cranking up his car and pulling out of the Church parking lot.


	49. Forty Eight

"Jeff man I'm sorry about what had to happen today. I know that you really loved Hilz." Adam said walking up beside Jeff.

"Yeah well you what they say and that's 'All things happen for a reason.' I'm just glad Frankie was able to see through her before it was too late." Jeff said.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure man." Jeff said walking away.

"Yeah well just stay away from Frankie and we'll be alright." Adam said as Jeff left. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone. "It can't be." He said walking towards the tall brunette. "Roni, what the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked pulling the woman into a sucluded corner making sure not to be seen.

"I was invited to the wedding, so I only assumed that I was invited to the reception also." She said smiling at Adam.

"Who invited you?"

"Jeff did. A while back actually, you know you weren't the only friend I made in the company."

"Veronica you have to leave before Frankie gets here." Adam pleaded.

"But why?"

"Because if Frankie see's you..."

"But she has seen me. She sat beside me at the Church."

"She What? Did you talk to her?"

"What if I did?"

"Don't play games with me Veronica, did you tell Frankie who you were?"

"No, Adam, I didn't tell her anything. Her attention was more focused on the groom than on me."

"You have to leave, Roni."

"Veronica I see you made it." Jeff said coming up behind them. He had watched as Adam and Veronica seemed to be having a very intense conversation and wanted to find out first hand what was going on. "Sorry there was no wedding, but I hope the reception is up to par."

"Yes Jeff the reception is great. I'm just catching up with old friends." Veronica smiled at Adam.

Jeff saw the twinkle in her eye and didn't like it one bit. Why was Veronica acting like she and Adam were more than friends and why did Adam look like he was the cat that had just swallowed the canary?

"Adam have you seen Frankie?"

"What? Ummmm... I mean no, I don't think she is here yet."

"Well when she gets here can you let her know that I am looking for her?"

"Sure thing Jeff." Adam said as he hurridly walked off.

"Veronica I hope you continue to enjoy yourself..."

"Actually Jeff I have to get going."

"But things are just getting started."

"I know but I have some paper work and things to get situated before the next show and you know Vince hates rushed work." Veronica said kissing Jeff's cheek and walking away.

Jeff watched her. She stood beside Adam again and whispered something in his ear all the while stroking his back lightly. "There is something going on between those two, and I'm going to find out what." Jeff said just as Riley ran up to him.

"Guess what Uncle Jeff."

"What squirt?"

"Uncle Matt said since there's not going to be a Bride and Groom first dance that he and I can dance together when they play the first song." Riley said excitedly.

"That's great Squirt."

"Yeah and maybe since Hilary isn't here to dance with you, you can dance with mommy."

"Did I just hear my name?" Frankie asked walking up to Jeff and Riley.

"Yeah, I was just saying that since I will be dancing with Uncle Matt that you should dance with Uncle Jeff so he won't have to dance alone." Riley explained.

"I see. What do you think about this Uncle Jeff?"

"Well mommy, I think my girl Rilz has a point. I'd look crazy dancing out there with an invisible partner." Jeff joked.

"Ok, I'll dance the first dance with you. Just let me go find Adam first, have you seen him?"

Jeff was about to tell her about what he saw between Adam and Veronica but he didn't want to upset Frankie and then end up being wrong so he simply nodded in the last direction he saw Adam and hoped that when Frankie found him that he was alone.

"Thanks Jeffro, back in a flash." Frankie said walking away. As Frankie approached Adam she ran straight into the woman from the Church walking in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry that was my fault." Frankie apologized, but the woman just kept walking. "OK that was rude." Frankie thought.

"Hey you, you finally made it I see." Adam said as Frankie walked up and kissed him.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I think we should tell everyone about the baby."

"Really? You mean now?"

"No better time than the present." Frankie said pulling Adam towards the middle of the Country Club floor. "Everyone. Can I please have your attention one more time today?" Frankie asked into the microphone. "I know yall are probably tired of hearing my voice today but I have one more Very Special announcement." Frankie beamed as everyone stared at her intently especially Jeff. "Adam and I are...Pregnant!" Frankie didn't realize how happy she was about it until she said it out loud.

"WHAT? Frankie are you serious?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yes Matty, I'm two months. I found out a couple weeks ago but I wanted Adam to be the first to know, that's why I didn't tell anyone."

"Is that why you've been so sick?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah my morning sickness has been more like morning, noon and night sickness." Frankie joked. She looked at Jeff hoping to see a smile form on his face but there was no smile, he was looking at her the way she looked at him the day Hilz announced their engagement and she knew that he was anything but happy for her. Frankie was on the verge of tears just by that look, maybe she should have waited and told him in private, or maybe she shouldn't have told him at all.

"Frankie I'm happy for you, we are all happy for you." Uncle Gil said hugging Frankie.

"Thanks Uncle Gil." Frankie said kissing Gils cheek.

"OK time for the first dance and since Jeffro here didn't tie the knot today, the lovely Riley and Myself will be sharing the dance floor."

"And so will mommy and Uncle Jeff." Riley quickly added.

"You still want to dance with me?" Frankie asked Jeff.

"Of course I do Frankie, that is if Adam doesn't mind." Jeff said looking over at Adam.

"Naw man, not at all." Adam said.

Jeff walked Frankie to the middle of the dance floor as the music started.

_Childhood living is easy to do _

"I'm happy for you Frankie." Jeff whispered as they danced.

_The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am _

"Are you really?"

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands _

"Why wouldn't I be?"

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild... Wild horses couldn't drag me away _

"I saw your expression when I announced that I was pregnant, you looked like a ton of bricks were dropped on your head." Frankie said tearfully.

"I was just caught off gaurd. I love you Frankie all I want is for you to be happy."

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain _

"You mean it?"

_Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind _

Wild horses couldn't drag me away

"Look me in my eyes and tell me if i'm lying."

_Wild... Wild horses, couldn't drag me away _

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie

Frankie looked deep into Jeff's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. "I wish things could have turned out different."

"Me too."

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears have been cried _

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kiddo."

"If Adam and I wouldn't have hooked up and Hilz never came into the picture, do you think that you and I..." Frankie trailed off.

"Think that me and you... what?"

_Let's do some living before we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away _

"Do you think that you and I would be together now?"

_  
Wild... Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

"I don't know Frankie, I thought that after that night in California that you and I would be together but you quickly squashed that notion." Jeff laughed half-heartedly.

"I told you that I would end things with Adam but you wouldn't let me."

"I know, I wanted you and Adam to have a fair shot."

Wild horses, we'll ride them some day

"You know that I'll always love you, right?"

"I know babygirl, and I'll always love you too, but maybe things worked out the way they did for a reason. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together, maybe we are supposed to just be best friends."

"Yeah maybe." Frankie said resting her head back on Jeff's shoulder.

Adam watched the two of them together. He knew that Frankie loved him but was scared to death that if she found out the whole truth about him and Veronica then she would do more than leave him, she would kill him. She would despise him. She would never forgive him. He had to make sure that Frankie never found out what really happened with him and Veronica.

"Don't they look so cute together Uncle Matt?" Riley asked as she and Matt danced.

"Yeah they do munchkin." Matt said as he twirled Riley in his arms.

"Do you think they will get together now that Hilary is gone?"

"I don't think so Rilz."

"But...why not?" Riley pouted.

"Because your mom is pregnant with Adams baby. I think they will want to raise the baby as a family."

"Mommy will have Adam's baby and that baby will have a daddy, but what about me?" Riley asked near tears.

"Riley, Adam thinks of you as his own."

"But he never even went through with the adoption, he doesn't want me to be his little girl he just wants mommy and the new baby."

"Stop it Rilz that is not true and you know it."

"I want Uncle Jeff to be my daddy, why can't he adopt me and mommy and Adam can have their baby."

"Riley you don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" Riley cried.

Matt walked off the dance floor with Riley still in his arms. He would sit her down and talk to her before she said any of this to Frankie because he knew that is she did it would crush Frankie to hear Riley say those things. Frankie saw the two leave the dance floor and tried to follow but Jeff held on to her and continued to dance.

"Jeff what if something is wrong with her, she looked like she was crying."

"Matt is more than capable of taking care of her, you know that."

"I know..."

"Good so let's keep dancing. I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

"But the song is over." Frankie laughed.

"Be patient, there will be another song in just a few seconds." Jeff smiled down at Frankie and her heart melted. She really loved this man, but things were too complicated right now and she knew that as bad as Adam had hurt her that she loved him too. It wasn't fair, why did she have to love them both? Frankie sighed, she could worry about all of that another time, right now she had no worries in Jeff's arms.

_(hmmmmmmmm...)  
Imagine seeing him on the town, holding another hand.  
She's staring me down so I figure that he told her who I am  
But it don't matter either way  
what they do or say  
'cause ain't nothin' changed  
he's standin with her  
but his soul is callin' out my name. _

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind, I'll always be his girl.

"I don't want you to ever dance with anyone but me to this song, got it?" Jeff asked looking down at Frankie.

"Why not?" Frankie asked confused.

"Because this is our song."

"Since when?"

"Since now, because in my mind you'll always be my lady."

"And In my mind I'll always be your girl." Frankie said winking at Jeff.

_  
Saw his momma just the other day  
said he'd been through a spell (well, well)  
had a bad breakup  
thinks he's on his way up  
it's hard to tell _

She said i think it'd do some good  
if you call him every now and then  
you see he's been through some things and  
I'm thinking he could really use a friend

"I wanna kiss you so bad right now, but Adam is watching us like a Hawk." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah he is still a little insecure when it comes to our friendship." Frankie admitted.

_Chorus:  
In my mind I'll always be his lady. (I'll always be)  
In my mind I'll always be his girl.  
Only time will tell if I'm his lady  
But in my mind I'll always be his girl. _

They say if you love something  
you've got to let it go (Oh----)  
and if it comes back  
then it means so much more.  
Fine if it never does  
at least you will know (Oh--)  
that it was something you had to go through to grow

"He has good reason to be insecure, y'know?" Jeff said honestly.

"I know but I don't want him to know. I do love him Jeff and I don't want to hurt him."

"I know babygirl, I know." Jeff said as they continued to dance.

chorus:  
In my mind I'll always be his lady.  
In my mind I'll always be his girl.  
(I don't care what nobody else says)  
Only time will tell if I'm his lady.  
But in my mind i'll always be his girl.  
I'll always feel this way about you.  
I'll always be your lady!  
In my heart,in my mind  
In my heart,in my mind  
In my soul,in my mind  
baby you should know  
you're in my thoughts,in my mind  
you're in my prayers,in my mind  
I'll always in my mind keep you there.in my mind

"Scary part is I love you too, Jeff, even more than I love Adam." Frankie thought to herself as the song came to an end.

Yeah, yeah, yeah -----  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah----, yeah, yeah -----

"Mind if I cut in?" Adam asked tapping Jeff's shoulder just as K-Ci and Jo-Jo's _Crazy_ started to play.

"Not at all. I've taken up more than enough of Frankie's time." Jeff said letting go of Frankie.

"Thanks for the dance...well dances Hardy."

"Anytime babygirl, my dance card is always empty for you." Jeff said walking away.

"Did you enjoy your dance with Jeff?"

"Yes I did."

"I saw the two of you talking, what was it about?"

"He was telling me how happy he was for us."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, he said that he wanted nothing but the best for me and Riley."

"That's what I want to Frankie, more than anything."

"I know it is Adam, that's why I forgave you. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me or Riley." Frankie said looking up at him.

"Never." Was all Adam said as he and Frankie continued to dance.

* * *

"Riley Adams I never want to hear you talk the way you were just talking ever again, you understand me?" 

"Yes Uncle Matt." Riley cried.

"You know that we all love you. Me, Jeff, Ames, and Adam too."

"But when the new baby comes everyone is gonna forget about me."

"Riley you are way too special and way too cute for anyone to ever forget you." Matt said squeezing Riley's cheeks.

"My real daddy forgot about me."

"That situation is complicated Rilz."

"Do you think my reall daddy ever loved me Uncle Matt?"

"I'm sure in his own way he did."

"Will you tell me about him?"

"I don't know kiddo maybe you should ask your mom."

"I have. She gets really upset when I ask her even though she acts like she's not upset I can always tell."

"That's because you're too smart for your own good munchkin."

"Uncle Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to the reception now. I want to dance with you somemore." Riley said with a smile.

"Sure Rilz, I'll dance with you for as long as you want." Matt said kissing her cheek. "And Riley remember don't tell your mom what you said today we don't want to make her sad now do we?"

"No, Uncle Matt, I don't want to make mommy sad."

"Good girl. Now lets boogie." Matt joked causing Riley to laugh.

"Hey Rilz, think you can spare a dance for your old Uncle Jeff?" Jeff asked walking up beside Matt and Riley.

"Sure Uncle Jeff. You don't mind do you Uncle Matt?"

"Nah I don't mind squirt just save at least one more for me okay?"

"OK." Riley said as Jeff lifted her from Matt's arms.

"So munchkin what happened between you and Matt earlier?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me, I'm your Uncle Jeff you can tell me anything."

"Uncle Matt said that he never wanted me to say the kinds of things I said before again."

"Well you tell me and I promise I won't tell Matt that you told me, deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay so what are you not suppose to say again?"

"I'm not suppose to tell mommy that I want you to adopt me and that she and Adam can have their new baby and forget about me."

"RILEY!" Jeff gasped. "Matt's right, you better not ever even think those kinds of things again. Your mom would go insane if she heard you say that."

"But it's true. I want you to be my daddy."

"Riley I love you like you were my child but i'm not your daddy and as long as Frankie is happy with Adam I'll never be your daddy."

"I know. But what if mommy wasn't happy with Adam, could you adopt me then?"

"What are you talking about Rilz."

"Mommy and Adam had a real big fight right when he got back."

"Fight about what?"

"I don't know, Mommy was crying and Adam just kept on saying he was sorry, but that's all I know."

"Well I'm sure it was nothing look at them now they look very happy to me." Jeff sighed.

"I still think she'd be way happy with you Uncle Jeff. All my friends think you are cute and they used to ask me if you were my daddy." Riley said dropping her head a little.

"What's wrong squirt?"

"I'm a bad girl." Riley whispered.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because when the kids used to ask me if you were my daddy I would tell them 'yes' and that makes me a liar. Mommy said liars are bad."

"You told a fib every once in a while, that doesn't make you a bad girl or a liar."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Wishful thinking." Jeff said as he dipped Riley causing her to explode with laughter.

"Frankie what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Adam asked out of the blue.

"Is that a proposal?"

"No, when I propose i'm gonna do it right, I just want to know what you're gonna say when I ask." Adam laughed.

"What do you think i'm going to say?" Frankie smiled up at him.

"I hope it's yes."

"Guess your gonna have to propose to find out Copeland." Frankie said playfully tugging his hair.

Riley had ditched Jeff to eat cake with uncle Gil and the rest of the kids so again Jeff just watched Frankie and Adam together. _"She's happy Jeff, just let it go." _He told himself. "I wish I could." He said aloud.

"Wish you could what bro?" Matt asked.

"Matt, did you see Adam with Veronica earlier?"

"Nope, why?"

"There is something going on between those two."

"Adam and Veronica? How do you know?"

"Just a gut feeling and if I'm right I'm afraid that Frankie is going to be the one that get's hurt in the process."

"Adam wouldn't do anything to hurt Frankie."

"Maybe not on purpose, but we both know how he is when it comes to women." Jeff said as he and Matt continued to watch Frankie and Adam dance.

* * *

A/N: Alot going on in this chappie, eh?...lol. The songs used do not belong to me but they are two of my favorites the first is _Wild Horses_, It's an old song but I got turned on to it when I got the Alicia Keys_** MTV UNplugged CD**_ it's her and Adam Levine from Maroon 5 (I love him!) the second song is _In My Mind_ from Heather Headley CD titled _**In My Mind**_ it's a really killer song is ya haven't heard it. Anyway, tell me what you all think and be looking out for the next chapter I PROMISE that it will be up b4 Saturday well maybe on saturday... ;) 

Sayonara

Lil Nero


	50. Forty Nine

"Wow these last three months have kinda been a blur." Frankie said as she walked through the mall with Amy and Riley. She was shopping for more maternity clothes, she was getting as big as a house and she was only five months along.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday you and Jeff were crucifying Hilz in that church." Amy laughed.

"Ugh! Please can we get that girls name out of our vocabulary already." Frankie sighed.

"Sorry." Amy shrugged.

"Do you know she still calls Jeff every single day, sometimes three and four times a day?"

"She's pathetic."

"Tell me about it. He said he might end up just getting his numbers changed."

"That might stop her from calling but she does know where he lives." Ames pointed out.

"She better not even think of coming anywhere near Jeff's place." Frankie said angrily.

"Mommy I'm hungry can we go to the food court now?" Riley asked rubbing her little belly.

"Sure Pooh, you go on Ames and I are right behind you." Frankie said letting go of Riley's hand and allowing her to go on ahead. "Riley slow down don't get too far ahead of us." Frankie called to her daughter who was making her way through the maze of people.

"So how are you and Adam doing?"

"We're good."

"You don't sound like you mean that."

"I do, it's just that things are not like they used to be."

"Is it because of the baby?" Amy asked.

"No, he's thrilled about the baby it's just... Amy, Adam cheated on me." Frankie finally admtted. She hadn't told anyone about Adam and that Veronica chick but she knew that she could trust Amy not to say anything.

"WHAT! When?"

"You remember the night that Adam came home and I get really emotional and upset and I told you it was because he was working so much?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that wasn't the truth. Truth is that I called Adam that morning cuz I missed him when some chick answered his cell. I was so damn angry because I wanted to know when he'd be home so I could tell him about the baby face to face. I cried for hours until I fell asleep, when I woke up Adam had left me like a hundred messages but I didn't call him back. then that night, as you know, Adam came home out of the blue."

"Oh Frankie."

"I know, the weird thing is that I had had suspicions for a while but never thought... Anyway me and Adam talked and I realized that I really do love him and he swore that it was only one time, so after much hesitation I decided that everyone makes mistakes and that he deserved another shot. Besides I was feeling hella guilty myself."

"What do you have to feel guilty about chica?"

"Me and Jeff. That night we spent together has been playing heavily on my mind. I never told Adam about it."

"Well to be fair Frankie, Adam didn't tell you about his indiscretion until after you had already found out."

"True."

"So, was it someone in the company or a ringrat?"

"Some skanky ass ringrat." Frankie lied. Why didn't she just tell Amy about Veronica? _"Maybe because saying that it was just a ringrat makes it a little more nonchalant."_ Frankie thought to herself. Knowing that Adam had been spending so many of his nights with this other woman made Frankie very uneasy.

"Mommy can I get a slice of pizza?" Riley asked when Riley and Amy finally caught up to her.

"Sure Rilz, we'll get your pizza and Mommy will get her Bourbon Chicken." Frankie said with a smile. "Oh Rilz here." Frankie said putting Riley's hand on her stomach.

"The baby's kicking!" Riley said excitedly. "Feel it Amy." Riley said pulling Amy's hand onto Frankie's stomach also.

"Guess that's his way of telling mommy he wants Bourbon Chicken too." Frankie laughed.

Frankie, Amy and Riley ate their food and spent another two hours walking around the mall before it became too much for Frankie.

"Alright troops your General is done for today." Frankie said placing her hands on the small of her back.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Mommy is just tired."

"Oh... Mommy since you are tired and probably not feel like being bothered tonight can I spend the night with Brooklyn and Phoenix?"

"Why you little... you've been planning this all day haven't you?" Frankie asked.

Riley simply smiled. "Maybe." She said causing both Frankie and Amy to laugh.

"Maybe, eh? You'll have to call and ask Victoria?"

"I asked Mrs. Beckham yesterday, she said that I could spend the night anytime I wanted."

"I see, so you've been planning since yesterday?" Frankie asked eyeballing Riley.

Riley just knew she was in deep trouble until see saw the smile that formed on Frankie's face. "Okay sweetie, we'll call when we get home."

"Alright!" Riley said as she got in the car and headed for home.

* * *

"Hi, Vic, this is Frankie."

"Oh, Hey girl. What's up?"

"Well lil miss Riley was hoping that she could spend the night with the girls. I know it's kind of short notice but if you and David don't want Rilz to come there then maybe Brook and Phee can come over here..."

"Frankie don't be silly. I told Riley just yesterday that she could come over any time, but we're taking the girls to Carowinds for the weekend."

"I understand, maybe another time."

"I have a great idea, why don't you let Riley come too."

"I couldn't..."

"Why not? Riley is a great kid I know she won't be any trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I will pick Rilz up tonight."

"Riley is going to freak. Thank you so much for including her."

"Not a problem. You know you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm sure no one wants to see me in a bathing suite." Frankie laughed.

"I'm sure that you're gorgeous pregnant."

"Not even close, but thanks for saying it anyway. I'll see you when you come to pick up Riley."

"Alright. See you in about an hour."

"Sayonara." Frankie said before hanging up. "Rilz?"

"Yes mommy?" Riley answered running downstairs.

"I'm sorry Rilz, but the Beckhams are going away for the weekend."

"Awww Man!" Riley pouted.

"They're taking the girls to Carowinds."

"Carowinds! Dag they are lucky." Riley said turning to walk away.

"Yeah, I'm sure **yall** will have tons of fun." Frankie said putting stress on the word yall.

"I'm sure they...wait did you say yall?"

"Sure did kiddo, Victoria has kindly invited you to join them."

"Really? Awesome! Mrs. Beckham is the coolest."

"Yes she is being very kind by letting you go with them, so you be on your best behavior."

"Mom when am I not on my best behavior?" Riley asked cockily with her hands on her hips.

"You've been spending way too much time with your uncle Jeff you look just like him doing that." Frankie laughed. "Go upstairs and pick out a few outfits and get the purple bathing suite out of your chest and the red and white one out of your bottom drawer. I'll be up in a minute to help you."

"Okay, Thanks mommy." Riley said running out of the kitchen. She returned seconds later and jumped in Frankies arms planting a big old wet kiss on her cheek. "You're the best mommy in the whole wide world." She said before getting down and running upstairs.

"Frankie are you sure you won't join us?" Victoria asked once she had arrived to pick up Riley.

"Really I'm good, but you guys have fun and if Riley does anything, just call me..."

"Frankie relax I'm sure Rilz will be a perfect Angel."

"Yeah Mommy chill I promise to be good."

""Mommy chill?" Frankie mocked. "Where do you get this stuff?" Frankie laughed.

"Uncle Jeff and Uncle Matt." Riley shrugged before walking out to the car carrying her bags. "Brook... Phee, can you believe that we get to spend the entire weekend at Carowinds?" Riley asked excitedly as the girls embraced im a hug.

"Yeah it's going to be so much fun. I'm glad mom said that you could come with." Brooklyn said. She was the oldest of the three. she had just turned 10. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes like her daddy while her little sister Phoenix, 8, took after their mother. She had dark brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and dark brown almost chocolate eyes.

"Mom can we go to Zaxby's for dinner tonight?" Phee asked her mother.

"Yeah Mom can we?"

"Sure we can girls." Victoria answered.

"Of Vic, this is for Rilz, you know spending money for food and if she sees something she wants." Frankie said handing Victoria a 100 dollar bill.

"Frankie, Rilz isn't going to need any money we will take care of everything." Vic said trying to give the money back.

"Take it anyway... just in case." Frankie said refusing to take the money back.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if she brings you this exact same hundred dollar bill back Sunday night." Victoria laughed.

"Riley come give your mother a kiss." Frankie called to Riley just as she was about to get in the car.

"Bye mommy, I love you." Riley said hugging and kissing Frankie.

"Love you too pooh bear, have fun." Frankie said swatting Riley's behind as she ran back to the car and got in.

"Bye Miss. Adams." Brook and Phee said simoltaneously as they waved.

"Bye Girls, have fun and take care of my baby for me." Frankie called back.

"MOM!" Riley groaned as Victoria drove away beeping the horn.

Frankie smiled as she placed her hand on her belly. "Looks like it's just me and you tonight slugger." Frankie said walking back inside the house. Frankie was in the middle of cutting up some cucumbers and carrotts when she heard a key in the door. "Hey Jeffro." Frankie called before the door even opened.

"Hey babygurl, how'd you know it was me and not Adam?"

"Because Adam called and said he'd be home about eleven and seeing that it's only seven thirty and you are the only other person with a set of key's to my house you know it was kind of a given." Frankie smiled at him as she shoved a cucumber slice into his mouth.

"Whatever!" Jeff laughed. "So what are you up to tonight besides vegging out?" Jeff asked stealing a carrott.

"I was just going to watch a movie, care to join me?"

"Depends...whatcha watching?"

"I went out and bought the unrated version of _The Hills have Eyes_." Frankie answered taking two bottles of V8 Splash out of the fridge. "You in or out?" She asked waving the extra bottle at Jeff.

"Definitely in." Jeff said picking up the bowl of veggies and following Frankie into the livingroom. "Where's my Rilz?" Jeff asked sitting down beside Frankie on the sofa.

"She ran away."

"Excuse you...She did what now?" Jeff asked stunned.

"Yeah I called the cops but since it hasn't been twenty-four hours they said there is nothing they can do." Frankie answered seriously.

"Frankie get real, If Riley really ran away you'd be bouncing off the walls and you would have called me and Matt and everybody else you know." Jeff laughed.

"I know right!" Frankie giggled. "Nah, our girl is gone on mini-vacation. Victoria has taken the girls to Carowinds for the weekeknd."

"Really, Why didn't they invite me? I love Carowinds."

"Oh get over it you big old baby!" Frankie said playfully punching Jeff in the arm.

"Ouch! You big bully." Jeff said rubbing his arm. "Kiss is and make it better." Jeff said taking off his t-shirt.

"I will not!" Frankie protested.

"Kiss it and make it better!" Jeff said more comanding.

"You do not intimidate me Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Frankie said standing.

Before she was even all the way up Jeff was pulling her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Jeff I'm only going to tell you once, let go of my arm."

"Not until you kiss my boo-boo and make it better." Jeff said picking Frankie up and sitting her on his lap.

"Let me up!"

"Kiss it!"

"NO!"

"I'm not letting you up until you do."

"FINE!" Frankie caved. She leaned down as if she were going to kiss Jeff's arm before she pinched the holy hell out of him.

"Damn Frankie, that shit hurt."

"Good! That's exactly what I was going for." Frankie said as she stood and put her hands on her hips.

"You are so damn mean to me."

"Bite your tongue Hardy boy, I'm the nicest person in your life."

"Say's you." Jeff pouted.

"I'll prove it to you." Frankie said as she bent down and kissed Jeff's arm where she punched him before moving her lips over to the bruise that was forming where she had just pinched him. "See." Frankie smiled up at Jeff who was still looking at the spot where Frankie's lips had just rested.

"Frankie..."

"Don't Jeff, we've had this conversation before."

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel when I'm around you."

"If only things were different..." Frankie sighed just as the baby began to kick. "Here, put your hands on my belly."

"Whoa...that's amazing."

"Yeah he kicks all the time." Frankie smiled.

"You know I never told you this, but that night in California after you fell asleep I said a paryer."

"Yeah, what'd you pray for?"

"I prayed that we'd made a baby." Jeff said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Jeff..." Frankie said as the tears escaped her tearducts.

"I wish this little boy was mine and not Adams and then we could be together. You, Rilz, the baby and me."

"I wish that were true too, J. That makes me such an awful person, doesn't it?"

"No, babygurl, it doesn't make you an awful person." Jeff said his hand still resting on Frankie stomach.


	51. Fifty

**Fifty**

**OMG! Has it really been over 4 years since this story has been updated? I will definitely be surprised if I get any reviews for this, but I have decided that I am going to get every incomplete fic I have posted here completed so be prepared to see a lot of post from me in the near future.**

* * *

Frankie couldn't explain it but she was beginning to have those feeling in the pit of her stomach again which was absurd because for the past two months she and Adam had been spending every waking moment together so there was no way that he was cheating on her again, but Frankie couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Get a grip Frankie, Adam loves you and the baby there isn't a chance in hell he would screw what the two of you have up again," Frankie thought to herself as she and Adam lay snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey beautiful, you okay?" Adam asked Frankie as he gently rubbed her belly.

"Yeah think I'm just tired," Frankie replied with a yawn.

"Then why don't you go on upstairs, take a long hot bath and get in bed?" Adam suggested.

"Great idea, you gonna join me?" Frankie asked leaning back to kiss Adam.

"I'm not tired I'll be up when the movie ends," Adam replied giving Frankie a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Oh well okay then, goodnight," Frankie said turning away from Adam so that he couldn't see the disappointment etched in her expression.

"Hey, come here," Adam said gently pulling her back onto the couch, "what's with the pout?"

"You think I'm fat," Frankie said fighting back tears.

"I do not think you're fat, I think you are beautiful baby and you know that," Adam said.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to take a bath with me I mean if I were you I wouldn't want to look at my body either," Frankie said sniffing.

"Frankie listen to me, you are not fat you are pregnant and your body is beautiful. If you want me to then I will take a bath with you and we can go to bed together and cuddle all night if that would make you happy," Adam said kissing Frankie's temple.

Shaking her head Frankie said, "No I'm being silly I guess I'm just overly emotional. You finish the movie I'll be fine," Frankie said getting up from the couch.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked holding on to Frankie's hand.

"Yeah I'm sure, night Adam," Frankie said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Frankie, I love you," Adam said as Frankie left the room.

Adam starred down at the engagement ring and smiled he was finally going to ask Frankie to marry him. He had planned on waiting until after the baby was born to pop the question but he couldn't wait another two months to make Frankie his wife. One he was head over heels in love with her and two because Veronica was still a threat to him. She called him constantly trying to convince him that they were meant to be together and that she could make him happier than Frankie ever could, but Veronica was wrong because Adam was already as happy as one normal person should be. He was about to be a father and have a real family and he wasn't going to let Veronica mess it up for him not now, not ever.

Adam was about to head upstairs to bed when his phone rang.

"Veronica, you have to stop this," Adam said in way of a greeting.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls Adam? We need to talk…now!" Veronica said.

"That's not going to happen, I told you I'm with Frankie and we are happy," Adam said.

"I don't believe that," Veronica whined.

"You should. Frankie is the mother of my child and soon she will be my wife,"  
Adam said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You asked her to marry you?" Veronica screeched.

"Not that it's any of your business but no I haven't asked her yet but I am going to soon and I am sure she will say yes because she loves me just as much as I love her, now I am done talking to you, don't call me again," Adam said before disconnecting the call.

"We will see how much she loves you after she learns the truth," Veronica said as she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and started packing for her trip to North Carolina.

"Did I hear you on the phone?" Frankie asked Adam as he got into bed.

"Yeah it was just Jay," Adam said pulling Frankie into his arms.

"Calling this late, it's after midnight what could he possibly have to talk about that couldn't wait until morning?" Frankie asked but before Adam could come up with an answer Frankie had already drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Uncle Jeff! Uncle Jeff! I got first place in the spelling bee!" Riley yelled as she jumped into Jeff's open arms.

"That's great munchkin, what was the winning word?" Jeff asked the excited little girl. He knew that she had been practicing for weeks memorizing all the words that her first grade class had covered throughout the school year.

"Entrepreneur," Riley told Jeff.

"Wow such a big word for such a little girl," Jeff teased.

"Yes, but I'm a smart kid Uncle Jeff," Riley answered matter-of-factly causing not only Jeff to laugh but Frankie as well.

"What are we going to do with her Frankie?"

"I'm not sure… donate her to science?" Frankie suggested.

"Very funny mom, but you would never do that you all would miss me way too much," Riley said before running in the house to share her spelling bee news with the rest of the family.

"So how have you been?" Jeff asked Frankie once they were alone.

"Great just take away the back pain, the frequent bathroom trips, the over emotional moments and the heartburn and I am in heaven," Frankie joked as she and Jeff took a seat on the porch swing.

"Is Adam waiting on you hand a foot like he should be?"

"Yes, he makes sure I have everything I need," Frankie told Jeff.

"Good because I wouldn't want to have to beat his ass or anything," Jeff said it jokingly. Only he wasn't really joking, Jeff had been feeling that something was off with Adam ever since catching him with Veronica at the reception. He had planned on asking Veronica about it when he saw her at work but when he asked about her in the back he was told that she had been transferred without much notice. Jeff thought that was strange but couldn't really look into the incident without looking suspicious so he decided to let it go but deep down he knew that there was more to the story and with Frankie being so close to her due date he knew that he was going to have to do the one thing he didn't want to do and that was go to Adam himself and find out what the hell was really going on.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and not that great but I have to get use to writitng Jeff fic again as the last couple I've done have been Taker fic and so I guess you can say that I'm trying to find Jeff's voice again *shrugs* **


	52. Fifty One

**Fifty-One**

**Author's Note: I can't believe that I have been working on this fic for over ten years, that's just crazy! It's equally as crazy that some of you are still reading it. After receiving four PM's about if/when I would finish this I just had to get something out there for you guys'. I appreciate your "loyalty" **

**-Lex  
**

* * *

Veronica had been following Frankie all morning. Arriving in North Carolina three days earlier she was still trying to decide on how she wanted to approach the problem that was one Francesca Adams. She watched as she got her hair trimmed at the beauty salon with Amy, making sure to stay out of sight. Now, a few hours later, she angrily watched as the two joined Adam and Matt for lunch. Veronica got angrier by the second as Adam constantly found some reason to touch Frankie. It made her sick to her stomach to watch him kiss her as Frankie took his hand and placed it lovingly on her swollen belly.

"That's it! I'm putting an end to this right now!" Veronica said as she got out of her rental and started her stroll across the busy street towards the bistro where the four were eating, but before she could make her presence felt the group was up and out of their chairs heading for their own cars.

"Damn!" Veronica said walking back to her car, "you smile now Frankie, let's see if that's still the case after you hear what I have to say." Veronica said as she watched Frankie ride away with Adam.

* * *

"Babe, can you believe that in less than two months we are going to be welcoming our little boy?" Frankie said as she and Adam drove to Uncle Gils to pick up Riley.

"I can hardly wait, Frankie. You know, I never thought I wanted to be a father and then I met you and Riley and you made me see that having a family was a blessing, I love you Frankie, Always remember that, ok?" Adam said taking Frankie's hand and bringing it up to his lips for a simple kiss.

"I'll always love you to Adam," Frankie said as tears pricked her eyes, "I'm sorry it's the hormones," Frankie said using her free hand to wipe at her watery eyes.

"Don't apologize, beautiful, as long as those are happy tears there is no need to be sorry," Adam said gently squeezing the hand that was still intertwined with his.

* * *

"Bro, what's been up with you lately? Are you still moping about Frankie being pregnant?" Matt asked his brother as they drove to their dad's for dinner.

"Nothing is up with me and no I am not still moping. I'm happy for Frankie," Jeff said with a shrug.

"I don't believe that for a second! The woman you love is about to have another man's baby and you claim to be happy for her? Come on Jeff we both know better than that," Matt said honestly.

"Ok, so I'm not happy, but that's not what's wrong," Jeff said shaking his head.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"You remember when I asked you if you ever noticed anything going on between Adam and Veronica?"

"Yeah, and I told you I never saw anything out of the ordinary between those two," Matt said looking over at his brother.

"I saw them together at the reception and something just wasn't right and then when I go to talk to Veronica about it she'd been transferred to another department with no notice, something just isn't sitting right about it, Matt, and I have this terrible feeling that Frankie is going to be the one to get hurt in the end," Jeff said solemnly.

"Come on Jeff, do you really think that Adam would do anything like that to Frankie?"

"I don't know Matt, but something isn't right and my gut just won't let me let this go."

"If you really feel this strongly about this then maybe you should talk to Adam. He's one of your best friends and he knows how much you care for Frankie, I'm sure he'll clear everything up with no problem," Matt said as they pulled up to their dads. "Looks like you'll have a chance to talk to him tonight," Matt said noticing Adams car in the driveway.

"I didn't know dad had invited Frankie and Adam over tonight too?"

"Want me to keep Frankie occupied so you two can talk this out?" Matt asked.

"I don't know if I want to bring it up tonight, but thanks," Jeff said just as Riley ran up to the car.

"Uncle Matt, Uncle Jeff you're finally here!" We've been waiting forever!" She said excitedly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting squirt! We won't let it happen again," Jeff said picking Riley up in a bear hug.

"You better not Uncle Jeff, mommy said she was hungry and didn't have time to wait on you two."

"Oh did she now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, she did," Frankie said walking out of the front door, "Where have the two of you been? Uncle Gil said he told you six o'clock and it's a quarter to eight! I haven't had anything to eat since…"

"Thirty minutes ago when you snuck a piece of chicken out of the oven," Adam said walking up behind Frankie and wrapping his arms around her expanded waist.

"You saw that?" Frankie asked shocked.

"Indeed I did sweetheart, I also saw the two dinner rolls you swiped," Adam said with a wink.

"Well what did you expect I'm a pregnant woman and I was hungry!" Frankie pouted.

"It's alright Frankie, I'm sure dad won't mind," Matt laughed.

"Yeah sorry we're late as you can see I had to bum a ride the Vet needs some work done," Jeff said still holding Riley in his arms.

"Hey bro, share the love would ya?" Matt said reaching for Riley.

"No way, the squirt stays with me," Jeff said as he moved Riley out of Matt's reach.

"Don't be that way, Uncle Jeff, there's enough of me to go around," Riley said causing everyone to laugh.

"Frankie, what will you do with this kid?" Jeff asked as passed Riley over to Matt.

"Love her," Frankie said simply.

"Well looks like the boys finally showed up, so Francesca you can come on in and have more chicken and rolls if you want them," Gil said coming out of the house.

"Uncle Gil you saw me too?" Frankie asked with a laugh.

"Of course I did chil' but I know how it is when you're pregnant," Gil said.

"You do?" Riley asked surprised.

"Well not from personal experience, but My Ruby did go through it twice," Gil said with a chuckle.

"All right come on guys, that fried chicken is calling my name," Frankie said as she turned to go back inside with everyone following, everyone except Jeff who was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey man, are you coming or what?" Adam asked turning to see Jeff standing in the same spot he was when he arrived.

"Yeah, but first since I have you alone for a minute there is something I need to ask you and I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, but I just have to know," Jeff said running his fingers through his hair.

"Sure Jeff, what's up?" Adam asked walking over to where Jeff was standing.

"Is there or was there anything going on between you and Veronica?"

"What?! Where the hell did that come from?" Adam asked angrily.

"I noticed it the day of the wedding. The way you two were hovered over in the corner whispering, it looked pretty intense and it made me realize that that wasn't the first time I'd noticed you two just a little too close for comfort, but I never said anything. Then Veronica got transferred so quickly after that day and I've just had a nagging feeling that there was more to your relationship with her," Jeff said looking Adam square in the eye, "look man if I'm wrong then I'm sorry for the accusations, but if I'm not and Frankie finds out about this then it will kill her."

"She knows," Adam said in almost a whisper.

"Wait, what do you mean she knows? Knows what?"

"You're not wrong, there was something between me and Roni, but it's been over for a long time," Adam started.

"And Frankie knows about this?"

"The day I broke it off with Veronica, Frankie called my phone while I was in the shower and Roni answered it. I caught a flight home that night and begged for her forgiveness…"

"And she just forgave you?" Jeff asked the anger evident in his voice.

"It's the night she told me about the baby," Adam said in way of a reply.

"How long did your relationship with Veronica last?"

"A few months, look Jeff I know you don't like hearing this, but it's really none of your business, this is between me and Frankie and she's found it in her heart to forgive me, so what you have to say doesn't matter," Adam said when he saw the look of hatred in Jeff's eyes.

"You sorry sack of shit! I can't believe that you would treat Frankie that way. She loves you with all of her heart and you do that to her, I should have never told her to…," Jeff started but cut himself off. He was about to inform Adam that if not for his urging Frankie would have left him back in California after their night together, but he wouldn't hurt Frankie in that way, he couldn't do that to her.

"Never told her to what Jeff?" Adam asked curiously.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now. You and Frankie deserve each other. I've lost my appetite I'm going for a walk," Jeff said as he turned and walked back down the drive way.

"Jeff! Where are you going?" Frankie asked walking back out of the house.

"He knows about Roni." Adam said not looking at Frankie.

"WHAT? Why would you tell him?" Frankie asked livid.

"I just confirmed what he already suspected," Adam said.

"What do you mean?"

"He confronted me about seeing me talking to Veronica at the reception," Adam started.

"Wait, Veronica was at Jeff's reception? How is that possible? I knew everyone that was there," Frankie said confused.

"I made her leave before you got there," Adam answered.

"So I take it he knows that I know about her too?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, he does," Adam confirmed.

"Give me your keys," Frankie demanded.

"You're going after Jeff?"

"I have to, I have to make sure that he is okay," Frankie said holding her hand out for the keys.

"I have one question first," Adam said.

"All right, what is it?" Frankie asked looking up at Adam.

"Jeff said that he should have never told you to do something pertaining to me, but he didn't finish his thought. Would you by any chance know what he meant?" Adam asked watching her closely.

"No, I have no clue," the lie came out smoothly and Frankie hoped that Adam believed her because now was not the time to have this discussion.

"Frankie?"

"Please, Adam, just let me have the keys," Frankie pleaded.

Adam pulled the keys out if his pocket and handed them to Frankie. He knew it would be a waste of breath to tell her not to go, so he simply watched her get in his car and drive away after Jeff. He just hoped that she would come back to him when they were done.

Frankie didn't have to drive very far before she spotted Jeff walking along the dirt road that lead to the creek on Gil's property.

"Jeff get in so we can talk," Frankie said riding alongside Jeff.

"I can't talk to you now Frankie. Just turn around and go back to dads."

"No! Jeff, get in this car and talk to me, please!"

"Francesca, get the hell away from me!" Jeff hissed as he turned to look at Frankie allowing her to see the tears he was shedding.

Frankie's heart shattered at that look. Never in all her life could she remember ever seeing that look on Jeff's face and knowing that she put it there made her feel like scum.

She pulled the car over and got out running to catch up to Jeff and standing in front of him and still Jeff just walked around her. It was if he wasn't even aware of her presence but still she followed him and tried to get him to talk to her.

Once they got to the creek Jeff took a seat on the embankment and stared blankly at the murky water.

"Jeff I'm so sorry for hurting you," Frankie said sitting down beside Jeff.

No answer.

"I wanted to tell you about it I really did, but I was embarrassed."

Still no answer.

"Damn it Jeff! Say something! Yell… anything!" Frankie said exasperated.

"How could you allow him to disrespect you like that Frankie?" Jeff said still not looking in her direction.

"I had just found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to have to think about being a single parent again. Adam promised that he'd never do anything like that again," Frankie said.

"I think I know another reason you didn't end it when you found out," Jeff said.

"And what reason would that be?" Frankie asked nervously.

"Guilt," Jeff said as he finally looked over at Frankie.

"Jeff, no, that's not true," Frankie started.

"Isn't it? I mean how could you condemn Adam when in actuality you cheated first?" Jeff said the look in his eyes cold and accusing.

"I can't believe you just said that! Adam and I were hardly dating when you and I…"

"Fucked?" Jeff asked cutting her off.

Frankie's gasp was audible and Jeff knew he had hit his mark. He wanted Frankie to hurt the way he was hurting and making what they shared in California seem like meaningless sex was one way to do that.

"We didn't fuck, Jeff, we made love and you know it! And it was beautiful so don't you dare try to act like it didn't matter," Frankie said as she began to cry.

"You shouldn't be with him Frankie," Jeff said looking back out at the water.

"He's the father of my child Jeff," Frankie responded.

"You don't have to be with him to raise the baby together," Jeff said.

"I know," Frankie said softly.

"But you're not going to leave him are you?" Jeff asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Frankie said simply.

"Then you should get back to him, I'm sure he's worried about you…both of you," Jeff said looking over at Frankie's belly.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Frankie admitted.

"It's too late for that Frankie, you left me alone a long time ago," Jeff said with a weak smile before getting to his feet and walking along the embankment.

"Tell everyone I'll be back later," Jeff said before leaving Frankie sitting alone and feeling like she could die from the hurt she was feeling at any second.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you again, Jeff, so very sorry," Frankie cried as she watched Jeff's disappearing silhouette walk farther down the the muddy path.


End file.
